The Doll
by Roussette
Summary: The Doll, une petite poupée fragile, un chaton d'apparence inoffensive a décidé de montrer les griffes au monde entier et est fin prêt à y creuser sa place ! Seul petit problème, quand on devient l'animal de compagnie d'un grand corsaire, on s'expose à plus de danger qu'on ne peut en compter. Et c'est à peu près là que tous dérape...
1. Règle 1 : Ton colocataire tu choisiras

Bijooooouuuur ! Ehem. Je suis un peu stressée, c'est ma première fic One Piece, et je vous présente The Doll. C'est un OCxMihawk. Vous allez vous dire, encore un oc avec un perso, les filles commencent vraiment à épuiser ce genre d'histoire, mais ce n'est pas ça... du moins pas seulement ça enfin, j'espère *w* J'espère avoir une petite chance sur ce fandom. Sinon vous pouvez me trouver sur celui de Bleach, né ?

L'histoire a été bien inspirée de la chanson "_La Poupée"_ de Christophe Maé, de l'Album _Je Veux du Bonheur,_ je vous laisse découvrir U_U'

* * *

_Déployer ses ailes, prête à s'envoler, elle se rappelle… pourquoi elle a volé_

* * *

Dans la vie, il y a toujours les choses qui roulent comme il faut. Vous savez sûrement ce que c'est, quand tous se déroule selon vos plans que vous avez échafaudé avec minutie et que rien ne peut les contrarier sauf un foutu coup du destin. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Déjà tout baignait, au poil.

Parfait.

Génial.

Suprême.

Puis soudainement, je sais pas comment, ça avait viré comme ça :

« Attrapez là, vite ! Elle a encore frappé, la Voleuse de Perle ! »

Et ça avait tourné comme ça :

« Qui es-tu jeune fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon domaine ? »

« J't'en foutrais moi du jeune fille, le moustachu ! »

Et puis ça avait finalement fini comme ça :

« Hawkie-chan ! »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Mais j'ai faim ! »

« Va dans ta chambre, Chat. »

Bon c'est vrai que vu comme ça, on ne pourrait rien comprendre.

Piger que dalle, dans le dialecte franc parlé, des noix. Donc, on va commencer par le commencement.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

« Attrapez là c'est la voleuse de Perle ! »

Il y a des jours comme ça, où on ne sait jamais ce qui a dérapé, ce qui a foiré, dirai-je pour vous plonger dans ce précipice d'ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que coursée par des gentils messieurs armés de fusil, on a pas le temps de chercher le bide, ou de relativiser calmement. Il faut faire tout dans l'action !

Je m'arrête sur la proue. En face de moi, il y a l'eau, bleue, salée, bref la mer, bref je sais pas nager, bref la mort, bref je suis mal barrée !

Je me retourne, il y a une cinquantaine de Marine en face de moi et ils veulent mon sac.

« Rendez vous ! » s'exclame celui qui a l'air d'être le capitaine du rafiot de marine que j'ai dévalisé.

« D'accord ! »

Il cesse de pointer son arme sur moi, surpris.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Genre, j'ai mis deux jours pour peaufiner les plans pour vous dévaliser, deux heures pour forcer le coffre, éclater dix types et je vais abandonner, là maintenant. »

« Oui, » dit le capitaine marine très sérieusement.

« Eh ben manqué ! »

Je n'ai pas mon petit revolver sur moi, c'est ballot, je regarde l'eau. Plus qu'une seule option. Je regarde à droite à gauche, il y a une la figure de proue aplatie devant moi, elle pourrait faire une très bonne planche pour flotter... Si vous commencez déjà à voir les ennuis c'est que c'est bon vous comprenez où je veux en venir, comme les marines d'ailleurs. Je donne un coup de pied dans le bazar qui s'arrache du bois en un craquement et tombe direct dans l'eau. Et maintenant…

Suicide !

Je saute de la proue, mes précieuses perles dans le sac contre moi, direct dans… sur la planche de bois.

Yes, bénie soit ma chance, les dieux ont maudits tout ce que je touche, mais au moins j'ai encore ma super veine divine.

Sauf que je me réceptionne mal, donc je m'écrase, donc je me mange la poutre, donc mon sac manque de m'échapper des mains, ouf je l'ai.

Il faut vite que je mette mes petits trésors en sûreté.

-« Tirez lui dessus bon sang ! » crie le capitaine.

…

Ils oseraient pas ?

Si. Finalement les dieux ont aussi maudit ma chance. Mais par le saint caleçon de Gol D Roger quelle sorte de bonne fée sadique s'est penchée vers mon berceau pour m'accorder d'une chance pareille ?

…

_Une bonne grosse garce, pourquoi ?_

Après mûre réflexion cela ne peut être que ça. Une sadique s'est penché sur mon berceau avec un sourire flippant. J'esquive des balles tandis que mon radeau de fortune tente une retraite stratégique au gré des vagues. Et les dites vagues semblent faire un concours de celle qui me fera tomber en premier à la baille.

Et c'est qu'elles y arrivent bien, en plus. Mon précieux butin, mes chers petits trésors, sont une des cargaisons de ce navire et les mecs à la casquette de scout ont l'air d'en vouloir à mes chouchous. Mais crève pour que je te les rende, cap'taine de mes deux _que j'ai pas_ !

Je sais, la classe et moi ça fait deux.

Et c'est sur ces constatations que je vois arriver la grande championne des vagues dans le jeu ''Qui veut couler Queen ?''

Oh bon sang.

Et c'est le cas de le dire. Je suis blaqueboulée dans tous les sens et je découvre de nouveaux horizon, quand enfin j'arrive sur une île, j'ai plus la force de m'enfuir tellement je suis crevée par tant d'évènement.

La seule chose que je vois avant de fermer les yeux, c'est un troupeau de singe courant vers moi, ils crient et ont des armes super pointues.

C'est bizarre, mais je le sens mal, très mal.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'ouvre un œil piteusement, puis l'autre, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne et soudain l'évidence me vient :

-Mes perles, elles sont où mes perles ?!

-Tu es attachée, dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, par un illustre inconnu et ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton trésor ? demande platement une voix dans mon dos.

-Euh… ah ouai je suis attachée, il y a ça aussi.

-Je vois.

La voix masculine se déplace dans mon dos pour se planter face à moi. C'est un grand homme mince au teint semi cadavérique, aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa moustache et sa barbiche, mais ce qui tranche ce sont ces yeux, ils sont jaune comme ceux des faucons.

-Qui es-tu jeune fille et que fais-tu sur ton domaine ?

-J't'en foutrais moi du _jeune fille_, le moustachu !

Il me toise, moi aussi, je suis bien attachée en plus !

-Où qu'elles sont mes perles ? Hein mes petites adorables, perles ?!

-Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ?

-Yep.

-Cela ne me dit pas qui tu es jeune fille.

-Quand on demande l'identité d'une personne on se présente, le moustachu.

-Tu es dans ma maison en ce moment tu suis mes règles.

-J'avais cru comprendre que c'était votre maison ! Et je m'en balance un peu de vos règles.

-Alors je peux tout aussi bien te livrer à la marine, gamine.

…

-Euuuuh…non ?

-Ils sont sur l'île en ce moment, à ta recherche, les singes t'ont découvert avant eux.

Kidnappée par des primates, quelle déchéance !

-Et vous m'avez sauvé.

-J'ai fait en sorte que leurs cris excités ne me dérangent plus, inopinément tu étais sur mon chemin je t'ai ramassé. Alors ? Ton nom.

-Queen. Akira Queen dite Les Longues Perles.

-Pirate ?

-Yep !

-Je vois pourquoi les marines te poursuivent. Où est ton équipage ?

-J'en ai pas ! Maintenant, elles sont où mes perles ? Et vous êtes qui le vieux ?

Il a l'air blasé quand il répond :

-Dracule Mihawk, Grand Corsaire.

-Je vois.

Je pouvais pas plus mal tomber, direct dans le repère d'un grand corsaire au service de la Marine, qui serait capable de vendre père et mère pour les beaux yeux du gouvernement. Youpi.

-Mes perles.

-Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à ça ?

-Vous voulez une réponse où vous demandez ça par pure politesse ?

-…

L'autre n'a rien à dire, il semble réfléchir dans la pénombre de sa cave, il me détaille, puis secoue la tête.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à te livrer.

-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Il me faut mes perles avant !

-Pourquoi t'être mis à dos une flotte armée seulement pour des fantaisies ?

-Parce que ! Ne me livrez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Le Code des Pirates vous y pensez !? Vous _ne pouvez pas_ livrer l'un des votre !

Il se tait encore une minute. Très longue minute durant laquelle je vois rouge. Moi Queen me faire avoir par la Marine aussi bêtement !

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te livrer ? Tu empiètes sur mon domaine, ma tranquillité et tu fais venir chez moi des personnes que j'exècre.

-Je m'en irais dès qu'un bateau passera par là, je vous gênerais pas, c'est promis, mais par pitié !

-Je n'ai pas de pitié.

-Par honneur, merde, quoi faîte un effort !

Il me regarde, puis hoche la tête finalement résigné et fatigué.

-De toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas été d'une grande utilité.

-Hé ! C'est vache !

Loquace, le type remonte alors que les marines l'appellent depuis dehors pour demander de l'aide, je reste attachée sur la chaise et je peux entendre la réponse d'œil de Faucon quant à savoir si oui ou non, il m'a vu dans les parages. Elle est négative, il leur fait croire qu'il ne m'a pas vu, je peux respirer normalement.

J'attends encore un peu et j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier il descend à nouveau.

-Très bien, je vais te détacher.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous attaque un truc comme ça ? je demande sur la défensive.

-Non.

Pour ultime argument, il me montre l'avis de recherche qu'un marine à dû lui donner de moi. Queen Akira Les Longues Perles, dead or alive pour vingt neuf millions de Berrys. Une prime comme ça, c'est sensé être super effrayant, nan ?

Mihawk tranche mes liens avant de partir silencieusement.

Je reste pantoise, il faut que je le suive ?

De toute façon.

-Hey vous m'avez toujours pas dit où se trouvent mes perles !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

* * *

Un dessin de Queen se trouve sur mon profil :)


	2. Règle 2 : L'intimité tu respecteras

Eh eh ! Me revoilou ! Alors déjà merci pour vos reviews ! On m'a fait remarqué que le pairing était étrange. Oui, il l'est. Oui, il l'est. Oui il l'est.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y aura pas d'amour explicite dans cette fic. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis en catégorie romance, je vais changer, je pense. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me donner ma chance sur ce site.

Euh... j'y pense, je n'ai pas mis le disclaimer !

Alors, Disclaimer : tout m'appartiendra quand j'aurais épousé Tite Kubo... On est pas dans bleach ? Mince, je dois me marier avec deux auteurs ? C'est possible ça ? Donc tout m'appartiendra quand j'aurais épousé Eichiro Oda-dono. Comment ça il est déjà marié ? Bon, tout lui appartient alors, et je n'ai pas mon mots à dire, à part merci pour l'univers.

Oulà, ça commence à faire un long disclaimer là ! Merci à Yukata-chan pour sa ch'tite review et toutes celles sur Pumkin et Hatchin 3

* * *

_Quand nous habitions tous ensemble  
Sur nos collines d'autrefois,  
Où l'eau court, où le buisson tremble,  
Dans la maison qui touche aux bois,_

_Victor HUGO_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je me suis plus ou moins installée dans une des chambres de son château, je ne sais pas s'il l'a remarqué ou non. De toute façon j'allais pas aller dehors, il y a des singes débiles et des justiciers du dimanche, les deux n'étant évidemment pas relié, je le souligne. Le château de ce type est tellement grand et j'ai évidemment fait gaffe à m'installer le plus loin possible de la sienne, pour surtout ne pas le croiser. Les marines sont bien partis et j'ai pu enfin faire une nuit complète. Dans ma super chambre, deux fois plus grande que le bateau de pêche que j'avais volé pour mes larcins et toute en rouge, comme mes cheveux et mes tâches de rousseur. A mon réveil par contre, je trouve quelque chose au pied de mon lit, c'est un sac. Et dedans, il y a… mes perles !

Je me jette dessus, les embrasses, et les câlines, ah, mes copines ! Elles m'ont manqué.

Je pourrais passer la journée à passer du temps avec mes précieux objets, mais une évidence vient de me sauter aux yeux, et me fait voir plus rouge que mes cheveux.

-LE MOUSTACHU !

Il va m'entendre celui-là !

-LE VIEUX !

Non mais je vous jure ! Pas possible, impensable, horrible !

-RAMENEZ-VOUS !

Une porte grince lentement, très lentement derrière moi pour me signaler une présence, qui me donne la chaire de poule. Avec un gros frisson, je me retourne. Mihawk, le Faucon n'est apparemment pas du matin car avec ses yeux d'oiseau de proie il dit silencieusement ''je vais te tuer, te découper, te dépecer, t'éviscérer, et faire une rumba avec tes tripes si tu continues.''

Pas forcément dans cet ordre là d'ailleurs, brrr !

-Hey !

-Pourrais-tu, gamine avoir l'obligeance de me dire la raison pour laquelle il émane de toi des décibels aussi puissants dès le matin ?

-J'ai un problème le vieux, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre ! Pendant mon sommeil en plus !

-Je t'ai ramené tes perles auxquelles tu tenais tant hier et avec lesquelles tu m'as ennuyé. Tu pourrais me remercier, gamine

-Même sur le principe, pas possible, on entre pas dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ! C'est dégueu, pervers, ignoble, condamnable.

Il soupire, se passe les mains sur les tempes. Puis pendant que je le houspille il m'ignore et descend l'escalier, à chaque marche je continue à ma tirade, mais il n'y fait plus attention. Tans pis, je continue, on ne snobe pas Akira Queen sans en prévoir les conséquences !

Ce qui me fait penser que je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Bon, mon interrogatoire y a un peu remédié, mais on va reprendre sur de bonne bases, j'avais l'excuse d'avoir autre chose en tête, comme mes perles !

Donc Akira Queen, Queen, c'est mon nom, hein, pas de confusion, avec le nom de famille qui est aussi un prénom de garçon, bref, j'ai les cheveux longs d'un rouge pétard, (mais du bon pétard, hein qu'on se le dise) la peau plutôt mate, et des yeux d'un genre bleu violet, un peu étrange. Sinon, je suis plutôt mince, trop mince, et un peu plus grande que la moyenne des filles de mon âge, 1m72. En même temps je suis pas tout à fait comme la moyenne des autres filles. J'ai un peu trop tendance à dévaliser les braves gens (marines et nobles, non la blague !) pour mes chères perles.

Mais on le vit bien. Par contre, quitte à savoir pourquoi je suis obsédé par les perles, c'est une autre histoire.

-Hey, vous allez arrêtez de me snober ?

…

-Hey ?

-_Non._

Ce. Type. A. Un. Cœur. De. Pierre-euh ! Il m'a rétamé en un mot.

Sans s'occuper de moi, il part dans ce qui semble être la cuisine et revient une minute plus tard avec une tasse de café brûlant, qu'il va boire tranquillement à sa table avec un livre à la main. Limite je serais pas là ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai rien avalé d'autre depuis hier que le sandwich sur le pouce, sur les quais tandis que j'attendais la précieuse livraison. Donc, ça fait près de dix-neuf heures que j'ai pas mangé, car hier j'étais trop crevé pour avaler quoi que ce soit, donc j'ai faim, donc je pourrais avaler un navire de guerre, donc cette cuisine ne résistera pas à mon estomac si je me lance.

C'est ce que je vais faire, et je vais me gêner pour dévaliser le garde manger de mon hôte_, si accueillant._

Cuisine. Il n'y a personne, mais des plats sont déjà préparés, comme si on savait que j'étais là. Grave, _gro_s, le Grand Corsaire à Madame Irma pour boniche !

Délire.

J'attaque, les fruits, les croissants et les pains posés sur le comptoir en les saupoudrant de beaucoup de sucre, à même le dit comptoir, car faut pas pousser le bouchon, c'est pas parce que _Monsieu_r Mihawk a décidé de ne pas me livrer à ses potes les scouts qu'en une nuit c'était comme si on avait fait le gardiennage de cochon ensemble. Je vais pas lui donner une bonne raison de rappeler le capitaine des scouts.

Une assiette vient s'ajouter du côté que j'ai pas encore dévoré… sans porteur, qui porte l'assiette ? Euh ?

-AAAARG !

Je suis au sol, raide, il m'a tué l'ectoplasme. Putain, il a Casper comme boniche !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande le faucon dans mon dos manifestement surprit par une de mes nouveaux décibels matinaux.

-Il… y…y…y a un PUTAIN d…de fa..fantôme !

Il soupire :

-Hikiregana.

Un petit homme apparaît, brun, le visage couvert par sa toque, lui-même couvert de tatouage, il tient une assiette encore pleine d'œufs dans sa main.

-Oui capitaine ?

-Hikiregana est un cuisinier que j'ai engagé, il vient une fois par mois, pour ne pas déranger ma quiétude, il se dissimule pour me servir.

-Ah… ok, je vois, vous avez une sorte de chef Homme Invisible ?

L'autre hoche la tête avant de partir aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Hikiregana, me regarde avec un sourire il me tend l'assiette pleine d'œufs.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui mange ! Ça fait du bien de cuisiner enfin !

C'est vrai que si on compare le petit café noir serré de mon hôte et mes dix assiettes, c'est vrai qu'il y a une marge non négligeable.

J'engloutis son plat. Néhéhéhé, enfin repue… pour le moment.

-Mais…

-Qu'y a-t-il, demande le chef avec sollicitude.

J't'en foutrais de la sollicitude, tu vas me voler mes perles !

-Cap'taine corsaire !

Je cours vers là où il a disparu, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et le trouve en pleine action avec un singe.

…

…

Pas cette action là, bande de pervers !

Non, le plus grand bretteur du monde est en train de se battre avec un singe. Un singe, quoi, je suis la seule que ça choque, que les singes tiennent des armes ? Non ?

Il en mène pas large, car le macaque copie chacune de ses attaque. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt fort, n'étant pas escrimeuse de base, je peux pas comparer, mais c'est clair, qu'il sort pas de la cambrousse le Shichibukai.

Le singe envoi voltiger l'épée que Mihawk pare d'un revers, il contre attaque rapidement avec fluidité, il tourne la poignée pour se repositionner les doigts sur le manche comme un couteau et s'apprête à l'abattre sur le singe. Ce dernier à la même épée que mon cher ''sauveur '' et me remarque, il esquive au dernier moment le coup et tente une attaque au flanc que le brun pare et se décalant, ce qui lui laisse le champ libre… direct sur moi. Trop content apparemment, le primate bondit et est sur le point d'abattre sur ma tête sa lame.

-Perlu-Perlu Blaze Nacre !

La lame est stoppée par mon bouclier en nacre que j'ai lancé instinctivement, mais celui-ci se fendille. Je suis sur le point de lâcher quand le grand corsaire envoi balader vers d'autre cieux le macaque un peu trop entreprenant et agressif à son goût. J'ai châtié des ex pour moins que ça !

-Manifestement, il ne t'aime pas.

-Non ? Sans blague, j'aurais pas deviné !

-Que voulais-tu ?

-Vous dire que votre chef ninja n'a pas intérêt à toucher à mes perles, après tout c'est un mec trop bizarre qui bosse pour un pirate, il pourrait très bien me voler !

-Gamine, ton obsession pour les perles te vient de ton fruit du démon ? s'enquiert-il mi blasé, mi intéressé.

Eh mon gars, on peut pas être, les deux, soit tu t'intéresses à ce que je vais causer, soit tu t'en fous de qu'est-ce que je te raconte !

-Yep ! C'est le fruit du Perlu-Perlu, le fruit de la nacre, je suis une Femme coquillage. J'en produis beaucoup et très rapidement. Mais en général j'ai besoin d'avoir la compagnie de perles pour ça, histoire d'avoir un modèle et d'augmenter ma puissance. Plus je suis en contact avec des perles, plus je deviens forte.

Il hoche la tête, et reprend son épée car manifestement le macaque veut avoir sa vengeance sur lui, ou sur moi.

On va tenter une retraite stratégique tandis que monsieur s'amuse avec son copain poilu.

Allons explorer ce château, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut découvrir des pièces vieilles de plusieurs siècles !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Ce château est incroyablement, inexorablement, totalement, absolument… génial. Fantastique toutes ces petites pièces et ces moindres recoins. Je veux un château pareil !

Il accepterait de me le vendre, le Faucon ?

Sans doute pas. Au moins, je suis sûre d'une chose, le Dracule, n'est pas un salop qui va m'enfermer pour que je produise des richesses et augmente son capital de pirate, vu le peu de réaction qu'il a eu lorsque je lui ai dit le nom de mon Fruit du Démon.

Limite je lui aurait dit ce que j'ai mangé ce matin, il aurait pas eu plus de réaction. Ce type est un vrai mur.

Ca devrait le faire tilter, quoi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un comme moi qui produit des perles par sa volonté !

Mais non pas de réaction.

A moins que… qu'il tente de m'enfermer dans ma chambre ce soir, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et me forcer à fabriquer ?

…

Oh punaise…

Nooon ! Faut que je me tire ! Tout compte fait, il peut se le garder son château !

Direction, la sortie !

Je pique un sprint vers la porte, la passe et descend les marches de la cour avant de me diriger vers la forêt. Et là je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon bon vieux copain le macaque. Le singe humandrillus pointe son arme sur moi avec un grand sourire.

… avec un grand sourire ? Mais par le saint caleçon de Gol D Roger, depuis quand les primates ça sourit ? En plus, il y a des potes du primate qui se joignent au primate susmentionné.

Soit la haine viscérale est communicative et les poilus me détestent instinctivement, soit je leur ai craché sur la tronche dans une autre vie, je vois pas autrement.

-Gnarrrk ! crie le macaque à l'épée de Mihawk.

-Euh… pas touché ? je tente.

-Gnarrrk ?

-Tu piges ce que je dis ?

-GNARRRK !

Manifestement non, puisque la bébête me poursuit avec tous ses congénères poilus, il est temps de piquer un sprint dans l'autre sens.

-AAAAHHH !

Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me moquer de ces sales bêtes quand j'étais petite au zoo !

-HELP !

J'arrive devant le château, et frappe un bon coup à la porte, elle s'ouvre, ouf. Les primates restent bizarrement dehors, effrayés. Je leur fait un pied de nez et tire la langue. Dans vos dents les singes, mon intelligence supérieure m'a permis de vous échapper ! Les bestioles reculent.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais Gamine ?

Frisson. Suée. Peur subite. C'est un cocktail de ces trois là qui me font dire :

-Iiirk !

Irk. Irk. Je ne peux rien sortir de mieux moi Akira Queen avec ma jolie prime, que irk ?

Je me retourne rapidement, le grand corsaire est derrière moi, visiblement blasé, planté sur ses deux pieds, il me bloque le passage.

-Dégagez !

-…

-Poussez vous, faut que je reprenne mes perles et m'en aille !

-Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? demande-t-il finalement.

-Parce que vous allez m'exploiter où ce genre de chose, je suis toute seule, ici avec vous et votre cuisinier, deux pirates, il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi. Je vais pas rester c'est bien trop risqué pour moi ! Si vous en voulez à mon pouvoir, je l'utiliserai pas, pour vous, voilà.

-Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas toute seule avec deux pirates. Hikiregana vient de partir.

…

-Vous pensez que c'est mieux peut être ? Je suis toute seule, pirate avec un Grand Corsaire. Et il est partit où d'ailleurs ?

-Rentré chez lui, son service est terminé.

-Et il pouvait pas m'emmener ?

-La barque est à une place.

…

Le pragmatisme de ce type est désopilant.

-M'en fous ! Faut que je me barre d'ici !

-Je ne te retiens pas, dit Dracule.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'allez pas m'exploiter pour que je produise des perles pour vous ?

-Non.

-Mais vous pourriez, vous avez l'air super pauvre, en plus j'ai visité le château, vous n'avez pas de trésor !

-Les Grands Corsaires n'ont pas besoin d'accumuler des richesses.

-C'est super louche ! Au prochain bateau, je me tire.

L'autre hausse les épaules, et je suis certaine de l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, tandis que le soleil se couche. La bibliothèque de ce château doit être l'un des seules pièces intéressantes ici, après la salle des armes que j'ai visité, et les oubliettes, où j'ai planqué mes perles. J'aime bien les oubliettes, c'est humide, chaud, limite on y mettrait un lit que je m'y installerais, on dirait un peu un cocon.

C'est sur ces constatations que mon ventre se rappelle à moi. Gaiement. En plein dans la bibliothèque susmentionnée où j'étais en train de lire un roman à l'eau de rose racontant les péripéties amoureuses d'une nécrophile et de son vampire de mari.

Il est temps de manger ! Parce que qu'est-ce que j'ai la dalle ! J'ai oublié de manger à midi tellement les oubliettes était chouettes !

Cependant, je dois faire preuve de bonne éducation envers mon hôte et accessoirement sauveur, mais on va pas rajouter des titres sur l'étiquette.

-Je vous ramène à manger, le moustachu ?

Bien élevé, mais pas polie, faut pas demander la lune non plus ! Elle est loin !

Il ne lève pas les yeux de son bouquin sur les armes et répond un non, rapide, puis se ravise :

-Sers-moi du vin.

-Hey mais faut pas vous gêner ! Je suis pas votre boniche !

-Tu me l'as proposé, remarque-t-il absolument blasé.

Il ne moufte pas, il est fait en marbre le Shichibukai des montagnes ou quoi ?

-C'était pour être polie ! Fallait répondre que non, vous vouliez rien, puis vous lever les fesses, par la sainte grande fourchette de Poséidon !

-Ton discours n'est pas cohérent gamine.

Arg ! J'ai envie de le tuer ce grand corsaire à la noix !

-Grrmblgrmbl !

Je quitte la pièce comme une furie.


	3. Règle 3 : Où il faut, le pied tu mettras

Hey ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? J'avais dis samedi... et je poste... bah vendredi. Mon immense bonté fait encore des ravages, car il y aura un autre chapitre demain ! Eh oui, eh oui !

Donc... merci aux revieweurs, yukata, et guest ainsi que Kyona-sama, Mogowko et ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont mise en fav' et follow et qui ne mettent pas de commentaire (OwO)'

Eh eh ! Je suis omniprésente, omnisciente, omnipotente, et bien portant. _C'était la blague du jour, suivant_ !

Présentons notre petite Doll plus clairement, il y a quelque chose à retenir, là, maintenant sur elle en plus de se description physique.

Elle a le Perlu Perlu no mi, un akuma no mi de type paramecia, et pas logia comme celui de Diamoud Joz. Son fruit fait partit des douze fruits des gemmes.

Elle a un tatouage tribal qui lui prend toute la cuisse gauche, et un autre plus discret sur la cuisse droite. C'est très important. Et surtout, elle n'enlève JAMAIS son manteau de cuir, comme vous le verrez par la suite.

C'est bon ? L'info est rentrée ? Maintenant vous vous la collez bien profondément dans la rétine et dans vos jolies petites têtes de charmants lecteurs et revieweurs adorables et vous la retenez car elle ne sera utile que dans... très longtemps. (^3^)

* * *

_Doux ange aux candides pensées,_  
_Elle était gaie en arrivant... -_  
_Toutes ces choses sont passées_  
_Conune l'ombre et comme le vent !_

_Victor HUGO_

*£$**QUEEN**$£*

Mihawk regarda Queen sortir de la bibliothèque, avec l'élégance d'une quinquagénaire boiteuse, en maugréant des insultes. Vraiment, il commençait à regretter d'avoir protégé cette adolescente. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle avait insulté son honneur de pirate. Du coup, il avait accepté de garder la gamine, comme il l'appelait. Et depuis la nuisance sonore de son précieux palais avait augmenté de cent pour cent. Pire que les singes humandrillus, il y avait bien cette petite pirate. Encore, pirate était sûrement un grand mot pour la gamine, car elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde dangereuse pour l'escrimeur. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne encore quelques jours, qu'un bateau passe au large et qu'il leur demande de prendre la môme avec eux. Sinon au pire, il la ficherait dehors, par les grands moyens, en prenant la mer et l'emmenant sur une île, ou bien chez les marines… ça dépendait.

En se replongeant dans sa lecture, il entendit distinctement des bruits provenant de sa cuisine, notamment celui d'objet qu'on cassait et puis enfin un très sonore :

-Mais putain ! Où est-ce qu'il fout tous ça !? Il y a un de ces souks !

Encore de nombreux bruits de cassé qui firent froncer bien malgré lui les sourcils de l'escrimeur.

Calme. Ce serrait sa bonne action. Il allait aider cette gamine à se sauver, pour son honneur de pirates… et surtout parce que au point où il en était, s'il remettait la mioche maintenant à la marine, il allait subir un interrogatoire de la dite marine.

Chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de subir, bien entendu.

Clong, un verre violemment posé sur la table basse sur laquelle le pied de Mihawk reposait. Sous le choc, le liquide rouge dans le verre remonta dépassa les bords, mais par une bienheureuse chance, le précieux liquide ne se déversa pas sur le bois sombre de la surface. Tenant le pied du verre, une Queen au visage fermé, les lèvres pincées qui lâcha un :

-La voilà votre piquette !

Peut-être, oui peut-être, qu'il n'allait pas livrer la rouquine à la marine finalement.

Sauf que voilà.

-Hey, mais l'est super bonne en fait votre piquette ! C'est de la qualité ça ! Top !

La gamine s'était servie son propre verre et sirotait allégrement, son vin… oui, s'il y avait bien une chose qui était sacré chez le Corsaire c'était bien sa boisson favorite, le vin. Et la môme se servait, dans sa réserve ! En deux minutes le verre fut finit.

Même pas d'aération du vin et encore moins de dégustation. Comment pouvoir profiter de ce breuvage, sans cela ?

La réponse était simple, on n'en profitait pas, et on était bourrée.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'ai un de ces mal de crâne moi. Ma tête. C'est douloureux.

Bon déjà… je sais une chose…

J'ai mes perles avec moi. Mais c'est pas ''ma'' chambre. J'en déduis que je suis encore allé me fourrer je sais pas où. Mais comme j'ai mit mes perles dans les oubliettes… je suis…

J'ouvre mes deux yeux, oui, c'est bien ça. Je me suis endormie dans les oubliettes. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je ne me suis pas allongé sur la pierre, mais sur un lit. ''Mon'' lit en l'occurrence. En fait, il y a tout les meubles de la chambre que j'ai occupé précédemment, quatre étages plus haut. Qui a déplacé mes affaires pendant la nuit ? Sachant qu'on est que deux dans ce château, soit c'est moi, soit c'est lui. Je préférerais que ce soit moi.

Aïe, j'ai trop mal au crâne.

Je titu-, je marche jusqu'à la cuisine et passe ma tête un coup sous l'eau. Bon maintenant, est-ce que les corsaires ont des trucs contre les gueules de bois ? Apparemment non. Un verre de jus d'orange et je fais la crêpe sur la table. Je suis morte. Enterrez-moi.

Pas le moindre petit vaisseau pour m'emmener loin de ce château ? Pas que je l'aime pas, je l'adore. Mais voilà… sur le principe… bah j'ai des perles à récupérer.

Quelqu'un passe à côté de moi, je prends même pas la peine de lever la tête à quoi bon ? Je marmonne à travers le verre de la table :

-C'est moi qui ai déplacé tous mes meubles dans les oubliettes, hier soir ?

-Il semblerait. Tu étais tellement contente de déménager que je ne t'ai pas empêchée.

Bon sang, j'en fait des choses quand je suis bourrée !

-Pas de bateau ?

-Si.

-Cool !

Je me relève d'un bon prête à partir, revigorée !

-De la marine, ajoute le Corsaire.

Ouin, pourquoi eux ? Bon sang, ma tête. Je retourne faire la crêpe sur la table, et peut être qu'après je ferais la crêpe dans mon lit… puis après je ferais l'étoile de mer dans le bain.

Quel programme réjouissant…

C'est définitif, j'ai une descente merdique, l'alcool trop joyeux et trop excité pour être honnête, et une période d'incubation me faisant ressembler à une mère dépressive atteinte de Baby Blues voulant se pendre dans la douche. Constatation… l'alcool c'est nul.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

-Gamine, quand on n'a pas l'âge pour boire de l'alcool, on en bois pas.

-T'fous pas d'moi le m'stachu… j'ai dix-neuf ans… je suis adulte, majeure et vaccinée, garde tes leçons pour toi.

Un soupir et il s'en va. J'entends ensuite des bruits d'épée, donc il est partit s'amuser avec les poilus.

Mon crâne.

J'ai même pas la foi de fabriquer des perles, enfin si.

-Perluperlu white round.

Une minuscule forme nacrée sort du bout de mes doigts qui se transforme et devient ronde et brillante. J'ai fait une autre perle et mes doigts fourmillent impatient d'en faire d'autres, je recommence l'opération avec de diverses couleur, puis je tente une perle noire.

Un puissant courant électrique traverse ma tête quand je tente une Dark Round, et je retiens, un glapissement, je n'ai jamais su faire les perles noires. Les perles les plus prisés et plus rares du monde, une seule d'entre elle, dépassent les soixante millions de Berrys. Pas de doute, j'y arriverai, mais pas tout de suite. J'enfile les perles fabriquées dans une des bobines que j'ai toujours sur moi, et le collier fini je le mets à mon cou. Je suis sûre comme ça que mes amies ne seront pas volées et qu'elles resteront avec moi.

…

Je m'ennuis, c'est définitif.

La bibliothèque semble le seul échappatoire possible, mais pourtant, j'ai autant envie d'y aller que de me pendre dans la douche susmentionné précédemment. De toute façon, pas de bateau en vu, donc j'ai vraiment rien à faire. Et si je finissais le ''super'' livre commencé hier avant que je ne me bourre la tronche et que j'allais faire la crêpe dans mon lit ?

Ouai. Super programme.

C'est pratiquement un camp de vacance en fait.

.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je viens de finir le livre lorsqu'un Den DenMushi résonne dans le château. De mon oubliette, je tends l'oreille, les bruits de combats s'arrêtent et j'entends la démarche d'œil de faucon un étage plus haut qui répond. Je n'arrive pas à suivre la conversation, mais je me tends prête à filer, sait-on jamais.

Il y a de nouveaux des pas dans le couloir qui mènent vers mon petit nid. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Fébrilement je commence à faire mon sac pour me tirer, mais la porte s'ouvre trop rapidement sur la silhouette du corsaire.

-Je t'emmène demain sur une île proche de Red Line.

-Hein ?

-J'ai une mission sur l'archipel de Sabaody, j'en profiterai pour te permettre de t'enfuir, comme convenu.

-Ah… euh… merci.

Encore une fois, la loquacité de ce type est incroyable, parce que sur mes remerciements, il se retourne et s'en va.

Bon, monsieur Dracule m'a protégé des marines, nourrie (surtout pour m'entendre plus geindre) et logée (par la force des choses) donc je vais pas me plaindre. Il va me déposer direct sur une île. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en cartographie, mais sachant qu'on est sur ce qui semble être Lugubra, l'île obscure et que je viens de Sabaody, j'en déduis que s'il me dépose direct sur red line, ça m'avancera bien, je reprendrais au point de départ. Pas que je cherche fondamentalement le One Piece dans le nouveau monde, mais si je tombais dessus, je dirais pas non. Je vais pouvoir continuer mon petit bout de chemin sur les mers, là où les marines ne viendront pas me chercher.

Sur ce, je vais encore un peu piquer dans le garde manger. C'est quand même dingue, le chef de ce type passe une fois par mois et fait une quantité en régiment ce qui fait qu'on peut tenir facile cinq semaines si on n'a pas un appétit digne de Jewelry Bonney, la Gloutonne.

Demain, je vais pouvoir repartir à la chasse aux perles !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Il est vraiment trop bizarre ton bateau le Faucon !

-…

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas l'heur d'entendre les décibels de la voix de Mihawk, il ne répond rien. Planté sur sa barque, oui une barque j'appelle pas ça autrement, un truc aussi petit, un radeau à la limite, il y a une voile qui ne sert à rien, une bougie verte qui fait office de moteur, et pas de gouvernail… et pourtant on navigue depuis des heures déjà.

Il faut chaud, je suis en plein soleil, lasse je laisse ma main dériver à la surface de l'eau, je pourrais enlever mon manteau en cuir et garder le maillot de bain que j'ai en dessous, mais je le fait pas, sinon je vais avoir trop envie de faire un plongeon, ce qui serait un peu bête vu que je nage comme une enclume.

Surtout que je ne pense pas que le capitaine à côté de moi se bougerait pour venir me repêcher.

Mais en plus, monsieur n'a pas chaud, car monsieur est torse nu.

Torse nu, quelle personne sensée enlève ses vêtements pour sortir ? En général c'est l'inverse, on enlève ses fringues en rentrant chez soi.

-T'es définitivement fauché comme les blés.

Il ne répond pas à ma provocation, mais je continue :

-Carrément ! Attends, comment on peut te prendre au sérieux si tu te balades sans chemise et debout sur un radeau ? Moi je dis que ça craint !

Pour ultime réponse il s'assoit sur son espèce de trône et croise les jambes agacé.

-Je vais écrire aux marines pour qu'ils payent plus les corsaires, une telle misère c'est atroce.

-Au lieu de te préoccuper de moi, préoccupe-toi d'abord de toi, gamine, nous approchons de l'île.

Trop méchant.

-D'accord, c'est cool.

-Avant de partir, tu me rendras ce que tu m'as volé.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai rien volé du tout !

-Tu mens, et le revolver dans la salle d'arme ?

En soupirant, je fouille dans la poche de mon manteau et lui rend l'arme.

- C'n'est pas juste, comment t'as su ? Et en plus, je fais comment sans arme, moi ?

-Tu te débrouilleras, répond Œil de Faucon en rangeant mon larcin dans la propre poche de son manteau.

Je m'accoude à mes sacs de perle et commence à faire un collier avec plusieurs d'entre elles, l'île est en vue, mais encore loin. Le bateau de mon ex-hôte avance tantôt vite, tantôt extrêmement lentement, cela doit dépendre de la façon dont vacille la flamme verdâtre de la bougie.

Sous la chaleur, je finis une nouvelle parure que j'entoure autour de ma taille alors que la barque se stoppe pile sur un petit quai.

-Bon… ben merci.

Œil de Faucon me fait un signe de tête, pour me dire quelque chose comme pas de quoi. J'ai un pied sur la berge et l'autre sur le radeau quand je me retourne.

-Tenez avec ça tu auras de quoi t'acheter quelque chemises ! _PerluPerlu pretty prettyspark !_**(spark =perle ou gemme) **

Il roule du bout de mes doigts le liquide nacré qui prend ensuite la forme d'une gemme quasi transparente. Je lui tends, il s'en saisit, dubitatif. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la plus belle perle que j'ai faite, mais il va pas bouder non plus !

-C'est aussi en guise de remerciement !

-Hey regardez ! C'est l'embarcation du Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk ! crie une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne vivement, il y a une vingtaine de marines sur la berge qui ont l'air terrifiés par l'embarcation et par le type qui se tient à côté de moi et que j'ai côtoyé pendant plusieurs jours.

-C'est qui la personne à côté de lui ? Une pirate ?

Bah ouai, pas besoin de faire polytechnique pour deviner qu'à côté d'un _pirate_, il y a un pirate…

Je soupire, il va falloir déjà leur échapper.

-Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk pourquoi venez-vous de débarquer avec cette personne, sur ce quai reculé ? demande ce qui semble être le boss des scout à casquette blanche.

On allait pas débarquer en plein dans le port non plus !

-Bon, je chuchote, j'ai pas le choix, hein, tu m'excuseras, hein ? Pour pas que t'ai des ennuis, j'suis obligée de faire ça !

Malgré ses réflexes très développé, il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, car je saisit son épaule et lui colle un coup de pied bien placé… direct sur l'entre-jambe.

Maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble un faucon surprit, et surprit c'est un euphémisme, car il me regarde scié avant de s'effondrer en se tenant l'entrejambe. Je prends mon sac et lui adresse un large sourire en tranche de courge alors qu'il a l'air de vouloir me tuer et saute de l'embarcation, poursuivit par des marines qui n'ont plus les yeux exorbités et la bouche qui va faire coucou au sol après ce que j'ai fait.

-Bye Bye Hawkie-chan !

Et c'est en rigolant que je me tire en courant.

* * *

_ Remarque pas drôle de l'auteur :_

Oui Queen est Folle, et elle fait des rimes quand elle s'exprime. Linda, ma secrétaire pense qu'elle est à enfermer. Elle a peut-être raison.

-^-^'

-Comment ça t'as toujours raison ? Eh c'est moi le boss !

_O_O'

-Non, ne pars pas ! Reviens Linda! J'ai besoin de tooooooi ! Il me faut des reviews pour que Linda Revienne !

-(OvO)

-Comment ça le jeu de mots est pourris ?


	4. Règle 4 : Ton coming out tu feras

Eh bien, onze reviews pour ces trois premiers chapitres, c'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer ^w^ ! Je vous remercie humblement, pour les fav, et les follows ! Je vous offre dès maintenant le quatrième chapitre parce que...

je pars en vacances demain, et si je ne trouve pas un point d'accès internet... bah... pas de chapitres avant trois semaines ! Est-ce que je suis méchante de commencer une histoire juste avant mes vacances ? Ouai, probablement, c'est pourquoi les strangulations sont à prendre sur rendez-vous si vous voulez me punir.

Linda prendra rendez-vous avec vous par MP... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ô rêveuse, pour que je plonge  
Au pur délice sans chemin,  
Sache, par un subtil mensonge,  
Garder mon aile dans ta main._

_Stéphan MALLARME_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés sans la moindre peine pour Mihawk, depuis que la peste rousse s'en était allée après avoir plus qu'ébranlée la fierté et la virilité du Corsaire. Il n'avait préféré pas répondre à cet affront, et avait soigneusement fait jurer aux marines présents, le silence le plus total. C'est ainsi que le Shichibukai lisait un nouveau livre adossé à son fauteuil préféré dans le salon un verre de vin rouge posé sur la table basse adjacente. Du moins, il essayait de lire. Car la peste n'était pas la seule à être rousse, il y avait aussi le Choléra.

-Vieux Faucon, vient boire un coup enfin !

-Je finis mon chapitre, _manchot_.

Car oui, depuis la veille, le précieux château du Grand Corsaire n'était plus aussi calme, puisque Shanks Le Roux, Grand Empereur du Nouveau Monde avait décidé de squatter un peu chez son ex-rival et ami. Et squatter c'était peu dire, car le roux avait une très, très bonne descente et Mihawk voyait avec effarement les réserves de sa cave se vider de plus en plus vite. Et s'il n'avait plus sa boisson favorite à la fin du ''séjour'' de l'Empereur manchot, ça n'allait pas aller… pour le manchot.

-Enfin ! Déride-toi un peu ! On a des trucs à fêter !

-Quoi donc ?

-T'es pas au courant, mon p'tit protégé a foutu le bocson à Ernies Lobby !

Ainsi donc Luffy au Chapeau de Paille continuait ses ravages sur les mers, quel était l'intérêt pour lui d'attaquer l'île judiciaire ? Œil de Faucon l'ignorait, mais il se demanda brièvement, si l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts avec chapeau de paille avait fait des progrès. De toute façon, il le saurait bientôt, au prochain combat.

Le Faucon déposa son livre pour boire une gorgée et au passage trinquer avec son ex-rival qui semblait ne pas l'avoir attendu pour finir son verre, vu les légères rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur son visage.

On frappa à la porte.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis le roux que je ne tolérais ta présence ici qu'à l'ultime condition que ton équipage ne débarque pas avec toi ?

-Oh ! On croirait vu comme ça que je suis un parasite !

La réponse n'était pas loin de cette affirmation, mais le Corsaire préféra ne rien répondre, il rebut un gorgée de sa boisson favorite.

-De toute façon, continua le roux, mes compagnons ne débarquent pas, je leur ai interdit.

Mihawk avala de travers, qui frappait à la porte d'entrée depuis tout à l'heure alors ? Il se leva, se dirigea vers le Hall et ouvrit le battant.

-Coucou Hawki-chan !

Sur le perron du château, se trouvait la peste rousse, un baluchon sur l'épaule, le plus naturellement du monde et griffée de partout.

Manifestement, les singes ne l'avaient pas oublié et avaient essayé de lui faire sa fête lorsqu'elle avait traversé l'île.

« Oh que non ! » pensa le Corsaire en refermant froidement le battant au nez de la gamine. Plus jamais ça.

-Hey ! Mais ouvre-moi ! Il y a les poilus, ils vont m'attaquer !

Sans répondre, Mihawk ferma la porte à clef pour la première fois depuis qu'il habitait ici et retourna dans le salon où le roux achevait de faire un sort à ses précieuses bouteilles de vin.

-OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Shanks.

-Rien qui te concerne.

-_PUTAIN _! LA PORTE ! LES POILUS VONT AVOIR MA PEAU !

-Là, ça concerne mes tympans.

-Alors bouche-toi les oreilles, répondit le Shichibukai en ignorant totalement les cris dehors.

-AAAAH !

-On égorge un cochon dehors ? s'enquit l'Empereur du nouveau monde.

-Non, une peste.

-Il faudrait pas aller voir ce qui se passe ?

Pour unique réponse, le Corsaire finit son verre, au moment où il le reposait sur la table, il entendit un grand fracas, provenant de la véranda.

Elle avait pas osé ?

-Aïe ! Bon sang, ça coupe le verre !

Le brun se leva brutalement, si elle avait osé. Il se dirigea lentement vers la véranda susmentionnée, pour se débarrasser définitivement de la peste rousse. Shank le suivit surprit.

-Hawki-chan ! On ne ferme pas la porte au nez des gens ! Euh… attend qu'est-ce que tu fais. Pose cette arme ! Pose ton glaive !

Mihawk avait dégainé Kotagana à son cou et s'approchait de la petite Akira Queen tombée en plein milieu d'éclats de verre brisé.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda le plus calmement possible l'escrimeur.

-Bah j'ai pété le carreau…

-Je vois bien. Comment es-tu arrivé sur cette île ?

-En ramant pardi !

-Alors tu vas reprendre ton bateau et ne plus jamais revenir ici.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Shanks.

-Me fout pas dehors ! J'ai nulle part où aller !

-Cette mioche c'est qui ?

-J't'en supplie Hawkie-chan ! Laisse-moi rester ici !

Entre les deux rouquins qui l'interpellaient, Mihawk utilisa son regard de Faucon pour figer quelque seconde la gamine, pour répondre à son ami.

-J'ai trouvé cette enfant sur l'île il y a quelques mois. Elle a apparemment décidé de revenir.

-Je suis pas une enfant ! intervint Queen défigée.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Non mais ! Il va arrêter de penser que je suis qu'une gamine ? Hein ? Moi qui venait le cœur sur la main pour lui demander la gîte, il n'a pas de cœur !

-Dis-donc gamine, intervient le rouquin à côté de Mihawk, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un tient tête au Faucon.

-M'en fous ! Moi j'ai nulle part où aller, et j'adore ce château ! Je veux en faire ma base !

-Pardon ? s'étouffe le corsaire.

-Oui ! Je veux laisser mes perles ici, car je sais que tu les toucheras pas Hawkie-chan !

-T'as du succès ''Hawkie-chan'', remarque ironiquement le rouquin.

SPAF.

-Pas question, répond finalement mon possible nouveau coloc, après avoir frappé un bon coup le mec aux cheveux rouges.

-Mais ! S'teu-plait !

-Tu n'as pas de cœur, enfin, mon ami ! On ne laisse pas une enfant innocente à la rue !

-Je suis pas d'accord avec l'_enfant_, mais avec le principe, je dis.

-Raison de plus, cette gamine va repartir, _loin_. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour ça ?

-_Rien !_

J'éclate de rire devant sa réaction, il n'a pas oublié. En même temps, je crois qu'il est un peu difficile d'oublier un coup de talon dans le service trois pièces.

-Néhéhé ! Il a pas oublié !

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait gamine ?

-Rien, répond à ma place le corsaire.

-Je te le dis, si tu tends l'oreille, l'rouquin.

Ravi, il s'exécute, je lui chuchote mon crime dans l'oreille et je vois un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'plais gamine ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Akira Queen !

-Ravi, dit-il en me serrant la main. Shanks le Roux !

Je me fige.

-Le roux, comme Le roux un des quatre empereurs du Shin Sekai ?

-Tout juste ! répond Shanks.

-Hawkie-chan ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu côtoyais la haute de la piraterie !

-Cesse avec ce surnom ridicule, grogne Mihawk

-Mais-euh !

-Tu sais à quoi elle me fait penser, Faucon-kun ? A un chaton, il veut être indépendant, l'est tout mignon et tout gentil, puis d'un coup il te file un grand coup de pattes dans les-

-Merci pour la métaphore, on se passera de la suite, intervient promptement Shichibukai-chan.

-Oh lala, il est rancunier ! On va boire un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Tu viens Chat ?

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, tu es comme un chaton, il faut te baptiser, dit-il tout rouge, en riant à gorge déployée.

-Mais j'ai déjà un nom ! C'est Queen !

-Bien sûr, Chat !

Pas vaincue pour deux sous, je le laisse m'entraîner dans le salon, de son manchot de bras, il invite Mihawk à venir. Ce dernier soupire, je suis quasi-sûre que si son pote l'Empereur n'était pas là, il m'aurait déjà découpée en morceaux.

Shanks prend un verre pour lui, et me le tend, ravi.

-Allez Mihawk, on va boire à la santé de Chat de Luffy-kun ! Hi hihi !

Je ne connais pas de Luffy, mais je le vis bien.

-Tu es ivre, le Roux, constate simplement le corsaire.

-Meuh-non ! Ah ah ! J'adore les animaux de compagnie ! Je voulais un chat de bord pour manger les rats de la cale, ils vont être contents ! Je l'ai trouvé ah !

-Il se rend compte que je suis pas un animal de compagnie et se fout de ma gueule, ou bien ce type est bourré comme un petit lu ? je demande au Shichibukai.

-A ton avis ? répond-il blasé en finissant son verre.

-Je vais pencher pour la deuxième option, ça me parait moins glauque.

-…

Il repose son gobelet vide sur la table il observe Shanks qui commence une sorte de Rumba une bouteille à la main dans le couloir, avant de me regarder ou plutôt me trucider sur place.

-Dès qu'il s'endort tu t'en vas.

-Non ! Je t'en supplie, t'es le seul point de chute que j'ai !

-Il me parait impossible de te garder après ce que tu m'as fait, je n'en ai de toute façon, ni l'envie, ni la volonté.

-Roh ! T'es fâché parce que j'ai atteint à ta virilité, Hawkie-chan ? Il faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu ! C'était pour la bonne cause, si j'avais rien fait, tu aurais été suspecté et tu aurais eu des ennuis avec la marine !

-C'était mon affaire.

-Je voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis avec la marine pour m'avoir sauvé ! C'était pour te remercier de ton hébergement.

-Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? grogne Mihawk.

-Pas du tout ! Mais là le problème est réglé, j'ai ma barque, donc j'aurais pas besoin d'attendre que tu ailles en mission ! Je viens seulement là demander, le gite et un endroit où déposer mes biens.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Pourquoi ailleurs, je rétorque. J'adore ce château, je voulais revenir, j'ai mis le temps pour retrouver Lugubra, mais je regrette pas !

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici.

-Attend, attend, je suis prête à payer mon séjour ! Une petite perle le trimestre ! C'est plutôt bon non ?

-Tes perles ne m'intéresse pas, gamine.

-Mais tu as pris celle que je t'ai donnée !

-…

Soit il me snobe, soit je lui ai coupé le sifflet au Grand Corsaire.

-Vive Luffy qui deviendra un grand Pirate, je le jure,je savais qu'en lui donnant ce chapeau ça lui donnerait du courage ! hurle Shanks encore plus éméché qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, plus de coup ou de plan foireux ! Je serais sage, promis !

-De toute façon… tu ne partiras pas.

-Ouai ! je hurle en sautant au cou de Mihawk.

-_Ça_, c'est à éviter, gronde l'épéiste.

Je me recule, avec un grand sourire en tranche de courge.

-Désolée !

-Ouai ! Chat s'est réconciliée avec Faucon-kun ! Chat est redevenue amie avec son maître !

Mon sourire se crispe, mais ne se fane pas :

-Quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, en tous cas, je suis endormie contre une forme et pas dans ma chambre… je bave sur un truc… ce truc respire. Je passe ma main sur la chose, c'est poilu…

Putain... dites moi pas que j'ai dormi avec les singes !

-Alors on se réveille, Chat ?

Bon soit les singes ont apprit à parler pendant la nuit, soit c'est pas les poilus.

-Le roux ?

-Eh ouai !

J'ouvre les deux yeux et m'écarte brusquement, je suis sur le canapé du salon avec Shanks et deux secondes auparavant je lui tripotais les cheveux.

-Irk ! J'fous quoi sur toi, bon sang !? On a…

-Ah, ah, non on a rien fait, p'têt' pas dans le salon quand même, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, on s'est juste battus.

-Battus ?

-Oui hier, pour te venger de t'avoir traité de Chat, tu m'as défié à la boisson.

-J'en déduis que vu mon mal de crâne et ton air réjouit que j'ai perdu ?

-Quelle sagacité, nargue une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, pour voir Mihawk, chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire puisque les élancements de crâne aussi délicat qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, reprennent et me tuent quasi-littéralement.

-Ouch.

-Elle est pas bien bonne ta gueule de bois, Chat, heureusement j'ai le médoc miracle ! Ah, ah, ri-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Moi qui pensait que vu l'état dans lequel il était hier ça serait fastoche de le battre à la boisson, je me suis gourée, je grogne.

-Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on ne fait pas ce genre de concours, constate Corsaire-chan.

-Merci, pour les conseils, papa-chan… maintenant, est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait des trucs hier qui seraient potentiellement honteux ?

Mihawk semble réfléchir puis lâche blasé :

-Tu as dit vouloir te transformer en huître, car les huîtres tu trouvais ça drôle, mais que tu voulais être une huître d'eau profonde, car tu ne voulais pas finir pêchée et mangée vive avec du citron.

Je tente de m'étouffer avec un des coussins du sofa.

-Cool… Ça ne sortira pas d'ici.

-Tu as aussi dit que tu rêvais de trouver les coquilles Saint-jacques de l'île des hommes poissons pour parler au truc mou et visqueux à l'intérieur pour savoir comment faire des perles noires, ajoute-t-il.

-Ca aussi, ça ne sort pas de ces murs.

-Tada, Chat ! J'ai le médoc miracle ! crie Shanks en arrivant avec un bol, qu'il pose sur la table à manger.

Je me lève tant bien que mal. Hein ?

-Pourquoi un bol de lait ?

-C'est pour les chats le lait, la potion anti-gueule de bois est dedans.

-T'étais vraiment sérieux hier, le roux ?

-Bien sûr Chat ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et ça marche ton truc, l'Empereur manchot ?

-Un peu mon neveu ! répond le roux.

J'avale le bol en plusieurs gorgées ou lampées comme le dit mon nouvel ami. C'est vrai que ça va mieux d'un coup ! Je le remercie lorsque nous entendons des bruits de combats.

-Il passe vraiment_, tous_ son temps à s'entraîner ? je m'enquis stupéfaite.

-Il faut bien pour être le meilleur, constate Shanks, mais c'est vrai qu'il y passe un temps certain. Moi aussi dans le temps je m'entraînais pas mal, il le fallait bien pour se battre contre le plus fort escrimeur !

-T'es un rival d'Hawkie-chan ?

-Ancien rival, comme j'ai perdu mon bras, une vieille souche comme moi ne l'intéresse plus, ah, ah !

-Je vois. C'est donc ça le niveau des Empereurs ? Aussi fort que les plus forts.

-Tu me flattes, Chat. Quoi qu'il en soit… faut que j'y aille.

-Hein ? Tu t'en vas ?

-Eh oui, il est temps pour moi de reprendre la mer avec mes hommes, je me suis attardé trop longtemps ici. Donc à plus !

Il me frotte la tête amicalement avant de draper son manteau noir sur ses épaules et de prendre la porte. Je le suis, descendant les marches du perron. Avant de sortir une bonne fois pour tout de l'enceinte du château, il m'adresse une dernière parole :

-Avant de partir, promet moi, un truc.

-Lequel ?

-Embête bien ton Hawkie-chan pour le dérider un peu. Et lorsqu'il te mettra dehors, appelle-moi, je t'aime bien, Chat, je viendrai te chercher.

Il me tend un numéro d'escargophone, que je range dans mon manteau.

-C'est gentil, mais je suis pas un chat.

-C'est cela, Chat, oui c'est cela, ah, ah !

Arg…

En transpirant, je soupire alors qu'il traverse le chemin de la forêt sous le regard craint des singes Humandrillus. Dès qu'il a disparu, les poilus me jettent un regard assoiffé de sang.

Ça va chauffer pour moi, je pique un sprint vers l'entrée du château.

* * *

_Remarque pas drôle de l'auteur :_

_Queen va vous expliquer ce qu'est une perle exactement... Un, deux, trois c'est partit :_

_Queen : donc les perles sont des billes, rondes, souvent blanches, crées par les mollusques, comme les huîtres. Les perles sont crées à partir d'un grain de sable, ou d'un impureté qui rentre à l'intérieur de la coquille, l'huître la recouvre ensuite de carbonate de calcium appelée aragonite qui à pour but d'éviter que cela l'irrite. La formation d'une perle est totalement involontaire. L'aragonite est un minéral très résistant s'il est maintenu à une pression et température suffisante. L'aragonite cristallise alors sous forme de cristaux dans la nacre. Plus la nacre est épaisse, plus la perle vaut cher. L'utilisation des perles date de l'antiquité, où elles étaient nommées _les larmes d'Aphrodite_, mais ce sont les Japonais qui ont permit la culture volontaire des perles. La brillance d'une perle vient de la réflexion et la réfraction des couches superficielles de la nacre. (pour plus d'info sur les spectres de lumière je vous invite à attendre ou revoir vos cours de secondes en physique U_U')_

_La qualité de la perle dépend de la qualité de la nacre, puisque c'est elle qui la recouvre, la lustre et lui permet de durer. Les perles peuvent avoir plusieurs couleurs, blanches, grises, roses, et peuvent être légèrement teintées, bleues, jaunes, vertes marrons et les plus rares sont noires. On évalue la qualité du perle aussi sur le nombre d'impureté visible à la surface. Moins il y en a de visibles, plus elles sont chères. Un collier de perle peut atteindre huit milles euros aujourd'hui... je sais pas combien ça fait de berrys, donc on laissera Linda faire la conversion !_

_La nacre fait ainsi partie des pierres fines, et semi précieuses, elle fait donc partie des fruits des gemmes des akuma no mi. C'est bon je peux partir ?_

_Roussette : Tout à fait ! La prochaine fois c'est Taka no Me qui participera aux remarques pas drôles de l'auteur !_


	5. Règle 5 : Un larcin tu effectueras

Hey Hey ! Je suis en avance ;) j'ai trouvé une connexion internet donc c'est la méga fête de la mort qui tue...

Ehem... Donc un petit chapitre avec un peu d'action x) Mais que vois-je ? Des tas de reviews ! I'm shocking !

Cela nous en fait cinq pour ce chapitre c'est... génial ! Moi qui pensais que les gens ne seraient pas fan d'un mihawkxoc sur la fandom français... je me suis lourdement trompée ! Parce que sur le fandom anglais, je suis tombée sur une, géniale, de plus de trente chapitre... mais j'ai oublié son nom ! U_U' Je me souviens juste qu'il y a un nobody dedans... Bref, je me flagèle moi même d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui ne met pas Mihawk en seme ou uke... Mais du yaoi, il y en aura dans cette fic... un tout petit poil ;) ce ne sera pas dérangeant pour ceux qui ne le lise pas.

Oulà, j' parle, j'parle, j'ai b'soin d'causer, peuchère ! Donc on va passer au chapitre, et je remercie au passage Pomme, Guest, Lovely Manga, et les deux autres Guest... donc soit un Guest m'envois beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de reviews... ou bien... il y en a trois x) ! _Intelligence subite !_

* * *

_Et, quand le couchant morne a perdu sa rougeur,  
Les marais irrités des pas du voyageur,  
Et l'humble chaume, et l'antre obstrué d'herbe verte,  
Et qui semble une bouche avec terreur ouverte,  
Les eaux, les prés, les monts, les refuges charmants,  
Et les grands horizons pleins de rayonnements !_

_Victor HUGO _

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je suis revenue à ma chambre, ma précieuse oubliette, avec l'énorme lit rouge que j'ai déplacé, ainsi que les chandeliers et la commode, rien n'a bougé, comme je l'ai mis. C'est clair, l'alcool ça donne de la force !

Je regrette pas d'être revenue, bien sûr je savais que Mihawk allait gueuler, mais il l'a plutôt bien prit. Et si ce matin je suis en un seul morceau et pas au fond des douves, cela veut dire qu'il a définitivement accepté l'idée que je fasse un squat de chez lui.

Ce matin avant toute chose, je vais trouver un coffre pour stocker mes perles, car si l'humidité leur réussit, la chaleur un peu moins. Je vais faire en sorte de rafraîchir tous ça. Une sorte de gros congélo.

Je me souviens que par là, il y avait une sorte de malle dans une des pièces vides.

Dès que j'ai trouvé la chose voulue, je la pousse vers mon gîte, elle est plus lourde que je l'aurais crue. Une fois ce dur travail fini, il est temps pour moi de m'offrir une récompense ! J'espère que le type qui passe une fois par mois pour la ripaille a bien fait son travail, car je suis d'humeur à avaler un cheval.

Je dévalise le frigo, miam, que de bonnes choses, et dire qu'il n'en profite pas le corsaire ! Je m'empiffre avec joie. Mais je remarque, où qu'il est passé le grand Corsaire ?

-Hawkie-chan ?

Finalement, je crois que je l'aime bien Mihawk, c'est si facile de le mettre hors de lui, même si ne le montre pas, je suis sûre qu'il bouille. Et puis, Shanks-kun m'a demandé de continuer à l'embêter, je vais faire un saint devoir d'accomplir ma mission donnée par un Empereur !

Je ne l'entends pas s'entraîner, donc il doit lire.

Go vers the bibliothèque, go tango ranger !

-Hawkie-chan, t'es là !

-Cesse ce surnom, répond la voix du pirate plongé dans son livre.

Il est déjà agacé, ce n'est même plus drôle, je me campe sur mes pieds :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-…

Il continue de lire son livre sans faire attention à moi.

-Hey !

-…

Tranquillement, il continue sa lecture et tourne une page de son bouquin, là c'est décidé, il va vraiment me snober, mais je vais pas le laisser faire !

-HEY OH !je crie à côté de lui.

Il daigne enfin lever les yeux de sa saleté de bouquin, puis me toise :

-La ferme, Chat.

-Oh non pas toi aussi ! Faut que vous arrêtiez, je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! Enfin quoi ! J'ai pas autant de poils et pas de moustaches !

Quitte à soupeser le pour ou le contre dans ce surnom, je vérifié au cas où si un petit duvet n'a pas commencé à pousser au cours de la nuit et que j'ai bel et bien une moustache. En soupirant Mihawk reprend sa lecture là il s'était arrêté, définitivement désintéressé de moi. C'est pas juste ! Comment je fais pour l'embêter s'il me snobe ?

Je m'assis par terre, il ne fait toujours pas attention. Arg… je vais le regretter.

-Miaou !

Enfin, il lève un œil de son livre pour me regarder, il se penche et abat sa main sur ma tête.

-Bon _Chat_.

-Irk !

Je me suis humiliée et il en rajoute une couche, avec un hurlement de rage je quitte la pièce et ce qui me met le plus en rage, c'est que je l'entends rire pour la première fois.

Bon maintenant c'est définitif, Shanks, grâce à toi, la guerre est déclarée, tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir Mihawk !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'ai des journaux éparpillés partout autour de moi et j'entoure au marqueur tous ce qui serait intéressant pour moi. Je découpe certain articles et les colle dans un carnet que j'ai trouvé au fond de la malle avant de continuer ma lecture. Je me penche vers le dit carnet et note quelque chose d'une autre couleur et le surligne.

-Que fais-tu ? demande Mihawk

-J'bosse.

-Sur le sol de cette cuisine ?

-Ouai.

Il se penche et me prend mon carnet des mains avant de le feuilleter :

-Hey ! C'est à moi.

-Cette demeure est à moi et tu ne t'es pas gênée, rétorque le corsaire en lisant mes notes.

-Touché.

-Tu fais donc des recherches sur tous les marines et les bases possibles dans le monde ? Très intéressant.

-Connais tes ennemis, je répond avec simplicité. Ce sont eux qui assurent le déplacement de perles et germe d'un point A à un point B, donc je note tout ce qui pourrait m'intéresser, les marines qui m'ont l'air fort et que je pourrais potentiellement croiser, pour savoir comment les contrer.

-Les pages des amiraux Akainu et Aokiji sont vides, constate-t-il en lisant les deux derniers ajouts de mon carnet.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment les éviter ou les contrer, sachant que plus je vole, plus j'ai de la renommée, je vais bien finir par croiser un amiral ou un colonel.

-Et tu as trouvé le point faible du Colonel Smoker ? demande Mihawk en tournant nonchalamment une page. Le vent ?

-Oui, il y a un article où à Logue Town il n'a pu résister à une énorme rafale, j'en déduis qu'étant fait de fumée, c'est son bémol de Logia.

-Très bien informée, répond-il en me jetant le carnet dans les mains avant de se retourner.

-Tu vas t'entraîner encore Hawkie-chan ?

-Cesse ce surnom idiot, Chat.

-Hey ! Je suis pas un animal de compagnie ! Mais tu fais quoi de tes journées à part t'entraîner et lire ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je suis revenue et tu ne fais que ça.

-…

-Tu dois te sentir vachement seul, attend ! Avec ton cuisinier qui t'évites comme la peste, à part tes poilus c'était quoi tes activités sociales ?

-Tu m'ennuis, Chat.

-Touché ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Je suis bientôt prête à partir vers ma nouvelle proie… et cette fois, c'est le domicile d'un noble vivant à Shabaody qui vient de recevoir par la marine, sa précieuse cargaison de perles roses. Si j'en crois l'article, il compte faire de ces perles rares plusieurs sautoirs qu'il offrira probablement à sa femme ou à ses filles. Pas question qu'il fasse des perles roses un sautoir ! Mais ça va pas, en tant que femme coquillage, je me dois d'intervenir pour empêcher un tel blasphème !

-Hawkie-chan ! J'm'en vais ! je hurle en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

Il lève la tête de son journal, l'un des seuls qui ne m'ait pas intéressé et que je n'ai pas déchiqueté pour mon carnet.

-Soit, répond-il affable avant de reprendre sa lecture.

-Tu m'enfermeras pas dehors quand je reviendrais, hein ?

…

-HEIN ?

-Va faire ce que tu as à faire et laisse-moi en paix, lâche-t-il.

-T'es trop méchant, Hawkie-chan !

Sur ces paroles, je prends mon carnet tout juste remplis, les vivres dans mon petit sac de voyages et passe la porte.

Maintenant cruel, horrible, supplice. Echapper aux Poilus assoiffé de sang, en l'occurrence du mien. Je respire un grand coup en soupirant :

-BANZAI !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

23h58, à ma montre.

Les lueurs de la luxueuse habitation s'éteignent une à une, les maîtres sont couchés depuis longtemps, ce qui éteignent son des serviteurs… ou des esclaves. Rien que penser à cette éventualité j'ai un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Si je dois utiliser l'arme que j'ai volé sur le quai, ce ne sera pas contre des esclaves. Je n'ai rien contre eux, et eux n'ont rien fait pour en arriver là, je le sais. Le seul danger dans cette maison est éventuellement le maître. Par chance, la demeure est isolée des autres, à Shabaody, l'habitation est sur un grove en face de red line pour bénéficier de la vue, mais hélas, plutôt proche du QG local de la marine.

Je suis tendue comme un arc sur le saule touffu qui m'abrite des regards mais me permet une visibilité parfaite, mon regard dérive vers les fenêtres. L'une d'entre elle est entrouverte pour bénéficier d'un peu de fraîcheur et de vent, car ce soir, ce grove est une véritable fournaise, pas la moindre brise, je transpire sous mon arbre, mon manteau me tient chaud, mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'enlever, il m'encombrerait. Un moustique vient piquer ma main, je n'ai pas le temps de l'écraser que la sale bête s'en est déjà allée repue.

Je me penche sur la branche du saule, il est temps pour moi de sauter. A catimini, je m'approche du bout de la branche, replie mes jambes sous moi avant de prendre de l'élan et de m'élancer.

Le saut en lui-même est plutôt cours, je tombe pendant une seconde avant de me raccrocher à la balustrade avec le plus de souplesse possible. Je pends dans le vide, une seconde avant de me hisser et d'atterrir sur le balcon. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur fait une rumba dans ma poitrine, et j'adore ça. J'aime voler, j'aime l'aventure, j'aime la sensation que me procure l'adrénaline lorsque je commets un larcin et que je suis poursuivie, je prends mon pied comme ça. J'aime toutes ces sensations et par-dessus tout, j'aime les perles. Ces nobles n'en sont pas dignes, ils les achètent sans comprendre la douleur qu'à subit le coquillage pour la former, le long processus qui torture, le parasite qui gêne la coquille. Pour les nobles, c'est naturel tous ça.

Je me dirige à pas de loups vers la fenêtre entrouverte et entre. Je suis dans la chambre d'un enfant endormi, sa moustiquaire le protège des parasites, sa forme est en position fœtale dans son petit lit, ce gamin ne doit pas avoir plus de six ans. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de prendre le couloir et d'allumer ma lampe de poche. Je connais à peu près les plans de ce manoir, j'étais là lors de la livraison des perles, et j'ai bien vu de mon arbre les marines apporter un coffre dans le bureau à l'ouest de l'habitation. Il faut que je monte un étage et continue en partant vers la gauche.

Je suis le chemin que je me suis représenté, en montant l'escalier qui crisse à chacun de mes pas, j'atterris en suivant le couloir, dans un bureau. Posé sur le bureau, un petit coffre, portant l'insigne des marines… ah ! Je l'ai trouvé, trop facile. Je m'approche précautionneusement de ma cible, mets main lampe de poche dans ma bouche, et sort de mon manteau une petite épingle. Je me penche et affine l'embout pour l'insérer dans la fente de la serrure. Je bataille une bonne minute avec la cruelle fente avant qu'un déclic ne me rassure. J'ai réussit, je soulève le couvercle. Les perles sont là, brillant d'un éclat rosé, je souris avant de les glisser dans le sac que j'ai en bandoulière.

Ravie je me retourne pour partir lorsque :

-Que… que faîtes-vous ?

Derrière moi, une servante vient d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce et se tient terrifiée avec une bougie à la main. J'ai une sueur froide qui dévale le long de mon dos, je ne comptais pas attaquer, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je fonce sur elle et pioche au fond de ma poche, le mouchoir et là, mais usé, est-ce que ça fonctionnera ? Je l'ignore, je lui plaque brutalement le tissu empli de chloroforme périmé, elle se débat entre mes bras et lâche sa bougie, qui tombe sur le tapis. Je me recule lorsqu'elle lâche enfin prise et tombe à son tour lourdement sur le sol. La bougie enflamme le tapis, le bruit occasionné par cette lutte semble avoir réveillé d'autres personnes, car les lumières du couloir s'allument. Je fonce vers la fenêtre et tente de l'ouvrir, elle est bloquée.

Au point où j'en suis, j'utilise ma lampe torche et casse le carreau. Je me penche, je suis à plus de dix mètres du sol, sauter serait du suicide pur et simple. La dernière fois que j'ai fait une telle chute, je suis tombée sur une planche alors que j'étais sensée tomber dans la mer.

Rétrospectivement, ça pourrait être pire.

-Ça vient du bureau ovale, vite !

Ah oui, le bureau est effectivement ovale, mais c'est pas ce genre de constat sur l'architecture noble qui va me sauver les mouilles.

-Vite ! Appelez la marine, hurle-t-on derrière la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvre brutalement sur un noble qui pointe terrifié un fusil à pompe vers moi, avant de remarquer le feu à ses pieds, il tourne la tête :

-Appelez aussi les pompiers !

Le noble en chemise de nuit se focalise à nouveau sur moi et tire dans le vide, pas besoin d'esquiver, mais il est temps pour moi de partir.

-Hey ! Merci pour les perles !

Avec un grand sourire digne d'une tarée je lui tire la langue avant de sauter dans le vide en arrière, juste dans le trou que j'ai fait dans la fenêtre.

La chute est plus longue que prévue, quelque secondes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai le temps de me réceptionner et je me heurte l'épaule directement sur le perron. Ma jambe s'écorche sur l'escalier que je dévale sous le choc. Je retiens un cri. Mon épaule est très douloureuse et ma jambe gauche ressemble vaguement à de la ripaille mal cuite. Je prends mon sac avec moi et me relève. Une balle frôle ma joue. Je relève la tête :

-Hey ! On t'as pas appris qu'il faut pas tirer sur les gens, _connard_ ?

-Vous venez de me voler, pirate, voleur, infâme ! Rendez-moi mes biens !hurle l'autre en brandissant son poing depuis la fenêtre juste cassée.

C'est clair qu'avec ton poing tu vas aller loin mon grand !

-Alors apprend à viser !

Sur ces paroles, je prends la poudre d'escampette et boitillant, et en tenant mon épaule. Je contourne la demeure désormais réveillée et illuminée, je passe sous le saule et prend la direction des marécages du groove. Les marines commencent à arriver, je les entends. Ma jambe me tenaille lorsque je rentre dans les eaux boueuses, j'ai pieds à mi cuisse, l'eau sale m'entoure et j'ai du mal à avancer. Des choses me piquent dans la vase, je n'ai pas le cran de regarder ce qu'il en est.

-Par là !

Je tourne la tête rapidement. Les marines m'ont trouvé. J'ai vraiment mal calculé, j'aurais dû attendre que la caserne se charge de la surveillance du bal des pompiers, ils auraient mit plus de temps à venir. J'éteins ma lampe de poche, pour qu'ils ne me trouvent plus et avance à tatillons dans le noir. Je m'accroche aux racines des palétuviers car l'eau commence à monter de mes cuisses à ma taille.

Manquait plus que ça… Marée haute.

Et Shabaody a la particularité d'avoir une marée, très_, très _rapide.

Une balle siffle à côté de moi, les marines ne sont pas loin, un autre projectile va détruire le tronc d'un palétuvier à la racine duquel je m'accrochais. Je lâche un juron en continuant à avancer, dans la bouillasse. Je jette ma lampe de poche de l'autre côté de la berge du marécage, cela attire des marines, ils se séparent.

Je tourne en courant le plus silencieusement possible (autant dire que c'est pratiquement impossible) dans une sorte de fourche improvisée par les racines, je m'accroche à l'une d'entre elle et me cache à moitié enfoncée dans l'eau. Je retiens ma respiration, pendant que l'eau cesse de s'agiter sous mes mouvement, j'ai de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Dans la pénombre je suis invisible et j'espère tromper la vigilance des scouts à casquette blanche. Ils passent juste à côté de moi, j'entends mon cœur qui bat alors que je tiens mon sac de perle d'une main et la racine de l'autre, mes jambes sont collées par la vase. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable. Trois marines viennent vers ma cache.

L'un des scouts s'arrêtent, allume, sa lampe et la passe sur les racines en face de moi, puis voyant qu'il n'y a rien, continue son chemin avec ses potes.

Dès que je suis sûre qu'ils sont loin, je peux à nouveau respirer. J'ai eu la trouille, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ça, l'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines et me grise plus que l'alcool. Je jette mon sac sur la berge puis me hisse tant bien que mal, je respire un bon coup. En frôlant mon épaule, je sens qu'elle est déboitée. Est-ce que j'aurais le cran de la remettre ? Je me mord la langue avant de la tirer d'un coup sec à son emplacement. Je manque de hurler de douleur, mais faut que je reprenne courage, je dois encore retourner sur mon bateau et ramer jusqu'à Lugubra. Avec un soupir, je prends mon sac sur l'épaule tout juste remise et qui m'élance encore, et commence à marcher vers le groove 23, là où est amarré ma barque. Je n'ai qu'à traverser le groove 70 pour y arriver.

Silencieusement, je passe à couvert de la mangrove à côté des belles maisons de noble que les marines interrogent pour savoir s'ils m'ont vue et atterri enfin vers mon embarcation de fortune. Je soupire de soulagement, elle est toujours là, on ne me l'a pas volé. Je jette mon sac sur le plancher du bateau et prend les rames, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, mes précieuses perles sont à mes pieds. Et je commence à batailler contre le courant.

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Il est temps de vous culturer un peu °w° On va parler de ce qu'aime Mihawk... l'alcool. *Alcoolique*_

_Mihawk : Il existe deux types de vin, le vin de garde, qui se conserve dans des caves, dont le goût s'améliore considérablement avec le temps, et le vin primeur, qui est délicieux jeune, mais qui en vieillissant perd de son goût. On estime la qualité d'un vin sur ces critères : La couleur, l'arôme, la complexité, la saveur, le moelleux, la dureté, l'acidité et enfin le corps..._

_-Très loquace, le taka no me... je ne sais pas qui parlera dans la prochaine mini rubrique des R_emarques pas drôles de l'auteur_... Donc, à plus x)_


	6. Règle 6 : La dengue(dingue) tu soigneras

Hello ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, pour des réponses mes chères... euh, faites-vous un compte ? U_U'

Sinon... vous savez les petits poèmes qui se trouvent au dessus de l'histoire... oui vous savez ces petits poèm !es dont l'auteur se casse le *c à s'en péter la nuque pour les trouver ? Ils ont tous un rapport de près ou de loin avec le chapitre. Un mot, un sens, une pensée de personnage *_* ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture

* * *

_J'écarte de leur front la brûlure du jour,  
J'éloigne le matin de leurs paupières closes,  
Ils ne contemplent pas l'accablement des roses. _

_Renée VIVIEN_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

C'est définitif, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Ma tête me brule, ma langue est sèche alors que je continue à boire de l'eau dans mes vivres, j'ai des courbatures. Je n'ai plus la force de ramer, mon bateau dérive au gré du courant. Bienheureusement Lugubra est dans un courant spécial, si j'ai bien calculé, je suis dans ce courant…

Sinon ça veut dire que je dérive sur la CalmBelt. Chose que j'aimerai éviter.

Le soleil tape sur ma tête, déjà lourde, je m'agrippe aux rebords du bateau avant de vomir par-dessus, la bile me fait tousser et je recrache encore ce que je peux, de la sueur coule le long de mon cou. Je meurs de froid malgré la chaleur du soleil sur mon front moite, je l'essuie, mes mains fourmillent comme si des insectes entraient sous ma peau. Ma vision se trouble, j'ignore ce que j'ai mais ça va plus. Je finis ma gourde, les dernière gouttes roulent sur mes lèvres sèches, j'ai un relent métallique sur ma langue. Je me roule en boule, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur des pirates sympas qui accepteront de me soigner…Ou peut être que je tomberais sur des marines.

Là, il faudrait même pas m'envoyer à Impel Down, je suis déjà quasi-morte.

-J'vous en supplie… achevez moi…

Ma tête brûle, je la pose sur le bois de la barque avant de fermer les yeux en grelottant.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'ouvre les paupières, douloureusement, quelque chose me tire la joue.

C'est les poilus…

Les poilus ? Je suis sur Lugubra ?

Manifestement, j'intéresse les singes, car ma barque à peine amarrée, poussée par un courant bénis par je ne sais quel dieu, ils lui ont sauté dessus. Et les poilus me regardent avec une grande curiosité en me tirant sur la joue, les cheveux. Apparemment, je me suis réconciliée avec les macaques, ou alors c'est qu'ils me préfèrent malade que bien portante. J'ai même pas la force de les virer, ils restent là à me regarder comme deux rond de flanc. Je suis soulagée, je suis finalement arrivée à destination et pas dans le ventre d'un monstre marin.

C'est une maigre consolation en soit.

Les singes continuent à jouer aux cons sur mon bateau et moi j'ai même pas le courage de me lever, mon front est brulant. Ils pourraient pas se rendre utiles les primates et m'emmener au château ? Histoire que j'aille crever un peu plus dignement que sur ma barcasse…

Etant donné que les singes sont en train de se barrer, la réponse rhétorique, est non…

-Que fais-tu là, toi ?

-Super l'accueil, je grogne de ma voix rauque.

Mihawk ne répond rien et me regarde étendu sur ma barque, grelottant de froid en me tenant les côtes, ma tête reposant sur mon sac de perle.

-Qu'as-tu ? s'enquit-il platement.

-A ton avis, Hawkie-chan ? Ça pète la forme, tu crois pas ?

-Tu es malade ?

-T'as fait polytechnique pour deviner ?

-J'en déduis que ta fièvre te rend plus irritante que tu ne l'es déjà, je te souhaite bon courage.

Il se retourne, remet son épée sur son dos pour reprendre le chemin de son château avec raideur.

-Hey, mais me laisse pas !

-En quel honneur t'aiderais-je ? dit-il sans se retourner pour autant. Tu vis chez moi à mon insu.

-Parce que tu m'aimes bien, je tente en me redressant.

-…

Je puise dans mes forces pour m'asseoir, mais mon corps s'affaisse sous la fièvre, je me tiens aux rebords de la barque, moite, avant de recracher… ce que je peux… dont du sang. Mes épaules me lâche et j'heurte le bord et continuant à vomir mon propre sang. Je sens qu'on me tire par le bras, je relève tant bien que mal la tête. Mihawk, me tient par le bras et fait passer son autre main, sous mon aisselle pour m'aider à me relever. L'effort me fait appuyer sur ma jambe blessée, et je crie de douleur avant de retomber comme une loque. C'est en la regardant que je prends conscience de son état. La plaie semble s'être étendue, et une couche brunâtre de sang à cicatrisé, mais en laissant sortir un liquide blanchâtre ressemblant à du pus. Ma jambe fourmille et je me mords les lèvres. Le spectacle est si écœurant que j'ai soudain vraiment envie de vomir, mais je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac depuis longtemps.

-Je ne te porterais pas, prévient le Corsaire. Marche.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai aucune considération pour les faibles, tranche-t-il froidement. Si tu as une prime de 29 millions de Berry, sois en digne et ne pleure pas pour une blessure et de la fièvre.

Il me scie de ses pupilles d'oiseau de proie, il est vraiment sérieux. Je le sais, il va m'abandonner et me laisser ici si je ne me montre pas digne. Il a peut-être joué avec moi au jeu du Chat et de l'animal de compagnie, mais il n'a encore aucun respect pour moi. Je n'ai pas montré mon courage, ni ma force et c'est ce qu'il veut jauger. Je le vois.

Dans un ultime effort, soutenue par la poigne de Mihawk, je sors de la barque, prend mes perles, enjambe mes salissures et avance clopin-clopant à travers la forêt pour le château de Lugubra. Un moment je tombe, sans pitié, il me relève et je finis la fin du chemin pratiquement portée, car je n'ai plus la force de mettre ma jambe blessée à terre. Lorsque je passe la porte d'entrée, je crois pleurer de bonheur tellement je suis contente d'être arrivée à destination. Le Shichibukai me prend par les épaules et me porte littéralement vers ma chambre, en soupirant. Il a du abandonner l'idée de me laisser crever sur le rivage finalement. Tous mon corps s'est rigidifié, je sens les fourmillement désagréables au bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils et les courbatures dans mon dos. Ma peau me brûle lorsqu'il m'a déposée sur mon lit et qu'il tente de m'enlever mon manteau sale :

-L'enlève pas, je meurs de froid !

Avec un nouveau soupir, il me traite de sale mioche avant de me laisser dans mon oubliette pour seule compagnie, une bassine et un verre d'eau.

Je m'enroule dans ma couette après avoir ôté du bout du pied mes bottes, je grelotte.

Commence alors un long calvaire, car en plus de la fièvre, ma jambe gauche n'a pas apprécié son petit effort et me rappelle (la garce) à mon bon souvenir, au bout de trente minute d'après la pendule de mon oubliette (oui j'ai aussi déplacé ça pendant que j'étais bourrée !) Mihawk revient avec de quoi désinfecter ma jambe, et des médicaments. Il se penche vers la traîtresse pour constater de l'étendu des dégâts et lâche :

-Tu es une idiote, Chat.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il continu aussi lisse que du marbre :

-Comment peut-on s'infecter la jambe à ce point ? Quelque jours plus tard et on te l'aurait coupé. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

-Pour des perles ! je tente de crier.

Il ricane :

-Pour des perles, tu es une sombre imbécile.

Il passe de l'alcool sur ma jambe et l'emballe dans de la gaze, puis regarde brièvement ma main :

-Si j'en crois ta piqure, tu es atteinte d'une Dengue de Shabaody.

-Hein ?

Toujours très rhétorique, bourrée, sobre, comme malade.

-Un virus tropical, portée par les moustiques de l'archipel de Shabaody. Avale ça, ça t'aidera à te soigner.

Il me tend une espèce de sirop qui a le même aspect que l'eau des marécages de Shabaody dans lequel j'ai mariné il y a deux jours.

-Hm ! je grogne en fermant obstinément la bouche.

-Je vois que tu n'en veux pas. Tant pis.

Il repose le flacon sur ma table de nuit avant de se lever, je l'interpelle :

-C'est sur le principe, Hawkie-chan, j'accepte pas les médocs des inconnus et encore moins des pervers ! T'es entré dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, t'as essayé de me déshabiller et tu m'as touché la cuisse ! Sur le principe j't'emmerde, car c'est pas possible que j'avale ça.

-Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux. J'ignore si je devrais être rassuré ou inquiet, soupire-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Rassure-toi pour ma santé Hawkie-chan ! Après ce que tu m'as fait subir, j'ai du plomb à prendre dans le bide, pour t'faire payer ça !

-Je peux aussi te jeter à la mer.

-Mais tu l'fra pas !

-Sans doute pas, dit Mihawk. Cependant, sache que tu as accepté les médicaments de Shanks quand il est venu.

-Ouaip, mais c'est pas un pervers.

-Quand tu dormais, il a regardé tes sous vêtements.

Si je n'étais pas rouge à cause de la sueur, je vire rouge brique, je lui jette mon coussin à la figure :

-TU BLUFFES SALOPARD ! EN PLUS SI TU LE SAIS C'EST QUE TU L'A VU LE FAIRE !

Il attrape l'oreiller d'une main avec un léger sourire en coin, il ferme la porte ma chambre. Je pousse un cri de rage avant de me pencher pour vomir de la bile. Je m'essuie le coin des lèvres en me jurant de me venger de Shanks pour son hypothétique voyeurisme et Mihawk pour son coup de marche forcée sur toute l'île.

Je lève ma tête trempant à moitié dans mes salissures, puis regarde le médicament.

J'ai ma fierté. J'ai ma fierté. J'ai ma fierté. J'ai ma fierté. J'ai ma fierté.

…

Oh, et puis à la baille la fierté ! J'ouvre la fiole et le bois cul sec.

Je repose ensuite ma tête sur le matelas et ferme les yeux.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Ca y est, après dix jours où j'ai bataillé comme une tordue pour guérir, je m'en suis enfin sortie. Et c'est le bonheur ! Putain de dengue de Sabaody, tu n'auras pas ma peau ! Et pour batailler j'ai du batailler, surtout pour que Mihawk accepte de s'occuper de moi, car tous ce qui l'intéressait c'était de ne pas avoir à m'amputer. Que je sois malade avec quarante de fièvre, il s'en battait, complet. J'en viens à regretter que la dengue ce ne soit pas contagieuse pour lui filer et qu'il comprenne ma douleur. Bref.

Maintenant que j'ai pris un bon bain, celui dont je rêvais depuis que j'ai pataugé dans les marais à peu près, j'ai la dalle.

Je vais définitivement vider le frigo ! Néhéhéhé !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Vingt minutes plus tard.

Je me traîne vers le salon, où je trouve mon corsaire favoris (en même temps je connais pas les autres) dans sa deuxième activité favorite, c'est-à-dire lire. Il lève lentement les yeux vers moi avant de lâcher :

-Je vois que tu vas mieux.

-Hawkie-chan !

-Laisse-moi.

-Mais j'ai faim !

-Va dans ta chambre_, Chat_.

-Mais t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai la dalle, j'ai le bide à combler, la panse à remplir, quoi ! Et arrête de m'appeler Chat, j'suis pas une bestiole à poil !

-Si tu as faim, va manger alors.

-Mais y'a pu' rien !

-Menteuse.

-Mais si j'te jure, j'ai tout bouffé !

Le Shichibukai s'étouffe avec son vin.

-Tu as mangé… tout ce qu'il y avait dans le garde-manger ? Mais enfin, c'est impossible il y avait de la nourriture pour plus de trois semaines…

-Impossible n'est pas Queen !

-C'est ton nom, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

-Hey ! T'as pas le droit de snober mon nom, quoi ! Je suis pas Chat je suis Que- HEY ARRÊTE DE TE BOUCHER LES OREILLES ! ON ECOUTE UNE DAME QUAND ELLE PARLE !

Il esquive le livre que je lui lançais à la figure, avant de soupirer et de se lever délaissant son propre bouquin. Il me trucide du regard…

Euh… Pas touché ?

-Tu as mangé toute les réserves, soit. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus manger pour les jours à venir, si tu veux cohabiter, soit. Alors tu vas aller acheter, avec ton argent ce que tu as pris et jusqu'au retour de mon cuisinier, c'est toi qui vas cuisiner.

…

-Ouah, c'est la plus longue phrase que je t'ai jamais entendu sortir, mec !

-Tu as comprit ce que j'ai dis, au moins ?

-Oui, et tu peux te gratter Martine.

-Alors tu ne mangeras pas.

-Toi non plus Hawkie-chan, je remarque.

-Je peux très bien m'en passer, mais pas toi.

-Touché.

-Alors la question est réglée, dit-il en reprenant son livre. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller faire des courses dans l'île voisine.

Il. Va. Me. Tuer. Avec un grand T.

-J'ai pas de fric.

-Et tes perles ?

-Tu crois franchement Hawkie-chan que je vais échanger mes perles pour de la bouffe ?

En soupirant, il me jette une petite bourse que j'attrape au vol, je regarde le contenu et m'exclame avec un grand sourire en tranche de courge :

-Hey mais en fait, t'es pas fauché comme les blés !

-C'est clair, tu es définitivement guérie, dit-il pour unique réponse en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Ehouai, merci pour ma jambe ! J'ai pas c'que t'a foutu, mais elle fonctionne du tonnerre ! J'ai pratiquement plus de cicatrice !

Effectivement, il ne reste de ma chute dans l'escalier et de mon infection qu'une mince cicatrice encore un peu boursouflée et dorée, comme ma peau. J'ai des blessures de guerre, eh, eh !

Je sors par la porte et me retrouve face aux singes qui m'ont sentit approcher. Avec un grand sourire, je n'ai plus qu'à courir vers ma barque, alors qu'ils restent comme deux ronds de flanc à me regarder ?

Bah quoi ? Ils me poursuivent plus d'un coup ? On est devenus potes ? Les poilus me vénèrent. C'est ce que je me dis jusqu'à ce que je heurte le poilu qui porte la même épée que Mihawk. Il baisse les yeux sur moi, me renifle et avec un grand cri de guerre, il tente de me découper. Bon là, c'est clair,je serais jamais leur copine à ces saletés !

* * *

Remarque pas drôle de l'auteur :

L'alpha des poilus parle aujourd'hui !

Alpha : Gnerk ?

...

Alpha : Gnurk gnurk graaaah !

...

Alpha : Graaaaaaah

Queen : Définitivement taré c'lui-là. C'est qui qui doit le battre dans le script ?

...

Queen : Comment ça surprise ?


	7. Règle 7 : L'intimité tu respecteras

Hey comment va ? Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? J'imagine, alors merci à tous mes petits revieweurs, je vous aime mes minis pousses ^_^ !

Hum... la citation en dessous est comment dire... spéciale, je l'ai trouvée dans Bleach et je le trouvais classe... mais dans le contexte... ça fait tarée, non ?

Plus de commentaires dans mon petit mot de fin !

* * *

_On est sans cesse_

_Talonné par le temps_

_Qui s'écoule et passe_

_Sous nos yeux en grondant._

_Abandonne,_

_Il tente de t'emporter_

_Vers un passé brillant_

_Peu importe à quel point_

_Tu lui montres les dents_

_Ne regarde pas vers l'avant._

_Ton espoir n'existe que_

_Dans les eaux boueuses_

_Et sombres du torrent_

_Qui te talonne._

_Noriaki KUBO_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Ca fait plus d'une heure et demie que je rame et j'aperçois une île. Elle a intérêt à être bonne la ripaille, car je suis exténuée. Je transpire dans mes fringues que je venais juste de nettoyer. Je débarque finalement au bout de mes efforts, sur un petit quai désert. Donc maintenant, très important…

Où quelle est la ripaille ? L'île est petite et quasi-vide, ce qui est bizarre, car je suis sûre d'avoir vue de l'animation tout à l'heure de ma barcasse. Donc deuxième point important…

Où qu'ils sont les autochtones ? Je peux rien acheter s'il y a personne pour me vendre quoi que ce soit. Il y a un petit garçon qui joue avec un ballon dehors, je cours vers lui.

-Hey, le mioche, tu saurais pas où se trouve le magasin du coin ?

Il lève son nez morveux vers moi, et se fige en me regardant du haut de ses grands yeux tout verts et ses bouclettes dorées amassées sur son crâne :

-T'es pas une pirate, madame limande ?

…

Hein ?

-Tu viens de dire quoi le morbaque ?

-Bah, madame limande, t'as pas de poitrine, c'est comme ça que mon papa il appelle les planches à pain.

J'aime déjà beaucoup le père de ce gamin en couche culotte qui inculque dès le plus jeune âge de merveilleuses idées de misogyne à son morveux. Après avoir infligé une tape sur la tête de l'honteux blasphémateur, je lui dis :

-De un, mon p'tit gars, j'ai de la poitrine faut une loupe pour la voir, j'le concède, mais elle est là, de deux, comment tu sais que je suis une pirate et de trois, elle est où le vendange de ripaille du coin ?

-Aïeuh ! T'es une pirate, j'le sais, car mon père c'est le maire d'l'a ville et qu'il fait distribuer ton portrait dans toute l'île depuis dix jours. Il a dit que t'étais une horrible pirate quand il m'a montré ton portrait.

-Hein ? Horrible pirate ? Il est allé pêcher où cette rumeur ? J'ai jamais buté quelqu'un moi ! Bon d'accord, j'en ai blessé quelques-uns, j'ai atteint à la virilité d'autres… mais j'ai zingué personne, merde !

Je vois devant mes paroles le regard du gamin se vider de toute substance, il devient amorphe, un légume. Une courgette. J'ai transformé ce mioche en courgette ! Je déglutis, bon… rectifier le tir et vite !

-J'suis une gentille pirate, quoi ! Tu me dis où acheter de quoi me nourrir, et je te file un bonbon. Marché conclu ?

-Mon papa, il m'a dit de ne pas accepter des bonbons d'inconnus.

-Mais on s'en fout de ce que ton daron t'a dis, gamin ! J'ai la dalle, et de l'argent, tu peux pas me conduire à un marché ? Il y a bien un marché ici, rassure-moi ?

-Oui, assure le mioche avec un grand sourire qui le rendrait (presque) attachant s'il n'avait pas sortit plus tôt une horreur à propos de mon cher bonnet A. Je veux bien t'y conduire madame la pirate, si vous êtes une gentille, c'est d'accord !

-Arrête de m'appeler madame, je suis Queen.

-Je sais, moi c'est Will ! répond le petit avec une frimousse adorable.

C'est clair, mon petit cœur de pierre est entrain de fondre face à ce petit démon à la gueule d'ange. Nyaaaa ! Je vais me convertir dans l'enlèvement si ça continue, trop adorable, on dirait une peluche. J'imagine déjà la tête de Mihawk si je ramène un morbaque dans son précieux château… l'idée est tellement drôle et jouissive que je ricane toute seule.

-Tu vas bien madame Queen ?

-Hi hi, ouai, ça roule, Néhéhé.

Le môme à une suée alors que nous marchons dans les ruelles vides, mais carrément vides, en fait ! Où sont les gens ?

-Ils sont où les habitants du coin?

-Ils sont partis lorsqu'ils ont vu depuis la vigie qu'un bateau quittait l'île des ténèbres.

-L'île des ténèbres ? Tu veux dire Lugubra ?

-Oui, assure Will, c'est la résidence du Grand Corsaire, Œil de Faucon, il est très craint ici, parce qu'il vient se réapprovisionner souvent.

Je vois, alors c'est ça ces autres activités à mon corsaire-chan ? Faire peur aux morveux et à la population locale quand il vient faire ses courses ?

-Mais tu viens de l'île toi aussi, non madame Queen ?

-Yep ! Je vis avec Mihawk, mais chut, c'est un secret.

-Tu vis avec Mihawk Dracule, le Grand Corsaire et meilleur bretteur du monde, s'exclame le mioche avec des grands yeux émerveillé. Tu es sa fiancée ? Ouch ! Aïeuh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

En massant mon poing je suis le gosse qui se tient le crâne en gémissant, pendant qu'il larmoie je lui réponds :

-Je ne suis pas sa fiancée, ni sa copine, ni que dalle !

-T'es sa boniche ? Aïeuh ! Arrête de me frapper, je croyais que tu étais gentille !

-Je suis pas gentille avec les sales mioches ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une saleté de boniche ? Hum, ne répond pas ! La réponse est non ! Donc il est où le magasin ? Tout droit ?

-Oui, ça fait mal tes coups de poing, madame ! L'échopier c'est le seul qui reste pour vendre ses produits à Dracule-sama.

-Et toi pourquoi tu es là ?

-Euh… je… voulais le voir en vrai, dit-il en rougissant.

…

Mais c'est meugnon… Mihawk-chan a un fan ! Même s'il gaffe, le petit Will, j'ai presque envie de le ramener sur l'île pour qu'il rencontre son Dracule-sama en vrai. Non, mauvaise idée en fait, le plus simple serait de faire venir Mihawk ici.

-Tu sais quoi ? Comme t'as été super gentil avec moi, Will-kun, et que tu m'as indiqué comment me rendre ici, je vais faire en sorte que tu rencontres Hawkie-chan en vrai !

-Tu… ferais ça ? Oh merci sans lolo-san ! Aïeuh ! J'suis désolé, c'est sortit tout seul !

Si ce gamin dit des horreurs pareilles à sept, huit ans, qu'est-ce ce sera lorsque les hormones commenceront à lui travailler le slip ?! Je crains le pire. Sur ces considérations, j'entre dans l'échoppe pour faire mes courses. Rien qu'à la vue de tous ces produits mon estomac fait une rumba dantesque et je salive. Dans un coin l'échoppier se tient raide comme un piquet, et transpire. Mais il leur a fait quoi Mihawk pour que les gens du coin réagissent comme ça ? Je commence à piocher dans les rayons, fourre le tout dans un sac et avance vers la caisse. Le vendeur se calme légèrement lorsqu'il voit que ce n'est pas le Grand Corsaire à l'œil jaune qui vient acheter ces produits mais que moi. Son regard dérive alors sur une affiche à sa gauche, il transpire encore plus. Je tente un sourire, aller quoi j'ai de l'argent, je ne viens pas voler ! Il regarde à nouveau le mur à sa gauche. Je suis le chemin tracé par ses yeux, de moi à l'affiche… sur l'affiche… c'est moi. Rapidement, je me penche sur le comptoir et l'arrache du panneau d'affichage avant de lire.

-IRK !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Hawkie-chan ! Viens vite, j'ai un truc à te montrer !

Je balourde le sac de nourriture sur la table de la salle à manger, -après tout j'ai dis que je faisais les courses, mais j'ai pas promis de ranger !- avant de le rappeler. Aucune réponse.

Je sais qu'il est toujours là, étant donné que sa barque n'a pas bougée. Est-ce que Shanks-kun l'aurait embarqué pour faire la tournée des bars ? Non, impossible, je pense que le convaincre de quitter sa chère maison aurait prit plus de temps que les trois heures aller et retour que j'ai pris pour faire les commissions.

-Hawkie-chan !

Toujours pas de réponse. Je monte dans l'escalier en courant, un sourire de tordue figée sur mon visage. J'entend de l'eau couler, me rue vers l'origine du son et me retrouve face à un… Corsaire-chan entrain de prendre son bain. Dans le plus simple des plus simples appareils… Wouah !

Violement, il se retourne dans sa baignoire pour cacher le service trois pièces -que j'ai endommagé quelques mois plus tôt-, avec une serviette. Il me fusille du regard :

Rétrospectivement ça pourrait être pire.

-Que…fais…tu…_ici_ ?

Ou pas. Sa voix vibre tellement de colère que je pense que je vais me faire démonter -dans le sens littéral du terme, hein-.

-Bah, j'ai fini de faire les courses ! J'vou-

-Sors de cette salle de bain. _Maintenant_.

-Mais-euh ! J'voulais te montrer l'affiche ! Ma prime elle a carrément augmenté !

-Je m'en moque, sors de là !

-Regarde !

Je me penche et lui jette le flyers arraché dans la boutique, comme il sait que je ne partirais pas, il s'en saisit et le lit :

-Qu'est-tu encore allée trafiquer pour passer à cent millions de berry ?

-Des tas de trucs !

-Mais que fais-tu ? s'exhorte-t-il lorsqu'il voit que je me déshabille.

-Hey mais tourne-toi, regarde pas ! J'ai chaud à cause de la rame forcée, je vais prendre un bain.

_Suis-je folle ? Oui_.

-Pas ici, répond froidement Mihawk en se retournant néanmoins prêt à partir.

-T'es toujours aussi stoïque, Hawkie-chan.

-Il y a une demi douzaines de salle de bains dans ce château, pourquoi vient-tu t'incruster dans celle-là ? Arrête de te déshabiller, enfin, gamine ! Je veux avoir la paix quand je me baigne !

Il s'apprête à se lever pour se rhabiller, mais je me glisse dans son dos, et il ferme les yeux.

-J'vois pas pourquoi t'es gêné, dans mon village, tous le monde se baignait ensemble, je dis.

-Je n'ai pas envie de prendre mon bain avec toi, voilà tout. C'est inconvenant.

-Hein ?

-Deux adultes n'ont pas à partager leur bain !

Je passe ma main trempée sur son épaule et replis mes jambes sous ma poitrine en regardant son cou (à défaut de voir ses yeux) interloquée.

-Bah pourquoi ? Deux amis qui partagent leur bain c'est mal ?

-C'est tendancieux, et tu n'es pas une amie.

-Tu blesses mon cœur de pierre ! Je suis quoi alors ?

-Un très ennuyant et bruyant, animal de compagnie.

...

Salaud.

Je l'éclabousse alors qu'il resserre encore plus la serviette qu'il a noué contre ses reins, visiblement très frustré, car je lui interdis de se retourner et il est trop gentleman pour ça. Donc, il ne peut pas sortir de la vasque de pierre, tant que je ne suis pas sortie à mon tour.

-C'est pas gentil ! Je suis pas une sale bête !

-Si, Chat.

-Et tu trouves pas ça tendancieux de te baigner avec un animal de compagnie comme tu dis ? Oh je comprends t'es-

-Je t'interdis de continuer, intervient rapidement Mihawk en toisant le carrelage en face de lui.

-T'es pas zoophile alors ?

-Non, répond-il glacial. Sors de cette baignoire, je veux me rhabiller.

-Oh là là, là ! T'as pas à avoir honte, c'est pas parce que t'es pas monté comme Omar le Brackmar que je vais me foutre de toi ! Ton machin c'est pas Henry le petit non plus !

-Je ne vais même pas relever…

Il toise encore une longue minute les carreaux en face de lui tandis que je joue avec l'eau, il continu :

-J'ignore où tu as été élevé, Chat, mais tu es une gamine étrange. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais puis tu sors des choses ignobles. Tes parents en pensent quoi ?

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine vexée, je fais une moue qu'il ne peut pas voir, car je suis sûre que gêné, il a refermé les yeux.

-Toi aussi t'es étrange Hawkie-chan, tu passes ta vie à t'entraîner alors que tu es déjà le meilleur et tu n'as pour seule compagnie que les livres. Les gens de l'île à côté te craignent et s'enfuient dès qu'ils voient une embarcation quitter Lugubra. Ce doit être une vie bien monotone, et triste surtout.

Je pense que j'ai touché sans le savoir un point sensible, car sous les doigts de la main que j'ai laissé sur l'épaule du Corsaire, il se tend, très perceptiblement.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, lâche-t-il finalement avec dédain.

-Attends-tu une réponse Hawkie-chan ? Et cette réponse t'intéresse-t-elle ?

Il ne dit rien et baisse la tête, perdu dans ses pensés, je continue sur ma lancée :

-Il y a des choses que ni toi, ni moi, n'avons envie de parler. Si tu veux pas en parler, je te force pas, car j'y répondrais pas à tes questions.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence pendant lequel nous nous tassons chacun de notre côté de la baignoire, pour échapper à la gêne soudaine. Ma main laissée sur la peau du Shichibukai, va tomber mollement dans l'eau. Je scrute le dos de mon colocataire en réfléchissant. Je crois avoir franchi une limite. Ce n'est peut être pas la nudité qui a crée ce flottement, mais plutôt les questions que nous nous sommes mutuellement posés. Cela m'a poussé dans mes retranchements, et lui aussi.

Je me relève de la baignoire et enroule une serviette autour de mon dos pour la nouer contre mes seins. Mihawk observe le damier blanc du mur opposé comme si c'était lui qui venait de parler, sans le lâcher des yeux, il dit platement :

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur une chose.

Sur cet accord tacite, nous restons silencieux une ou deux minutes, je détaille mes pieds gouttant sur la pierre froide de la salle d'eau et lui dévisage son opposant mur. Le silence n'est pas gênant pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de parler, et ne semble pas troubler le moins du monde Mihawk. La sonnerie d'un escargophone retentit alors dans le château, renvoyé par l'écho, il me parvient fort. Mais je ne bronche pas, le Corsaire, lui sort de la baignoire et se rhabille rapidement. Là non plus je ne bronche pas. Je n'ai pas la foi. Il descend alors que les tintements de l'animal téléphone retentissent avec plus d'insistance à travers tous le domaine. L'eau tombant de mon corps va tremper mon affiche, tandis que j'entends mon très estimé coloc répondre.

Prise de curiosité, je descends à mon tour pour écouter la conversation. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque Mihawk dire :

-Queen Akira ? Jamais entendu parler. Quelle affiche ?

Il laisse son interlocuteur lui répondre durant une demi seconde avant de poursuivre platement :

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Trouver les pirates c'est aussi votre travail, pas seulement le mien !

Il laisse encore une minute à l'escargophone pour répondre, j'arrive en courant dans la cuisine, là où il est, enroulée dans ma serviette. En m'apercevant tirant une tronche de dix mètres de long, il lève son index devant sa bouche pour me signifier de la boucler.

-Hm… Oui cent millions de Berry, d'accord. Je vais voir. Soit… Bien…

Soit c'est un menteur né, soit il a encore oublié mon vrai nom et n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives. Il raccroche soudainement le Den DenMushi avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Tu t'es mise dans de beaux draps, Chat. Ton récent larcin était un cadeau prévu pour les Dragons Célestes. Tu viens de te mettre le gouvernement mondial à dos.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire que les toutes petites perles roses que j'ai piqué et qu'ils voulaient mettre en sautoir, c'était pour les nobles mondiaux ? Ca explique la taille de la prime d'un coup !

Trop cool !

-En effet… J'ai ordre si je te vois de te livrer à la Marine.

Trop pas cool…

-Tu le feras pas, hein ?

-…

-HEIN ? Irk !

-Non.

-Chouette, c'est parce que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Non.

-HAWKIE-CHAN ! T'as un cœur de pierre !

-Et toi, tu es un très mauvais animal de compagnie, en plus de m'ennuyer, tu m'attires toute sorte d'ennuis.

-J'vais pas m'excuser d'faire mon job non plus !

Il soupire et se masse la tête alors que je continue à grelotter enroulée dans ma toge improvisée. Attraper un rhume après une dengue ça ne serait pas terrible.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Mihawk, je vais devoir patrouiller en mer pour essayer de te trouver dans le coin. Car apparemment, tu as été vue récemment dans les environs.

Oh… les autochtones de l'île auraient pas déjà craché le morceau quand même ? Les sales petits…

-Et j'irais aussi parler aux témoins qui t'on vu. Tu n'es pas discrète, cela ne fait que quelque heures que tu es rentré des courses et l'information a déjà été relayée jusqu'à la marine.

-Tu fais des phrases de plus en plus longues mec. Tu t'améliores.

-Tu écoutes ce que je dis, au moins ? soupire-t-il affable.

-Ouai, ouai, Hawki-chan.

Il soupire à nouveau, prend son manteau et son épée en prenant la porte. Je le regarde partir comme une idiote, enroulée dans ma serviette trempée :

-Tu t'en vas ? Mais pour combien de temps ?

-Cela ne te concerne en rien.

-Mais-euh !

-Tiens-toi juste calme pendant les quinze prochains jours, c'est clair ? Si jamais le gouvernement venait à venir troubler mon domaine…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, je connais déjà la suite, il me livrerait sur un plateau d'argent en faisant courbettes aux amiraux.

Quel gentil toutou ! Et après c'est moi qui suit un animal de compagnie ? Et lui c'est quoi ?

Sur ce, je ferme la porte du château alors qu'il part de sa démarche chaloupée vers son embarcation.

Raaah, mais sans Hawkie-chan, je vais faire quoi moi pendant ces longs jours ?

* * *

_Remarques pas drôle de l'auteur **(et de Queen)** :_

Queen : L'histoire prend un nouveau tournant.

-En effet, les choses vont s'accélérer pour un bon moment à partir... du chapitre prochain ! Vous allez déguster les minis pousses !

Tiens... en parlant de mini pousse... J'ai pris sous ma petite aile de chauve souris Chewabacca un jeune padawan, un petit scarabée, j'ai nommé Redtest, a little Beatles ! Allez voir sa fic, Moi Sura Sakazuki, une Kid Pirate ? C'est très marrant !

Enfin... bref, je suis sensée vous culturer ici, non ? Bah allez voir le Point Culture de LinkstheSun sur Youtube, c'est marrant, mon humour foiré, foireux, et puis ça culture mine de rien ^_^

A plus les mini pousses !

La chauve souris-requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	8. Règle 8 : Moi, tu entraîneras

Hey, i'm BACK ! Je vais casser la baraque de Barack ! Hum... Je suis de retour dans mon ilot de petite chauve souris, et non, en route, dans le petit n'avion, il n'y a pas eu l'apocalypse zombie, de World War Z avec les morts vivants qui font tout péter !

Et c'était FORMIDABLE ET PAS FORT MINABLE ! Stromae-sama *_*

Donc, désormais, les chapitres seront postés à une heure incongrue, pour vous. Il est dix sept heure chez moi et vingt trois chez vous... donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous followez ma fic de voir l'heure s'afficher à quatre heure du mat :)

Tiens, au fait, j'ai remarqué que ce ne sont pas les même gens qui followent ma fic et qui la review... ah ah !

Le poème en bas... ne veut rien dire... J'aimais juste le nom de l'auteur U.U'

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens. Tout est à Oda-sama qui a crée un magnifique monde, d'ailleurs j'en parlerais à la fin !

* * *

D'où viennent ces tremblantes gouttes ?  
Il ne pleut pas, le temps est clair ;  
C'est qu'avant de se former, toutes,  
Elles étaient déjà dans l'air.

René-François SULLY PRUDHOMME

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je me lève de mon lit, avance à tâtons une seconde avant de trouver le bougeoir que j'allume. Le désavantage de l'oubliette est sans doute le fait qu'elle soit aussi sombre qu'un four. Quand la flammèche vacille enfin pour daigner m'éclairer, j'enfile mon haut de bikini, mon short vert, mes collants rayés noirs et violets avant de chausser mes bottes en cuir noir. J'enfile mon manteau en me dirigeant endormie vers la cuisine. En sifflotant, j'amoncelle dans une casserole, toutes les choses sucrées que je peux trouver dans mes récentes provisions. Quand le mélange est prêt, je le laisse refroidir tout en salivant, puis je le découpe en dé avant de tremper la mixture, chocolat, nougat, caramel, vanille, pate de fraise, dans un grand verre de lait.

Bah quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que je savais cuisiner ! Et ceux, qui sont déjà en train de dire que la place de la femme c'est derrière les fourneaux, je leur colle mon pied là où ils pensent.

Mon petit déjeuner improvisé, fini, je vais voir mes perles, précieuses chéries endormies au fond de leur malle. Bon c'est vrai… qu'a bout d'une semaine, voir mes perles toute la sainte journée commençait légèrement à m'ennuyer. Car ça fait une loooongue semaine qu'Hawkie-chan ''me cherche'' et qu'il est partit en mer. Donc, après avoir astiqué mes perles, dix-huit fois, tenté de faire à manger sans succès apparent, je me suis retrouvée dans une impasse.

J'ai bien essayé de lire, mais c'est vraiment beaucoup plus drôle lorsque mon corsaire préféré est là et que je peux l'embêter. Autrement, lire… c'est chiant.

J'ai donc trouvé un échappatoire ! Eh oui, l'échappatoire c'est Will, le petit gars de l'île à côté, ça y est, je suis groupie de lui. Lorsqu'il me voit sur le ponton arriver en ramant, je discerne au loin, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Sans lolo-san !

-Sale mioche ! je hurle en lui lançant ma botte par-dessus bord qu'il esquive de très peu.

Depuis environ cinq jours, je viens quotidiennement, les habitants de l'île semblent y avoir prit l'habitude, car ils ne se cachent plus, ils me toisent. Mais sinon, je crois que Mihawk a du être très clair, avec ses ''voisins'', pas question de me dénoncer. L'étendard d'œil de Faucon, flotte sur la vigie, les gens du coin, savent qu'ils doivent leur tranquillité à ça. Je débarque sur le quai avant d'accrocher à un pilonne le bout de mon ''vaisseau de guerre''. Will court vers moi en tenant ma botte que je récupère.

-Sale gamin, faut vraiment que t'apprennes à mieux parler aux dames !

-Désolé, pirate-san.

-Grmmbl, bon ça va pour cette fois. Mais recommence pas, sinon je vais en parler avec ton misogyne de paternel !

-D'accord ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il me sourit encore plus en dessous de ses petites bouclettes dorées, ses grands yeux verts presque bleus pétillent d'excitation. Nyaaah ! Je vais finir par l'enlever, c'est sûr ! Son simple sourire arrive à toucher mon petit cœur glacé !

-Je sais pas, je répond. Et si tu continuais à me montrer ton île ?

-Ouai ! En plus, comme l'a demandé Dracule-sama, toutes tes affiches ont été enlevées puisque tu es une gentille pirate ! Tu es une corsaire, non ?

-Pas du tout, gamin. C'est plus compliqué, mais j'bosse absolument pas pour le gouvernement. Je suis à mon compte !

Il me regarde surprit, tandis que sa petite menotte se glisse dans la mienne et qu'il m'emmène vers la falaise rocheuse sous le regard désobligent des passants. Bah quoi ? Pourquoi les pirates ne pourraient pas pouponner ? Il y a un code qui l'interdit ?

En tous cas, c'est décidé, soit j'adopte ce môme, soit j'en fait un ! Ah, ah ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chacun de ses petits sourires sont trop kawai, sa petite fossette au menton est trop adorable ! C'est ma petite Will peluche à moi ! Comment ne pas tomber raide dingue de ce bout de chou, même s'il vous sort des horreurs de machisme d'un coup ?

-Regarde ! s'écrie-t-il au bord de la falaise. C'est ici qu'on a la plus belle vue sur la mer !

-Fais gaffe de pas tomber, l'mioche je pourrais pas te récupérer !

Il rigole, tandis que j'arrive à sa hauteur. C'est vrai que la vue est belle, l'immensité bleue ondoie sous le soleil de plomb, à l'inverse de Lugubra tout le temps enveloppée dans une brume violette qui lui fait porter le nom de l'île obscure. Mihawk est en quelque sorte comme un roi exilé, ces gens l'écoutent au pied et à la lettre, mais il ne désire pas leur compagnie, il s'est reclus. Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Est-ce que les gens non seulement de cette petite île mais aussi du monde entier, le craignent, ce qu'il fait qu'ils le rejettent ?

Pensive, je me couche sur l'herbe les pieds se balançant au bord du gouffre de la falaise. Je mâchonne comme une vieille un brin de verdure en passant mes bras sous ma tête pour me caller confortablement. Le petit Will fait comme moi et observe le ciel.

-Tu réfléchis, Queen-san ?

-Yep.

-A quoi ?

-A pleins de trucs, je marmonne.

-J'aimerais bien être comme toi, Pirate-san… Je voudrais être libre, et voguer sur les mers, voir comme toi le monde sans contrainte. Me lever le matin en voyant l'océan, j'voudrais trop sentir les vagues sous mes pieds dans mon bateau.

Je roule sur le flanc pour le regarder, l'œil vague qui crée son propre océan dans les nuances du ciel, puis je lui dis :

-Si tu veux être pirate, je te dis que ce n'est pas le voie la plus facile, et ta liberté, elle n'est pas forcément illimitée… Elle s'arrête là où commence celle des autres. Si tu veux faire la différence entre un bon pirate, et un mauvais, voilà la limite. Tu piges ? C'est en choisissant d'enfreindre ou non la liberté des autres qu'on défini qui on est…

Will me jette un regard en coin avant de lâcher le plus innocemment possible :

-Tu dis des trucs super intelligents ! Mon papa dit que les planches à pain se cultivent pour combler leur manque de bonnet.

…

Je crois avoir mal entendu. Mais non.

-SALE MIOCHE ! Arrg ! Il va me tuer ! On a une putain de discussion sérieuse, et il me lâche ces vannes de bourrins !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Voilà le problème gamin, je hurle en me molestant pour ne pas le frapper. Tu ne te rends pas compte des horreurs que tu dis ! Arrête de dire ce que dis ton paternel ! J'vais avoir une discussion avec lui, j'te jure ! Apprendre des choses à un gamin de six piges !

-J'en ai sept-euh ! clame le blondinet.

-C'est pareil ! Les seins, c'est pas ça qui fait avancer ! C'est vrai que ça peut aider, mais non !

-Désolé, boude le petit.

…

Nyaaah, il va presque me donner la larmichette à l'œil ! Il me manipule trop ce mioche ! Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui frotte affectueusement.

-Bon… On va arrêter avec ça, c'était la leçon de morale du jour ! Tu t'en souviendras ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas ! dit Will en se recouchant à mes côté, la tête au soleil. Tu trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble un peu à un lapin ?

En soupirant, je mâchonne mon brin avant de me prendre au jeu :

-Bof, j'aurais plutôt dit un monstre marin.

-Un monstre marin ? Tu vois pas que c'est un lapin ? Il a de grandes oreilles !

-Les monstres marins aussi, na ! je rétorque.

-Même pas vrai, les poissons ils ont des branchies !

-Mais je sais à quoi ça ressemble un monstre marin !

-Tu mens, t'en a jamais vu ! fait le blondinet en me tirant la langue.

-Hey, gamin ! C'est qui la pirate, hein ?

-C'est pas toi ! T'as même pas de bateau ! Au moins celui de Mihawk-sama il est trop super classe !

-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est un radeau, il a même pas de rame ! Moi j'ai des rames, sur ma barque, et une cale !

-Justement c'est pas un bateau de pirate, na, donc t'as pas vu de monstres marin !

-Mais attend un peu sale mioche, tu sais au moins où elle est la CalmBelt ? J'te jure que j'vais t'apprendre c'est quoi un monstre marin !

**Trois heures, douze minutes plus tard** :

-Bon. On est d'accord, je demande alors que le soleil commence à décliner.

-Ouai, lâche Will buté.

-Donc le nuage qu'on a vu il y a trois heures c'était un homme poisson accouplé avec un lapin qui aurait un roi des mers comme ancêtre.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Ce n'est absolument pas tiré par les cheveux, mais j'aime ça dans la compagnie des gamins, on fini toujours pas se mettre d'accord !

-Tant mieux, je dis en me redressant.

-Hey, Queen, tu trouves pas que ce nuage il ressemble un peu au Kraken ?

…

Et c'est repartit…

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je repense depuis deux jours à ce que m'a dit Will.

Être Pirate, c'est bel et bien avoir la liberté entre les mains, mais c'est ne jamais être en repos. Toute ma vie pour avoir prit cette voie, je serais poursuivie par la Marine. A l'inverse de Mihawk qui a pratiquement le gouvernement qui lui mange dans la main et vice versa. C'est comme ça d'être Grand Corsaire, on est libre avec des chaînes, mais libre. Je me fiche des chaînes qu'on peut me mettre tous ce que je désire c'est vivre en suivant mon propre chemin. Est-ce qu'en cela tenter de devenir Corsaire serait bénéfique ? Pour avoir enfin la paix, je ne serais qu'une servante. Mais après tout, c'est comme ça que fonctionne le monde.

Quand je regarde Œil de Faucon, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit entravé par la marine. Il vit tranquillement, et c'est un peu ce à quoi j'aspire. Tous ce que je veux, c'est récupérer des perles.

Bref, ça fait deux longs jours que je rumine dans le château. Je ne suis pas retournée voir Will. Ca m'énerve, quand j'y pense, ce serait la solution, mais est-ce que j'ai le niveau ? Pour être Corsaire, s'entend. Après tout, être graciée par le gouvernement, ça mettrait fin à mes problème et je n'aurais plus à dépendre de Hawkie-chan. En cela, je serais libre.

Autrement… arg ! Ça m'agace ! Ça m'agace. Ça m'agace !

J'enfuis ma tête dans un coussin sur le canapé. J'ai envoyé bouler tous les livres que j'ai eu sous la main et mit en fouillis le salon avant de m'étendre sur le sofa, lasse.

Après tout, si ma prime est désormais à cent millions de Berry, c'est bien parce que j'ai volé un cadeau destiné aux Tenryuubitos. Enfin, je pense pas que c'est un grand manque pour cette bande de pâquerette, oisifs en tube.

Raah, je me suis trop creusée les méninges ! Ce serait vraiment trop la honte. Non. Je le ferai pas.

_Jamais_.

Jamais je ne le ferais.

Ou… peut-être que si…

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je m'active dans la cuisine pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'à peu près mangeable, pour une fois. De guerre lasse, je me dis qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine avant que le cuisinier vienne refaire les stocks. Je soupire tandis que l'eau des pâtes commence à bouillir, je tente de verser les féculents sans résultat apparent.

Bon, soit, la cuisine ce n'est pas pour moi. Pas fichu de faire des pâtes. L'eau brûlante commence à déborder et je verse rapidement dans l'évier.

J'ai oublié l'égouttoir…

Arrg ! Mais comment elles font les filles ? Les filles normales hein ? Je suis infichue de faire cuire de l'eau. Il y a un manuel pour être normale ? J'entends la porte du château s'ouvrir, je me rue vers l'origine du son.

-Toi !

-Qu'ais-je donc fait pour avoir l'honneur de supporter tes décibels dès mon arrivée ? soupire Mihawk en enlevant son manteau.

-Rien ! T'as juste disparu pendant quinze jours !

-Pour te couvrir, ingrate.

-Et, je suis comme un poireau à t'attendre ! C'est pitoyable ! Arg ! Ce qui me fout le plus les boules c'est que je t'attends depuis ce matin et que j'ai fait la bouffe ! J'ai l'air d'une putain de femme au foyer ! Elle est où ma crédibilité ? Mais j'ai fait la bouffe quoi ! Et en plus pour toi ! Ça me tue, c'est pathétique !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire, constate le corsaire en reniflant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cuire comme ça ?

-Des pâtes !

-Des pâtes…

-C'est quoi ce sourire en coin, hein ? Tu te fous de moi ? Mihawk !

-Incapable de faire cuire de malheureuses pâtes. Comment as-tu survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Mais ta gueule !

Le corsaire se dirige ensuite vers le lieu du crime gastronomique pour constater de l'ampleur des dégâts, avant d'éteindre la casserole.

Ah oui. Fallait faire ça aussi. Il jette un œil au contenu, avant de remuer, puis voyant que ça a l'air à peu près comestible, il se tourne vers moi :

-Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

-Moi, dis-je faussement surprise. Euh rien.

-Menteuse. Je reviens juste des mers et tu es étonnement gentille, enfin moins désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. J'en viens donc au fait, qu'elle idée saugrenue s'est donc formée dans ton esprit dérangé pour changer d'attitude aussi radicalement en quelques jours, Chat ?

-Mais que dalle ! Je suis naturellement gentille ! Bon, on mange ? J'ai la dalle.

Je sors rapidement des couverts et assiettes en cachant mon visage criblé de tics mi énervés, mi nerveux. Je les apporte rapidement sur la table à manger, et avec un grand sourire je pose le plat sur la surface, avant de servir. Dubitatif, il s'assit à un opposé de la table, et moi à l'autre, il regarde ce que j'ai mis dans son assiette avant de trouver nettement plus intéressant, le contenu de son verre de vin.

-Donc ?

-Rien. Tu aimes mon repas, Hawkie-chan, je demande avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'y ai pas touché, et je n'y toucherai pas.

-Mais-euh ! J'ai mis du temps à faire le dîner !

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Combien de temps ces pâtes ont-elles cuit ?

-'Sais plus !

-Sois concise, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

-Bon d'accord. Euh… eh bien, comment dire…

-_Concise._

-Ah, mais tu me stresses, en plus tu me vexes, tu manges pas mon dîner que j'ai mis du temps à préparer ! Enfin bref. Je voudrais devenir… Grand Corsaire.

-Pardon ? s'étouffe-t-il dans son vin.

-T'as bien entendu, Hawkie-chan. Je suis balèze quand je m'y mets et j'ai une grosse prime, enfin voilà quoi ! Si je deviens Shichibukai, j'aurais la paix et toi aussi, tu ne seras plus obligé de me couvrir !

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

-Attend mec, tu penses que j'en aurais bavé tous l'après midi pour te faire à manger, simplement pour te faire une farce ? Au mieux j'aurais mis un piège sur la sonnette !

-Il n'en est pas question. Tu ne deviendras pas Grand Corsaire.

-… Bah… pourquoi ?je demande d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu n'as pas le niveau.

-Entraîne-moi alors.

-T'avoir dans les rangs de la marine déshonorerais la profession en elle-même.

-Hawkie-chan c'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup d'honneur ou de fierté…

Piqué au vif, il repousse négligemment son assiette avant de me toiser.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, gamine. Tu n'es qu'une simple voleuse, tu ne ferais pas le poids face à un contre amiral ou un colonel.

-J'en ai plus dans le ventre que tu le crois, je boude.

-J'en doute, répond-il blasé.

-Mais depuis que Crocodile est enfermé il y a une place vacante ! Propose-moi pour cette place !

- Elle est prise, mais une autre est vacante. Cependant, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, j'ai l'impression. Un Shichibukai obéit toujours au Gouvernement, ce que tu n'es apparemment pas disposée à faire.

-En contre-partie, il peut faire ce qu'il lui plait. Ecoute, je ne torture pas, je ne tue pas, je ne viole pas de toute façon j'aurais un peu de mal pour la dernière. Tous ce que je demande c'est d'amasser mes perles !

-Et qui transporte ces dites-perles, remarque Mihawk en jouant distraitement avec son verre de vin.

-La Marine. C'est le simple accord, je bosse pour eux, mais ils me filent toutes leurs perles. Je hais la marine, mais s'ils me permettent de les récupérer, je suis prête à leur faire une fleur.

-Cela ne fonctionnera pas, tu es beaucoup trop faible. Tu n'arrives même pas à battre les singes Humandrillus.

-Alors entraîne-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour devenir plus forte !

-Non. Reste là où tu es _Chat_.

Sa réponse et nette, froide et déterminée. Je pince les lèvres avant de me lever brusquement en renversant ma chaise. En poussant un hurlement de rage, je cours vers ma chambre-oubliette, alors que le Shichibukai reste seul en jouant toujours avec son verre de vin.

Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Foi de Queen !

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

J'aurais une remarque à faire vraiment pas drôle, vous pouvez la sauter et reviewer tout de suite ou la lire et reviewer après ^w^' Hum... donc...Bref :

En me baladant sur le profil d'un auteur que j'aime bien (et je ne dirais pas son nom, na !) j'ai lu que cette personne n'aimait pas les Oc... alors que sur le fandom de One Piece, les ocs pullulent joyeusement. J'ai lu son point de vu et ça m'a intrigué. Je ne donne que mon avis si d'aventure des personnes pensent la même chose des ocs. Cette personne pense que créer un oc et lui donner corps reflète le fantasme, quelque part, elle n'a pas tord, et je respecte son choix. Si on créer un perso uniquement pour qu'il finisse avec tel ou tel perso, c'est un peu dommage, compte tenu que pour ça on pourrait utiliser les nombreux personnages déjà présent dans one piece pour faire des couples. Je me suis donc mise à penser que l'univers de One piece, particulièrement, plus que celui de Bleach, Kuroshitsuji ou n'importe quel manga, se prête volontiers à la création d'un perso, pour suppléer, ajouter et faire ce que nous pensons juste pour l'améliorer, non ? Oda je pense, laisse des lacunes dans son scénario pour laisser l'imagination fertile de ses lecteurs les suppléer. Donner corps à un Oc n'est pas faire de lui son journal Intime et refléter ses pensées à des inconnus sur la toile Eichiro Oda crée tellement de personnage sans qu'aucun ne soit comme lui, enfin j'espère... sinon, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours s'il se comporte comme Luffy *_* et si je me comportais comme Queen, j'aurais certainement mal fini, moi.

M'enfin. Le choix de cet auteur est intéressant et c'est parce que je respecte son opinion que j'ai eu envie d'y répondre... ça parait pas logique ? One Piece accepte les ocs, et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à lire des fics comme ça, pleines de nouveaux personnages très difficiles à cibler à imaginer... mais si le manga accepte les ocs, pas certains livres comme Harry Potter... vous voyez le tableau... ? Je donne mon opinion, car entre temps il a changé et que je pensais pareil.

Et... c'était la propagande infernale de la chauve souris DEMONIAQUE ! Mouhahahaha !

A plus les minis pousses !

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	9. Règle 9 : Moi tu écouteras ou tu vireras

Hello les mini pousses ^_^ ! Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre. On m'a fait remarquer que mes chapitres sont longs... euh ouai. J'aime bien causer faut dire. Ils tourneront tous aux alentour de trois milles, quatre milles mots... c'est normal. J'espère pas rebuter les potentiels lecteurs.

En tous cas, merci pour les favoris et les reviews, dix fav' et treize follow ainsi que vingt huit review... j'aime pas les maths, mais j'aime ces chiffres !

Passez un agréable moment en compagnie de ce chapitre !

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, pourquoi pas à mooooooooi ? Et je suis à l'Opéraaaaaa !_

* * *

_En renonçant à la fierté, nous faisons un pas vers la bête._

_En renonçant à notre cœur, nous nous éloignons d'un pas de la bête._

_Noriaki Kubo._

_*£$**QUEEN**$£*_

Quand Mihawk se réveilla le lendemain, au moment se sortir de sa chambre, la porte menant vers le couloir buta contre quelque chose. Cette chose était une forme endormie. _Chat_.

Chat avait passé la nuit contre la porte de ses appartements en chien de fusil dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis. Glauque.

En soupirant, le Corsaire poussa la gamine d'un petit coup de pied avant d'aller vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger avec la tasse fumante, il trouva la mioche assise en tailleur sur la dite table, l'air renfrogné et fatigué. Soit.

Le brun tourna les talons avant de s'installer à un balcon pour prendre sa dose de caféine en regardant la forêt de Lugubra et la mer de tous les périls. Œil de Faucon sentit une présence derrière lui, il n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour deviner que Chat était accoudé au mur, les bras croisés et l'air mauvais. Très mauvais. Il n'allait certainement pas flancher aux caprices de la gamine.

Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il continua sa journée dans le silence le plus total alors qu'une ombre avec un regard mauvais le suivait sans discontinuer. S'il fallait contrarier la gamine pour avoir la paix, il aurait vraiment dû y penser plus tôt. Enfin, le silence. Total.

Fantastique.

Seulement, il y avait Chat. Le silence qu'elle imposait n'était pas dérangeant, mais très tendu. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à ses pieds en le toisant à la manière d'un grand chat roux furieux à qui on aurait enlevé une souris particulièrement grosse. Encore ce regard mauvais alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le carrelage en damier à la manière d'un véritable félin, les deux mains à plat sur le sol entre ses jambes.

Mihawk reporta son regard sur son livre, c'était _largement_ plus intéressant que le matou, et de loin.

Mais le matou était visiblement têtu et buté, car lorsque le corsaire se déshabilla pour se doucher après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, il entendit un déclic. La porte susmentionnée venait de s'ouvrir et la gamine entrait avant de s'asseoir calmement en face de la baignoire. Après s'être couvert rapidement les reins, le corsaire dit le plus calmement qu'il pu :

-Comment as-tu forcé la porte, gamine ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle lui jeta un trombone qu'il attrapa au vol. Soit. Elle avait décidé de jouer à ça ? Très bien.

-Sors de là, sale matou ! Je veux prendre mon bain en paix.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, enfin, c'était beau de rêver. Maintenant. Comment la virer de là ?

-Vas-t-en.

Chat ne moufta pas. Bon. Cela ne marchait pas non plus.

-Dégage.

-Miaou ?

_Elle allait le tuer_. Comment pouvait-il continuer à prendre son bain quand il y avait une sale mioche qui vous regardait durant toute l'opération ? Misère de misère. Malgré toute sa patience, il jeta sa serviette sur Chat avant de s'habiller et de partir se défoul- non, pardon, s'entraîner avec les singes.

La gamine le suivit en ronronnant presque d'amusement, feint sous son masque d'énervement.

Il allait craquer. Mais non, il tiendrait. Elle finirait pas lâcher prise, de ne plus parler… Non ?

Mihawk n'avait qu'à attendre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, la sale mioche oublierait son idée complètement tordue de devenir corsaire et se trouverait une nouvelle lubie encore plus saugrenue.

Sinon, il y avait toujours l'alternative la plus plaisante, c'est-à-dire, mettre Chat sur un radeau et la laisser dériver jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perde, qu'elle soit trouvé par les marines, ou bien qu'elle se calme.

Il fallait qu'il ne cède pas aux petits caprices de la sale gamine, il tiendrait, il se l'était juré.

Il teint trois jours et demi.

Au bout de cette durée, voir Chat à toujours jouer le vilain félin ronchon commençait vraiment à l'énerver, surtout lorsqu'elle restait postée à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

-Cette fois, ça suffit sale gamine ! dit-il en abattant ses mains sur la table où il mangeait et dont Chat avait fait son nouveau perchoir.

Il craquait définitivement.

-Tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, répondit Queen avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle parlait pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

-Et c'est non, tu es bien trop faible. Tu te ferais tuer.

-Tu me sous-estimes, mec.

-Pas du tout, il n'est pas question que je t'entraîne, donc tu vas arrêter, _maintenant._

_-Donne moi, une chance alors._

-Tu veux à ce point goûter à la défaite ? demanda calmement Mihawk.

-Non. Je perdrais pas.

-Je te battrais sans utiliser d'arme, juste avec mes mains, fit remarquer le Corsaire.

-On va voir ça.

D'un même élan, le brun sortit de sa place alors que la rouquine sautait d'un bond arrière de la table en se réceptionnant sur les mains. Très agile.

C'est vrai qu'à mieux y réfléchir Mihawk ne savait absolument pas comment la bestiole de compagnie se battait. De prime abord, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais avait une prime assez élevée pour être considérée par le gouvernement comme une menace suffisante. Donc… l'heure était venue de jauger le potentiel.

Les deux se positionnèrent au centre de la vaste salle à manger, dans un silence tendu.

Une demi seconde plus tard, l'homme était en garde, sans épée entre les mains, avec juste ses poings pour se protéger, la gamine l'observa très rapidement avant de foncer vers lui, s'arrêtant à un mètre avant de faire un saut pour asséner son talon à l'endroit où se trouvait Œil de Faucon quelques instants plus tôt. Sans se démonter, elle fit deux sauts en arrière pour conserver une distance de frappe et ainsi vérifier l'écart entre elle et son opposant. L'autre répondit à son attaque d'une attaque éclair dans le but de frapper le flanc de la gamine avec le tranchant de sa main, elle esquiva souplement avec un grand sourire de tordue, avant de contrer une autre attaque semblable avec sa jambe. Pour ne pas perdre appuis, Chat se réceptionna sur les mains en attaquant d'un coup de pied circulaire. Sans perdre la face contre la mioche, Mihawk attrapa le pied de la gamine et la balança contre le mur.

-Perlu-perlu Blaze Nacre !

De la nacre sortit des doigts de la fille pour former à l'endroit où elle allait s'écraser une sorte de bulle qui au lieu de se transformer en perle, resta flexible et elle rebondit. D'un coup de pied dans la matière, elle repartit au combat les bras en arrière avec un grand sourire :

-Perlu-Perlu Strong Bowl !

Une autre bulle se forma entre ses doigts et elle la jeta directement sur le corsaire. La nacre manqua de peu l'homme, très bien. Elle savait se battre donc, c'était un peu plus intéressant. Le brun eut un sourire en coin avant de sortir son couteau Kotagana de son petit fourreau pendentif, alors que la rousse revenait en courant avec de nouvelles boules de nacres prête à le bombarder.

**Un peu moins de vingt minutes plus tard.**

Queen s'affaissa en sueur contre Mihawk assis contre un mur, qui lui rangeait Kotagana dans son étuis. Lui, n'avait rien bien sûr, sa respiration était un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, dû à l'effort, mais Chat c'était autre chose. Une longue estafilade sanguinolente rayait la joue de la gamine de son nez à son oreille ainsi que plusieurs autres coupures plus ou moins profondes sur ses cuisses tatouées de leurs habituels motifs tribaux.

-Alors ? s'enquit-elle la respiration erratique.

-Pas mal, répondit le corsaire. Même si je n'ai pas dégainé Kokuto Yoru, tu t'es bien débrouillée, Chat.

-Cool…ouf. T'es d'accord alors pour m'entraîner ?

Elle essuya le sang le long de sa joue avant de lever la tête pour porter un regard à son potentiel mentor. Ce dernier soupira et passa sa main sur les cheveux de la rouquine en les frottant.

-Je suis épéiste, tu ne possèdes qu'un fruit du démon. Je ne serais pas d'une grande aide.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'arrive à suivre ton rythme et t'as sortit ta petite épée, donc je suis potentiellement forte, non ?

-Ne pavoise pas, gamine. Quel aurait-été l'intérêt de te battre si je n'y mettais pas un peu de moi-même ? Il fallait que nous nous battions à armes égales, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dégainé Kotagana, pour compenser ton fruit.

Il n'y eut pas réponse à cela et le corsaire continua :

-Nous commençons l'entraînement dans deux jours. Tu as le niveau.

Alors qu'Œil de Faucon s'attendait à de grands cris heureux qui lui auraient déchiré les tympans, il n'entendit que la respiration lente de la gamine qui s'était endormie contre lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on ne dormait pas pendant trois jours à veiller devant une chambre.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Nyaaah ! J'ai faim !

-Lâche-moi Hawkie-chan ! J'ai faim ! Hiri-sama est revenu ! J'ai la dalle !

Mihawk me retient par le col du manteau pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur Hirikegana qui est en effet de retour pour cuisiner. C'est qu'il m'avait manqué ce type fantôme ! J'ai vraiment trop faim. J'ai mis un jour à me remettre de mes trois nuits blanches et du combat, maintenant, il est temps de manger.

-Tu mangeras tout à l'heure, gamine. Maintenant, tu as des exercices à faire.

-Irrk !

-Tu veux être plus forte oui ou non ? s'enquit Corsaire-chan en me traînant dans le couloir.

-Je veux être forte, mais le ventre rempli, pardi !

-Tout à l'heure.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larme de crocodile alors que je sens l'odeur de nourriture à travers tout le château. Mon nouveau mentor, m'emmène dans la salle d'arme.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu sais tirer, constate Mihawk en se rappelant apparemment que j'ai tenté de voler un revolver ici.

-Euh ouai ?

- Très bien, nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. En attendant, tu vas t'échauffer.

- Euh…Tu peux répéter ?

-Je peux tout aussi bien retourner à mes activités, dit platement Œil de Faucon prêt à partir.

-Mais quelles activités, mec ?

-La ferme. Deux cents pompes.

…

-Attend, tu veux me butter, là. Tu t'fous de moi ?

-Ai-je l'air de rire ? Deux cents cinquante pompes.

-C'était pas deux cent, il y a une seconde ?

-Plus tu discutes, plus j'en rajoute, gamine. Trois cents.

Arrg ! Ai-je bien fait de demander ça à ce tortionnaire ? Il veut me tuer, j'en suis persuadée ! Je commence à m'exécuter, péniblement, au bout de quelque chose comme quatre vingt cinq je raccroche. J'en peu plus.

-Pitoyable, lâche le corsaire alors que je roule sur le dos, morte.

-J't'emmerde.

-Cent abdominaux.

-Crève.

-Tu veux être plus forte, oui ou non ? Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Si tu n'es pas capable d'exécuter ce que je te demande, tu n'es pas digne d'entrer chez les corsaires.

Piquée au vif, je lui tire la langue, avant de remonter mes jambes vers moi et de me remonter à la force du bassin. Il va voir si je suis indigne ce sale petit… J'vous jure que je vais lui faire ravaler ces sarcasmes. Je finis l'exercice à bout de souffle, trempée, et tremblante, tous mes muscles sont comme dans du coton. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire de l'exercice et ça se voit.

-Aaah.

Mihawk se penche vers moi.

-J'en déduis qu'il te fallait juste une motivation, Chat.

-Tu déduis mal, Hawkie-chan. J'ai fait ça pour te péter la gueule, maintenant.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Yep ! je dis en puisant dans mes forces pour m'asseoir.

-Alors lève-toi.

Je tente de me relever, mais tombe aussi tôt. Je dois maximiser toute l'énergie qu'il me reste pour arriver à mes fins. Une fois debout, Corsaire-chan me pousse automatiquement avec son index. Je tombe direct les quatre fers en l'air.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, bon sang !

-Tu ne supportes pas les longs efforts, c'est ce que je voulais voir. Avant que tu te battes à nouveau contre moi, sois capable de faire cette série d'exercices quotidiennement et de te mouvoir à peu près correctement. Autrement, tu n'es qu'une loque.

-Sale ordure !

-M'insulter ne te servira à rien.

-M'en fous ça me défoule ! je hurle en rampant sur les coudes à mes même le sol.

Je tente d'attraper sa botte pour me relever, il se recule comme si j'étais un déchet. Je lui jette un regard noir.

-Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Pour l'instant, tu es _faible_.

Il sort rapidement de la salle d'arme, me laissant seule allongée sur le ventre quasi au bord de l'évanouissement. Je me retiens de hurler. Le pire c'est qu'il a totalement raison.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

En me traînant dans la cuisine, je rumine les paroles de Mihawk. Il n'a pas faux, je suis bel et bien encore trop faible. Il n'est pas allé au maximum de ses capacités lors de notre combat précédent, et je me suis reposée sur ça. A vrai dire, je ne combat pas beaucoup, j'évite ça en général, je préfère la discrétion durant mes larcins. Les muscles que j'ai, je les ai acquis avec le temps et l'habitude, mais sans exercice régulier. J'aurais pu être forte avec mon fruit du démon, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un plus. Je ne me suis à vrai dire, servie de mes pouvoirs de femme Coquillage, que très peu. Je ne les maîtrise pas bien. Mon Shichibukai-chan n'a pas tord, je ne ferais pas le poids contre quelqu'un de vraiment fort, on ne me fera pas de cadeau.

J'avale une cruche d'eau tout en mangeant ce que je trouve dans le frigo –un machin sucré-. Hirikegana est déjà partit, les casseroles sont rangées et alignées, comme s'il n'était pas venu. Seul un relent agréable de nourriture atteste de l'ancienne présence du cuisinier ninja.

Je vais ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre, alors que je sens déjà les courbatures naître dans mes malheureux muscles.

Je sais désormais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'exécute pendant toute la semaine l'exercice que m'a donné mon mentor, celui-ci constate les améliorations, mais ne dit rien. Il estime que je suis encore trop faible pour lui. Je suis dégoûtée à chaque fois qu'il refuse qu'on se batte à nouveau. Quand je tente de l'attaquer, il m'arrête d'une main et m'écrase sur le sol. Après les séances d'exercices je suis trop épuisée pour l'éviter et je me laisse aplatir. J'ignore à vrai dire totalement s'il prend mes séances d'entraînement au sérieux ou ce n'est pour lui qu'une distraction pour pouvoir se moquer de moi. Et au passage me mettre au silence. Car je n'ai plus le courage de lui hurler dessus, (c'est pour dire) et si je continue, je vais partir les deux pieds devant.

Lorsque le soleil se couche lentement, j'attend de voir le cercle rouge disparaître avant de me glisser dehors et là, je les attends. J'attend les singes Humandrillus qui finissent inévitablement par venir. Je commence alors le combat contre eux.

-Perlu-perlu, strong bowl !

Ma perle file propulsée par mes mains, droit vers le premier singe. Il se la reçoit de plein fouet, je fronce les sourcils, car la bête retourne sur ses pieds. Les créatures ont déjà copiés mes mouvements, chaque coup de pieds, saut ou esquive est mimée. Seul mon fruit du démon reste inimitable ce qui semble les énerver au plus au point. Je cours rapidement vers le poilu et lui assène un violent coup de talon, puis me réceptionne sur un pied dans la boue, tandis que ma jambe part vers le singe derrière moi qui tentait de m'attaquer par surprise. Il attrape ma jambe et me jette, tandis que son super pote sort son épée pour me découper. J'arrête la lame sur le tranchant de mon bras en le recouvrant de nacre. La nacre durcit et l'épée du singe est coincée, en tirant sur mon membre, je lui arrache des mains avant de relâcher la nacre. L'épée tombe à mes pieds. Le poilu tente alors une autre attaque, désarmé. C'est une des mienne, mon coup de pied spécial en plein dans les bijoux de famille, sauf que moi j'en ai pas. Il est temps de montrer à la bestiole qui est le chef. Je lui indique alors de manière brutale, où se trouve le service trois pièces. Le poilu tombe en se les tenants. Je soupire de soulagement. Deux de battus aujourd'hui. Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller.

Ce que je prévois pas, c'est que le Poilu-Mihawk, celui qui porte son épée, quoi, eh ben il vient s'incruster dans mon combat. Je me baisse une seconde avant que le singe ne me décapite, il tranche des mèches de mes cheveux. Là, ça craint. J'ai plus qu'à courir.

Je commence à sprinter vers le château alors que l'autre me poursuit. Il atterrit devant moi avec une pirouette latérale. Salop, il vient de piquer ma technique, là ! C'est pas bon du tout.

-Perlu Perlu Strong Bowl !

Il évite facilement chacune des boules de nacres que je lui envois et qui vont fondre une fois qu'elles ont atteint le sol. J'avale ma salive, je suis fatiguée, mais je dois essayer :

-Perlu Perlu Strong Bowl !

Comme une mitraillette, les perles vont tenter de frapper le macaque, sans résultat. La sale bête les esquive toute et fonce vers moi en prévoyant une attaque en mettant en garde Yoru Kokuto version primate. C'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Aucune de mes nacres n'a atteint son but et elles fondent sur le sol, je ne peux pas en reformer aussi rapidement. Je suis poussée sur le côté.

Une autre Yoru Kokuto pare la première, et au bout de celle-ci, Mihawk. Il combat le poilu rapidement et lestement et quand l'un des deux, j'ignore lequel semble en avoir assez au bout de quelques minutes, ils se saluent et le singe et sa clique s'en vont dans les profondeurs de bois.

-Idiote.

Il se retourne et s'en va en en tenant Yoru, me laissant dans la boue.

-Hey ! Y'en a marre ! T'as pas le droit de te la jouer comme ça pour me traiter d'idiote et te casser ! C'est trop simple ! je m'exhorte en me relevant.

-C'est ce que tu es, un idiote, Chat. Je t'avais dit d'attendre !

-Mais attendre quoi ? Je suis faible ! Je le vois et toi aussi ! Tu ne te battais pas avec toute ton âme la dernière fois ! Alors que moi si ! Ça me dégoûte ! Pas seulement parce que je sais que comme ça je ne pourrais pas devenir corsaire, mais aussi parce que je pourrais pas devenir plus forte ! Si je reste avec un niveau aussi bas, je serais dépendante de toi ! C'est ce que tu ne veux pas voir ! Je dépends totalement de toi ! Autant que pour là où je vis, que pour l'argent que j'ai et ma protection ! Ou que j'aille, je n'aurais pas le choix, je finirais pas revenir ici, car j'ai nulle part où aller ! Alors _pourquoi _? Hein _pourquo_i tu ne veux pas me faire rapidement devenir forte ?! je hurle en retenant mes larmes dans la nuit.

-Sois patiente, c'est tout ce que j'attends de toi.

-J'ai plus envie ! Ça fait une semaine que je trime et toi tu ne dis rien, je me bats contre tes potes les singes et tu me traite d'idiote ! Pourquoi t'arrives pas à comprendre que _maintenant_ j'ai besoin de surpasser mes faiblesses ? Alors que t'es le meilleur !

-Et tu crois que je suis devenu le meilleur en quelques jours ? Ça m'a prit du temps, gamine, dit-il calmement. A quoi cela servirait de te pousser à bout ?

-Pour voir mes limites.

-Très bien. Demain.

Il soupire un instant.

-Demain, je te pousserai dans tes retranchements, tu veux voir jusqu'où tu veux aller ? Soit, ne viens pas pleurer quand ton corps sera en sang, gamine.

Je le foudroie du regard.

-Ça ne me fait pas peur.

… Tant que je peux être enfin _libre._

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je le trouve c*l-c*l la praline *-*... Je devais éviter de faire des chapitres comme ça... Mais fallait que Queen pète son câble... ce sera mieux au chapitre suivant s'il vous plait, ne m'en veuillez pas..._

_Et tiens sinon... les remarques pas drôles de l'auteur... l'idée originale n'est pas de moi. C'est du roi Citrouille premier du nom, King Pumking... Excellentes chacune de ses fics. Je les adores, elle, elle fait des remarques pas constructives, et moi des remarques pas drôles... car c'est pas drôle la fin des chapitres... Il faut à la fin un peu de sériositude pour vous rappeler à vos obligations après avoir (possiblement ou pas) ris ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu durant mes chapitres... bref, vos obligations mes précieux... **mon précieux...** (sort de là bonhomme bizarre du seigneur des anneaux !) sont le petit carré blanc en bas... il est ultra important ce petit carré... C'est pas le village des hobbits, non c'est mieux... c'est la cage de mon Legolas enfermé et torse nu X3X ! LEGOLAS !_


	10. Règle 10 : Le sang et le vin, il y aura

_Hey ! On est mardi la soeur rentre à la fac... et moi je suis à me la couler douce alors j'en profite pour poster._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Guest et Yukata... eh bien merci._

_Yukata : j'avais déjà vu que tu avais tendance à être très directe et un peu sévère dans tes reviews *-* j'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire la suite. Parce... que... je crois qu'elle est mieux._

_Mais saithon jamais !_

BLAGUE DE M*rde !

* * *

_Cent fois plus qu'à louer on se plaît à médire :  
Pour ce qu'en médisant on dit la vérité,  
Et louant, la faveur, ou bien l'autorité,  
Contre ce qu'on en croit, fait bien souvent écrire._

_Joachim DU BELLAY_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_Mon corps tout entier n'est qu'une blessure, c'est un bien qui fait mal, mais une blessure agréable._

Depuis deux semaines environ mon corps, je ne le sens plus. Chaque combats durent des heures, quand je tombe, Mihawk me relève inlassablement, toujours plus dur, prêt à me frapper du plat de sa petit lame pour ça. Impitoyable, c'est ce que je demandais. Chaque jour commence avec la série d'exercices d'abdos et de pompes qu'il a un jour augmenté pour les doubler. Il dégaine ensuite son Kotagana dès que l'exercice est fini et se jette sur moi. Je ne demande pas sa pitié, et encore moins de la patience, maintenant, tous ce que je veux c'est être capable de battre quelqu'un de son acabit, et peut être même du niveau de Shanks. Cela me fait penser que je ne l'ai toujours pas trucidé pour avoir regardé mes sous vêtement, le petit ... Bref. Cela fait deux semaines que mon entraînement a prit un tournant absolument différent et je vois à quel point Mihawk se retenait la première fois et ça me fout encore plus les boules. S'il m'a dit que j'ai le niveau pour être potentiellement corsaire, alors pourquoi lui qui est Shichibukai retient ses coups face à moi ? La encore, j'ignore s'il va au bout de ses capacités. J'esquive, je frappe, je roule, j'oublie la douleur dans mes membres.

Quand après plus de trois heures, je suis en sang, et que je retiens mes larmes, il range Kotagana à son cou et me jette un revolver entre les mains.

-Un flingue ? je demande la voix rauque par l'épuisement.

-Ton pouvoir du coquillage est basé sur le tir, si tu ne sais pas correctement tirer ton pouvoir, ton seul atout, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous continuerions.

Je fronce les sourcils et enlève la sécurité du revolver. Je me relève lentement du sol, essuie le sang sur mon visage avant de le toiser. Je prends l'arme à deux mains et le pointe vers Mihawk avec un sourire en coin qui laisse apparaître une canine. Il se tient face à moi, les bras écarté comme une cible vivante.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

-Tire, donc.

Rapide, j'enclenche l'automatique et appuie sur la gachette, deux fois, puis trois, si les deux premiers tirs, il arrive à parer et esquiver, le troisième lui érafle la joue. Je me crispe, je n'ai pas réussit à l'avoir réellement.

-Pas mal.

-Eh, comment je fais pour savoir si tu n'as pas fait exprès de te faire toucher ? J'ignore ton vrai niveau !

-Je suis au niveau qui te convient. Autrement dit, à mon maximum. Tu as réellement réussit à me toucher avec ton arme.

-Tu mens Hawkie-chan !

-Tu es moins sûre de toi. Tant mieux, dit-il platement. Un homme trop sûr de lui est un homme mort. Maintenant que tu as cessé de pavoiser, tu es capable d'apprendre.

Il a raison en plus, le bougre. Maintenant, je suis tellement énervée de n'avoir jamais pu ne serait-ce que le faire transpirer que je perds tous mes moyens. Mihawk est fort, c'est indéniable et ça me gonfle.

-Tu vas continuer à tirer… d'une main.

-Hein ? Mais c'est dur ! Tu sais tirer au moins avant de me demander des trucs de oufs comme ça ?

-Non, je suis épéiste, ces armes sont là pour ma collection. Tire d'une main.

Il se retourne et laisse voir le mur gris en pierre sur lequel il a tracé à l'encre une cible. Il s'écarte et je tire, je manque ma cible. Je recommence l'opération plusieurs fois, mon bras manque trop de stabilité et de force que le recul provoqué par le tir fait dévier ma trajectoire. Je change rapidement le jeu de cartouche avant de recommencer, encore, une vingtaine de fois. Au bout de ce temps, j'arrive enfin à atteindre parfois le bord externe de la cible noire. Je pince les lèvres et continue. A un instant j'arrive à atteindre l'un des cercles concentriques le plus rapproché du point central. Mihawk qui observait l'entraînement, hoche la tête, avant de dire :

-Continue à tirer maintenant, en propulsant tes perles vers la cible. Lorsque tu seras capable d'envoyer tes perles plus rapidement que les balles du revolver, reviens me voir. Autrement, continuer à me battre contre toi n'a plus de sens.

-Ah non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! T'avais promis de m'entraîner, si tu arrêtes de te battre contre moi comment je fais pour progresser ?

-Ecoute moi bien gamine, dans exactement trois semaines, je t'affronterais, si tu n'as pas le niveau pour continuer, je te le dirais et nous arrêterons tout. Entraîne-toi seule avec le programme que je t'ai donné, et apprend à user de ton fruit du démon par automatisme. Le soir bats-toi contre les Humandrillus. Et dans trois semaines je dégainerai Yoru Kokuto.

J'ai des sueurs froides lorsqu'il ferme la porte. Kokuto Yoru est l'une des douze épées légendaires forgées il y a plus de huit cent ans. Je le sais, ma mère m'a raconté leur histoire quand j'étais gamine. Que le meilleur bretteur du monde en use, soit, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais contre moi c'est effrayant. Avec un simple couteau il me tient en échec durant des heures sans effort apparent alors que je saigne et suis au bord du malaise vagal à la fin de chaque séance.

J'inspire. J'expire, je regarde la cible face à moi.

Je suis capable de le faire, je n'ai pas été si loin pour renoncer aussi vite. Je pince les lèvres et enlève la sécurité du revolver avant de positionner mon autre main en retrait.

-Perlu-Perlu Strong Bowl !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Perlu-Perlu Strong Bowl !

Mihawk esquive tranquillement alors que je continue sans relâche à le mitrailler de mes perles. Dès qu'elles atteignent le sol, elles redeviennent -en fondant- des grains de saleté. Nous sommes sur la plage et depuis vingt minutes je livre un combat décisif face à lui. Moi qui ne suis plus fatigué, à l'habitude des exercices qu'il m'a donné, et lui qui semble presque détaché de ce qu'il fait. Ça m'agace deux fois plus. Je lui fonce dessus en enclenchant mon automatique, puis je saute pour avoir un angle en plongée :

-Ne répond pas à la provocation, Chat.

Il se déplace rapidement sur le côté, ma balle atteint le sol, et je tire de ma main droite une série de bombe nacrée. Une va frapper légèrement son épaule, il pare le reste avec Kokuto Yoru. Il saute ensuite vers moi, le tranchant de sa lame en guise de hache sur ma tête.

-Blaze Nacre !

Un bouclier de nacre blanche apparaît au dessus de mes bras croisés protégeant ma tête. Le bouclier ne se fissure plus, il fond. Le tranchant de Yoru est coincé dans la nacre, comme lors de mes exercices avec les humandrillus. Il ne suffit que d'un seconde à Mihawk pour dégager son épée avant de lancer une attaque de rayon bleue vers moi que je n'évite que part intervention divine. Le plat de sa lame est resté au repos après cette technique. Pris d'une idée subite, je prends mon élan pour atterrir lestement sur le plat de la dite épée en courant pour le bombarder. Il contre à nouveau mes strong bowl en se baissant et lève Yoru d'un geste sec et précis dans le but de me faire tomber. Ce qui arrive, il tranche ensuite l'air pour me repousser rien qu' à la force de son geste.

Je suis expulsé loin de lui, et il profite de cette distance pour se mettre à nouveau en garde et préparer sa technique de rayon bleu. J'ai les doigts qui fourmillent d'appréhension et tandis que le rayon se forme sur la pointe de sa grande épée, je prépare une pearl slash bowl plus grosse à lui envoyer. Il relâche son éclair. Je relâche mon tir. Les deux se croisent et se frôlent dans un crissement d'étincelles de lumière alors que le rayon fonce vers moi et la boule d'un diamètre de cinquante centimètres se dirige plus vite que le son sur Mihawk.

Le rayon arrive et je n'ai pas le temps de l'esquiver, je tente de le stopper avec un coup de pied, grave erreur. La puissance du tir m'envoie me cogner brutalement contre un sapin, mes habits sont déchirés et couvert de mon sang. J'ai une large coupure sous le menton et une autre plus longue encore et plus profonde sur le ventre. Je suis sonnée et j'ai du mal à recouvrer mes esprits.

La pointe d'une lame passe sous ma gorge, je me retrouve nez à nez avec celui qui la tient, Mihawk.

-Perdu… je constate devant ma position de faiblesse.

-Reçue, corrige mon mentor platement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui interloquée, il y a une longue blessure le long de sa poitrine à son épaule droite, qui saigne assez pour tremper déjà le haut de son pantalon en vue du débit.

-Tu as réussit à me blesser, chose qui n'arrive que très peu.

Il me tend son autre bras pour m'aider à me relever, je le toise une seconde avant de bouder :

-Je suis à peu près sûre que tu n'es pas allé à cent pour cent dans ce combat.

- C'est exact. A quatre vingt dix pour cent, je dirais. Les dix autres pour cent de mon attaque spéciale t'aurais certainement tuée si tu te l'étais prise de plein fouet.

-Ah… ça aurait été dommage.

-Cela n'aurait pas représenté un grand manque, me corrige Mihawk.

-Hey ! Hawkie-chan, tu as un cœur de pierre-euh !

Je le frappe sur le torse, vexé, en retour, il me frotte la tête avec ce qui semble être l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Tu t'es bien battue, _Chat_.

-Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

-A mes yeux tu n'es qu'un chaton qui a décidé de sortir les griffes. Tu m'as certes touché, mais c'est insuffisant, dit-il en se retournant lentement avec sa blessure pour le château. En un mois et demi tu as acquis de la force, mais c'est largement insuffisant. On pourrait possiblement t'accepter chez les Shichibukai, mais face à un ennemi fort tu ne ferais pas le poids.

-Hey !

-Le seul avantage que tu ais est l'effet de surprise. Tes potentiels adversaires ne savent pas comment se matérialise ton fruit du démon, ce qui fait qu'en tentant le combat rapproché tu pourrais les déstabiliser. Connaissant tes techniques et ta manière de combattre il m'a été facile de te contrer.

-En même temps tu es mon mentor, je fais remarquer tout en avançant clopin-clopant vers le domaine.

-La règle d'or de tous combat, et désormais d'utiliser sa meilleure technique au moment le plus opportun. C'est néanmoins le plus risqué, car on ne sait pas la riposte potentielle de l'adversaire. C'est aussi après sa meilleure technique qu'on est le plus vulnérable, en vu de l'énergie utilisée.

-Je sais, je sais, Hawkie-chan.

Il ne répond rien et nous pénétrons à tour de rôle et légèrement sanguinolent dans la demeure. Lui va s'assoir sur son sofa et moi je me précipite vers la trousse de secours et me bande le corps après avoir appliqué un baume. Je fais pareil pour le menton. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon corsaire favori qui s'est servit un verre de vin alors qu'il continue de pisser l'hémoglobine de manière régulière sur le canapé.

-Le sang et le vin ont la même couleur.

-Remarque très pertinente, _Chat_. Quoi d'autre ?

-Bah enlève ta veste que je m'occupe de tous ça.

Je tire sur son manteau pour voir l'étendue des dégâts de ma pearl slash bowl. Elles faisaient plus de mal aux singes quand j'y pense. Torse nu et sacrément bien gaulé mine de rien, est assis Mihawk qui reprend une gorgée de vin pendant que je désinfecte. En le voyant faire, je soupire :

-Il est quatre heures de l'après midi, quoi !

-Pertinente, cette remarque, encore une fois.

-Commence pas à picoler maintenant ! T'es un modèle pour les enfants, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi si je leur dit que leur idole, il commence à se bourrer la gueule à l'heure du goûter ?

Il manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin, qu'il repose précipitamment.

-Tu vas bien ? je m'enquis alors qu'il se masse la gorge.

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis surpris des bêtises que tu dis. Quels enfants ? Quelle idole ?

-Ah c'est vrai, je ne t'ais pas dit ! Sur l'île voisine, il y a un môme, qui est fan de toi. Nyaaa, il s'appelle Will et il est trop kawaii ! On l'adopte ?

-… Je ne vais même pas relever.

-Allez s't'eu plait ! je le supplie en serrant les bandage sur son torse.

-Non.

-Mais allez quoi, il est vraiment trop mimi, même toi tu fondrais ! Il est absolument fana de toi !

-Pas question. J'ai déjà accédé à ton caprice de t'entraîner, tu ne vas pas me faire enlever un enfant !

-Rooh !

-Continue de t'entraîner régulièrement avant d'avoir de nouvelles lubies dans ce genre.

Je lui tire la langue, bon c'est vrai que j'ai encore ça à faire. Lors de son ultime attaque Mihawk n'est pas allé à cent pour cent. C'était pour ne pas me tuer, donc d'une certaine manière c'était gentil de sa part, non ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je continue l'entraînement. Bon d'accord je l'admets avec moins de rigueur qu'à l'accoutumée, c'est vrai quoi, j'en ai marre de me faire saigner après chaque séance ! Néanmoins, il faut dire que mon fruit du démon m'est unique. En ça, Mihawk n'est pas capable de m'aider. Et je le sais. Il est un épéiste, si je l'étais, je n'aurais pas une chance face à lui.

Et je le vis bien.

Aujourd'hui après avoir écrasé j'ignore combien de perles contre les murs, (inutile de préciser que ce sont les murs qui ont morflés), je décide de m'accorder un peu de bon temps. Et je vais voir Will-chan ! Nyaaah.

Me dirigeant vers la berge, j'évite les macaques qui sont en rage contre moi, je prends ma barque et commence à ramer vers l'île en prenant cap vers l'ouest.

Bon, je suis énergique, mais au bout d'une heure à ce rythme je lâche les armes et laisse dériver. Faudrait investir dans une barque avec une voile. Ouai. Très bonne idée. J'aperçois l'îlet qui se dessine au loin et je recommence en soupirant ma tache. Il n'y a encore personne dans les rues ? Je ne vois pas d'animation…

J'ai la raison à ceci en voyant cela. Un bateau de la marine amarré. Oups.

C'est pas bon. Je m'apprête à contourner l'île, quand je vois la forme menue de Will sur le quai. Il semble me dire d'avancer.

…

C'est quoi ce piège plus gros que Marinford ? Le gamin continu à me dire d'avancer vers lui. Je le regarde, il me regarde, bref, on se regarde et je commence à ramer vers lui. Dès que j'ai mit le pied à terre, Will me tire par le bras et m'emmène en courant vers une maison avant de fermer la porte à clef.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu- mmmh !

-Chut, dit le blondinet en me mettant la main sur la bouche. Les marines sont là.

-MMh ! Je sais ! Je comptais faire le tour de l'île, ou repartir !

-Il faut pas que tu repartes ! Ces marines vont vers l'île Obscure, si tu n'es pas corsaire, ils vont t'attraper !

?

-Pourquoi, ils vont vers Lugubra ? je chuchote.

-Voir Dracule-sama ! J'ignore pourquoi. Mais mon papa il m'a demandé de cacher la pirate sans lolo si elle venait ici ! Aïeuh !

-Arrête ce surnom ridicule, sale gamin !

On frappe à la porte, le môme me pousse sous la table et remet correctement la nappe avant de répondre :

-Bonjour, monsieur le Contre Amiral.

Un contre amiral ? Ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici ? Pour moi ? Alors pourquoi viens-il voir Mihawk ? Est-ce que je lui ai attiré des ennuis ? Je ne peux pas voir le type en face de moi, cachée par la nappe.

-Nous avons entendu des voix. Que faisais-tu gamin ?

-Rien. Je jouais.

Ouah, la vache, ce mioche ment mieux qu'un arracheur de dent, on le croirait presque ! Il ment trop bien, Will-chan c'est incroyable, ce gamin est parfait, nyaaah !

-Très bien. Tu es le fils du maire, non ? Tu diras à ton père que nous avons fini de nous ravitailler et que nous allons chercher Dracule Mihawk.

Mais pourquoi venir le chercher ? Je ne comprends pas. La porte se ferme, et j'attends que le type s'en aille pour sortir dessous la table.

-Dès qu'ils partent il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'ils veulent à Mihawk !

-Nooon ! S'il t'attrape, monsieur va t'envoyer à Impel Down ! Reste là quelques heures ! S'il te plait !

Will me tient par la main en me suppliant du regard avec un air tellement terrorisé que j'abdique. Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment au fond de la gorge, et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

* * *

_Remarque pas drôle de l'auteur_ :

Eeeeeeh voilà ! Chapitre suivant... peut-être jeudi si vous êtes sages 0-0'... oh mais vous êtes tout le temps sages, ... je vous aime-euh mes minis pousses !

On va parler du pouvoir de Queen :

Queen : Mon fruit n'est pas un zoan, hein, ni un logia... qu'on se méprenne pas.

-Bref, l'attaque Strong Bowl est une rafale de perles, au contraire de la round bowl qui n'en fait qu'une à la fois mais qui est propulsée plus loin...

-La pearl Slash Bowl, est de loin par contre, mon attaque favorite. C'est un croissant de nacre, qui propulsé rapidement coupe tout sur son passage.

-Le blaze Nacre est ma seule attaque à but défensif, je crée un bouclier de nacre que je fais ensuite fondre grâce à la chaleur de mon corps.

Il faut savoir que les perles acceptent la chaleur et l'humidité, mais à partir d'une certaine température, elles se rabougrissent jusqu'à devenir une sorte de moule grisâtre... c'est pas très joli, et en plus, elles perdent toute leur valeur. Si on conserve les perles au frais par contre, la perle peut perdre de son éclat.

Bref ! ... Z'avez vu... j'ai réussis à un peu à vous culturez, mine de rien.

MOUHAHAHAHAH !

*S'étouffe avec un papillon démoniaque mal avalé*

Legolas ça avait bien marché la dernière fois, j'ai eu sept reviews *ç* ! Alors on va rester dans le lord of the ring! JE VAIS SEPARER ARWEN ET ARAGORN, mouhahaha, je vais empêcher la princesse semi elfe de faire ses voeux et la contraindre à gagner l'immortalité auprès de ses frères plutôt que de rester avec ARAGORN, je le veux pour mwa !

J'aime les hommes barbus ! OOOOUUUEEEE !

A plus les minis pousses !

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !

Il est pompeux ce titre, non ?


	11. Règle 11 : Aimée des marines tu seras

Hey hey ! J'ai faillis pas poster... je ne retrouvais plus ma clef usb... Mais ça c'est fait *_* Allons-y pour ce chapitre

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit commentaires et ceux qui follow, vous voyez bien que je ne mords pas *gnark*

Disclaimer : Tout est à oda. Je ne fais que torturer ses personnages avec pusillanimité (ouai ce mot est classe !)

* * *

_Jamais un voyageur n'aurait, sous le feuillage,_  
_Rencontré, loin des flots, l'émail du coquillage,_  
_Et la perle habitait son palais de cristal :_  
_Chaque trésor restait dans l'élément natal,_  
_Sans enfreindre jamais la céleste défense ;_  
_Et la beauté du monde attestait son enfance ;_  
_Tout suivait sa loi douce et son premier penchant,_  
_Tout était pur encor. Mais l'homme était méchant._

_Les peuples déjà vieux, les races déjà mûres,_  
_Avaient vu jusqu'au fond des sciences obscures ;_  
_Les mortels savaient tout, et tout les affligeait ;_  
_Le prince était sans joie ainsi que le sujet…_

Alfred de Vigny

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Il fait nuit, je rame à toute vitesse vers Lugubra, le pressentiment ne m'a pas lâché ces dernières heures. J'aperçois dans la nuit, le bateau des marines. Ils sont encore là ? Dans l'obscurité je passe inaperçue, et je tente de faire le moins de bruit possible. Qu'est-ce que les marines font dans le coin ? Je contourne le bâtiment avant de débarquer silencieusement et de cacher ma barque derrière des rochers. Je cours rapidement vers le château. Les singes semblent me laisser tranquille, et j'atteins rapidement la demeure. Ce qui me surprend le plus, ce sont les voix que j'entend à l'intérieur. Mihawk, n'est pas seul, il discute avec quelqu'un. Les voix se dirigent ensuite vers le hall, et la porte s'ouvre illuminant la nuit d'un faisceau de lueur provenant du chandelier que tient le corsaire.

-Soit. Je serais _peut-être_ là demain.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, répond l'autre.

Je me dissimule dans un buisson pour suivre le reste de la conversation, qui se termine sur cette dernière phrase. L'homme à la casquette blanche se retourne et disparaît dans l'obscurité de Lugubra. Je regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner de l'entrebâillement illuminé de la porte qui reste ouverte. Mihawk reste adossé contre un pilier avant de lâcher :

-Sort de ce buisson. Tu es ridicule.

-Tu savais que j'étais là ? Comment ? je demande en me relevant d'un coup.

-Tu n'étais pas dans le château, et tu n'allais pas rester toute la nuit, sur l'île. J'en ai déduis que tu étais revenue.

-Ouai.

J'enlève les feuilles de mon manteau, le secoue un peu en sortant du buisson. Je monte sur le perron, et il ferme la porte juste derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien qui te concerne, va te coucher, Chat.

-Pourquoi la marine te cherche Hawkie-chan ? J'ai fait quelque chose, ou c'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il me tend un journal, m'indique d'un geste sec de l'index un article, puis il va boire son verre de vin dans le salon. Tout en le suivant, je déplie le canard et lit l'article mentionné en sentant l'angoisse poindre à chaque ligne parcourue :

-QUOI ? MAIS-

-_Chat_...

-Non mais attend, là Hawkie-chan ! Portgas D Ace, va être exécuté, il parait que c'est un des hommes de Barbe Blanche !

-Je le sais.

-Il va y avoir une guerre mondiale !

-Je le sais.

Il finit son verre de vin avant de poser négligemment un pied sur la table, il croise ensuite ses mains sur son ventre et baisse la tête en jouant avec ses pouces :

-Je suis convoqué depuis quelque semaines déjà, en tant que Grand Corsaire pour participer à cette bataille. C'est la raison de la présence des marines sur mon domaine. Ma présence est requise.

-Tu as dit oui ? je m'enquis en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un léger sourire en coin vient fleurir sur ses lèvres, j'aperçois l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux jaunes :

-Qui sait ? J'ai envie de voir comment va se dérouler cette bataille. Elle sera intéressante.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche.

-Non.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Je sais ce que tu veux, participer à cette guerre. Tu serais inutile, les chats restent chez eux et ne vont pas planter leurs petites griffes là où il ne faut pas.

Une veine bat sur ma tempe alors que je monte mon poing à la hauteur de mon visage, les dents sorties. Je tente de lui asséner, mais il l'attrape, et me tord le bras pour l'écraser sur le sofa.

-Ouch. Je suis pas un putain de chat, c'est ce que tu comprends pas ! C'est l'occasion pour moi de montrer de quoi je suis capable ! L'occasion de rentrer chez les corsaires !

-Inutile.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répond rien et continue de sourire alors que je fulmine. Je ramène mes pieds sous moi et entoure mes jambes de mes bras avec une moue boudeuse.

-Montrer tes pouvoirs serait idiot, il y aura des milliers de pirates, ton fruit du Perlu Perlu no mi, va attirer la convoitise.

-T'as bien deviné, Hawkie-chan. D'où la raison d'être protégé par les marines, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de continuer mes larcins en ayant la paix, sans la crainte d'être enlevée.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

…

Je ne vais pas essayer de comprendre. Je l'observe une minute pendant laquelle se respiration régulière est le seul son provenant de lui, je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Donc je peux venir ?

Il ne répond pas, je réitère ma question et je découvre qu'il s'est apparemment endormi. Ah le sale petit, mais je vous jure, il manque pas d'air ! Je tente de lui coller un coup de poing dans l'épaule, qu'il rattrape et me balance au loin. Bon soit, même endormi ses réflexes sont surdéveloppé. Et ça me fout les boules.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Mihawk prend son manteau le lendemain, je le regarde faire, appuyée contre le mur, un pied au sol, l'autre sur la pierre à laquelle je suis adossée. J'ai les bras croisés et je suis toute excité. Il finit d'enfiler son coupe vent et me regarde :

-La réponse est la même qu'hier, _non_.

-Mais arrête, j'ai fait des progrès ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

-On ne devient pas un combattant expert en deux mois. Si tu veux mourir, à ta guise, mais loin de moi.

-Mais arrête quoi ! Je vais survivre, cette guerre est une occasion super pour moi !

Mon corsaire favoris vient vers moi, et me frappe la tête, je masse l'appendice blessé, vexée.

-Ne te réjouis pas.

-C'est toi qui dit ça alors, que cette bataille n'est qu'une distraction pour toi ?

…

Encore une fois la loquacité de ce mec est stupéfiante.

-J'assume toute les responsabilités de ce que je fais. Je veux voir cette bataille, elle sera intéressante.

-… A ta guise.

-T'es d'accord ? Oh yes ! Ouai !

Il se retourne, apparemment, le tour est joué. Finalement cela n'a pas été trop difficile, je m'imaginais plus de résistance. Il doit avoir prit le pli maintenant, quand je veux quelque chose, je finis toujours par l'avoir… enfin, en général.

Il accroche Kokuto Yoru à son dos, puis ouvre la porte, je le suis tout en sautillant car j'enfile mes bottes en chemin. Sa marche est très lente, je n'ai aucun mal à le rattraper. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il prend un plaisir pervers à faire attendre les marines. Sur la berge au loin, je distingue le type d'hier ainsi que d'autres scouts à casquette blanche.

-Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk, salut le Contre Amiral. Ravi de savoir votre position dans cet affrontement.

Il se penche ensuite sur le côté et me dévisage en levant un sourcil.

-Et ça ?

-Ça ? Non mais il se prend pour qui le vieux ?! Ça ? Il croit quoi ? Je suis pas rien, moi ! Et il ose me dire ça ?! Je suis-

-Ça, c'est la personne qui m'accompagne, répond tranquillement Mihawk.

…

Et il ne me défend pas… Il me laisse me faire insulter par un mec. Ce type n'a aucune galanterie. Je suis mi en rond de flanc, mi entrain de fulminer. Les scouts me regardent bizarrement, je le sens très mal. Il va y avoir des pieds dans les postérieurs, ça j'vous l'jure. L'un des mecs à casquette me fait un clin d'œil alors que j'avance sur la berge ce à quoi je répond par un doigt d'honneur.

Mihawk monte dans son espèce de cercueil flottant, je le suis et m'assois sur le rebord. Manifestement les scouts ne m'ont pas reconnue… donc… je suis pas connue ? C'est ballot. Ou alors, ils ne disent rien, pour ne pas provoquer la colère du corsaire à côté de moi... Qui est encore en train de dormir. Il ne dort plus la nuit ou quoi ? La barque avance alors que le bâtiment de la marine nous devance pour nous montrer la route. Je me cale confortablement, mes deux revolvers dans les mains, ravie des évènements à venir. J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Qui va gagner ? Barbe Blanche, ou bien la Marine ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

La porte de la Justice s'ouvre devant le radeau cercueil avec lenteur et le courant nous aspire à l'intérieur. Je suis campée debout et je regarde les alentours excitée. Je n'ai jamais vu les horizons de Marinford à part en photo, et c'est dix fois plus impressionnant que tous ce à qui je m'attendais. Les unités d'élites sont déjà mobilisées de partout. Ce qui se prépare est énorme, rien qu'à voir l'organisation des troupes de marines on s'en doute. La population est en train d'être évacuée. L'exécution de Portgas D Ace dit Poing Ardent, à lieu dans six heures, les gens circulent d'un point à l'autre.

-C'est incroyable…

-Calme-toi, Chat. Ça n'a pas encore commencé, répond Mihawk qui sort manifestement de sa sieste.

Je me retourne vers lui rapidement, il est toujours dans la même position et semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

-J'suis pas un animal de compagnie. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais participer, tu veux juste regarder l'action de la meilleure place.

-En effet. J'ai promis d'être là, je n'ai rien promis d'autre.

-T'es un corsaire louche.

-En connais-tu d'autre pour estimer cela, répond l'autre les yeux toujours fermés.

-… Non. T'es juste trop bizarre. T'aimes pas être corsaire ?

-Être le chien du gouvernement ? Non. Je veux la paix, c'est tout.

C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, c'est logique, si les pirates acceptent d'être corsaire, c'est bien pour cette raison, comme moi. Du moins, si j'arrive à être prise. Le radeau glisse silencieusement et doucement à la surface de l'eau vers le QG de la Marine. Le trajet était plutôt cours, il n'aura prit que quelques heures. J'ai l'impression que ce cercueil va beaucoup plus vite que son apparence le laisse penser, car nous avons pu suivre le fier navire de guerre devant nous sans problème. Avec lenteur le frêle esquif frôle le quai tel un fantôme et les bougies vertes s'éteignent. Mihawk se relève de son siège, s'étire et saute sur le ponton de la baie. Je le suis en regardant, curieuse tout autour de moi. Peut-être que je verrais les autres Grands Corsaires ? Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par une lame pointée sur ma poitrine. Hein ?

-Ne bougez plus ! ordonne un marine frustré. Déclinez votre identité.

-Regarde tes papelards de recherche, mec ! je rétorque du tac au tac. Sinon à quoi ça sert que vous les colliez partout vos conneries ?

Apparemment, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, car plusieurs viennent m'entourer et pointe leurs armes vers moi.

Bon… soit… rétrospectivement, ça pourrait être pire. Bien pire, je pourrais sans doute les battre, mais pour ça, il me faudrait un angle de vision et un espace pour éviter le corps à corps. En plus j'ai pas vraiment envie de commencer la guerre, sans les invités de la petite sauterie. Donc… euh help ?

-Hawkie-chan !

Lui qui commençait à se diriger vers le QG se retourne à moitié pour me jeter un regard désabusé avant de soupirer. D'une main il intercepte un gamin aux cheveux roses pour lui dire :

-Occupe-toi de la fille qui m'accompagne, gamin.

-Oh… oui, Dracule Mihawk-san, répond l'autre avec déférence en s'inclinant avec respect.

-Hey ! je hurle entre les sabres des scouts. Je suis pas un paquet que tu files au premier pécore venu !

-A mes yeux tu n'es pas beaucoup plus, me répond l'autre. Elle est avec moi, ajoute-t-il pour les marines qui me lâchent.

Je vous jure. Ce mec va me tuer avant les pirates et les marines, c'est sûr. Je tombe dès que les bras des scouts s'ouvrent sous les injonctions du Faucon, et je fulmine. Il va le payer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il va le payer.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit une voix enfantine au dessus de moi.

Je relève la tête surprise pour me retrouver en face du garçon aux cheveux roses, il est plus petit que moi lorsque je me relève, des lunettes sur le front et un bandana à fleurs. Il m'a l'air sympathique, même si c'est un scout à casquette blanche.

-Ouai, pas de soucis ! je répond en me massant la tête, un peu gênée par le regard que pink boy me lance ainsi que celui des autres types sur le quai.

Bah quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu une paire de sein de leur vie ou bien ? Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, pas de Mihawk sur la baie, où a-t-il disparu, celui-là ?

-T'es qui toi, je demande en jaugeant le mec aux cheveux roses.

-Ah ! Je… je… je suis… Kobby, oui Kobby, à vos ordres madame, dit-il respectueusement en louchant pratiquement au garde à vous.

-Hey, calme toi ! T'as quel âge ?

-Quinze ans, madame !

-J'en ai pratiquement vingt, donc tu vas pas commencer avec tes madame, ça m'gonfle.

Il manque d'avaler sa langue. Il est bien mignon celui-là, mais faudrait vraiment le décoincer ! En plus, il ne va pas me dire où se trouve Mihawk maintenant. Il va voir si je suis un paquet qu'on file quand on en veut plus !

-Je vous dois le respect malgré tout, madame !

-Hein ? Pourquoi un marine devrait du respect à une pirate ? Je ne dis pas non, c'est agréable, mais t'es pas un peu taré sur les bords ?

-C'est parce que vous êtes la femme du Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk.

…

-Attends, j'ai cru mal entendre. Tu viens de dire quoi là ? Non, ne répète pas, finalement ! J'ai rien entendu là, là, là, là ! On va dire que tu rigolais, hein ? Hein ? Tu te foutais de moi, t'es un des seuls marines à avoir le sens de l'humour, j'aime ça Tobby ! je rigole de manière hystérique en passant mon bras autour du cou de Pink Boy.

-Euh… c'est Kobby. Donc c'est pas le cas ? Vous n'êtes pas-

-Noooon ! Pas du tout. Je sais pas où t'es allé la chercher celle-là, mais t'es un ouf !

-Tous les gens du port pensent ça, madame... euh… C'est ce qu'on dit depuis qu'on a vu que le Shichibukai n'était pas seul sur son bateau.

Les autres marines autour qui suivaient la conversation avec un tant sois peu d'intérêt se détournent tout en sifflotant et trouvent beaucoup plus intéressant de se préparer à la guerre prochaine. A leur place je ferais ça, ouai.

-Eh ben, vous pensez mal ! ET ARRÊTE DE ME VOUVOYER !

-D'accord ! pleurniche quasiment Kobby. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer !

J'abandonne ? Non, je vais pas abandonner, j'ai presque convertit un Will de sept ans à ne plus dire des trucs pervers, je peux bien décoincer un peu un marine de quinze piges.

-Allez, je soupire. On repart sur de bonnes bases. Je suis Akira Queen.

Je lui tends la main, qu'il hésite à serrer, comme quoi un marine reste un marine malgré tout. Puis une fois l'action faite, lumière semble éclairer sa mémoire car il s'écarte subitement.

-Queen… _Akira_ ? Les Longues Perles ? Qui a eu une prime à cent millions de Berry en quelques semaines ?

-Yep.

Le gamin aux cheveux roses est en train d'hyper-ventiler, il tombe à quatre pattes, je me penche indécise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit, moi ?

-Hey ? Tu vas bien le mioche ?

-Hey Kobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi t'es à genoux, faut se préparer !

Je tourne la tête, la personne qui a dit ça est un type blond aux lunettes bizarres et à l'étrange menton trop volontaire et galoché.

-Hermep… articule l'autre.

-C'est qui ? s'enquit le nouveau venu en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

-Akira Queen, enchantée.

-Aaah ! C'est toi dont on a les affiches depuis des jours ? Aaaah !

Faudrait qu'ils se remettent, là. Tandis que les deux sont en train de quasiment se pisser dessus, alors que je n'ai rien fait, je me masse les tempes. Bon sang, c'est ça La Plus Grande Force Armée du Monde, avec des majuscules ? Limite je me pointerais dans la baie, les mains dans les poches, il suffirait juste qu'on me reconnaisse pour que les scouts en casquette aillent pleurer misère auprès de maman. C'est sans doute cela le plus navrant.

Alors que je ne suis qu'à cent millions de berrys. Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque Barbe Blanche et sa clique vont débarquer ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! Ah ! Et pourquoi personne n'intervient ! Aaaah ! Venez il y a une pirate, faut la capturer !

Personne ne moufte et il rejoint son pote qui hyper-ventile. Je soupire à nouveau tout en m'asseyant sur l'un des pilonne, vannée. Je n'ai pas le courage là maintenant de me foutre d'eux ou de leur faire la peau. Eh quoi, je ne suis pas si dangereuse ! Je dirai même que je serais la plus sympa d'entre tous les pirates que ces mouflets vont croiser.

-Mais arrêtez, je ne suis pas une méchante !

-Ah… bon ? s'enquit le blond, Hermep je crois.

-Pas du tout, je viens pour participer à votre bataille !

Les deux se regardent et ne répondent rien, c'est vrai qu'un pirate qui vient aider des marines c'est pas courant, mais ça s'est déjà vu. Je croise les jambes sur mon perchoir improviser et ramène mes mains sous mon menton, fatiguée sous le soleil de dix heure. Je suis en train de griller sur place et les deux bleus sont en train de me détruire _les rares_, oui je l'avoue, neurones qui me restent.

-Vous auriez pas du sucre ? Un truc à manger, j'ai la dalle.

Koby et Hermep me dévisagent et j'hausse un sourcil, ils laisseraient une pauvre femme affamée ? Le rose fouille ensuite fébrilement dans sa poche et en tire plusieurs sucette qu'il me jette dans les mains.

-J'en demandais pas tant, c'est cool ! Merci.

L'autre hoche la tête pas rassuré alors que je déballe la sucrerie et le fourre dans ma bouche en manque de glucide. Je frissonne de soulagement en sentant le goût de fraise sur mes papilles. Hourrah ! Déjà qu'on est partit à six heures du matin, en plus il fallait que je n'ai pas le temps de manger.

Les deux autres me regardent à nouveau.

-Bah quoi ! Je vais pas vous manger, j'ai la dalle, mais pas à ce point !

Nouveau silence.

-Bon… Assis.

Kobby et Hermep s'exécutent aussitôt, je les toise, puis soupire. Je peux vraiment pas les décoincer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me refile les pires cas sociaux au monde ? Moi je fais comment pour m'amuser ?

-A votre avis, pourquoi aucun marine du coin ne m'attaque ?

La main de pink boy se lève aussitôt, je l'autorise à parler en suçant ma sucette :

-C'est parce que vous accompagniez Dracule Mihawk, le Grand Capitaine Corsaire.

-Pourquoi elle l'accompagne ? demande le blond.

-Je sais pas. C'est louche.

-Ouai. Très louche.

Je les frappes tous les deux, et ils se tiennent la tête en chouinant. Je remonte mon poing à hauteur de visage avec la tempe qui bat furieusement.

-C'est _pas_ louche. Si je viens dans votre bled c'est pour devenir grand Corsaire, tocard !

-Alors commencez par arrêter de brutaliser mes hommes.

-Ouai, ouai, je réponds machinalement en jouant avec mon bonbon dans ma bouche.

-Amiral en Chef Sengoku ! s'écrie les morveux d'une même voix.

Je crois avoir mal entendu. Je me retourne et me retrouve en effet face au big boss de la Marine. Le grand, le seul l'unique, le barbu tressé, Sengoku. Et je suis tout à fait idiote, en triturant ma sucette dans ma bouche, en plan alors que les deux autres se prosternent carrément. On ne joue pas dans la même cour et je le vois bien, rien que sa présence est impressionnante. _Boulette_.

-C'est donc ça la recrue que vous proposez pour remplacer Jimbei le paladin des mers qui est sur la sélecte ? Une enfant au bonbon encore collé dans la bouche ? J'attendais mieux de vous Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk.

Mihawk sort de l'ombre de l'amiral en chef, les bras croisés contre son torse :

-En effet. Elle m'en a semblé digne.

-C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle sa présence ici n'a pas été rapportée et relayer pour planifier une arrestation. Si vous ne l'aviez pas accompagnée et recommandée, en vue des circonstances, cette gamine aurait été abattue à vue.

Mmmmh super. Elle est où la justice pour tous dans cette phrase ? Néanmoins, je la boucle car je n'ai pas envie de connaître trop rapidement les cellules d'Impel Down. Sengoku me toise en se tenant le menton.

-Queen Akira… cent millions de berry, hein ?

-Akira Queen, je reformule. Ne confondez pas mon prénom avec mon nom de famille, _s'il vous plait_, je rajoute précipitamment.

Il ne va pas me bouffer, il se penche vers moi, indécis.

-Tu as du culot, gamine. Néanmoins… ce n'est pas souvent qu'un pirate se présente de lui-même pour devenir Shichibukai. Durant cette guerre, je vais t'observer, et si jamais j'estime que tu mérites ta prime, j'autoriserais peut-être ton entrée chez les Grands Corsaires, en remplacement du corsaire enfermé à Impel Down pour le moment.

-C'est trop d'honneur de venir me dire ça en personne !

-Ne pavoise pas, sale gamine mal élevée. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis descendu, mais pour le transfert d'Impel Down à Marinford de Portgas D Ace, répond-il avec suffisance tout en se détournant de moi.

Le barbu tressé, vient de me moucher, et ça fait mal. Je fais une moue avant de me lever et suivre Mihawk qui s'en va.

-Hey ! Attends-moi Hawkie-chan !

Il continu d'avancer pendant que je mâchonne mon bonbon.

-C'est gentil d'avoir parlé de moi, j'aurais pas cru que tu le ferais.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, c'était une nécessité. Te connaissant tu aurais été capable de venir le voir seule, au moment le plus incongru.

-Même pas vrai !

-Tu m'ennuis, économise tes forces pour le combat à venir.

Et il a raison en plus. Si je montre les résultats de mon entraînement, je pourrais être prise chez les grands Corsaire, à ce moment là, l'enjeu qui se dessine dans ma tête est différent. Pendant qu'il monte les escaliers, j'observe l'endroit très curieuse. Tous est ordonné et rangé, les marines sont à leur poste des heures avant, il y a une vraie organisation, ici. Par la fenêtre, je vois le bateau de la marine qui amène Ace aux Poings Ardents. Une forme débarque sur le quai, j'ai du mal à la distinguer de loin. La forme est aussitôt entourée par un corps armé et ils se dirigent vers les cachots du QG qui se trouvent à l'est de la baie, par un long escalier. Je me demande qui c'est ce type qu'on va exécuter, son nom m'est connu depuis deux jours, et j'ai de la peine pour lui. Non seulement, il est condamné à mort, mais il est aussi l'enjeu d'une guerre totale. Ça a quelque chose d'effrayant. Une porte latérale coulisse, pour laisser apparaître une salle dans laquelle les corsaires sont rassemblés. Si Mihawk y pénètre, moi je n'en ai pas l'envie. Je reste sur la rambarde, un pied dans le vide, et je regarde l'ascension du prisonnier condamné vers sa cellule avant qu'il ne soit emmené sur l'échafaud. Œil de Faucon me jette un regard perçant, avant de fermer la porte. C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en aller non plus. Je suis bien ici, le vent fouette mon visage et j'ai vue sur toute la baie. Il reste un peu moins de quatre heures avant l'exécution publique. Mes mains vont de mon manteau à mon revolver, je mâchonne mon bonbon frustrée. Si j'arrive à faire bonne impression et permettre à la marine de gagner, en dépit de la vie de milliers d'hommes, je serais enfin… _libre_.

* * *

Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :

J'aime bien ce mot, libre.

J'aime Pusillanimité... ça fait super classe de le sortir dans une phrase, tu fais tout de suite beaucoup plus... euh, classe. Bref, ça en jette, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre du sens O_0'

Quoi d'autres... personne ne pensait que c'était la guerre de marinford ? Vous y aviez pensé ? Naoooooon !

Je déteste Sengoku... il a une tête de vieux pervers.

... J'ai vraiment aucune remarque à faire et je m'enfonce.

J'ai peur de vos réactions à vrai dire *-*... là je suis calme et posée, cool, zen, mais dans ma tête c'est WATERLOO.

Je crois que je vais décourager tous mes lecteurs...

A plus les minis pousses !

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes.


	12. Règle 12 : La baston tu feras

_Je poste tard chez moi pour que ce soit tôt chez vous. Je suis gentille hein ? En vous réveillant de bon matin, vous trouvez ce chapitre et commencez une bonne journée. Je voulais particulièrement vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, huit pour ce chapitre, c'est EPIC !_

_Je vous ferais bien une petite danse de caramel dancen, mais je vais éviter. Personne ne se remettrait. _

_J'ai pleins de commentaires, quarante cinq pour onze chapitres c'est EPIC. J'ai de nouveaux lecteurs et j'en perds ? C'est moins EPIC et je suis méga contente quand même._

_EPIC c'est le mot du jour. C'est classe, ça fait penser à EPIC FAIL, EPIC FAKE, EPIC DEATH ! DEATH dirait Grell-chan, mais on reste sur One piece donc on va passer aux disclaimer_

_Disclaimer : Tout, est, à, toi, Oda ! _

_Direction un combat EPIC !_

* * *

_Mon destin fut digne d'envie :  
Pour avoir un trépas si beau,  
Plus d'un aurait donné sa vie,  
Car j'ai ta gorge pour tombeau…_

_Théophile GAUTIER_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Un homme à casquette passe à côté de moi et me jette un regard étrange. Je lève un sourcil, il m'a réveillé. Le scout ne dit rien, mais s'assure en me dévisageant plusieurs fois de suite que je ne vais pas l'attaquer. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas l'uniforme de la marine, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis quand même pas si monstrueuse ? Le marine ouvre la pièce dans laquelle les corsaires sont rassemblés et leur annonce que le combat est imminent. En m'étirant, je saute de la rambarde. L'exécution de ce type que je ne connais pas va avoir bientôt lieu de les pirates de Barbe Blanche vont arriver. La tension monte, enfin pour moi.

Car les Corsaires qui sortent ont l'air pour la plupart réjouit. A commencer par un grand homme blond avec un manteau de flamant rose, un autre ressemblant à un zombi avec un rire de psychopathe. Ceux qui suivent sont Mihawk, blasé, un homme gigantesque portant un chapeau aux oreilles de nounours et une femme magnifique accompagné d'un serpent. J'en reconnais la plupart, la femme est Boa Hancock l'Impératrice Serpent, celui au manteau rose est Donquixote Donflamingo. J'ignore le nom des autres, mais ils me semblent tous très puissants. La femme brune, passe à côté de moi et me jette un léger coup d'œil avant de suivre le marine avec les autres. Je vais directement voir Mihawk.

-Hawkie-chan !

Il lève un sourcil, crispé tandis que l'autre au manteau rose se moque :

-Hawkie-chan… Comme c'est mignon ! Tu as amené quelqu'un pour regarder les combats avec toi, hein ? C'est une nouvelle distraction ou un nouveau caprice de ta part ?

Il s'avance vers moi et tire une langue fourchue avant de lever mon menton pour m'examiner :

-Hey ! Mais lâchez moi !

-SShhh ! Elle sort les griffes !

Je dégage mon menton de l'emprise du Corsaire blond, puis part à reculons vers Mihawk, tandis que le blond me suit.

-Dis donc Mihawk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Comment ça, ça ? Pourquoi vous dîte-

-C'est un très vilain animal de compagnie, conclut Œil de Faucon.

Ce. Mec. Va. Me. Tuer. Dépitée, je fulmine et lui hurle dessus alors qu'il se bouche les oreilles en avançant. Cela semble gêner les uns et amuser les autres.

-Dis donc, Princesse, toi je t'aime bien, dit Donflamingo en passant son bras sur mon épaule.

-Hein ?

-Ouai, ssshh. Je suis impressionné de voir en face de moi le jouet d'Œil de Faucon.

-Comment ça le _jouet_ ? Je ne suis pas un jouet ! je rétorque violement en m'écartant.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu es là, mignonne ?

-Pour devenir Corsaire, pas mignon !

Le sourire du blond se crispe légèrement, et il m'adresse une grimace en se positionnant sur le quai, face à la baie.

-Corsaire, reprend Boa Hancock à ma droite.

J'hoche la tête et elle m'accorde un regard, intéressée, apparemment elle ne doit vraiment pas aimer les autres grands corsaires. Il en manque d'ailleurs deux, c'est ce que je constate. Celui dont je compte prendre la place et celui qui a ramené Portgas D Ace. Je suis entre elle et Mihawk, certain marines m'observent bizarrement. Bah quoi, on peut pas faire les lèches bottes de temps à autre ? Pourquoi sous prétexte que je suis une pirate je dois être méchante ? Bon c'est vrai que j'aime les marines… comme… comme quoi en fait ? Il n'existe à ma connaissance rien sur terre de plus inutile et nul qu'une troupe de scouts blanc. A part peut être un bon gros monstre marin, mais ça a au moins le bénéfice d'être fort, pas comme les scouts, car sans leur logia, et leur géant, je peux vous dire que… ben leur gouvernement, il n'irait pas bien loin.

-Chat.

-Yep ? Hey, arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Cela va commencer. Ne prends pas le train en retard.

Là encore, j'hoche la tête puis m'assoie sur le rebord du quai où son debout les grands corsaires. Ma sucette dans la bouche, je jette un regard en coin à la silhouette du condamné qui monte lentement sur l'échafaud. Sengoku le rejoint et commence à parler… longuement. Je l'écoute vaguement, vannée d'avance quand il pose une question qui me fait tiquer :

-Ace, je voudrais que tu nous dises le nom de ton père.

Le garçon attaché lève la tête, je vois ses lèvres trembler, sans que je sache pourquoi. Sur toute la baie tout le monde se demande la raison de cette question.

-Mon père est Barbe Blanche ! répond l'autre.

Logique, j'aurais pas dit autrement.

-C'est faux et tu le sais. Tu es le fils d'une légende et nous avons mis des années à en avoir la preuve. Car Ace, tu es né vingt mois après la mort de ton géniteur.

Il y a un long silence, durant lequel l'attention se tourne vers l'amiral en chef, tous les visioescargophones relayent la ''discussion''.

-Ta mère, Portgas D Rouge à accomplit l'exploit que seul les mères sont capable de faire de te garder dans son ventre pendant vingt mois, alors que nous cherchions parmi les femmes enceintes et les nourrissons l'enfant d'un pirate bien particulier. Ace, tu es le fils de Gold Roger.

Quoi ? Hein ? J'ai mal entendu. Je me retourne rapidement, mon bonbon à moitié avalé de travers.

-Cette effrontée a sciemment dupée le monde entier en truquant ta naissance au prix de sa vie.

-Je m'en moque ! J'ai peut-être son sang dans les veines, mais mon père est Barbe Blanche ! rétorque violemment Ace.

Gold Roger avait donc un fils, très intéressant, si j'avais su… bah je n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais cela reste intrigant.

-Soit, convient Sengoku. Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'exécution publique de Portgas D Ace.

Sur ces paroles, tous le monde se tend perceptiblement, je joue avec la gâchette de mon revolver, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que Mihawk a raison, c'est trop gros pour moi, ça. Cent milles hommes mobilisés, un nombre astronomique de canon, dans cette guerre, je vais être ballottée comme un fétu de paille. C'est très différent des corps à corps que j'ai habituellement avec mon mentor improvisé.

L'eau commence à bouillonner, puis à écumer. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me penche, mais une main s'interpose devant moi et ma curiosité maladive.

-Garde tes distances, petite.

Une ombre se dessine lentement au fond de l'eau, elle est immense. Est-ce un monstre marin échoué hors de la Calm Belt ? Je me refrène difficilement. La forme grossit encore et l'eau bouillonne encore plus.

-Ils ont équipés leurs vaisseaux pour voyager sous l'eau ! crie l'Amiral en Chef. Attention, ils vont sortir !

Les tireurs se mettent en joue prêt à mitrailler, un premier bateau sort avec fracas de l'eau, sur la proue, le sourire géant d'une baleine. C'est le Moby Dick. Deux autres embarcations sortent brutalement des fonds marins en plein milieu de la baie. Sur le plus gros bateau, une forme s'avance lentement, elle est gigantesque et titanesque, au dessus de ses lèvres fleuries d'un sourire assuré, une moustache en croissant de lune. Barbe Blanche.

-Père ! hurle Ace, au dessus.

-Nous n'allions pas te laisser, fiston. Il ne t'arrivera rien, nous te le promettons.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que règne le plus grand silence dans la baie de Marinford. Les deux camps se regardent en chien de faïence, comme pour se jauger. La tension est à son comble et je mâchonne de plus en plus stressée ma friandise, le bâton de la sucette se casse sous mes dents, je le jette et le remplace. Puis je manque de m'étouffer quand l'homme sur le Moby Dick frappe le vide avec son poing pour provoquer une violente secousse. Le quai s'agite sous les mouvements de cette dernières, puis lorsque vient le calme, je suis ébranlée. C'est donc ça le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche ? Le fruit du Tremblement ? C'est un pouvoir effrayant. Encore plus vu qu'une vague gigantesque vient vers la baie après le séisme. Elle est aussitôt gelée par l'un des amiraux qui est jeté au sol, lorsqu'il tente une attaque, autour de lui tous se change en glace. La distance d'eau qui séparait les deux camps vient d'être balayée en quelques coups. Bon soit. Ils sont tous… _très _fort.

Les canons commencent à mitrailler tous un par un les trois bateaux tandis que les marines et pirates sautent sur la glace pour commencer le combat. Les deux camps se rencontrent brutalement au bruit des coups de canon qui m'assourdissent. Je bande mes muscles en voyant à nouveau que les tirs s'abattent vers la coque du Moby Dick écrasant au passage les combattants sur la glace dans un fracas morbide. C'est ça la guerre.

Mihawk s'agite, je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il prend Kokuto Yoru dans son dos, sous les exclamations de la foule. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu vas attaquer Hawkie-chan ?

-Incroyable, tu vas vraiment te battre Œil de Faucon ? Cette bataille t'intéresse ou ce n'est que pour frimer devant la gamine ? questionne Doflamingo.

Il ne répond pas à l'affront et observe sa cible en brandissant Yoru à laquelle je suis si habituée désormais.

-Je me contenterais d'estimer l'écart qu'il y a entre nous et cet homme qui semble se tenir à notre portée, lâche-t-il monotone.

-Arf, arf, ricane le blond.

Mon corsaire préféré, -maintenant que j'ai vu les autres, c'est définitif- se baisse et envoie avec sa lame noire une décharge d'énergie bleue et monstrueusement puissante droit vers le vieux capitaine du Moby Dick. Le bruit cristallin fouettant le vent effleure mes oreilles, tandis que le rayon tranche tout sur son passage. Il y a un brouhaha tandis que de la fumée s'élève du fossé qu'il a coupé dans la glace. Son rayon n'a pas atteint sa cible, il a été arrêté par un homme recouvert de diamants.

-Diamound Jozu ! s'écrie une voix.

Tiens donc, ce type balèze possède un pouvoir un peu semblable au mien, c'est l'un des fruits des gemmes, tandis que j'ai eu le Perlu Perlu no mi, il a eut le fruit du Diamant. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à me recouvrir comme lui, ce serait pratique. Je me tourne ensuite droit sur Mihawk :

-Tu l'as manqué Hawkie-chan !

-Range tes sarcasmes, _Chat_, répond-il en abattant sa main sur ma tête.

Je lui tire une langue rose due au bonbon, tandis que la tension monte encore. Les deux camps sont indéniablement forts. Certains jaugent l'épéiste, tandis que les autres jaugent l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Puis, l'assaut est lancé. Les pirates sautent de leurs navires et envahissent la glace, les marines de front se précipitent pour les intercepter. Bien vite, cela devient un cafouillis indescriptible, je suis penchée, en hauteur par rapport au massacre sous mon nez. Qu'ils soient pirate ou marines, ils finissent tous par tomber, et certain ne se relèvent plus. Les actions sont rapides et répétées inlassablement, empoigner, transpercer, perforer, lâcher et courir vers le prochain adversaire. Une forme se distingue au loin. C'est un géant. Il est monstrueux et marche d'une démarche lente à travers la glace en tendant la main vers l'échafaud. Il détruit ton sur son passage sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il provoque, un corsaire bouge à côté de moi. Je frémis en le reconnaissant. Il s'avance trop heureux vers le monstrueux hommes à la peau verte qui tends son bras vers le fils de Roger.

-Ooooz ! crie le condamné impuissant quand Doflamingo lui coupe la jambe avec un sourire malsain.

-Ace, mon ami, répond l'autre en suffocant sous la douleur, tendant le bras désespérément en s'avachissant de tout son long sur le champ de bataille.

Le mastodonte tombe avec lourdeur sur le quai je saute pour éviter son bras écrasé. Il vient d'être empalé par le Corsaire Effrayant, alias Gecko Moria. Poing Ardent hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge, tandis qu'il voit ses amis s'effondrer un à un.

-Vas-tu rester longtemps à regarder, s'enquit Œil de Faucon.

-Sans doute, autant que toi. Milles Berrys que j'en bats vingt en dix minutes.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je vois qu'il tient à refuser pour la forme et par ennui, mais manifestement ces combats l'ennuient déjà. Il me tend alors discrètement la main que je serre. L'accord est conclut. Avec un sourire candide je me penche sur mes bottes :

-Perlu Perlu slash !

La nacre entoure mon pied et crée un croissant sous la plante avant de durcir. Je passe rapidement mon doigt à la surface, elle est très coupante. Avec mes patins improvisés, je me lance sur la glace et commence à patiner en prenant ma vitesse. Je vois une bande de pirate éloignée des autres, et trace un cercle autour d'eux avec mes patins de nacre.

-Hey ! Pousse-toi la mioche ! crie l'un d'entre eux en levant son sabre vers moi.

-Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? demande-je vexée par le ton qu'ils emploient.

Pourquoi on me traite toujours de mioche ? C'est dingue ça !

-Casse-toi, ajoute un autre. C'est pas un endroit pour les pisseuses !

Je fais une moue contrariée et tout en tournant autour de mon cercle je place mes mains devant moi en croisant les index :

-Perlu Perlu Slash Bowl ! Perlu Perlu Giant Bowl !

Les perles s'échappent de mes mains à débit réguliers et les pirates de petits calibres ont du mal à l'éviter, ceux qui le peuvent s'en tirent sans dommage. Je pince les lèvres en courant vers eux, je prends de l'élan en sautant et lance des Slashs Bowls. L'angle est tel qu'ils sont écrasés sous les perles, une fois qu'elles ont atteint le sol, elles fondent et ils sont englués par l'aragonite formant mes gemmes. Il en reste deux debout, je m'élance vers eux et prends appuie sur mes mains, d'un coup de pied, je leur tranche le visage avec mes patins. Ils tombent à terre.

Hey quoi, je suis même pas essoufflée ! Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de suivre les entraînements de l'autre vieux ! Ça m'a fait du bien, je crois ! Je sors ensuite mon revolver, le bonbon dans la bouche pour m'occuper d'autres, prise dans le feu de l'action je vois à peine l'homme de Barbe Blanche arracher un pan de glace entier pour le jeter sur un amiral. En glissant sur la surface lisse, je tire avec facilité sur les cibles. Cependant, sur le champ de bataille, il règne un tel capharnaüm que je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui est marine et qui est pirate. Bah… au pire. Je tente de faire attention à ne tuer personne. J'envois des slash bowls dans tous les coins, puis au bout du temps imparti, je reviens vers Mihawk qui observe toujours les combats en ne jouant de son épée que rarement.

-Alors ? Mes berrys.

-Cela remboursera à peine l'argent que tu me dois pour les courses, Chat.

-Hey ! Attends Hawkie-chan, j'en ai battu plein ! J'ai droit à ma récompense, comme prévu dans le pari !

-A pérorer tu vas prendre la grosse tête gamine. Elle sera tellement enflée que la trancher sera un jeu d'enfant.

-T'es glauque.

Il n'a pas le loisir de répondre qu'un grand fracas survient, suivit d'une explosion et d'un navire qui tombe du ciel avec des gens à son bord. Le vassaux qui semble marine file droit dans le trou crée par un des hommes de Shirohige.

-C'est quoi ce foutoir !?

-Chapeau de paille… Mais que vient faire celui-là ici ? dit Mihawk en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui ça ?

-LUFFY ! crie Ace pour répondre à mon interrogation.

Raaah, il en a pas marre de hurler celui-là ?! Energie du désespoir soit. Il retrouve ses amis d'accord. Il est terrifié ça passe encore. Mais nous sortir le nom de tous ces copains ça commence à bien faire ! Des copains, il y en a des milliers pour venir lui sauver les mouilles, arrête de faire l'annuaire !

Derrière moi, je vois Boa Hancock en train de rougir et de se trémousser, je crois qu'elle est tombée malade. La bâtisse de la marine explose dans l'eau et quelques minutes plus tard un homme poisson revient avec plusieurs personnes. Entre temps, je recharge mon arme prête à repartir à l'assaut car les combats momentanément interrompus par l'arrivée du garçon reprennent de plus belle. Un gamin sur le bateau qui vient d'exploser monopolisant toute l'attention, cours et atterrit sur le navire de Barbe Blanche en arrêtant un mec au crochet qui tentait de tuer le Shirohige.

-Crocodile, murmure Mihawk en parant négligemment l'attaque d'un pirate, pour le tuer d'un revers de poignet.

-C'est lui ? Crocodile ? Le type qui a fait la une pour son entreprise de Baroque Works ?

-En effet. Le gamin au chapeau de paille, tu le vois, Chat ?

-Oui.

- Il est fort. J'ignore ce qu'il vient faire ici, mais ne le laisse passer sous aucun prétexte, c'est compris ?

-Est-ce un ordre Hawkie-chan ?

-Si tu arrives à le contrer, sache qu'il a une prime de plus de trois cents millions de berry.

…

Là, je bug. Gros bug. Des berrys s'allument dans mes yeux et je saute vers le champ de bataille. Ce chapeau de paille est mon ticket pour devenir Grand Corsaire !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que les combats continuent, je slalome avec mes patins entre les adversaires vaincu, je lance à tord et à travers mes perles. Il en vient toujours plus, j'ai déjà vidé toutes mes cartouches sur les pirates. Mes mains sont moites à force de l'exercice, mais j'ai déjà vu pire. Encore est-il que comme l'a sérieusement souligné mon coloc' l'épéiste, on ne devient pas une pro en combat en deux mois. Et ça, je le comprends, je ne tente pas de me frotter aux capitaines des flottes de Barbe Blanche. Trop peu pour moi. Le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est ce Luffy au Chapeau de paille, que je vois courir au loin. Je dois l'attraper me dis-je en abattant d'un coup de pied un pirate sur mon chemin. En tirant mes perles, je suis le Mugiwara avec un sourire en tranche de courge, j'esquive l'attaque d'un des types qui ont décidé de le protéger.

-Ne t'approche pas de mon chapeau de paille boy ! hurle l'un d'eux ou l'une d'elle, je ne sais pas trop, du haut de son afro violet surmonté d'une couronne.

-Et Hawkie-chan m'a dit de l'arrêter, donc on va pas être copains !

-LAISSE MOI LUFFY ! NE VIENS PAS ME SAUVER ! CE SERAIT UN AFFRONT POUR MON HONNEUR ! crie le condamné à l'intention du marathonien plusieurs mètres devant moi.

-Aaaace ! Tu es mon frère, je vais te sauver, même si je dois y laisser ma vie ! hurle le Luffy en question.

Ils sont frère ces deux là ? Bah… J'esquive l'attaque du grand type en juste-au-corps rose pétard, et riposte avec mes perles. Elles filent rapidement vers leur cible dans un sifflement aigu.

-Un fruit du démon, tiens, tiens ! dit-il ou dit-elle en esquivant.

-Ouai ! Je le veux, ton chapeau de paille ! Laisse-le moi !

Le mec en cuirasse rose s'écarte en secouant la tête, ses dents sorties en un sourire giga. Halloween est déjà passé mon gars. J'enduis mes mains de ma nacre et forme un couteau à la base du poing avec elle. Je me mets en garde en présentant mes mains armées devant moi, prête à me battre contre cet adversaire fort.

-Avant de commencer l'affrontement, la coutume veut que nous nous présentions, ma chérie, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si tu veux, mamie. Akira Queen dite Les Longues Perles !

- Imperio Ivankov, Reine des Trav' de l'île de Kedestrav des Okamas !

Parfait. Je m'élance vers lui ou elle, il (on va dire il je suis paumé, là) m'esquive, je lui envois mon poing entouré de ma lame fabriquée, il l'évite encore. Agacée je le mitraille de perle, sans qu'elles ne le touchent. Je recommence l'opération en assénant talonnade et coup de poings armés… en vain.

-Tu es trop lente ma chérie ! J'ignore pour quelle raison une pirate se joint à la marine, mais tu ne le toucheras pas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'il est déjà derrière moi et m'envoie valser avec un coup de botte rose. Je rabat mes bras autour de ma tête et roule sur la glace pendant une demi minutes dans un crissements de vêtements déchirés. Ouch, ça fait mal ! Le pire c'est que le travelo ne se donne même pas la peine de finir le combat, il court après Mugiwara ou Chapeau de paille pour le protéger. Je suis sonnée et j'entends à peine Sengoku dire que Luffy est le fils biologique de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, l'homme le plus recherché au monde. Bon… soit… Il pourrait éviter de balancer des scoops comme ça, c'est pas un journaliste, l'amiral en chef à ce que je sache. Je me relève et recommence à glisser sur mes patins de perle vers le chapeau de paille. Je suis très curieuse, il se défend bien avec son fruit du démon à ce que j'en vois. Ses bras et ses jambes ne cessent de s'allonger comme du caoutchouc, c'est drôle, mais offensif ! J'esquive en me baissant l'arme d'un pirate et riposte par un coup de patin dans ses dents et m'occupe de son pote d'un revers de poings. Ivankov est occupé avec le Corsaire aux oreilles d'ourson, Kuma, c'est ma chance. Je fonce droit sur le garçon qui court vers son frangin et saute. Je prépare mes mains pour tirer.

-En haut, Chapeau de Paille, je lui hurle.

Le brun lève la tête vers moi. Mon sourire de tarée collée sur les lèvres je lâche une mitraille de perle, qu'il évite de peu. Je recommence rapidement et elles l'atteignent… cependant mes nacres ne le blessent pas, elles n'ont pour seul effet que de revenir vers moi en rebondissant sur son corps. Je les récupère en retombant vers le sol pour lui bloquer le passage. Soit, ce n'est quand même pas un fruit du démon de type logia, non ? Il se met en garde, moi aussi.

-T'es qui toi ? demande-t-il. J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ! J'dois sauver Ace !

-Et moi je dois t'attraper, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Si j'ai ta tête, je suis sûre de prendre la place du Paladin des mers !

-M'en fous que tu prennes la place de Jimbei ! Dégage. Gomu gomu no jet pistol !

Il me mitraille de poing, je croise mes bras au dessus de ma tête et met en place le plus vite possible mon bouclier de gemme qui apparaît et encaisse le choc lourdement. Il est très rapide. Mes pieds reculent sous les coups qu'il m'envoie. Je plante plus profondément mes patins dans le sol glacé. Il est fort, très fort. Quand son attaque rafale se finit, je saute en arrière pour garder une distance de frappe.

-Perlu Perlu Pearl Slash Bowl !

Mes précieuses perles partent plus rapidement qu'un boulet de canon et entament sa peau qui s'ouvre, il porte sa main à son bras blessé qui saigne désormais.

-Aaah ! Des perles ? Pourquoi ça coupe ? Ça fait mal !

- Ah ah ! Qui t'a dit que les perles étaient toutes rondes, gamin ? Les baroques sont difformes et lancées assez rapidement elles sont plus coupantes qu'une lame, comme tu viens de le voir chapeau de paille !

Monkey D Luffy enlève le sang de son bras d'un revers de main, il me toise en mordant son pouce :

-J'ai pas le temps, faut que je sauve Ace, même si je dois en mourir. Gear-

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la suite qu'il part déjà vers moi illuminé d'une aura violette, il gonfle son poing pour me frapper. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver et je reforme mon Blaze Nacre au dessus de moi. Sa puissance de frappe est telle qu'elle brise le bouclier instantanément et me projette plusieurs mètres plus loin. J'atterris douloureusement sur le dos entre un marine et un pirate en train de s'entre-tuer. Je me masse le dos. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je vais l'avoir celui là. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Quelqu'un a déjà prit ma place pour se battre.

-Hawkie-chan !

Œil de Faucon me jette un léger regard, froid, face à son ennemi il n'est pas indifférent comme à l'accoutumé. Il sort Yoru de son dos et me lance platement :

-Idiote, Chat. Tu t'es attaquée à trop gros pour toi. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu réagirais au quart de tour.

-Eh ben, t'aurais dû, je lui rétorque.

Hey quoi, c'est pas de ma faute ! Il sait comment je réagis quand je peux obtenir quelque chose facilement !

Il hoche la tête blasé et reporte son attention sur le chapeau de paille, en redressant son chapeau :

-Pardonne moi, Le Roux. Je ne vais pas me retenir face à ton protégé. Nous allons voir si cet enfant issus de la nouvelle génération à le potentiel ou bien mourra-t-il sous le tranchant de cette lame noire.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Lestement, il lance un coup de sabre au rayon bleu droit sur Luffy qui l'évite grâce à une chance incroyable. Ce garçon porte bien son nom, Monkey, il est agile comme un singe.

-Oulah, c'était chaud, là ! s'écrie Mugiwara en courant sur le côté.

Mihawk recommence sa technique, je le regarde faire pendant que moi-même je combats des pirates en les coupant avec mes poings entouré de Slash Pearl.

Le chapeau de paille esquive toujours, un homme poisson bleu tente de lui venir en aide mais se fait battre sans la moindre pitié et s'enfuit au profit d'un autre adversaire. Un homme au haut de forme, dont les deux sabres crachent des pétales de roses.

-T'as laissé le chapeau de paille s'en aller, je bougonne assez fort pour qu'il l'entende

-Vista, le Capitaine de la Cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche aux épées fleuries, souffle Mihawk sans prêter attention à moi.

-C'est un honneur que tu connaisses mon nom, Œil de Faucon. Par instinct, chaque escrimeur en ce monde rêve d'affronter celui qu'on nomme le meilleur.

Les deux commencent alors un combat pendant que moi-même termine les miens.

-Perlu Perlu Slash Bowl !

Les petites balles nacrées et coupantes comme du rasoir vont s'écraser sur le visage de mes opposants qui s'effondrent.

-Une… pirate qui… nous trahit… crève charogne, murmure l'un d'eux avant de s'effondrer.

Je ne réponds rien. Je trahis effectivement. Je sais sur le moment que si je ne deviens pas corsaire, je n'aurais plus aucun endroit où aller, on retiendra ce que j'ai fait. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas tuer ces types pour qu'ils ne parlent pas en ce cas ? Je forme une perle coupante à la base de mon poing. Soudainement, une rafale de pression explose autour de moi. Monkey D Luffy vient de relâcher in extremis son haki pour empêcher l'exécution avancée de son frère. Ouch, je ne le tiens pas bien, comme la plupart des marines autour de moi qui s'effondrent. Je me rapproche avec difficulté des pirates évanouis, dois-je les tuer maintenant qu'ils sont assommés ?

-Une femme Coquillage, tiens, voilà un fruit du démon intéressant, ricane une voix dans mon dos rompant le silence dû à l'explosion du fluide.

Mon poil se hérisse, je fais un bon en arrière pour éviter l'ennemi en ravalant ma nacre sur ma paume. Crocodile en personne le cigare dans la bouche, le crochet levé et une jolie prime de plus de quatre vingt millions de berrys sur sa tête balafrée. Bon… C'est pas bon tous ça.

Je pense que ce type est bien plus fort que sa prime le laisse présager, en plus qu'il soit un ex grand Corsaire. Le Gouvernement Mondial estime donc qu'il est un réel danger. Je me mets en garde, car manifestement, la fuite n'est pas la bonne option.

-Crocodile, je murmure lentement sur la défensive.

-En effet ma belle. C'est étrange qu'une gamine de ton gabarit se frotte aux combats.

Je ne réponds rien, tandis qu'il avance tel un prédateur d'une démarche lente et assurée. C'est vraiment pas bon. A chacun de ses pas, je recule, puis je prépare mon revolver vide. Fébrilement, je vais chercher mes cartouches de secours dans coincées dans le renflement de cuir de mes bottes. En me voyant faire, il sort son cigare de sa bouche et joue avec en me regardant de haut. Entre les bombardements et les bruits du combat, seul mon adversaire et moi restons silencieux, comme des tombes. Ma tension est palpable et son amusement aussi. Mihawk m'a apprit à ne pas être trop sûre de moi, au bout de son petit entraînement, j'ai pigé. Si je pouvais finir ce combat en un seul coup. Je pointe mon revolver vivement et tire une balle dans sa tête en dépit des mes principes –désormais révolus- de ne tuer personne. La balle passe dans son crâne et s'enfonce dans du sable, qui reforme ensuite une grimace cynique sur son visage.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids contre un Logia, gamine.

-J'm'en moque ? tente-je le tout pour le tout.

-Abandonne, tu vas perdre.

Oh là, là, là. C'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon du tout. Pourquoi il veut m'affronter moi, hein ? J'ai rien fait ! Qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre à combattre !

-Pour que vous me tuiez, pas question, le vieux.

En mâchonnant du bout des lèvres son cigare, la mimique de l'ex-corsaire s'agrandit considérablement.

-Te tuer, quel gâchis ce serait. Une usine à perle mobile… Si tu savais l'argent que tu pourrais me rapporter, ce serait dommage de passer à côté, non ? Je te propose une alliance, ma belle. Dès la fin de cette guerre, rejoins-moi.

-Euh… non ?

-Alors je serais contraint malheureusement de t'enlever. J'ai besoin de produire de l'argent rapidement afin d'augmenter ma puissance et je ne peux absolument pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

Il plonge vers moi, je m'élance sur le côté pour l'éviter. Crocodile se transforme en sable et son corps entier flotte dans l'air autour de ma personne. Mon fruit présentement, ne sert fichtrement à rien. Dès que je tente de lui envoyer mes perles, elles passent en lui comme dans de l'eau. En lui envoyant des coups de patins aussi. Rien ne lui fait effet. Je saute en l'air rapidement et atterris lestement pour échapper à ce type. Cependant l'ex Corsaire ne lâche pas l'affaire, il m'attrape la jambe de sa main sableuse et me jette contre un mur. Ce dernier explose et je sens du sang couler le long de mon crâne. Merde ! Ma vision se trouble légèrement et ma paupière tressaute. Au loin je vois le chapeau de paille courir sur un ponton pour atteindre son frère, il frappe un vieux qui tombe au sol. Mes mains se crispent, j'ai du mal à me relever, mais j'y parviens péniblement.

-Encore debout ? J'aurais pensé qu'avec une telle violence tu aurais été K-O, soupire Crocodile.

-Va te faire, je lui rétorque en crachant du sang.

-Une telle vulgarité sortant d'une si jolie bouche est navrante, ma belle, continu l'homme sable.

-Je ne suis pas ta belle, je ne te laisserais pas m'emmener je sais pas où, mec ! Tu peux te gratter pour ça.

-Je serais alors dans l'obligation de t'abîmer un peu plus.

Il disparaît en une micro seconde puis apparaît devant moi en me prenant par les cheveux. Il me jette au loin sur le quai, je tente de retomber sur mes pieds, mais l'impact est tel que je m'écrase sur le sol la tête la première. Mon front heurte le bitume et mon bras se tord en un angle bizarre. Je suffoque alors que bien plus vif que moi, le crochet de Crocodile, se plante autour de mon cou dans un étau. Je ne peux pas me dégager. Je me débats pendant que le poing du corsaire s'abat sur mon visage avec une régularité sadique. Ma tête heurte à nouveau fortement le sol, je jette un regard fébrile autour de moi en subissant ses coups. Je ne peux rien contre ce type, je suis totalement à sa merci, personne ne me vient en aide, je suis vraiment mal barrée.

-C'est Crocodile ! s'écrient des marines au dessus de moi.

Le logia relève la tête une seconde, grave erreur pour lui. D'un coup de pied quasi inutile vu qu'il se change en sable, je le repousse et parvient à décrocher le crochet d'autour de mon cou. Je tente ensuite de me relever malgré les chocs subits. C'est douloureux, mais j'y parviens rapidement. Mon esprit tangue dangereusement et je ne me maintiens debout qu'avec beaucoup de volonté. Cette seconde à suffit au corsaire pour éliminer les marines qui sont désormais… momifiés au sol. Je frissonne.

Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, je vais me faire rétamer plus que je ne le suis déjà. Les grands Corsaires sont tous occupés, dont Mihawk, que je distingue au loin, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, les amiraux qui pourraient battre mon ennemi aussi. De toute façon, même si j'ai peu de fierté, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. L'échafaud explose au dessus de ma tête, Portgas D Ace et le chapeau de paille en sortent d'un rayon de flamme, tandis que Sengoku le zohan au fruit de bouddha tente une attaque pour les contrer. Les deux frères sont en train de s'enfuir, cet instant de distraction me coûte beaucoup. Le crochet siffle et s'agrippe soudainement à mon épaule pour s'enfoncer dans ma chair. A l'autre bout Crocodile mâchonne son cigare, le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il me laboure l'omoplate et que je hurle de douleur. C'est horrible ce que cela fait mal !

-Alors, tu en veux plus ou tu te rends, gamine ? T'abîmer plus encore serait idiot.

On ne va pas paniquer. On ne va pas paniquer. On ne va pas paniquer. Si je panique, là ,je panique absolument ! Son crochet se retire brutalement de mon épaule, je gémis. Il me m'envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre pendant que je chute au sol, comme une loque. Je vomis sous l'impact, mon sang, tout mon corps me fait mal. Du sang coule de ma bouche, de ma tête et de mon épaule, la douleur est telle que chaque mouvement est un supplice. Et il m'a vaincue si facilement, je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'appelle même pas cela un combat. Lui le Logia et moi la Paramecia, je n'ai pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. D'un coup de pied léger et négligent, il bouge la tête de mon corps devenu inerte. Mes yeux vitreux le voient se pencher vers moi pour me tirer par les cheveux, afin de me mettre à sa hauteur, c'est terriblement, atrocement douloureux et humiliant pour moi. Mes jambes tentent de battre vainement l'air autour de moi tandis qu'il crache une bouffée fétide de cigare sur mon visage.

-Tu as perdu, maintenant, travaille pour moi. Ce n'est ni une suggestion ni un conseil, je ne te donne pas le choix.

-… Crève, je répond en lui crachant au visage.

Il se passe alors quelque chose de surprenant, lorsque ma salive atteint son visage, celui-ci ne se change pas en sable pour l'éviter, au contraire, il se la prend de plein fouet et son sourire se fane nettement. L'eau.

L'eau de ma salive à fait mal réagir ses composants de Logia, c'est en fait logique, l'eau mouille et tasse le sable, comme le vent souffle la fumée de Smoker.

-Tu vas me le payer, garce ! Assez perdu de temps avec toi

Il me projette ensuite, au centre de la place où l'amiral Akainu course le chapeau de paille et son frère, puis fonce sur moi pour m'infliger un nouveau coup, je roule sur le côté pour l'éviter, mais un coup de pied dans mon ventre déjà endoloris m'achève. Ma respiration est rauque et saccadée, sur le coup je n'ai pas eu de chance. J'ai du sang coulant à nouveau de ma bouche.

« _Chat_. »

Cette inclinaison de voix, morne, je le reconnais et pourtant, il me semble impossible qu'elle provienne de qui je crois. Personne n'est à côté de moi et la personne de qui elle pourrait provenir est à des centaines de mètres de moi.

« _Comment_ _fonctionne ton pouvoir ? Le coquillage que fait-il ?_ »

C'est bon, je délire alors que je me roule en boule pour éviter un nouveau coup de poing de l'homme sable. Comment marche mon pouvoir ? Elle en a de bonnes la voix off, Mihawk ! C'est pas tout à fait le moment, ni le lieu pour se soucier de ça, alors que je suis en train de me faire ravaler la façade par un taré qui veut ensuite m'enlever. Génial.

«_ Il entoure d'aragonite, l'un des composant du nacre, une impureté, c'est ce que tu fais avec tes perles. Or, qu'est-ce que le sable pour un coquillage ?_ »

Je regarde mon adversaire qui se désintéresse une seconde moi pour regarder les deux frères hors là loi en plein combat contre un amiral. Le sable. Oh bah merde alors…

-Tu arrives encore à te mettre debout, ricane le corsaire en me voyant me relever tremblante.

-Ouai…

J'essuie le sang qui coule sur mon visage et lui souris salement, cela ne semble pas le perturber et au contraire, l'amuser.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Tu vas voir.

Je cours vers l'homme à la cicatrice malgré mes propres blessures, et ouvre mes bras rapidement autour de lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher mon attaque.

-Que…

-Perlu Perlu Spark Creating !

Mes doigts recouvrent un a un chacun des grains qui s'éparpillent, la membrane d'aragonite se forme autour de Crocodile qui lâche son cigare tandis qu'il se transforme lentement en nacre.

-Et merde…

Chacun des grains sont mélangés et éparpillés, je continue mon ouvrage rapidement, la nacre se saisit de lui, mue par l'aragonite qui constitue mon pouvoir, il se fige peu à peu. Puis, son corps explose en petits grains que je transforme habitée par une énergie que je ne me soupçonnais pas. Au bout d'une demi minute, la perle grossit, encore, et encore, jusqu'elle dépasse l'espace de mes bras. Alors que le sable se débat encore, je continue, à la former. Au bout d'une minute la perle fait plus de six mètres de haut, elle est composée de millions de minuscules grains. Ces grains ce sont…

-Hey… jure un marine. Cette fille, elle vient de… tuer Crocodile ! Incroyable !

Ce sont les grains composant le corps de Crocodile. Ceux désœuvrées ou hors combat, jettent un coup d'œil aux dires du militaire, puis m'observent, quelque secondes abasourdis devant l'énorme perle que je viens de créer, je m'étonne moi-même d'ailleurs. Ces secondes durant lesquelles l'Amiral Akainu vérifie ce qu'il a entendu en tournant la tête, suffisent à Chapeau de Paille et à son frère pour s'enfuir dans… un sous marin. Un sous marin jaune qui replonge rapidement sous l'eau. En voyant cela, l'homme volcan, hurle de rage et en plus de me jeter un regard noir, d'un coup de poing, il… détruit la perle.

-Noooon ! Elle n'était pas figée ! je hurle en le voyant faire.

-Quelque secondes.

Je me retourne rapidement en entendant cette voix, un crochet est à nouveau passé autour de mon cou.

-Quelques secondes et tu m'aurais tué, sale garce !

Il se transforme en sable et m'entraîne avec lui dans les airs, je me débats à nouveau, cependant l'effort fourni pour le battre une première fois, a drainé toute mon énergie, je transpire en tentant de déglutir. Le crochet resserre son étau sur mon cou, je suis étranglée, à plusieurs mètres du sol…

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

Je n'ai pas revu l'arc guerre au sommet pour faire ce chapitre. J'ai vu un AMV, et utilisé mes petites neurones pour me souvenir comment ça c'est passé. Du point de vu de Queen, on ne voit pas tout. Enfin, je pense qu'elle en voit pas mal déjà. A vrai dire, honte à moi, le seul arc que j'ai vu en entier sans sauter des épisodes flash backs (ou que je jugeais inutiles) est l'arc Kujah.

Honte à moi O_0'

S'il fallait écouter ce chapitre avec une chanson, j'aurais utilisé celle de l'AMV que j'ai vu, This is War, la moitié des AMV sur youtube à propos de la guerre de marinford on cette chanson en fond sonore. ELLE EST EPIC.

Mettre des chansons dans les chapitres c'est EPIC, c'est pour ça que je le ferais avec pusillanimité !

Queen va-t-elle s'en sortir, peut-être pas... enfin... tout le monde est content, je n'ai pas tué Ace... quoi que vous n'avez pas encore vu ce que je lui réserve X_X' ça va être une catastrophe thérèse ! (ceux qui connaissent le réplique comprendront de quoi je parle) bref moi je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée !

A plus les minis pousses !

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes.


	13. Règle 13 : La paix et l'exil il y aura

Hey hey, c'est la rentrée ! Les minis pousses et je rentre en première ES ! Et tous le monde s'en fout !

-Tu peux le dire.

-Oh c'est Linda ma secrétaire, elle est rentrée pile poil au bon moment de ses RTT, j'aurais quelqu'un à martyriser face au stress de la première.

-Je crains le pire.

Bref, bref. Il est là tout beau, tout mignon pour vous ce chapitre ! Le poème du bas c'est moi qui l'ai écrit donc... hum... *file se cacher dans son trou de chauve souris* pas de patate !

Je répondrais à une question et une autres interrogation à la fin ^-^ Lindaaa envoie le disclaimer !

-Hum... Rien n'appartient à Roussette-dono... Non sérieusement Roussette-dono ? Oui, oui je continue. Donc rien ne lui appartient tout est à maître Oda sauf Queen. En même temps qui en voudrait ?

* * *

_Mon frère, nos cœurs sont mêlés, par le sang et une coupe de saké._

_Souviens-toi de nos souvenirs d'enfants qui nous liaient joyeusement._

_Aujourd'hui que reste-il, de ce semblant d'idylle ?_

_Mon frère, nous restons enfants, enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes._

_La vie ne nous épargne pas, elle est brute._

_Alors, alors, toi mon frère, tu quittes l'île._

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Mihawk finit d'achever un ennemi qui en vu de ces capacités médiocres ne méritaient pas ce titre. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait laissé filer, Chapeau de Paille et Vista, il ne combattait qu'avec Kotogana. Aucun autre ne méritait de goûter à sa lame noire, et avec raison. Yoru, rangée dans son dos, l'épéiste jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il haussa les sourcils surprit en voyant Barbe Blanche permettre à son fils de s'enfuir en affrontant les trois amiraux à la fois. Cependant, Akainu profita de la diversion de l'arrivée de Barbe Noire pour fausser compagnie à l'homme le plus fort du monde et poursuivre Mugiwara et Poing Ardent. Kurohige en compagnie de son équipage, éclata d'un rire mauvais en faisant surgir son fruit du démon subitement. La vue du corsaire se troubla lorsqu'il vit des volutes de fumées noires entourer le capitaine du Moby Dick pour l'encercler totalement dans une prison improvisée. Quel était ce pouvoir étrange ? Les compagnons de Barbe Noire en profitèrent pour dégainer. L'homme le plus fort du monde allait-il survivre à ça ?

Le brun abattit négligemment un autre épéiste en se tournant vers l'est du champ de bataille, lorsqu'il vit Chat en plein combat contre l'ex-Grand Corsaire Crocodile. Etrangement, il sentit de la sueur couler dans son cou. Comment la gamine s'était retrouvé à se battre contre lui ? Et d'après les coups qu'elle recevait, Chat, se prenait une vraiment grosse raclée. Devait-il intervenir ?

La gamine se releva avant qu'il en prenne la décision et s'élança inlassablement vers l'homme sable… pour le transformer en perle. Une gigantesque perle grise de plus de six mètres de diamètres se dressa alors sur la place surprenant plus d'un par ce changement radical de paysage. Impressionnant, elle pouvait donc changer des choses vivantes ? Le Corsaire surprit Sengoku à observer le rouquine à la dérobée, manifestement septique. Cependant, la gemme ne dura pas longtemps, bien vite explosée sous les caprices d'Akainu furieux de voir Chapeau de paille s'enfuir en compagnie du fils de Roger. Peuh, du dépit.

C'est alors que Crocodile en profita pour s'échapper de l'emprise de la nacre, se reformer et prendre, furieux Chat dans une étreinte quasi mortelle. Il l'emmena plusieurs mètres en hauteur et quelques personnes sur le champ de bataille purent observer, spectateur l'ascension de la jeune fille et de l'ancien corsaire. L'actuel Shichibukai se crispa étonnement, lorsqu'il vit le visage de ladite jeune fille perdre lentement toute couleur. Elle devenait lentement inerte et de plus en plus pâle, ses jambes qui battaient avec frénésie l'air perdaient en vigueur. Donc, l'homme le plus logique qui soit en aurait conclu que Queen n'allait pas bien et qu'elle allait, _possiblement_, mourir si l'on n'agissait pas rapidement. Et ce n'est pas l'instinct infaillible d'Œil de Faucon qui dira le contraire. Donc, c'est logiquement à ce moment là qu'on devait venir en aide à la petite pirate. Ceux qui le pouvaient étaient trop occupés par la récente mort de Barbe Blanche, qui venait d'être tué par le Corsaire Barbe Noire et ses hommes. Les hommes de Shirohige, impuissants regardaient en pleurant le corps de leur père braver la mort implacable. Ainsi, le sale boulot lui revenait, _encore_.

Le Shichibukai sauta lestement en l'air et atterrit en plein sur la proue d'une des flottes du Moby Dick. Il dégomma d'un coup d'épée négligeant les membres qui tentaient de l'abattre par esprit de vengeance pendant qu'eux même prenaient la poudre d'escampette après la mort de leur Père et la fuite de leur frère. Il se tourna ensuite calmement vers l'homme sable, un masque aussi neutre que la glace posé sur son visage.

-Lâche cette fille, Crocodile.

Alors qu'il étranglait méthodiquement la rouquine et qu'elle basculait dans l'obscurité, il la rattrapa d'une main, par le manteau, et répondit au Corsaire, un sourire plaqué sur sa face :

-Tiens, tiens. Œil de Faucon. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'aux massacres.

-Donne moi cette fille, Crocodile.

L'homme sable leva Queen par son manteau, pendant dans le vide, comme une poupée de chiffon, la tête dodelinant lentement au rythme des balancements de l'ancien chef de Baroque Works.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Cela va être impossible, tu m'en vois navré. Je compte garder pour moi une telle source de revenu.

En levant un sourcil, septique, Mihawk para le coup vicieux et de derrière que l'acolyte de Crocodile lui portait. Mr 1. D'une attaque de Yoru, il fit reculer l'homme au bras en lame pour s'intéresser de nouveau à l'homme du sable qui laissait pendre la peste rouge à plusieurs mètres au dessus de l'eau.

-Je vais donc être obligé de venir la reprendre de force, répondit platement le porteur l'épée légendaire.

-Le Grand Dracule Mihawk serait donc capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ? Intéressant. Après tout, j'ai un combat à terminer contre toi puisque tout à l'heure j'ai protégé Mugiwara de toi.

Le shichibukai se mit en garde. En volant sous sa forme sablonneuse, Crocodile fit de même en levant son crochet doré.

Cependant, aucun des deux n'attaqua, l'homme au cigare, certainement par amusement et l'autre en sachant qu'une attaque trop puissante pourrait tuer Queen vu son état et qu'elle ferait une chute de plus de dix mètres dans l'eau. Or, l'eau et les fruits du démon n'avaient _jamais_ fait bon ménage.

Mais ça, tous le monde le savait y comprit la principale concernée dans les vapes, non ?

-Tu ne tentes rien. Tant mieux. Contre mon fruit tu ne peux rien. Je vais donc emmener la fille coquillage avec moi. Mr 1, si tu as un tant sois peu de fierté, ramène-toi.

Le métis aux cheveux blond acquiesça, ce fut sans compter une attaque rapide et nette de Mihawk qui le trancha de part en part. Il écarquilla des yeux surprit. Porta les mains à sa poitrine, sans comprendre qu'il était en train de mourir. L'homme ne se relèverait pas, il ne se relèverait plus. Il coula à pic au fond de la baie. D'un coup sec pour enlever le sang sur Yoru, Taka no Me refit à nouveau face à Crocodile et scia son ennemi de ses yeux de faucon.

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris. Je t'ais dit de me la rendre, et c'est ce que tu _vas_ faire.

L'épéiste s'élança ensuite, en brandissant sa lame noire et puissant avec habilitée, sur l'homme en sable. Cependant, le logia se dessoudait à chaque coup, c'était frustrant. Il détestait vraiment, les fruits du démon, mais à un point. Sans perdre sa concentration le brun continua d'attaquer. Bien sûr, il y avait la technique spéciale de Yoru, un rayon bleu et puissant qui aurait assurément touché Crocodile. Mais cette technique nécessitait une limite de frappe, or, il blesserait à coup sûr la gamine qui pendait par son manteau. Or, s'il faisait ça maintenant, c'était bien pour la récupérer en un seul morceau. En analysant la situation méthodiquement, il ne voyait pas de moyen de ne _pas_ la blesser.

Néanmoins, il devait essayer. En reculant, le visage plus froid que le marbre, l'épéiste prépara son coup spécial, la décharge, vive et fulgurante. Elle frappa directement l'homme sable, ses compétences de logia n'y suffisaient plus. Une longue balafre vint couvrir le corps, du torse au bras de l'homme au cigare en déchirant ses précieux habits. Il poussa un juron de douleur, mais Mihawk s'en moquait. Tous ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'apparemment le rayon n'avait pas atteint Queen. Pas elle, puisqu'elle n'était plus dans la main de Crocodile. L'attaque ayant touché le bras, par réflexe, il avait décrispé son poing autour du manteau qui la maintenait dans le vide précairement.

Plouf.

Les deux hommes jetèrent immédiatement leur regard vers le bas. Vers l'eau. Un halo circulaire et concentrique se formait à la surface claire de la baie, et l'on pouvait voir une forme sombre s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Marinford.

-Et merde… jura Crocodile.

Bon sang… La petite était littéralement en train de couler à pic ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, que diable ! Mihawk s'apprêtait à sauter pour aller repêcher la gamine au risque d'être la cible d'une attaque, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Un éclair plongea dans l'eau et disparu sous la surface. Un éclair roux.

Cet éclair roux remonta rapidement un grand sourire mutin aux lèvres, tenant Queen dans ses bras:

-Ralalalah, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on sauve une jolie damoiselle en détresse !

Shank LeRoux en personne. Il venait de plonger de son bateau invisible jusqu'alors pour aller repêcher la jeune femme, cette dernière toussa plusieurs fois, toujours dans une semi conscience entre les bras de l'Empereur. Sur les quais de Marinford, la tension accumulée était palpable. En plus de n'avoir pu exécuter Portgas D Ace, qui s'était enfuit, voilà qu'un autre Empereur du Shin Sekai venait se mêler de leurs affaires. Tous comme Mihawk, ils observèrent durant une minute ou deux le rouquin balancer la fille évanouie sur son épaule avant d'escalader _le plus tranquillement du monde_ l'échelle de son bateau. Il sifflotait. Vraiment, le manchot n'avait aucune gêne, aucune et le plus ironique fut que Crocodile profita de ce moment pour battre en retraite inopinément. Manifestement se battre contre un empereur ne l'intéressait pas et il avait lâché sa proie.

-Mais j'y crois pas, c'est bien Chat en fait ! J'étais pas sûr, mais je reconnais le bonnet, c'est bien Chat.

Le jeune Empereur du nouveau monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire suivit par la majorité de ses nakamas. Une blague salace au milieu d'une guerre. Oui, une blague salace au milieu d'un guerre, et c'était signé Akagami.

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Cette voix. Chat s'était réveillée et Mihawk su au ton de la voix de cette dernière que ce n'était pas bon… pour LeRoux, il se boucha machinalement et automatiquement les oreilles.

L'habitude avait pour une fois du bon, car les pirates de Barbe Blanche et l'auditoire le plus proche du bâtiment du roux s'empressèrent de faire pareil, lorsqu'ils entendirent éclater :

-Espèce de vieux pervers _lubrique_ ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire !? Sale _vicieux_, pervers, satyre ! Tu mérites de _crever_ en Enfer ! Je savais que t'avais regardé mon bonnet ! Maintenant, tu vas payer, mon vieux !

Deux membres de l'équipage du roux ne suffirent pas pour empêcher la furie rousse de se jeter sur son homologue de même couleur pour lui coller un uppercut. Et tout une bataille, toute la fatigue du monde ne suffirent pas pour les personnes présentes pour empêcher leur mâchoire de faire coucou au sol tans ils étaient surpris. Comme deux ronds de flanc serait plus juste. Qui était cette tarée qui venait juste de manquer de respect à un Empereur et de lui flanquer une dérouillée publique ?

-Aïe, Chat, t'as sorti les griffes, j'peux tout t'expliquer, tout t'expliquer, tenta de se justifier le rouquin en mettant les mains devant son visage.

-J'attend ! Pour savoir si je dois te tuer maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu pour te torturer _aciduleusement _avant !

Shanks avala sa bile en entendant le ton de l'adjectif, alors qu'une petite suée le venait. Pendant ce temps, Queen avait décidé de sortir une perle de ses mains pour lui envoyer en pleine face. Même blessée et après un petit plongeon sympathique dans l'eau du port, cette gamine restait impossible. Le Roux frotta affectueusement et maladroitement la tête de Chat –la laissant sur sa faim-, en s'éloignant pour se positionner sur la proue de son navire, parallèlement à Mihawk. Ils se saluèrent discrètement, puis il reporta son attention vers un point au loin. Une forme debout et insubmersible, telle une montagne infranchissable, la dépouille de l'Homme le Plus Fort du monde. Dans la mort, il restait encore impressionnant et imposant, bravant cette dernière dans la plus grande insolence en restant debout.

-On va commencer par le commencement, déjà. Les gars, ramenez les corps de Barbe Blanche, nous allons lui offrir une sépulture descente.

Il jeta un regard à l'échafaud et aux alentours, visiblement surprit.

-Bah, il est où Poing Ardent ? Aaaah, je comprends, Luffy est bien passé par là, ce garnement, j'vous jure. J'aurais pas cru qu'il y arriverait, m'enfin j'suis content, m'étais sympathique le grand frère !

Dit avec un tel détachement, la majorité des personnes présentes avaient l'impression de rêver. Sengoku se plaça fermement sur le quai.

-Croyez vous que nous allons vous laissez l'emmener ? Le symbole d'une époque désormais finie n'a pas à recevoir tant d'honneur !

-En fait… commença Shanks en se rembrunissant. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Chacun des membres des pirates du roux dégainèrent dans une synchronie si parfaite qu'on l'aurait crue répétée. Les marines restant se braquèrent à leur tour, mais entourés par d'autres pirates prêt à en découdre pour se venger, ils se retrouvaient étonnement en position de faiblesse. Les combats allaient reprendre uniquement pour la mémoire d'un homme avec un tout nouveau leader. Akainu s'avança à son tour, n'ayant pas accepté sa récente ''défaite'' il comptait bien défaire Le Roux.

Etant donné que la situation ne l'intéressait plus –ou que celle-ci devenait trop dangereuse, selon les avis-, Queen, sauta du navire du roux, droit sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, avec les réflexes d'un chat, tandis que plusieurs mètres séparaient les deux bâtiments. La gamine se faufila ensuite, en évitant des coups de sabres habilement, vers le Shichibukai épéiste qui se préparait à partir.

-Tu t'en vas, s'étonna-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-J'ai promis de combattre Barbe Blanche. Il n'est plus. Je n'ai rien promis en ce qui concerne Le Roux. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se détourna dans un revers de cape pour rejoindre son tombeau-bateau dissimulé dans la baie. La rouquine le suivit amusée après un salut moqueur à Marinford et ses représentants. Ce combat n'était vraiment qu'une distraction pour Mihawk. Un moyen de faire passer le temps. Et apparemment, cela ne l'avait pas comblé, il désirait plus de combat.

…

S'il savait en rentrant chez lui quelle surprise l'attendrait.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Ace ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je t'en supplie !

-Et pourquoi pas, Luffy ? répondit son aîné d'un ton neutre.

Sur la côte d'Amazon Lily, les deux frères de cœurs se toisèrent une seconde, dans le silence le plus total. Seule une bourrasque vint empêcher l'atmosphère de s'alourdir plus que nécessaire.

-C'est ma vie, conclut le fils de Gold Roger.

-Tu ne peux pas t'exiler ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! T'es mon frère ! J'ai pas fait tous ça pour que tu t'en ailles !

-Comprends-moi, dit Ace, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Vis. Vis !

Le brun le plus âgé regarda son cadet la mine déconfite, il se mordit les lèvres :

-Vivre ? Peut-être. J'ai besoin de savoir si ma vie a réellement un but, et pour cela, je dois rester en paix avec moi-même. Comment puis-je encore vivre alors que mes amis_, mon père_, ont sacrifiés leur vie pour moi ?

-Mais…

-Barbe Blanche est mort, j'en suis certain ! Le capitaine du sous marin l'a vu se faire tuer ! Ma mère aussi est morte, je n'apporte que désolation à ceux que j'entoure. Je ne veux pas te perdre Luffy, tu as faillit mourir tellement de fois pour moi ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère !

-C'était mon choix ! T'avais pas à intervenir là dedans.

- J'étais la cause de tout cela ! Et vivre en reclus est aussi de mon fait. Il n'existe aucun asile pour un être comme moi. La marine me poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait tué. Je suis l'homme à abattre pour le sang que j'ai dans les veines, Luffy ! Ma décision est irrévocable.

Poing ardent se retourna lentement, les poings crispés. Il se dirigea avec raideur vers les pirogues laissées par les femmes Kujah. Il jeta un regard à son frère qui pleurait à chaude larme, tentant de les refréner.

-On se reverra, je l'espère.

-Ace… tu… peux pas… m'_abandonner_ ! T'as pas le droit !

Ace sentit bien malgré lui, discret sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels Le Chapeau de Paille se précipita puérilement. En les refermant sur son petit frère, il murmura :

-T'es qu'un gosse Luffy. Tu chiales comme un gosse. Pourtant, je crois que tu es plus un homme que moi.

-Reste !

-Désolé. Aujourd'hui c'est mon rôle de grand frère de te protéger.

Le fils de Gold Roger se dégagea avec délicatesse de l'étreinte du fils de Dragon, il montra son dos à ce dernier et sauta dans la pirogue. Il leva une main vers son frangin morveux d'avoir trop pleuré.

-A plus…

-Ace…

Il commença à ramer, et la barque s'éloigna protégée des monstres marins de la Calm Belt par un mystérieux procédé Kujah. Très rapidement, en suivant le cours du courant, la pirogue devint un point minuscule sur l'horizon.

-_AAAAACE_ !

Mugiwara tomba à genoux. Ses deux mains enracinées profondément dans le sol tentaient de creuser une tombe pour y mourir.

-Ace, murmura-t-il. A quoi ça sert d'être fort, hein ? A quoi ? Si, la seule personne que je veux protéger s'en va, pour moi. _Hein _? _Pourquoi _!? Pourquoi !

Violemment Luffy abattit ses poings dans le sol, pour calmer sa rage et sa tristesse en vain, elle était là. La peine. La rage. La douleur en soi. Un sentiment plus atroce que tous, rien n'y étais comparable. C'était au-delà d'une douleur physique, cette blessure émotionnelle, allait certainement le tuer. Son cœur palpitant dans sa cage thoracique ne voulait pas s'apaiser, au même titre que ses larmes. A ses yeux, c'était comme s'il avait perdu. Comme s'il n'avait pas réussit à sauver Ace. Le Ace qu'il connaissait serait avec lui, il ne se serait pas enfui !

Luffy avait sauvé ce qui _restait_ de Ace.

Et ce pauvre garçon perdu dans ses propres pensées qui ne savait que faire de lui-même, mais qui ne désirait que se cacher, ce n'était pas le grand frère du chapeau de paille.

-Oh… Luffy.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Boa Hancock, la princesse serpent, semblant étrangement souffrir autant que lui. Elle avait assistée à toute la scène, mais ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Une ombre sortit du couvert des arbres tropicaux.

-Rayleigh ? Le vieux papy, c'est toi ?

-Hey Luffy. Comment tu vas !?

-Aaaace, il est partit ! Je l'ai sauvé, mais pour rien !

Le vieil homme fuma sa pipe, un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres :

-Ce que tu crois. J'ai vu dans les yeux du fils de mon feu meilleur ami, un feu puissant. Il reviendra, sans doute, laisse-lui le temps. Il lui en faudra.

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi bien, Luffy. Dans cette bataille, Ace a perdu ses amis, son père, il a vu ses compagnons, ses frères de cœurs et surtout, toi être blessés. Il ne veut pas qu'à cause de lui, vous soyez blessés. Il serait raisonnable de penser qu'il doute de ses capacités. Il craint de ne pas être assez fort pour vivre avec son nom, autant physiquement que mentalement. Le patrimoine qu'il porte est redoutable, condamné avant sa naissance. Il a réussit à vivre jusqu'ici en se cachant et en mentant aux autres. Maintenant qu'à cause de Sengoku, la planète entière est courant de ses origines, il a rompu le fragile équilibre en lui.

-Ouai, acquiesça lentement, Luffy. Et alors ?

-Il lui faut je pense du temps pour réfléchir à cela, accepter son héritage. Roger n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, c'est ce qu'il ignore, il n'est pas capable de se forger une opinion seul. Du moins, jusqu'à présent… Désormais, il sera seul pour décider si oui on non il accepte le sang qui coule dans ses veines.

-Mais s'il refuse ?

-Alors j'ai de la peine pour une âme comme la sienne… il se détruira…

Luffy avala sa bile de travers en regardant le vieux second de l'ex-roi des pirates mâchonner pensivement sa pipe, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Puis, soudainement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse des amazone restée silencieuses et rougissante durant tout l'entretien.

-Ace et toi, ne devez la vie qu'à une seule personne, si j'en crois Hancock.

-Ah bon ?

-En effet, à une certaine pirate voulant devenir corsaire. Il me semble que tu l'as affrontée, Luffy.

-Hein ?

-La fille aux perles, précisa Hancock. Mon cher Luffy, elle a-

-Ouai, en gros, cette gamine j'ignore comment a déconcentré Akainu une seconde pour que tu t'enfuis, Ace l'a vu. Et je pense que devoir sa vie à un ennemi le dégoûte encore plus, intervint Rayleigh.

-Ne m'interromps pas, Rayleigh, fulmina l'Impératrice.

-Il faudra penser à la remercier, sourit le vieil homme d'un air sournois (?).

-Jamais mon mari ne remerciera une autre femme ! Jamais !

-C'est d'accord, je le ferais quand je la verrais, répondit joyeusement Luffy.

-Erk ! Noooon je défaille !

-Maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? Jimbei t'attend sur le bateau, il se remet de ses blessures, dit le vieux pirate en désignant un chalutier amarré plus loin dans les eaux bleues.

-Je veux retrouver mes amis ! Et être digne d'eux ! Je veux être assez fort pour qu'ils se reposent sur moi, pour que plus tard, Ace prenne appuis sur moi ! Je ne le laisserai pas se détruire ! C'est mon frère !

-Très bien. Je te propose alors quelque chose.

Rayleigh se pencha vers l'oreille du Mugiwara pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Au fil de ses paroles, un sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du garçon. Il leva les yeux vers le pirate :

-SUPER ! Papy Rayleigh, c'est génial comme idée !

-Merci, répondit modestement le pirate ravi.

-En fait comment elle s'appelle la fille qui faisait des perles qui coupaient comme des sabres ? Hein ?

Le très discret sourire sur les lèvres de Rayleigh se transforma en une mimique plus qu'amusée lorsqu'il répondit joyeusement :

-Akira Queen.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

Voilà Marinford est finie. J'ai sauvé Ace, oui c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas la façon dont je l'ai sauvé en fait. J'espérais quelque chose de plus... wouha, mais voilà... Cela n'a pas plu à tout le monde. J'ai mes raisons et sur ce point je vous demanderais de me faire confiance.

En fait, j'aimerais que vous ma fassiez confiance sur toute la ligne. °w°' Mes chapitres sont bien avancés, je suis un plan plus ou moins structurés. Je pense que j'ai sauvé Ace pour une raison utile, et pas parce que je suis une fangirl fan de lui. J'aime bien ce perso, mais voilà. Simplement, la fic peut difficilement se passer de lui uh uh. J'aime étudier chacun des cas que je mets dans mes fics, bien cible leur psychologie et Ace y est intégré désormais avec BEAUCOUP d'autres.

Zoro et Perona... aaaah si on suit le plan ils devraient être là depuis au bas mot une semaine... Mais où ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Je vous demande de me faire confiance !

Linda : C'est louche.

Tout est prévu.

Linda : c'est toujours louche. Je vais encore devoir corriger tes bêtises.

Pffft. Bref, on m'a demandé pour mon surnom aussi. La roussette est le nom d'une chauve souris et d'un requin. L'espèce chauve souris est en général nommée en argo la roussette.

Mihawk est un vampire et moi je suis une chauve souris. YOUHOU !

Review ? Les minis pousses ?

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	14. Règle 14 : Découcher, tu ne le feras pas

_Hello, comment va le monde ? La rentrée se passe bien ? Moi perso ça roule ! J'ai trouvé, enfin, le magnifique, le génial, sublime chapeau de trafalgar du nouveau monde. Il est à moi Mon précieux..._

_Uh... uh._

_-Tu t'arranges pas._

_-On s'en fiche Linda. T'es ma secrétaire._

_-Et alors ? _

_-Bah euh... Et puis de toute façon ton travail est mal fait, le poème en dessous il n'y a pas l'auteur._

_-C'est toi qui veut faire genre t'es cultivée, donc t'assumes si tu connais pas l'auteur._

_Bouhou. Bref passons aux disclaimer._

_-Rien ne m'appartient ni n'appartient à ma patronne. Nous ne faisons qu'utiliser les personnages à notre guise en remerciant au passage Oda de son univers et nos lecteurs de leurs reviews, fav' et follow qui nous font très plaisir._

* * *

_A la fois légère et touffue  
La lumière danse à ma vue  
Derrière l'écran du zéphyr ;_

_Je m'attarde, et le soir achève_  
_Avec de l'ombre et du soupir_  
_La félicité de mon rêve._

_*£$**QUEEN**$£*_

-J'aaai maaaal !

-Tu étais pourtant beaucoup plus active il y a quelques heures, constate platement Mihawk.

-Il y a quelques heures, j'étais poursuivie et lynchée par un malade à crochet, puis je suis tombée dans l'eau, j'ai dû correctionner Shanks, puis je me suis endormie. Maintenant… J'ai mal.

Mihawk, lève un sourcil et me regarde, accoudée à son cercueil bateau, ses mains sur son ventre pianotent patiemment :

-Correctionner n'est pas un verbe.

…

-On s'en fout ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal partout ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal !

-Ce n'est pas en le répétant plusieurs fois que tu guériras, Chat…

-On s'en fout ! J'ai mal ! T'as pas de trousse de secours, ici ?

-Ai-je l'air d'en avoir ? De toute façon, c'est de ta faute, pourquoi t'es-tu attaquée à Crocodile ? Tu n'avais pas le niveau, c'était flagrant.

-En me faisant éclater la face trente six fois sur le bitume, j'avais cru remarquer. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, moi je faisais rien. Il voulait m'enlever ce con ! C'est pas de ma faute.

Je me déplace douloureusement sur la barque en me massant le crâne qui a la bonne idée de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, ouch, il m'a fait vraiment mal le mec au crochet. Nous sommes en vu de l'île Lugubra après plusieurs heures de voyage, je suis ravie de retrouver, mon ''chez moi''. Enfin… sauf si la marine n'est pas d'accord pour faire de moi une Corsaire, et que comme ils savent désormais avec qui je suis repartie, je serais contrainte de fuir. Je ne veux pas quitter cette île !

-Fais attention à toi dorénavant, tranche Œil de Faucon après une petite minute de réflexion.

Je hoche la tête, vannée, alors que la barque frotte doucement sur le sable de la berge, signifiant que nous sommes arrivés. Mihawk saute à terre et tire le cercueil pour l'accrocher à un rocher prévu à cet effet. Il commence à avancer, puis voyant que je ne viens pas, il se tourne vers moi.

-Que fais-tu ?

-J'arrive pas à marcher !

-Comment ça ?

-Mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me soutenir, voilà le problème !

-…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je n'arrive plus à me lever, mes jambes tremblent !

Il reste silencieux une seconde, puis vient vers moi et pose sa main sur mon front :

-A part ton bonbon, qu'as-tu mangé ce matin ? Rien ?

-En effet.

-Idiote. Tu es en hypoglycémie, tu as usé tout ton sucre, car tu n'as pas d'endurance.

-Mais je pige que dalle ! T'as rien mangé, toi ! Et tu te porte très bien !

-Je n'ai pas été blessé.

Comme ultime réponse, il me prend par le bras –non blessé- et me balance sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, ma tête va s'écraser contre son dos.

-Mihawk ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Repose-moi ! T'as pigé, hein ? REPOSE MOI !

-Tu n'atteindras pas la porte du château toute seule… de plus… j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Bien sûr, il y a tes putains de macaques ! Repose-moi sur le sol, maintenant ! Hey mais pourquoi t'avance ?

Il ne répond pas et je commence à lui donner des coups de poings à défaut de lui coller des coups de pieds, car les traîtres ne me servent à rien présentement. Le Corsaire avance tranquillement en me tenant d'une main pour que je ne glisse pas. Ma tête est posée contre la garde de Yoru Kokuto pour avoir une autre vue que le sol.

Tiens, en parlant des poilus, ils sont où ? D'habitude, ils observent Mihawk, cependant, maintenant, il n'y a pas un chat. Pas un chat, c'est le mot. Mes jambes pendouillent mollement et se balancent au rythme de la marche régulière de mon corsaire favori, quand soudain, il s'arrête.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Déjà que tu me portes et que ça me gonfle, mais que mes coups de poings te font rien, mais en plus-

-La ferme, Chat.

-Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle !

-Que fais-tu là, toi ? demande-t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, j'ai un mini bug et pense qu'il s'adresse à moi. Mais non, c'est manifestement une autre personne puisqu'on lui répond :

-Toi ici ? Que fais-tu là Œil de Faucon ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui attends des réponses de ta part, jeune sabreur, tu es ici chez moi.

-Hein ?

-Hey mais repose-moi ! A qui tu parles comme ça ? Je veux voir, c'est qui !

L'épaule de Mihawk retombe légèrement, et je glisse immanquablement sur les fesses. Ouch, c'est douloureux.

-Mais par le saint caleçon de Gold D Roger, on ne traites pas une jeune fille comme ça ! T'as été élevé par les singes ou quoi ?

-Tu voulais que je te dépose, je l'ai fait, constate simplement mon colocataire en s'intéressant à son autre interlocuteur.

-Bref, dis-je en tournant la tête, à défaut de pouvoir me retourner vu l'utilité de mes jambes. T'es qui toi ?

Il y a devant moi un type aux cheveux d'un vert pétard, bien amoché qui ne tient pas debout, obligé de ramper pour me regarder. Manifestement, les singes sont passés par là. Il ouvre la bouche pour murmurer :

-Roro..noa…Zorro…

J'hoche la tête. Il me regarde une seconde puis s'effondre dans son propre sang et la boue présente ici.

-Hey ! Ça va ?!

-Quand quelqu'un tombe dans les pommes après avoir été saigné, il va difficilement bien, dit Mihawk affable.

Pour toute réponse le type aux cheveux verts pousse un petit grognement de douleur.

-Faut l'aider ! C'est qui ce type en fait ?

-Un potentiel rival.

-Raison de plus pour le sauver, on va pas le laisser aux poilus !

-Les singes Humandrillus ne détestent que toi, un être déjà pratiquement mort leur est indifférent.

-On le sauve, je suis prête à le soigner ! Faut le soigner !

Un éclat agacé transparaît dans les yeux du bretteur, il les lève ensuite au ciel en murmurant :

-De toute façon, le laisser ici ou le ramener, quelle différence ? Le plus gros gêne vit avec moi.

-T'insinuerai pas par là que je suis grosse ?

-Lourde.

-T'ES AUSSI GALANT QU'UN _PORC_ !

-C'est cela.

Il se penche, m'attrape par le manteau et me (re)balance sur son épaule gauche, de son autre main il attrape le dénommé Zoro avec un peu plus de délicatesse vu son état pour le poser sur son épaule libre. Mais il est pas humain ! Comment expliquer autrement qu'il puisse porter deux personnes en plus de son épée énorme ?

Hum. L'épée étant l'arme bien sûr et pas autre chose.

-Arrg ! J'ai mal !

-Je pense que ce garçon est bien plus mal en point que toi, alors paix gamine, la paix.

-Gnagnagnagnagna !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'atterris sur le canapé quand Mihawk me lâche, je réceptionne ensuite le blessé que j'allonge à mes côtés. Coool ! J'ai toujours voulu jouer aux infirmières ! Le Corsaire se retourne ensuite et disparaît. Bon. Je suis mal barrée moi. Comment je vais chercher la trousse de soin si mes jambes sont aux abonnées absentes ?

Je tente de bouger un orteil, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dedans. Fantastique, manquait plus que ça. Je tremble un peu, Crocodile ne m'a pas loupée, je suis moi-même vilainement amochée, et on va dire que le petit plongeon de dix mètres dans l'eau salée ne m'a pas fait du bien. Faudrait vraiment que je mange quelque chose. Je baisse la tête vers le garçon inconscient qui respire difficilement, et soupire. Lorsque je relève la tête, je tombe nez à nez avec deux grands yeux noirs.

…

Pas jaunes faucon… noirs.

-Irrrk ?! Putain ! T'es qui toi ?

-Je te repose la question ! C'est mon château ici !

La paire d'yeux s'écarte brusquement. Il flotte en l'air une fille à la chevelure rose bonbon très distinguée, portant une sorte de… cape de père noël et un parapluie… à l'intérieur. Arrg vade retro satanas, une gothique squatteuse qui porte la poisse ! Rien qu'avoir sa moue de dépressive, ainsi que ses orbes vides je n'ai pas de doute !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens squatter ici ? C'est chez moi !

-Non c'est chez moi !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-C'est en fait, mon domaine, conclut une voix dans mon dos.

-Mihawk ! Viens vite, on a deux squatteurs en fait ! C'est horrible !

Mon corsaire favori marche lentement vers le canapé, sans faire attention à la fille volant en l'air, _après tout, la gravité on s'en fout c'est pour les tapettes_, il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

-Voilà de quoi le soigner, et pour te soigner toi.

Il me tend une mallette et une tasse de chocolat que je prends rapidement et engloutis, ravie de sentir le sucre sur mes papilles. C'est presque gentil de sa part, dingue.

-O…O…Œil de Faucon ! Aaargh ! s'écrie la lolita au dessus de moi.

-Niveau réaction, zéro.

-Je…Je…J'avais dit à cet idiot de rester au château, mais il voulait partir ! Ah ! Je suis sur l'île du Grand Corsaire Dracule Mihawk ah ! C'était vous qui étiez à l'intérieur il y a plusieurs jours !

L'homme mentionné avec tant d'effroi est déjà partit dans ses appartements. Je regarde désappointée la lolita hyper-ventiler dans tous les sens avec le mec aux cheveux verts sur mes genoux.

-Dire que ça fait des jours que je suis ici, coincée par ces maudits singes et que je n'osais pas rentrer à l'intérieur parce que je pensais que le corsaire Kuma m'avait envoyée chez lui, brrr.

Kuma ?

-Mais tu vas t'en remettre à la fin !? Aide-moi, faut le soigner celui-là, rends-toi utile la squatteuse !

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Squatteuse ! NegativeHollow !

Il part de ses mains, une espèce de spectre bizarre qui me traverse de part en part… j'ai soudainement très envie de…

Oh non.

Ooooh non. C'est quoi ce moral qui baisse d'un coup ? Ooooh…

-Achevez moi… J'ai eeeenvie de moooouuurir. Telleeemeeeent mooouurir !

La fille aux cheveux rose ricane d'un rire absolument maléfique pendant que je suis en train de m'auto pendre avec l'air pour en finir avec ma misérable vie… aaaah, vite un fusil…

-C'est une horreur ton attaque, la gothique. J'ai envie de claquer !

-C'est le pouvoir du HoroHoro no mi ! Horohorohorohoro ! Tremble devant ma puissance !

-En attendant… t'es toujours une squatteuse, donc vient aider à sauver ton ami qu'est entrain de crever.

Je suis totalement remise de son attaque et tant mieux, une seconde de plus et j'allais réellement en finir avec le fil de mon existence à coup de cuiller sur mon crâne. Je sais c'est glauque, mais avec quelqu'un sur les genoux, la seule chose que je peux attraper est la cuiller de sirop de la pitite boite à pharmacie.

-C'est pas mon ami, celui-là ! C'est…

-Ton mec.

-Noooon !

-Ton ex.

-Noooon !

-Gnnn, gémit Cheveux verts tandis que je serre le sparadra sur ses plaies.

-Enfin bref. Vous allez rester longtemps ici ? Parce que c'est pas tous ça, j'ai bien voulu celui-là parce que c'est un rival d'Hawkie-chan, mais toi je ne te connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

-Je suis La princesse Fantôme Perona, lieutenante du Grand Corsaire Gecko Moria à Thriller Back.

-Ah ouai… l'espèce de zombie, je réponds blasée en me rappelant le plus bizarre des grands Corsaires.

-Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet ? s'écrit-elle tout en voletant autour de moi et maintenir Cheveux verts pendant que je ferme les bandages.

-Bah… tu vois… Quand on a survécu à un bac à sable à crochet, un mec au sourire de taré et qui fait des zombies, c'est de la gnognote.

-Maître Moriah ! Elle blasphème ! D'ailleurs, t'es qui toi ?

-Akira Queen, potentielle Shichibukai en congé maladie, à ton service.

Je lui tends la main qu'elle serre aussitôt. Bon… je ne suis pas douée en relation humaine, mais je suis à peu près sûre que je viens de me faire une copine. Cheveux verts grogne et je baisse un index vers lui :

-Et ça, c'est quoi pour toi ?

-On s'en moque ! C'est rien !

-L'est mignon, tif verte, je constate dans l'absolu en regardant sous toutes les coutures… euh… Zoro, c'est ça ?

-Pas aussi mignon que toi, nyaaaah !

Perona me fonce dessus pour me faire un grand câlin. Etouffée, j'ai le nez écrasé contre sa poitrine, mon index se lève à nouveau pour quémander la parole… et l'air aussi, ça serait pas mal.

-Ai-je précisé que je n'étais pas de ce bord là ? dis-je quand elle relâche son étreinte mortelle.

-Hiiii ? Je trouve juste trop mignonne, kawai ! On dirait une poupée, depuis le début !

-Hein ?

Cette fille serait pas en train de me prendre pour un jouet là ? Je pige que dalle, deux minutes plus tôt elle essayait de me virer de _chez moi_, oui chez moi je précise, ensuite c'est devenu ma copine et maintenant…

Bah cheveux rose m'étouffe dans ses seins. En deux minute je n'ai pas réussit à cerner la fille fantôme d'un iota. Mais je le vis bien. Je retiens difficilement un bâillement fatigué.

-T'es déjà fatiguée ? Mais je pensais qu'on allait jouer à des trucs de grandes filles ! s'écrie Perona en voletant dans tous les sens.

-Gné ?

C'est pas Zoro qui vient de grogner ça, c'est moi. Dans quel genre de plan foireux des plans foireux je viens de m'embarquer moi ? Tiens d'ailleurs il faudrait songer à le coucher celui-là, car c'est pas sur mes genoux qu'il rétablira. En fait c'est pas avec un âne mort sur mes jambes que je guérirais aussi, mais c'est un détail… un détail. Je saute, mes jambes à moi visiblement rétablies, un léger vertige me prends, mais j'arrive à rester debout.

-J'crois qu'on s'est pas comprit… je suis pas ce genre de fille, qui… enfin bah voilà quoi.

Cheveux roses prend les jambes Cheveux verts dans les vapes dans ses bras, pendant que je serre ses omoplates, elle me regarde surprise :

-Comment ça ce genre de fille ? Tu ne…

-Bah non.

-Mais pourtant j'aurais cru…

-Bah non, comme tu vois…

-Mais tu avais l'air…M'enfin !

-J'suis désolée, hein, le prend pas mal ! je m'écrie alors qu'elle menace de lâcher brutalement la momie Zoro sur le sol à cause d'une crise de larme.

-Comment une fille ne peut pas se maquiller et se rendre kawai ? Hein ?

…

…

-Attends, c'était de ça que tu parlais depuis le début ?

-Bah oui, de quoi d'autre ?

-De rien, de rien.

Je me sens particulièrement idiote. Nous arrivons devant une porte à l'opposée de l'escalier de marbre. D'une main j'ouvre la porte et ma nouvelle copine et moi pénétrons à l'intérieur en crabe pour déposer sur le lit le rival de Mihawk. Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort, nyaah, mais pas autant que Will ! Ah ah ! Je l'ai jamais vu dormir, mais il doit être troooop kawai ! Fini de divaguer, je sors rapidement et ferme la porte au nez de la fille fantôme.

Copine ou pas, il n'est pas question qu'elle trouve ma cachette à perle ! Ah ah !

…

…

Et si Elle l'avait déjà trouvé ? Hein ? Si elle m'avait volée ? Ça m'a l'air dur mais bon, enfin. Il faut que je change de cachette et vite ! Et j'ai pour ça une super idée. Je me dirige à pas de loup vers mon oubliette, ouvre la porte avec le trousseau que j'ai accroché à mon cou, puis ouvre ensuite le coffre. Je les compte. Elles sont toutes là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mon poil se hérisse, Elle m'a retrouvée, et Elle a vu les perles ! Je regarde Perona, qui me regarde, puis me tourne vers le coffre. Je prends le contenu, le jette dans un sac, et part en courant, là où elle aura pas le cran de me suivre.

Pas la forêt des poilus où elle est restée coincée pendant plusieurs jours avec le sabreur voyons ! Plus effrayant encore. La chambre de Mihawk.

…

Ah ah, la chambre de Mihawk, si elle y rentre elle a tout mon respect, car c'est une chose que je n'ai moi-même jamais fait.

Coup de bol elle est ouverte et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. L'occupant de la chambre est visiblement endormi, ou alors il boude parce que son château bat son plein. J'opte pour la première option quand dans la pénombre ambiante, je distingue son corps blanc et pâle se soulever au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Il doit être vraiment fatigué, bizarre étant donné qu'il s'est tapé plus de trois siestes dans la journée et qu'il n'a pas beaucoup combattu. Je pose doucement mon sac au sol qui atterris avec un bruit mat. J'enlève mes bottes. J'ai le choix maintenant. Passer la nuit avec la lolita dépressive qui semble avoir certains penchants… -non, la paix mondiale m'interdit ces considérations-, et dormir dans la même chambre que mon corsaire-chan.

Autant dire que pour ma santé mentale, le choix est vite fait !

Je tourne la tête gauche, à droite, j'y vois que dalle, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de canapé. Le tapis a l'air aussi confortable qu'une planche à clou. Doooonc… je...

Ben, je soulève le drap lentement, il ne réagit pas… Eh beh, il a vraiment un sommeil de plomb ! Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et je regarde le visage endormi et étrangement paisible de Mihawk. Je le trouve tellement calme et détendu dans son sommeil, si différent de d'habitude où il semble porter un masque de froideur et de cynisme ! Il en est presque… beau.

…

Je viens quand même pas de penser ça, moi !?

Si. Je viens de le faire ! Je m'arrache à sa contemplation en piquant un fard et tourne la tête de l'autre côté du lit. J'imagine déjà sa tronche lorsqu'il me verra le lendemain, et sans savoir pourquoi je rougis deux fois plus. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'oublier sa réaction de demain, pour ma défense il y a une tarée dehors ! Je me roule en boule dans les draps aux effluves lourdes et capiteuses, je les respire un tout petit instant. Non, maintenant, tu vas dormir Queen, hein tu vas dormir ?!

C'est ce que je m'apprête à faire, quand un bras saisit ma taille, sans que je comprenne trop comment ni pourquoi, je suis attirée directement contre le torse blanc et froid de Mihawk. J'écarquille les yeux, il continue de respirer paisiblement, il ne s'est manifestement pas réveillé… Ce qui veut dire qu'il fait ça par… réflexe ? Il a l'habitude de dormir comme ça ? Aaaarh !

Aaaaaaarh ! Quelle journée ! Comment je vais pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée moi, maintenant !? Qu'est-ce qui est le pire, la foldingue à tendance hem, hem, ou dormir dans les bras de…

En fait, j'ai même pas besoin de réponse, voilà je vais me dégager et ça ira mieux ! Ouai, je tente de glisser entre ses longs doigts fins, mais en vain sa prise et sa poigne autour de mon bassin sont très ferme.

Je sens une goutte de sueur sur ma tempe. Mais il a peur qu'elles s'en aillent les filles pour les tenir comme ça, bon sang ? C'est de ma faute, voilà j'aurais jamais dû, jamais, jamais, jamais, dû entrer dans cette chambre. Je pose mes mains sur son torse pour m'écarter de lui.

Oh… le con, il raffermit sa prise !

J'ai le nez collé sur son cou, mes joues sont en feu et je suis tentée, mais alors vraiment tentée de lui donner un coup de poing.

Mais, sachant qu'il déteste se faire réveiller, là je donne vraiment pas cher de ma peau. Glps.

Mon nez décide de ne pas écouter ma raison, et je respire les effluves lourdes de son cou blanc, elles sont semblables à celle des draps, mais en dix fois plus prononcés. J'hume un peu plus l'odeur agréable, c'est capiteux, viril et mature. Paradoxalement, c'est un peu floral, mais un bouquet musqué et ferme, comme ceux des vins qu'il consomme à longueur de journée. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette odeur.

…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On dirait une midinette, bon sang ! Que diable, je vais pas m'appesantir pendant quarante ans sur le cou d'un type ! Qu'il soit beau quand il dort, d'accord, tous le monde l'est, qu'il sente bon, je veux bien l'accorder, par rapport aux bouseux que j'ai côtoyé, mais par le saint caleçon perdu de Gold Roger, qu'est-ce que je fais à faire ces constatations à plus de minuit ?

Surtout que sentir l'odeur de Mihawk, c'est vraiment pas ça qui va m'aider à m'endormir…

Et merde…

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Ce chapitre est... un peu gnangan._

_Rien qu'un poil pour ma santé mentale. A caricaturer la mary sue et faire de l'anti romantisme 's'rait temps que je me trouve une histoire d'amour en vrai._

_-Ouai, s'rait temps._

_Ta gueule linda !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'voulais dire... AH oui ! Les dessins de Queen que j'avais mis sur mon profil, l'hébergeur ne passait visiblement pas... j'en ai changé pour un... comme qui dirait plus original, mais j'avais pas le courage d'en chercher un B-)_

_Donc ils sont là. Sa prime de départ, une version manga chibi d'elle et une version humanisée ouhou !_

_-T'es fière ?_

_-Non *_*'... enfin... oui... Lindaaaa, pourquoi tant de cruauté ?_

_-C'est ma raison de vivre te torturer. Je continuerais tant que nous n'aurons pas passé la barre de soixante reviews._

_-Tu promets ? Soixante reviews guy !_


	15. Règle 15 : Solidaire tu seras

_Hey ! Hello ! Comment va les minis pousses ? Je suis ravie de vous revoir pour un nouveau chapitre ! Tout pleins de reviews, tout plein de fav' et de follow... Uh uh._

_-T'es contente ?_

_-Oui Linda. Les gens lisent ma fic et me donnent leur commentaire... Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais pas sensée disparaître après soixante commentaires ?_

_-Je fais partie de toi._

_-T'es pas ma secrétaire ?_

_-Comment dire..._

_-Ne dis rien. Prend moi un rendez vous chez le psy et case le dans mon planning over pas booké. Faut que je consulte en urgence !_

_-Okay. On notera pas le _Mercredi et le Samedi_ matin, jour de post. Pour ce qui est des disclaimer, ça ne peut pas nous appartenir, ma patronne est née en même temps que le manga d'Oda._

* * *

_" Monarque redouté qui regnes sur les Ombres,_  
_Je ne suis pas venu dessus ces rives sombres_  
_Pour enlever ton Septre et me faire Empereur_  
_De ces lieux plains d'horreur._

_En mon pieux dessein je n'ay point d'autres armes_  
_Que les gemissemens, les souspirs et les larmes,_  
_Avec tous les ennuys dont peut estre chargé_

_François Tristant L'HERMITE_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je. N'ai. Pas. Dormi. De. La. Nuit.

Ou alors une petite heure, car mes paupières se soulèvent horriblement, douloureusement quand j'entends la porte se fermer brutalement. Dooonc, il m'a vu. Premier point, important. Deuxième point, je suis entière, il ne m'a pas tué et pas jeté dehors de bon matin.

Dooonc… tout baigne. Mais vu l'intensité du claquement de porte, j'en déduis que ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai envie de me rendormir, moi maintenant ! Je me roule en boule dans les draps, nyaaah, c'est bon les draps, ils sont tous doux ! Je continue de faire la crêpe une petite minute, puis pose ma tête sur l'oreiller du corsaire, l'odeur est encore là ! Super ! Je m'enfonce la tête dedans et respire.

…

Je sors mon nez, du tissus, ce n'est pas bon ça. Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête. Brutalement, je me lève et sors du lit, qui aurait pu potentiellement être une scène de crime, je remets mes chaussures et quitte la chambre en courant. Après avoir vérifié que mes perles sont bien cachées. Elles le sont, tout baigne. Je jette ensuite rapidement un coup d'œil à la chambre de mon pitit blessé, Zoro, vérifie ses bandages. Bon, il est pas mort, j'ai des vocations d'infirmières que je ne me connaissais pas, dis-donc ! Il est encore inconscient, je tâte son front, partie non encore recouverte par des bandes de tissu. La température est stable. Soit, il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, et pioche dans le frigo de quoi satisfaire ma faim, puis me dirige dans la salle à manger. Froid.

Ou froide plutôt, la température est à moins quinze degré, car il règne une aura polaire ici, Mihawk boit son café en tournant sèchement les pages de son journal et très en haut accrochée au lustre, Perona mâchonne mollement un croissant. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette dernière se soit rendue compte de ma présence et encore moins de l'atmosphère actuelle de la pièce.

-Bonjour.

Le corsaire, tourne sèchement la page suivante de son canard, le regard dur, dur, boooon. J'aurais vraiment pas dû.

Ce que je regrette c'est sa tête ce matin, elle aurait valu toutes les perles du monde.

-J'ai dit bonjour !

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part, et Perona volette en l'air accompagnée d'une peluche bizarre et de ses petits fantômes qui lui tourne autour comme des mouches sur un pot de confiture.

Eh merde. Mihawk prend une autre gorgée de café en fusillant son pauvre journal, enfin, contente que ce ne soit pas moi, j'aurais pas fait long feux.

En mangeant une tartine, je pose mes pieds sur la table, je sais qu'il déteste ça, mais toujours pas de réaction. C'est ennuyeux, on a rien à se dire, et monsieur ne veut pas me parler. Il finit sa tasse de café et continue froidement sa lecture.

-En fait…

Pas de réponse.

-Donc, bref, en fait, je me disais, il vient quand Hirikegana ? Il ne reste plus rien dans les réserves. Il ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui normalement ?

-Il ne vient pas.

Miracle un décibel à peu près correct sortant de sa bouche, on en danserait la rumba ! Mais… Eh ?

-Comment ça, il ne vient pas ? Comment, comment ça ? Ton espèce de cuisinier ninja il s'est fait battre enfin, par les poilus ?

-Non.

Il tourne une page du journal lentement et continue mollement :

-Je lui ai dis de ne pas venir.

-Quoi ?

Je saute souplement sur la table et atterris droit en face de lui, la mine écarquillée, je repousse son périodique d'un coup de tête, et le regarde furibonde.

-_Mon cher Hawkie-_chan_ aurais-tu l'_amabilité _de me dire en quel honneur tu as fait ça_ ? je m'enquis d'une voix d'outre tombe, un sourire de tarée gravé sur le visage.

C'est vrai quoi !Pourquoi ? Je vais quand même pas me coltiner la bouffe, maintenant, je suis pas sa boniche !

-A cause de nos invités inopportuns, répond ce dernier.

-Et ?

Je me penche vers le corsaire, un pli interrogatif sur le front, il prend son temps pour répondre.

-Hirikegana est certes fort et à mon service périodiquement, s'entend, il n'en reste pas moins un citoyen. Si jamais il voit des pirates ici, il pourrait très bien alerter la marine. Or, c'est ce que sont les deux autres personnes présentes ici.

Il désigne du pouce une Perona visiblement shootée, volant autour du lustre, et d'un coup d'œil jaune il montre l'escalier qui relie la chambre de Roronoa Zoro.

-Uhuh. Ce que je pige pas, c'est qu'il m'a vu, deux fois au moins, et il n'a pas cafté auprès des scouts !

Mihawk reprend la lecture de son journal tranquillement, sans répondre. Je fulmine en le houspillant. Puis voyant que je semble attendre une phrase explicative de sa part, il abaisse un coin du périodique pour me regarder et lâcher :

-A ses yeux, tu n'aurais pas été la première femme que je ramenais ici. C'est tout.

…

-Je crois avoir mal entendu là…

-Alors tans pis pour toi, Chat.

Mon poing monte à la hauteur de mon visage, et ma vingt quatrième veine frontale manque d'exploser, mon sourire figé en dévoilant mes canines. Mon poing explose la table de pierre sur laquelle je suis posée en laissant une belle marque, puis je gronde :

-Doooooonc… aux yeux de ce type… je suis ta petite amie ?

-Le terme est un peu trop fort, _conquête_ serait plus juste…

Je gonfle la bouche comme un poisson lune, à califourchon sur la table, j'ai très envie de le frapper celui-là. Je prends sa chemise entre mes mains et tente de l'étouffer avec.

-Espèce de sale… de sale… aaaarh, j'ai même pas de mots pour ça ! Goujat ! Et ton employé c'est pas mieux ! J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! Un mec capable de battre les poilus était forcément qu'un gros bouseux ! J'vais l'butter dès qu'il revient, j'te le jure ! Qu'il me prenne pour ta… _ta conquête_, ça me débecte ! Sale macho ! Pourquoi ça serait pas l'inverse, hein ?

-Je ne vais pas répondre, rétorque calmement Mihawk, en dégageant mes mains de son col, pour le lisser. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu as fait cette nuit… ne recommence plus… _jamais_.

Un ton à faire skier les habitants d'Alabasta ! Il me toise de ses prunelles dorées, et je déglutis. Il désigne ensuite la table, puis revient à moi, booooon c'est vraiment pas bon, là. Hawkie-chan est très fâché.

-Ooooh, Kawai ! Queen, tu es là, on va s'amuser ! Ouai !

Manifestement, mes cris ont réveillé la gothique lolita nocto-somnambule, qui me serre entre ses bras dans une prise ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un catcheur de plus de deux quintaux. Elle continue de me serrer et je tente de m'échapper, sous l'œil indifférent du corsaire. Je roule sur le flanc avec Perona et atterris directement sur le sol de pierre la tête la première.

-Lâche moi ! Sangsue ! Folle dingue !

-Keskis'passe ici ? s'enquit ensuite une voix.

Je relève la tête, rougie et souffle la mèche rebelle barrant mon visage, ce dernier s'éclaire.

-Youhou Zoro-chan !

Le sabreur aux cheveux verts, enrubanné dans des bandelettes, marche avec beaucoup de difficulté, il se tient à l'entrée de la salle à manger pour souffler. C'est apparemment douloureux pour lui d'avancer plus, il a tout mon respect d'avoir pu descendre deux étages seul. Je me débarrasse d'un coup de coude de Perona la sangsue, puis accours vers lui.

-Hey, Cheveux Verts, tu vas mieux ?

Il me dévisage une petite seconde puis répond lentement et prudemment :

-Euh ouai…

-Tant mieux, t'allais vraiment pas bien, hier.

-Mais bon sang, qui t'es ? grogne-t-il ensuite.

-Akira Queen, ravie, dis-je sans faire attention au ton _sympathique _de l'homme.

Je lui tends une main après une seconde d'hésitation de la part du sabreur, il la serre. Zoro observe ensuite Mihawk en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier semble, je dis bien semble lire distraitement son journal, car en vu de son regard en coin, il écoute la conversation. Comme cheveux rose accrochée au lustre qui semble se demander à quel moment elle va me sauter dessus… Brrr…

-Merci de m'voir soigné, grogne cheveux vert. J'me tire.

…

-REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ESCRIMEUR DU DIMANCHE !

L'autre déjà retourné me jette un coup d'œil blasé. Je lui vocifère dessus :

-Je me suis pas cassé les doigts, à te soigner, enfin même si j'ai pris deux minutes à faire ça, mais sur le principe, je t'ai soigné, je vais pas te laisser te faire encore plus ravaler la façade par les babouins !

-J'm'en fiche. Faut que je sois à Shabaody dans moins de trois jours, j'ai pas de temps à perdre !

-Mais tu n'y arriveras pas, s'évertue Perona.

J'hoche la tête en assentiment, c'est totalement vrai, à part sur un des rafiots super rapides de la marine, ou l'espèce de cercueil magique de Mihawk, il n'existe pas de moyens de traverser aussi vite Grande Line.

-Faut que je tente quelque chose, mon capitaine compte sur moi.

-C'est qui ton capitaine ?

-Monkey D. Luffy, répond l'autre platement en boitant vers la porte.

Il est intercepté par un poing, le mien. Ce dernier vient juste de s'encastrer sur le mur en face de lui, je le regarde en souriant malgré un tic colérique.

-Mu-gi-_wa-ra_ ? demande-je ensuite d'une voix très rauque.

L'autre à une petite suée, je tourne leeeeentement ma tête vers lui :

-Ton capitaine… me… doit… un… combat. Le sale petit…

-Euh…

-Tu payeras pour le mur, Chat, intervient Mihawk.

Je fais volte face brusquement, la main toujours enfoncée dans le mur de pierre, pour lui répondre sèchement :

-La ferme !

Il se lève et s'en va, tandis que je bloque toujours un sabreur qui a l'air de se demander à quelle sauce je vais le manger.

-Tu n'es plus une mignonne petite poupée maintenant ! Arrête d'être en colère Queen-chan !

Je fais abstraction de Perona qui volette à l'instar d'une mouche rose et monstrueuse autour de moi, pour reporter mon attention sur Zoro.

-Très bien, on va s'amuser. Tu vas les affronter tes babouins, le grand blessé. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ah ah ! Je vais t'atomiser et te rendre à ton capitaine en sushi !

Je le tire par le col avec un sourire diabolique, il se débat, Perona jubile et Mihawk soupire. Vivement qu'ils partent, la cohabitation risque d'être houleuse autrement. Enfin, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Trooop lent, tu t'es fait toucher mon ami !

-Ta gueule ! ET J'SUIS PAS TON POTE ! hurle Zoro en recevant un nouveau coup des poilus.

Le pauvre, il faut grise mine, j'aurais presque de la peine, à la place je souris, sadique. Depuis ce matin il se bat contre les poilus, en vain. Et toc, voilà je me venge à distance de Chapeau de Paille. Son sabreur ne rentrera pas de sitôt à l'archipel à ce train là. Tans pis pour lui, na !

Cheveux verts s'effondre sous un des coups des ''hauts gradés'' -on va dire-, des singes. Perona le tire aussitôt vers le perron où je suis assise. Il transpire beaucoup et ses blessures se sont rouvertes. Avec la chance qu'on a on va devoir lui faire des points de sutures. Ces mecs quand même, tous des masochistes ! Je veux bien aimer la baston, en fait j'adore ça, mais se jeter dans le tas pour se faire laminer et en redemander… bah c'est plus fort que le masochisme, c'est de la connerie. Parce que c'est les pieds devant qu'il va quitter Lugubra, le petit sabreur vert.

-Alors, on est calmé ? C'est dur de battre les vilains poilus, hein ?

Mon plus beau sourire sur les lèvres je lui donne un _petit _coup de poing dans les côtes, il suffoque. Oups.

-Attention voyons Queen-chan ! Tu vas encore aggraver ses blessures ! s'énerve la princesse goth-lolita en haut.

Elle plonge vers son jouet à gazon vert intégré pour lui tirer les joues dans tous les sens. Je trouve ça très amusant, surtout sa tête énervée, mais pas Zoro. Il chasse d'un coup de main Perona comme s'il s'était agit d'une mouche trop agressive. Les coudes du sabreur prennent appuis sur les marches du perron, douloureusement, il se hisse, mais s'effondre au bout de cet effort, à moitié assis-couché sur toute la longueur de l'escalier.

-En fait… t'es qui toi ? demande-t-il cash.

-J'me suis déjà présenté, pépé, rebranche ton sonotone, prends tes médocs contre Alzheimer puis on en reparlera.

-Hey oh ! C'que j'veux dire rouquine démoniaque, c'est que t'étais pas là quand je suis arrivé, t'as débarqué en même temps que le Faucon.

-Quelle déduction petit cactus.

-Mais elle va pas commencer la planche à pain !

-Qui tu traites de planche à pain espèce de croulant, si t'as encore de l'énergie à revendre, je peux te refaire le portrait si tu veux ! Regarde-toi marcher on dirait un quadragénaire atteint de scorbut, s'étant cassé la jambe depuis le sixième étage se rendant à un cours de rumba plâtré suite à l'enterrement de sa femme !

-… Hein ?

-Pas compris, ajoute Perona pour attester les dires du sabreur.

-J'ai des métaphores et des comparaison très expressive.

-On avait remarqué, claque Zoro. Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es et comment tu connais Luffy.

-Akira Queen, pirate dans mon état, peut être Shichibukai, faut voir si on m'accepte. Quant à ton pote, je me suis battue contre lui hier et c'était pas le panard, car il a fuit le trouillard !

-Hey… commence Perona.

-Luffy ? Fuir ?

-Ouai, avec son pote le poiscaille et le travelo.

-Hey oh ?

-Un poisson et un travesti ?

-_Hey… quelqu'un m'écoute ?_

-C'est ça.

-Luffy aurait donc trouvé Octi et Lovecook ? J'suis à la bourre, faut que je me casse d'ici !

-_NEGATIVE HOLLOW_.

Oh mer…credi.

-J'veux m'butter, je grogne la tête contre l'escalier.

-Moi aussi, videz moi les entrailles, ma vie ne vaut pas la peine, j'suis une sous merde, répond Zoro.

-Bon sang, cheveux rose, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, je voulais vous dire que j'aperçois un bâtiment de la marine. Il vient par ici, s'écrie Perona.

-Eh ben c'est cool !

…

…

-Non. En fait c'est pas cool du tout ! Merde, les cons, putains, ils doivent venir pour moi ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAWKIE-_chan_ !

-Je suis un étage au dessus, je t'entends très bien, Chat. Et j'ai vu.

Je lève le nez à l'instar de la princesse fantôme et de l'escrimeur à trois sabres, mon corsaire préféré, pour l'instant est accoudé au balcon, le nez en piqué, juste un étage au dessus. On a l'air très fin à se regarder en chien de faïence. L'homme aux yeux jaunes reporte son attention sur la mer, que je n'arrive pas à voir dissimulée par la forêt. Il plisse légèrement les yeux.

-Ils ne semblent pas hostiles.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il n'y a pas de colonel ou contre-amiraux, sur le pont, répond-il le plus simplement du monde.

J'ai pas tous compris. Mihawk saute sur le perron souplement et me toise.

-J'suis sensée faire quoi moi ? Si c'est pour moi, c'est pour m'attraper ou pour me faire corsaire ?

-Je l'ignore.

Ça m'aide vachement, comme réponse. Je soupire en passant nerveusement mes mains sur mes tempes, bon… apparemment, il n'y a pas des gens forts sur ce navire, donc je pourrais peut être les battre, d'autant plus qu'ils auront du mal à débarquer. Néanmoins, il faudrait que je m'enfuis ensuite, hors j'ai rangé mon bateau dans la cave de Mihawk car les singes s'y intéressaient un peu trop. Donc, je peux fuir, mais va falloir vraiment pas tarder. D'un autre côté, ils sont peut être venu pour faire de moi une corsaire, ce qui serait pas mal, mais cela voudrait dire vu l'heure qu'il est –le soleil est en train de se coucher- que la décision a été vite prise. Un peu trop vite prise.

-Bon, je vais ramener le cactus à l'intérieur, hein, pas question que la marine le voit, dit Perona en rompant le silence.

Vu le ton de sa voix, je pense que c'est plutôt elle qui craint pour sa peau, néanmoins, elle soulève avec difficulté l'escrimeur qui hurle à qui mieux-mieux, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide et qu'il doit se barrer le plus vite possible. Cependant, vu le sang qui s'écoule de ses plaies, nombreuses, il me parait plus juste qu'il se soigne.

Œil de Faucon à côté de moi, croise les bras sur son torse, l'air inquisiteur en regardant la forêt nous séparant des marines.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à aller vérifier ce qu'ils veulent.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ils ne viendraient pas pour moi, répond-il calmement.

-Ils ont fait quoi y'a pas deux jours ? je rétorque placidement.

-C'était exceptionnel, répond-il calmement. Il semble juste de penser que ce bâtiment viens apporter une nouvelle. De ce que j'ai vu, ils _ne semblent_ pas hostiles, ils ont déjà jeté l'encre. Ils attendent probablement.

-Ah… et tu as réussis à voir tous ça… du balcon ?

L'autre hoche la tête, tandis que ma paupière tressaute, et un rictus vient se coller à ma bouche, tellement j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Tu t'fous d'moi là.Tu peux pas voir aussi loin.

Il ne répond rien en me toisant de ses prunelles de… faucon. Aaaaah, je crois que je viens effectivement de piger. Il est toujours en froid contre moi, manifestement, il a pas apprécié le coup de ce matin. Pour ma défense, c'est sa faute, il n'a qu'à pas kidnapper les filles dans son lit, na !

-Je dois y aller donc.

-Ce serait envisageable.

-La flemme.

-S'ils débarquent sur mon île, je te jette à l'eau.

…

-T'oserais pas !

Mihawk lève un sourcil en me répondant :

-Tu me connais bien mal.

Vu le regard qu'il me lance, oui il est sérieux, très sérieux, archi sérieux. Bon sang ! Que de cruauté, il va m'bouffer !

-Je crois que j'vais y aller, hein !

-Tu pourrais en effet.

Il se retourne et me laisse, seule.

Seule. Dans la forêt. Avec les poilus. Qui crient. Moi qui cours. Très vite. Ils me détestent vraiment ces saletés de macaques !

Je pique un sprint à toute vitesse dans la forêt pour arriver à la plage. Les combattre, les poilus ça ne sert à rien, c'est ce que ne pige pas Roronoa, eh, eh ! Essoufflée j'atteins la berge, pour voir amarré à une trentaine de mètres le bâtiment marine. Les singes ne sont pas derrière moi, c'est déjà ça de pris, je n'aurais pas à me batte contre eux, et les marines. Les deux n'étant pas reliés, bien entendu.

Sur la vigie, un des scouts semblent m'avoir repéré, il fait signe à ses potes qui amarrent un chaloupe. Bon, que dois-je faire, ils viennent vers moi ? Mon revolver est dans ma poche, mais je n'ai pas pensé à le recharger, quelle andouille ! La barque avance rapidement vers le point où je suis. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés débarquer ! Je me demande si Mihawk observe, si c'est le cas, j'suis cuite.

-Queen Akira, s'enquit celui qui semble être le chef des scouts.

-Euh… ouai…

C'est quand même pas difficile de retenir mon nom dans le bon sens, Akira Queen, Akira Queen, que diable ! L'autre ne fait pas exception à la règle et continue sur sa lancée :

-En vu de vos récentes activités au sein de la guerre au sommet, nous avons reçu ce matin l'ordre de vous ramener au quartier général de la Marine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ordre de l'amiral en Chef Sengoku. Veuillez nous suivre.

Ca ne me dit rien de bon, mais alors rien de bon du tout. Je regarde à gauche à droite, pas moyen de fuir, les marines sont tout autour de moi. Les battre serait facile, mais certains d'entre eux sont déjà en joue. Je suis vraiment mal barrée.

-Pourquoi tiens-t-on à me voir ?

-Je ne fais que suivre, les ordres, veuillez me suivre, dit le marine en jetant des regards, lui aussi à droite et à gauche, cherchant sans doute Mihawk.

Bah non, le goujat m'a abandonné à mon sort, le salle petit… Les scouts de plus en plus stressés se rapprochent de moi et m'encerclent. Je recule, mon dos heurte le canon d'un fusil. Cette fois c'est clair, si je tiens pas à me faire transformer en éponge, il faut que je les suive. Je suis légèrement rassurée, ils ont dit Marinford, pas Impel Down après tout. _Logiquement_, je ne suis pas condamnée. Logiquement.

-Veuillez ne rien tenter.

Je jauge le chef marine, plutôt grand, son visage est très anxieux mais il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix. En soupirant, j'accepte de les suivre. Une dizaine de scouts se regroupe en formation autour de moi, m'entoure et me suive pendant que j'avance. Si on appelle pas ça être emprisonné, je me demande ce que c'est.

Ils me font monter sur le navire rapidement.

-Je suis pas en train de me faire kidnapper, là ?

-Non, répond froidement le chef marine. Par là.

Les scouts autour de moi me poussent vers une sorte de cabine, puis ferment la porte. A clef.

…

-LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR, MAINTENANT !

-Négatif, j'entend de l'autre côté. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous amener au quartier général, si nous vous ouvrons, vous vous échapperez.

Mais je suis déjà sur le bateau ducon, et je nage comme un chien de plomb ! Comment tu veux que je me fasse la malle seule, contre une cinquantaine de type ! Bon sang, ça fait à peine deux jours que cette guerre est finie et j'en ai déjà… ras le bol.

Ils vont voir ce qui arrive quand on m'énerve !

-PerluPerlu no Pearl Slash Bowl !

Alors que c'est sensé atterrir directement sur la porte pour la défoncer, il ne se passe rien. Je regarde mes mains, les retourne dans tous les sens. Le problème ne vient pas de là. Apparemment. La porte de ma ''cabine'' est en granit marin !

Je suis belle et bien piégée ! Si je m'en sors, je tue Mihawk !

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Queen... Pour changer. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lui arrive que des pépins._

_Linda: c'est la base d'une fic à Oc._

_Il parait. Je me demande si mes chapitres ont une utilité ou une utilité marginale..._

_Linda : Hein ?_

_L'utilité est la satisfaction que quelqu'un retire d'un bien, alors que l'utilité marginale est la satisfaction qu'on retire d'une unité supplémentaire d'un bien. Si l'utilité se mesure avec l'indice de satisfaction, il diminue à mesure que la quantité d'un bien -non rare- augmente donc à mesure que l'utilité marginale augmente._

_Linda : et alors ? A quoi ça sert de nous balancer tes cours d'éco patronne ?_

_J'ai un pitit gâteau, t'es contente. Mais si je t'en donne cent tu te plaindras d'avoir de la cellulite au derrière. Donc tu seras moins contente puisque ce n'est pas un bien rare comme le diamant. Car que je te donne un diamant ou cent tu resteras contente. _

_Linda : je commence à avoir le nœud du problème._

_Donc est-ce que je satisfait mes lecteurs avec deux chapitres à la semaines ? Est-ce d'une utilité totale avec une satisfaction totale ou bien est-ce une satisfaction marginale et je dois passer à un chapitre par semaine (le mercredi) pour vous laisser le temps de lire avec la reprise des cours ?_

_Bien, je vous laisse cogiter. U.u As you want !_

_Ps : les reviews sont un bien rare, ma satisfaction et leur utilité ne diminuera pas si j'en ai plein._

_A plus les mini pousses !_

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes


	16. Règle 16 : Un idiot t'embrassera

_Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne fin de semaine ! Moi ?_

_-On s'en fout._

_-Okey Linda... Je vois que personne n'est d'humeur après cette semaine de reprise, donc on va abréger x) Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre, je remercie les Guest, tel que Guest U.u' Kamikaze, et Lovely manga. Vous êtes tous très gentils. On reste à deux chapitres par semaine ! Comme ça vous n'attendrez pas longtemps, sauf en période d'exam..._

_-Tu vas encore pas en ramer une._

_Linda ! Je passe pour une fumiste, mais bon, c'est la vie x) faudrait que j' les gentils enfants qui commentent ont ma grâce éternelle, et ceux qui lisent ma fic aussi... Les lecteurs fantôme comme les appelle Redtest... Je fais un appel, osez mes braves, commentez, vous verrez je ne mords pas._

_-Quand on t'aura enlevé ton appareil dentaire, tous le monde le regrettera._

_-Possible ! Je plaide coupable. Disclaimer._

_-*lit le texte de Roussette* "Dans une autre vie, j'ai dû posséder One piece, mais Oda me l'a volé" ça va les chevilles ? Bref, tout est à Oda. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

* * *

_Pour votre bien et son honneur,  
C'est droit que votre conseil céle.  
Que me conseillez-vous, mon coeur,  
Irai-je par devers la belle ?_

Charles d'Orléans

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Mes poings, ma gorge me font mal, très mal. J'ai hurlé et frappé comme une forcenée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, je suis apparemment tombée de fatigue, sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, étant donné que je n'avais pas dormit beaucoup auparavant. Par le hublot je vois le soleil se lever. Soit on a mit beaucoup de temps pour arriver à Marinford, plus de douze heures, soit ce n'est pas là qu'on m'emmène.

Merde.

Je ne vois pas plus ridicule comme capture, me faire avoir par des bleus, rien de plus humiliant.

Je sors du fauteuil courbaturée, et m'étire. Bon, déjà je n'ai pas de menottes, ce qui veut dire qu'à la minute où ils ouvrent cette maudite porte je les explose. Je n'en peu plus d'être enfermée, et mâchonne fébrilement mon pouce accroupie, prête à sauter. J'ai eu beau retourner la pièce dans tous les sens, il n'y a pas une cartouche pour mettre dans mon revolver, pas une épingle pour crocheter la serrure, rien, nada. En gros, je suis condamnée à attendre qu'on veuille bien m'ouvrir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes je tourne en rond et écoute l'agitation grandissante des marines sur le pont, apparemment on arrive bientôt à destination, mais quelle est-elle ? J'ai beau regarder par le hublot, je ne vois rien d'autre que la mer. Est-ce que je me suis vraiment fait capturer aussi stupidement ? Surtout, est-ce que Mihawk m'aurait livré aussi sournoisement, le sale petit…

-Queen Akira, entend-je de l'autre côté du panneau.

Je me rue vers ce son, la porte s'ouvre, un marine mal assuré regarde en transpirant l'état de la cabine. Il déglutit en reportant son attention sur moi. Bah quoi, on ne m'enferme pas moi, monsieur ! C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort en détruisant tout les meubles à coup de pieds et en envoyant des slash bowl sur tous les murs dans l'espoir de les abîmer. Carrément en vain.

-Que…QueenAkir…Akira… on m'a mandé pour vous annoncer notre arrivée prochaine à Marinford. Veuillez me suivre.

Toujours la même rengaine, ils devraient se reconvertir en guide touristique, je sais pas moi, mais j'arrive quand même à me diriger sur un navire ! Le petit marine est mal assuré et ça m'amuse un peu… bon j'avoue que passée la trouille d'être enfermée à Impel Down tout va bien. Si je vais au QG des marines, logiquement c'est pas pour me faire emprisonner !

Ça pourrait être pour me faire exécuter aussi… Après tout on a eu l'exemple probant il y a deux jours…

…

Raaah ! Je vais sombrer dans la paranoïa ! Faut pas que je sombre, faut pas que je sombre, je dois avoir l'air d'une tarée maintenant !

Sur ces pensées réjouissantes je suis le scout blanc sur le pont qui ne cesse de me jeter des petits coups d'œil paniqué, l'air de se dire que c'est pas bon s'il reste de dos. Ce que j'arrive pas à piger, c'est que si les scouts pensent que je suis dangereuse… alors pourquoi il y a pas _un putain_ de commandant, colonel, vice ou contre amiral ? Potentiellement, si j'étais dangereuse, ils voudraient assurer leurs derrières, hmm leurs arrières ?

… C'est vexant. Je lève mon nez sur le pont quand la porte de la justice s'ouvre devant le navire, qui entre dans le courant, bon je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ce soit pour le titre de corsaire qu'on m'a faite venir !

Les marines s'écartent quand j'avance sur le pont pour me pencher à la balustrade et mieux observer la progression du navire vers Marinford, au bout de quelques minutes nous sommes en vu du bâtiment ravagé de la marine. Eh… Woua !

A mieux y regarder, la guerre a vraiment _tout_, détruit. J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux, il n'y a presque plus un bâtiment debout, tout est à terre et les militaires commencent déjà la reconstruction. De partout, il y a des journalistes curieux. Je ne savais pas qu'après notre départ à Mihawk et à moi, les combats avaient duré aussi longtemps. De ce que je vois, par les bâtiments brûlés, l'amiral Akainu s'est vengé de ne pas avoir pu tuer Poing Ardent et Mugiwara, et ça fait mal. Je me demande si Shanks a combattu. Si c'est un empereur du nouveau monde, il doit être vraiment balèze. Bon sang, je regrette d'avoir manqué ça ! Pendant que nous approchons je distingue de plus en plus la masse environnante de marines qui s'organisent pour la reconstruction. Ceux sur le bateau s'organisent déjà pour débarquer. Et me débarquer.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'ai l'impression d'être une marchandise, ils ne me parlent pas, m'entourent et c'est tout juste s'ils ne me poussent pas… Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver.

Ou pas.

-Si je vous _dérange_, vous me le dites, hein ?je dis en les poussant.

Les scouts ont une suée, et le capitaine des scouts tire la tronche. Bah quoi ? On ne traite pas une femme comme ça !

-Pas de vague, _Pirate_ ! répond l'autre en sortant son arme pour la pointer sur moi.

M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve !

En position de combat, je jauge ce type, la tranche de mes mains devant moi, je fléchis les genoux prête à sauter. Le navire arrive dans la baie. D'un coup d'œil j'évalue la distance. Ça pourrait être pire. Rapidement, je fais un bond en arrière, me réceptionne sur la rambarde, puis d'un coup de pied, je vire un marine un peu collant avant de sauter directement sur le ponton. Yeah ! Plus de quinze mètres et j'arrive sur mes pieds, on s'améliore de jours en jours dis-donc !

Un canon de fusil vient se coller à ma tempe…

Ah… ouai, j'avais pas réfléchi à ça, sauter d'un bateau de la marine pour atterrir dans un port rempli de _marines_. Niveau réflexion zéro. Je lève les mains en l'air… pas touché ?

-Déclinez votre identité, hurle l'un d'entre eux en me tenant en joue.

Raaah bon sang, c'est quoi cette organisation ici ? Les canons se rapprochent dangereusement et mon arrivée à manifestement crée l'agitation. Génial. Manquait décidément plus que ça.

-Hey… mais que se passe-t-il par ici ? On ne peut même plus dormir dans le coin ?

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui a dit ça, en espérant un peu d'aide. Mauvaise idée, dans un port de marine, on ne trouve décidément que des marines… Et pas n'importe lesquels, bon sang… qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ?

-Amiral Aokiji ! Vous arrivez à temps, cette enfant à débarqué sur le quai, elle semble être une pirate ! s'écrie un scouts me tenant en joue en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu.

-Crétin, qui tu traites d'enfant ? je hurle en lui collant mon poing sur le nez.

Ouuups, mauvaise idée. Je relève les mains sur ma tête penaude, c'est pas le complexe de Napoléon mais ça n'en est pas loin sauf que question taille, ça va à peu près. L'autre se masse le nez, tandis qu'une masse s'approche, l'amiral Aokiji en personne. Ouah… question taille je vais retirer ce que j'ai dis, je suis minuscule à côté de ce type ! Il doit faire deux fois ma taille… au bas mot !

Il se penche vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air fatigué, manifestement mon arrivée, l'a réveillé d'une sieste qu'il aurait aimé terminé. Son bonnet de nuit sur le front, il baille et se masse le crâne, puis reporte ses yeux sur moi. J'ai un petit sourire stressé, j'ai vu de quoi il était capable, j'ai pas envie de me faire congeler.

-C'était prévu, elle devait v'nir aujourd'hui la gamine, allez circulez j'vais l'emmener !

Euh… c'est sensé être bon pour moi, ça ? Qu'un amiral accompagne un pirate, ça s'est jamais vu, et apparemment ça laisse septique les marines, ils me toisent puis s'éloignent. L'autre commence à avancer, ou se traîner -selon les avis-, les mains dans les poches, blasé. Je suis sensée le suivre ? C'est ça le comité d'accueil ?

-Rappelle moi ton nom, joli brin de fille ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi alors qu'il me conduit dans marinford.

-Irk ?

Je comprends que dalle, là ? L'amiral est… en train de faire quoi, là ?

-Je suis pas sûre de comprendre…

-Je demande simplement le nom d'une super nana comme toi.

Pervers ! Vade Retro Satanas !

-Akira Queen, dis-je prudemment.

-Ravi de voir une future Shichibukai, sexy comme toi. Dis moi, t'es libre ce soir ?

-Hein ?!

Je m'écarte brusquement. Mais c'est un taré ce type ! Je pensais que s'il maîtrisait la glace, il était froid, mais c'est à croire qu'il a le feu aux fesses ! Je pique un fard en gonflant des joues, je vais éviter de le trucider, ça n'arrangerait pas mes affaires.

-Ah non, pas ce soir… j'ai… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-J'allais pas accepter en plus ! je m'exclame.

-Tans pis, répond l'autre avec fatalisme en haussant les épaules.

M'agace ! M'agace ! M'agace et l'autre à l'air de s'en moquer, car il reste super posé alors qu'il vient de faire une tentative de drague si pitoyable que s'en est offensant pour la gente féminine. Que diable ! L'amiral trace dans marinford en direction d'un bureau quelconque, pour qu'on me nomme, et tout le tralalala, j'imagine.

Il s'arrête devant une porte en papier de riz et se penche à nouveau vers moi.

-Vraiment pas intéressée pour un dîner, le chaton d'Œil de Faucon ?

…

-Comment vous venez de m'_appeler_ ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais faire une sieste. Tu n'as qu'à frapper à la porte on te recevra, dit-il déjà en train de repartir.

-Ça en a pour moi de l'importance !

L'autre ne répond rien et s'en va dans le couloir, me laissant pantoise et à demi énervée. SALE PERVERS ET DRAGUEUR A DEUX BALLES, voilà qu'en plus il me trouve un surnom débile !

Il se rend compte aussi qu'il laisse une pirate tranquillement vagabonder dans Marinford ? J'ai quand même vu mieux comme comité d'accueil ! M'enfin…

Je frappe à la porte en face de moi qui s'ouvre aussitôt. Dès lors six marines sortent et m'encerclent. Ça devient vraiment une habitude, là ! Ils m'entourent en formation, silencieux, puis une voix provenant du fond de la pièce me parvient.

-Veuillez entrer Queen Akira.

J'avale ma salive quand je me retrouve face à l'amiral en Chef Sengoku. Celui-ci ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces temps derniers, ses deux poings sont enfoncés dans son bureau au point d'en laisser des marques. Dès que je pénètre dans ce qui semble être son bureau, il lève la tête et me toise.

-Tu as piqué ma curiosité, gamine, reprend-il en passant au tutoiement. Tu sembles avoir respecté notre accord, selon lequel tu participerais à cette guerre, en échange de ton admission au poste de Shichibukai.

J'hoche la tête, à demi caché par les scouts, qui armés jusqu'aux dents sont figés comme des statues.

-Je ne te cacherais pas que nous manquons depuis cette guerre cruellement de Grand Corsaire, après le désistement de Jimbei le Paladin des mers, la démission de Marshall D Teach, surnommé Barbe Noire, et la disparition de Gecko Moria. Nous aurions certainement mis plusieurs mois à trouver des remplaçants à ces trois personnes, mais tu t'es proposé volontairement et cela tombe à point nommé pour regonfler les forces marines, après l'échec de l'exécution de Portgas D Ace. D'ailleurs c'est une étrange coïncidence que tu te proposes comme Shichibukai et qu'inopinément trois d'entre eux perdent leur place, n'est-ce pas gamine ?

-Je ne me suis pas proposé, Mihawk l'a fait à ma place, je réponds du tac au tac.

-Nous en venons à un deuxième problème, continue l'amiral en Chef, assis en croisant les jambes. Tu soulèves un point important, la marine est parfaitement au courant qu'Œil de Faucon te protège, gamine, pour une raison que nous ignorons à vrai dire absolument. Néanmoins, il est vrai que DraculeMihawk ne s'intéresse un tant sois peu qu'aux choses qui sont intrigantes à ses yeux.

-Peut-être.

Je ne dis rien d'autre, car le coup du _Chaton d'Œil de Faucon_ m'est resté en travers de la gorge.

-Je vois…

L'homme à la mouette sur le crâne croise les doigts sous son menton, puis lève un sourcil.

-Il aurait aussi fallut l'approbation des autres corsaires, mais en vu des récents événements, nous allons faire abstraction du protocole de base, d'autant plus que nous possédons déjà celle du Faucon. Ce sera suffisant. Signe ici, gamine.

Il lève son coude pour me tendre un parchemin et une plume, je lève un sourcil surprise, c'est tout ? Un papier et je suis corsaire ? C'est un peu trop simple, non ? Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas tous le tralalala, le long discours et tout, mais je trouve ça trop simpliste comme vision ! Je lis le contrat de bas en haut en m'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il m'a désigné d'un geste :

-Puis-je émettre une objection, quant à ce contrat ?

-Parle toujours.

-Il est dit que je dois verser une part de mon butin à la marine. Or, mon butin se compose de perle, et il n'est pas question que je m'en sépare.

-Hmmmm… La voleuse de perle, je me souviens de tes récents exploits. Tu as assassiné une servante d'une famille noble avant de prendre la fuite pour de simples perles.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, je m'exclame en me levant subitement. Je me rappelle de cette femme à Shabaody, je l'ai drogué, pas tuée !

-Pourtant, elle est morte, brûlée vive, conclut Sengoku en regardant un rapport. L'une des uniques raisons pour lesquelles ta prime à subitement augmenté, n'est pas seulement parce que tu t'es attaqué à un noble, mais aussi qu'en dépit de ton jeune âge, tu as été capable de commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Car concrètement, gamine, quel âge as-tu ? Dix sept ? Dix huit ?

-C'est pas dans vos rapports, ça ?

-Non. Alors ?

-Vingt, j'viens d'en avoir vingt.

-Racaille, une gamine comme toi a été capable du pire crime qui soit uniquement pour quelques perles.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! je m'exclame bouleversée par la nouvelle d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Je suis une femme coquillage, je ne suis pas capable de laisser ça aux riches !

-Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre petite, c'est que la majorité des perles qui sont si chères à ton cœur, appartiennent aux Tenryuubitos. Si tu les voles, notre accord est caduc, tu saisis ?

…

-… Ouai.

Je m'affaisse, sur mon fauteuil, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Quelqu'un en vrai. Cette femme à sur l'archipel à qui j'avais donné du chloroforme, tandis que la pièce prenait feu n'a pas survécu. J'aurais pensé qu'on l'aurait tiré de là ! Mes poings se crispent sur mes cuisses. Je refrène des tremblements.

-Nous pouvons nous arranger, conclut Sengoku. Si tu détrousses des pirates en grand nombre, et nous apporte, _tout_ leur butin… il se pourrait qu'en compensation le gouvernement offre une récompense à la clef.

Mes sourcils se lèvent tous seuls, si je fais emprisonner des pirates et que j'amène leur or, j'aurais des perles en échange ?

-Il est où le piège là dedans ?

-Nulle part, chaque corsaire à une condition _sine qua non_ lors de son admission, j'imagine que réaliser la tienne n'est pas une sinécure. En vue de notre semi défaite d'il y a deux jours nous ne pouvons refuser un renforcement de nos rangs.

-Qu'on soit d'accord, je ne suis pas marine, pour autant.

-Bien entendu, répond l'autre.

Je me penche sur le papier et signe mon nom avant de lui rendre. Je suis Shichibukai et ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Sengoku claque des doigts, un marine arrive avec une boite plate, longue et blanche, qu'il me tend aussitôt en s'inclinant. Déjà des pots de vins ? Je ne pige pas, et prend le ''cadeau'' qu'il me donne.

-Il serait dans notre intérêt à tous que tu portes cela si tu es amenée à revenir ici.

Je ne pige rien. L'amiral en chef se lève, je l'imite, la boite sous le bras.

-Cet accord est l'un des derniers que je conclu en ma qualité d'Amiral en Chef des forces armées de la marine, dt-il. J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter dans le futur.

Sengoku va donc démissionner ? Ce serait logique, vu que l'exécution de Portgas D Ace a été un échec. Total, la seule chose qu'ils ont eu étant la tête de Barbe Blanche.

L'homme à la mouette fait ensuite signe à ses subordonnées, il est visiblement temps pour moi de me retirer et rentrer_… à la maison_, nyaah. Dormir, dans un lit, et ouvrir ce mystérieux paquet aussi.

Plus qu'à reprendre le navire dans le sens inverse, plutôt simple non ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Entourée par mon escorte de scouts, je fais le chemin inverse, en traçant dans la baie de Marinford. Je ne sais pas comment je vais repartir, on va me raccompagner, je suppose.

…

Mais quelle cruche ! J'aurais pu demander un bateau au lieu de recevoir cette stupide boite !

Je me frappe le front en soupirant. Vraiment… En plus leur bâtiment est super lent, on a mit presque une journée pour arriver dans Marinford. Bon une demi journée, mais en comparaison du cercueil de Mihawk, c'est extrêmement long ! Corsaire en barque… hum, va falloir changer ça.

-C'est le Chapeau de Paille !

…

Hein ?

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui a dit ça. Une journaliste qui pointe du doigt un navire qui fait le tour de la baie. Les marines se crispent et commencent à le bombarder. Je suis des yeux son trajet, il fait le tour de Marinford ? Je ne comprend pas bien, en plissant les yeux j'aperçois deux autres personnes avec lui, l'homme poisson et un autre, je ne distingue pas son visage. Le chapeau de paille allonge son bras et fait un saut depuis le navire sur le quai. Mon saut de quinze mètres est ridicule à côté, _ridiculisée_…

Mugiwara cours en assommant tous les marines sur son passage, les autres arrivent en renfort. Mon escorte se regarde en rond de flanc, ma veine manque d'éclater :

-Mais attrapez le, _abrutis_ !

-On n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une _pirate_ ! répondent les marines escorte d'une même voix.

Question organisation zéro, latter un pirate zéro, mais quand il faut mal parler à une jeune femme, alors là vingt sur vingt ! Et c'est pas ça qui va arrêter le Mugiwara qui continue sa route. Les marines me regardent, fusil en main. Ne pas s'énerver.

-Raaaah ! Faut tout faire sois même avec les scouts ! Dégagez !

-On d-

-Vire de là !

Je saute par-dessus le type qui essayait de m'arrêter. J'vais l'attraper le Chapeau de Paille, na, il me doit un combat ce sale petit ! Je cours vers lui en sautant au dessus de la masse de marine et de journalistes hébétés. Accompagné de le Paladin des mers, il fonce toute jambe sortie vers une cloche. Il s'en approche et la fait tinter plusieurs fois, j'arrête de compter au bout de dix, tandis que je sors mon arme, la recharge (avec une cartouche que je viens de voler inopinément dans la poche d'un marine un peu trop distrait) pour me précipiter vers ce sale gamin. Les balles ne lui feront rien, mais le poisson à côté je ne parierais pas la dessus. D'une autre main je prépare une pearl Slash Bowl. Tout occupé à faire sonner la cloche, il ne me remarque pas arriver vers lui. Il se penche ensuite pour jeter des fleurs dans une crevasse et retirer son chapeau de paille. Parfait. J'envois ma balle.

Flûte, le poisson s'est mit devant. J'enlève la sécurité de mon arme, et vise :

-Vire de là, t'as rien à faire là ex-Corsaire, je veux Chapeau de Paille !

-Je ne te laisserais pas attaquer Luffy.

Je dois tirer ou pas ? Sachant que j'ai déjà commis un meurtre et vu la distance entre moi et le paladin, je le touche facilement à un point vital. Je tourne la tête vers Mugiwara qui court dans la direction opposé vers… Rayleigh ? Tant pis pour le poiscaille ? Mais qu'est-ce que le vieux fou vient faire ici ?

Bon sang, et pourquoi il est en train de me pointer du doigt pour Chapeau de paille ?

Et pourquoi Chapeau de Paille se dirige rapidement vers moi maintenant ? Je ne comprends rien mais ça ne serait pas la première fois. La seule chose de positive, c'est que le Mugiwara cours vers moi à toute jambe, pas besoin de le suivre pour l'attraper, on a un combat à finir !

Mais alors pourquoi il a un sourire de taré sur les lèvres ?

-LA ROUQUINE ! LA ROUQUINE AUX PERLES !

Bon… Au moins, il a retenu ça. Le nom ça serait pas mal aussi. Tant pis. Le paladin se pousse et Chapeau de paille atterrit devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, je pointe mon arme sur lui. Ma main forme déjà une perle.

-Hey génial t'es là ! La rouquine !

-On a un combat à finir, Chapeau de paille !

-Plus tard, j'dois te remercier !

Il saute vers moi… et me fait un câlin ? Il m'enlace pour me remercier ? Mais de quoi ? Je pige que dalle, mais que dalle ! De surprise je lâche ma perle qui se dissout. Je suis figée, mes bras à demi levés de chaque côtés de son étreinte, et j'entend l'autre ricaner, ravi alors que je me demande pourquoi bon sang de dieu des mers il fait un truc aussi bizarre. Chez ses ennemis, à une _ennemie_…

-LÂCHE MOI !

-D'accord !

Il s'écarte, en souriant. Il se gratte la tête en réfléchissant, il jette un coup d'œil à Rayleigh puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Sur la bouche.

Avec sa bouche.

Sur la mienne.

Si les gens sur le quai n'étaient pas déjà raide morts de surprise, ils ont été déterrés transformés en zombie, pour être ensuite re-tués. Et moi je suis plus que figée, changée en pierre mille fois parce qu'un type que je connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam vient de faire un truc absolument débile.

Je reste statufiée quand il me lâche pour repartir avec Rayleigh. Il vient de se passer quoi, là ?

Le Mugiwara vient de me voler un baiser… et pas n'importe lequel. Mon premier. Irk ! Ma main passe sur mes lèvres. Je pige que dalle, pourquoi il a fait ça ce con ?

Il me répondra quand je l'aurais buté.

Ouai.

-REVIENS ICI CHAPEAU DE PAILLE QUE JE TE TUE !

-Mais pourquoi elle me poursuit la rouquine ? s'écrie l'autre en redoublant d'effort dans sa course.

-Tu m'as volé mon premier baisé espèce de salopard ! Je vais t'atomiser ! Pearl Slash Bowl !

Je lui en envois une série qu'il évite un poussant un petit cri surpris. Je recommence l'opération en achevant de détruire Marinford. Il va crever, même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie, il va crever ! Il saute à chacune de mes perles. Je bondis derrière lui pour atteindre un meilleur angle de tir et détend mes doigts, cette fois je vais l'avoir ce demeuré !

-Pas touche, puce !

-Rayleigh ?

Le vieux m'attrape par le manteau et me jette face contre sol tandis que l'autre continue sa course avec le poisson.

-Tu viens papy Rayleigh ?s'enquit Chapeau de paille, courant toujours vers son bateau.

-Une chose à régler, rétorque l'autre en me tenant par le manteau. Alors… Queen. Comment tu vas ? Tu as bien changé.

-Rayleigh ! Lâche moi maintenant, dis-je en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'homme au dessus de moi.

-Tu as toujours mon manteau à ce que je vois… tu l'as bien abîmé. Je te l'avais confié, il est tout déchiré…

-La ferme ! C'était ton idée, hein le baisé ?

-Peut être, convient le vieil homme. Je vais devoir te lâcher et partir maintenant, tu promets de ne pas m'attaquer ?

-Crève, je promets rien !

-Dire que tu étais adorable à quatorze ans, voilà une vraie furie. Promets, assène-t-il en m'écrasant le visage contre le bitume.

-Arg… je promets…

-Bien.

Dès qu'il me lâche, je lève mon poing pour le frapper, et ma jambe pour le rendre définitivement stérile. Il saute, esquive mon coup, frappe du plat de sa main ma jambe et mon poing, puis m'attrape la clavicule et la presse. Je hurle de douleur sous le coup. Il se relève et balaye les marines du regard, et use d'un peu de Haki des rois pour les terrasser. En se retournant, il me jette un dernier coup d'œil, tandis que je suis à terre. Je lève mon bras pour tenter de lui tirer une balle dans le torse :

-…sale… Sale…

-A la revoyure, ma petite Queen.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître avec Chapeau de paille.

-Reviens… es…espèce de…

Je les hais tous les deux. Je vais faire deux meurtres de plus, et ce seront les derniers de ma liste. Je le promets sur la tête de ma mère !

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit un marine.

-Vire de là…

Je me relève, douloureusement. Il ne m'a pas loupé le vieux. Va me le payer très cher. Mes articulations font un drôle de bruit. Je connaissais déjà cette prise de Rayleigh, mais il n'avait jamais testée contre moi. Je dois dire que ça fait mal. Je fais craquer mon cou, mes épaules et mes poings, puis m'étire. Ça va mieux.

-Quoi ?

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde maintenant ? Je pige savent pas que je suis corsaire, je le conçois, mais arrêtez bon sang ! Je pique un fard en repensant au baisé que ce crétin m'a volé. Mon poing se crispe et je presse la détente, une balle de plomb part directement s'enfoncer dans le bitume, tandis que je serre les dents un air mauvais sur le visage :

-Alors, quand on embarque, incapables !

Les marines déglutissent, hochent la tête et m'emboitent le pas. C'est mieux ça ! Après cette horrible journée, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer à Lugubra, mon p'tit chez moi me manquait !

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Pour ce chapitre, comme pour tous les autres, je vous implore de me faire confiance. Il y a une explication, si, si !_

_-J'y crois pas, c'est foireux._

_-Naaaaon, promis juré *-* !_

_Sinon, vous avez remarqué qu'il y avait un problème de concordance entre le manga et ma fic... encore un, Luffy réapparaît deux jours après la guerre alors que normalement c'est trois semaines plus tard... Pour la simple et bonne raison que Luffy réveillé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait eu à fiche pendant plusieurs jours sur l'île des femmes pour se pointer._

_-Boa Hancock a une petite idée à ça._

_-On va même pas relever, hein Linda ?_

_Bref, n'oubliez pas les anonymous, le petit carré en bas n'a pas dents, ne prend pas de temps et me charge d'un amour INCONDITIONNEL à votre égard. x)_

_Mini pousses,_

_La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !_


	17. Règle 17 : Docile ? Je ne le serais pas

_-Tu mérites de crever._

_-Quoi Linda ? _

_-Pas la force de trouver un poème, tu fais un pseudo haïku, c'est pathétique._

_..._

_C'est sur cette entrée que je vous dis bonjours guys... Uh ? What ? Quatre vingt dix reviews ? C'est plus de quinze pour le dernier chapitre ! Si j'avais su que faire Luffy embrasser Queen ça vous motiverait à ce point, j'aurais fait Queen se faire embrasser par tous les gens de marinford. Akainu, Aokiji Sengoku... Brrrr *^* ! Non, pas lui... non pas eux, en fait. Je suis infiniment contente de voir votre intérêt à toutes et à tous pour ma pitite -loooongue fic-_

_Jafaden : arigato ! Normalement, il n'y a plus de problème de concordance après x)_

_Mimi zozo : ton surnom me rappelle une petite chanteuse dans le film _Les Gamins_ ? Ma culture of who kill des mouches est exacte ou non ? Merci !_

_Kamikaze : ouai, faut croire que Luffy sait faire ça. J'imagine que Hancock sera d'accord avec ça x)_

_yukata : noooon t'es pas méchante du tout, t'es franche !_

_Linda : maintenant que ça c'est fait. L'auteur à une annonce très importante à faire. One piece ne lui appartient pas. Sinon, tous les corsaires feraient une parodie de Blured Line. Les mâles en string et Hancock assise. (Roussette : Take a good guys ! I know you want it, i'm not a doll in plastic !) Bref, heureusement qu'Oda est là._

* * *

_Tu étais si jolie dans ton yukata, qui céruléen,_

_ coulant contre ta peau dorée, me faisait l'effet d'une cascade prête à te dénuder._

_Roussette._

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Ma tête est enfoncée dans un coussin. Je suis à nouveau enfermée dans ma _super ''suite''_. Ironie dans ma phrase, très marquée, remarquez. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me faire avoir une deuxième fois.

Ah si, je me rappelle qu'il y avait un plateau de nourriture. Comme mon dernier repas remontait à plus de vingt heures, mon estomac –ce con- a parlé pour moi. Résultat, ils ont fermé la porte derrière moi.

Résultat, je broie du noir depuis des heures et des heures.

Résumons la situation… Je me suis faite draguée salement par un amiral qui pourrait potentiellement être mon père –ou alors un grand frère très âgé-, j'ai appris que j'ai tuée une pauvre femme, j'ai perdu mon premier baiser à cause d'un énergumène mal sapé au chapeau de paille… et j'ai revu Rayleigh. Tous ça, ça fait beaucoup. J'ai bien le droit de me morfondre.

Je piquerai bien un petit somme, mais étant donné qu'on ne va pas tarder à accoster sur Lugubra. Pas question qu'on me voit en train de dormir, non plus !

Je passe la tête par le hublot. Effectivement, je reconnais le coin. Tiens, si j'allais voir Will-chan demain ? Nyaaah !

-Corsaire Royale Queen Akira, nous arrivons sur l'île de Kuraigana, vous pourrez bientôt débarquer, dit un marine à travers la porte.

C'est bien gentil la politesse, Corsaire Royale et tous ça, mais il n'empêche bande de scouts à deux berrys que vous m'enfermez dans une cabine depuis douze heure. Alors politesse ou pas politesse, allez vous faire voir.

…

Du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais leur répondre. Maaais, dans toute ma clémence je me retiens. Surtout que me jeter à la flotte doit être tout à fait dans les possibilités de ces types. La porte en granit marin s'ouvre, l'air frai s'engouffre dans ma petite cellule très hospitalière. Il commence à faire nuit, et les brumes de Lugubra sont déjà au dessus de nos têtes. Le marine regarde ses pieds, je saute sur les miens. Je me demande si les squatteurs sont encore là. Si c'est le cas, Roronoa va payer pour son pote. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tout seul, le scout transpire. J'imagine déjà mille et uns moyens de torturer le petit cactus dans un délais très court, ça va être génial.

Le navire jette l'encre tandis que des marines s'affairent à descendre une chaloupe à la mer. Silencieux, ils ne me calculent pas. C'est de plus en plus vexant. Mon petit Coby me manque, au moins il parlait lui, enfin il parlait, très vite dit. Il criait et chouinait plutôt.

_Mais_ ça avait le mérite de m'amuser. Alors que là, pendant que je grimpe dans la chaloupe, avec un rameur aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, j'entend dans mon dos :

-Le niveau de ces vermines de Shichibukai a vraiment baissé, on accepte même une gamine…

-Courtisé par le Mugiwara, remarquez chef ! ricane un autre.

-J'ai entendu, blaireaux !

Les deux se taisent, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner les sourires ironiques sur les lèvres des scouts tandis que le rameur fait avancer la barque avec moi dedans. J'en ai même vu qui me faisaient des petits clin d'œil et mettaient leur doigt en combiné téléphoniques pour signifier ce qui doit être signifié. M'énerve.

Je n'attend même pas de toucher le sable pour sauter dans l'eau, la boite de Sengoku sous le bras. J'ai la mer à niveau des cuisses et je préfère continuer le chemin à pied. Car il est stipulé dans mon contrat que je n'ai pas le droit d'attaquer des marines, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, ça me démange la gâchette.

Une fois que le scout rameur s'en va dans le sens inverse, je trace dans Lugubra. Faut que je vérifie un truc. Un truc très important. Pas de poilus en vu. Mes oreilles perçoivent le cri réjouit des macaques et des bruits de cri humain. J'en déduis que Zoro fait joujou ou plutôt que les poilus font joujou avec Zoro.

Faudrait pas trop l'abîmer, hein ? J'ai priorité pour son cas, vu ce que m'a fait son abrutit de capitaine !

Je cours vers le château, traverse le ponton au dessus des douves, et fonce droit vers… la chambre de Mihawk. Je jette ma mystérieuse boite sur le lit avant de me diriger vers l'essentiel.

Mes petites, adorables, mignonnes, Kawaii, perles sont là, elles vont biens mes petites chéries. Je les sors du sac dans lesquelles je les avais laissées et les serre contre mon petit cœur meurtrit. Quelle mauvaise journée. Heureusement qu'elles sont là pour me consoler. Et demain il y aura Will-chan, nyaaah !

Moi qui pensais que Perona y toucherait, non elle n'a manifestement pas osé, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai bien fait de les laisser là. D'ailleurs elle est où ? Et Mihawk, où il est ? Ils regardent le tabassage en règle de Roronoa ?

C'est vrai que ce doit être divertissant… à la réflexion. Je profiterai tout à l'heure. Maintenant, intéressons nous au contenu de cette boite. J'allume la lumière et me penche sur le petit cadeau de Sengoku. J'enlève les nombreuses ficelles autour du présent, puis soulève le couvercle. Du tissus.

What's fuck ?

Il m'a offert une nappe ? Génial comme présent. C'est subliminal ? Disant que les femmes sont sensée être derrière les fourneaux ? Je ravale mon opinion quand je vois un froissement régulier sur le tissu, je déplie le tout. Je suis pas très douée en habit de fille, mais je crois que c'est un kimono. Maintenant, pourquoi l'amiral en chef de la marine m'a offert un kimono ?

Et puis… j'ai pas envie de comprendre, le vieux est gâteux. Il démissionne et on en parle plus.

J'ai eu un joli kimono que je vais inaugurer sur le champ ! Je fonce vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, et enfile le tout. Cruel dilemme et cruelle torture que sont ce obi. Ça va m'énerver rapidement. J'ai pas le courage de faire un nœud parfait, j'en fait un potable. En me regardant dans le miroir je trouve que c'est pas mal.

Eh, mais en fait, je suis mignonne en kimono ! Enfin, c'est plutôt un yukata, mais il est très mignon, bleus clairs avec des motifs de fleurs et de carrioles violet et rose. Je sais pas pourquoi on m'a donné ça, et pourquoi je suis sensée le porter, mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Logique de scout.

Maintenant… Où se trouve les squatteurs et Hawkie-chan ?

C'est simple, je n'ai qu'à suivre les hurlements de Roronoa.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il hurle, il se fait vraiment laminer le pauvre. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que je lui prépare. Son capitaine le retrouvera, -car il le retrouvera-, en steak haché.

En sortant du château, je constate qu'il fait nuit, je trace donc dans la forêt vers l'origine du cri alors qu'on y voit rien dans les bois lugubres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve enfin Roronoa, enfin ce qu'il en reste se relevant difficilement, Perona voletant autour des babouins l'air paniquée et Mihawk tranquillement assis sur l'une des ruines. Ce dernier regarde la scène blasé, tandis que l'autre cactus se remet en garde alors qu'il saigne de partout.

-Hawkie-chan !

Je cours vers lui, saute par-dessus les babouins, en assomme deux ou trois trop agressifs d'un coup de pied, puis monte sur son petit piédestal.

-Tu es vivante, constate-il finalement au bout d'une minute.

-Sympa l'accueil ! Je pars deux jours à peine et quand je reviens tu m'as déjà oublié ? Goujat !

-_Paix_.

Il pose son index sur ma bouche en se reconcentrant sur l'épéiste à trois sabres qui s'en prend plein la poire par les poilus. A chaque fois qu'il se fait frapper par un des humandrillus, Perona semble plus se ronger les sangs.

-C'est distrayant ? je demande en enlevant son doigt bloquant mes lèvres.

-Assez.

-Ravi que le spectacle vous plaise, grogne Roronoa trois mètres plus bas.

- A ton service, réponds-je.

Cheveux vert esquive un coup par derrière des singes, il utilise une de ses techniques étranges à trois sabres. C'est vraiment bizarre comme façon de combattre, cependant les poilus l'ont vite copié, et il doit se battre contre ses propres attaques. C'est ce qui semble intéresser Mihawk à côté de moi. Ses yeux jaunes sont fixés avec attention sur Zoro qui pare ses techniques et feintes mises au point par lui-même. La pupille de faucon part ensuite brièvement vers moi.

-Pourquoi portes-tu un kimono ?

-Ah ! Maintenant, j'intéresse monsieur ? Tant pis je te le dirais pas, dis-je en boudant, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine.

-Soit.

Mihawk reporte à nouveau son attention sur le combat, (enfin combat, c'est vite dit,) -massacre-, de Roronoa. Il ne fait plus attention à moi désormais, c'est vexant. Après cette mauvaise journée, ma veine manque d'exploser.

-Bon d'accord ! Je te le dis Hawkie-chan ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, voilà ! C'est Sengoku qui me l'a donné, après mon contrat de Shichibukai. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il est mignon non ?

…

…

Me calcule pas.

-Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ? Bref, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a dit que ce serait dans l'intérêt de tous si je le portais. J'ai pas comprit.

-Alors ne cherche pas, répond-il finalement les yeux rivés sur les poilus.

-Eh ! Tu sais pourquoi, toi ?

…

-Réponds !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Chat.

Je fais la moue tandis que Roronoa évite les balles d'un des macaques. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit, et en plus les singes ont imité ma façon de tirer ! Va falloir que je révise mes jugements sur les poilus, ils sont doués finalement.

-C'est pourtant simple… continue platement Mihawk. On t'a juste offert de quoi te vêtir.

-Ils trouvent que je suis mal habillée ? Depuis quand les marines s'intéressent à la mode ?

-Je voulais dire, te vêtir, _convenablement_.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mon maillot et mon short ? demande-je en regardant l'ensemble par le col du yukata.

-C'est indécent, conclut Œil de Faucon.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, signifiant que je n'ai pas très bien comprit. Ils ont quoi d'indécent mes vêtements ? C'est vrai qu'à mieux y regarder, c'est rarement dans les yeux que les marines me regardent, mais c'est parce que je suis souvent plus petite qu'eux, non ?

C'est bien ce que faisait Aokiji, non ?

…

Ah, le _petit saligaud !_

Il me le payera.

Je me penche ensuite vers mon désormais nouveau collègue Corsaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et toi Hawkie-chan, tu me trouves indécente ?

Il s'écarte et me fait une petite pichenette sur le front qui me fait perdre l'équilibre.

-Aguicheuse.

Je tombe de plus de trois mètres. En plein sur un poilu qui faisait la vie dure à Roronoa. Il s'écrase dans la boue sous moi. Je me redresse rapidement et souffle :

-Ça va, j'ai rien !

-Espèce de tarée ! s'écrie Zoro. Ça va pas de sauter devant les gens comme ça ?

-La ferme espèce de cactus ! J'ai deux milles aiguilles à te faire manger, donc remercie moi ! T'as faillis te faire butter.

-Toi boucle là, claque l'autre en évitant un poilu. Et je vois pas pourquoi je devrai manger des aiguilles !

Mon poing part dans la mâchoire d'un singe, je colle ensuite mon pied dans les parties génitales de son pote, puis envoie une perle à deux millimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Roronoa. La perle décapite un pauvre sapin, l'escrimeur suit son parcours. Il écarquille les yeux, je le fusille.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Roronoa… Je jure de te faire mille fois subir l'affront que m'a fait ton capitaine !

Je ne regarde pas l'épéiste aux cheveux vert, mais ma main se saisit de mon revolver dans mon yukata, je le pointe sur lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

-Je vais te faire mille fois mourir !

-Queen-chan ! Non ! s'écrie Perona affolée en me saisissant le bras.

Elle tente de me tirer loin de ma cible en volant en l'air, je la repousse d'un coup de main.

-J'vais le tuer !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux faire un truc pareil ? Je t'ai fait quoi, bordel, rouquine démoniaque ?! On dirait l'autre sorcière de navigatrice !

-PerluPerlu, Pearl Slash Bowl !

-_Paix_.

Une main attrape mon autre poignet, je tourne la tête. Mihawk me regarde apathique, un seul sourcil est levé. Il arrache la perle de mes doigts et la détruit. Les singes ont pris peur et ont disparu. Figés, nous nous regardons une seconde, je le fusille lui aussi. Ce à quoi il répond par un pincement de lèvre. Cela a véritablement le don de me mette hors de moi.

-Hawkie-chan ! Je dois me venger de son capitaine, de ce qu'il m'a fait !

-Si tu n'as pas digéré le fait de t'être faite battre, abattre son ami est la pire des lâchetés, répond le Faucon en serrant mon poignet. Si tu romps à ce code d'honneur ne franchit plus le seuil de ma maison.

-Tu le protèges ? Tu ne sais pas ce que Chapeau de Paille m'a fait _aujourd'hui_ !

- Je n'ai que faire de ce garçon. Quand bien même ais-tu revu Mugiwara, attaquer quelqu'un déjà à l'article de la mort est une preuve de couardise. Vas-t-en.

-T'as pas à me dicter ma conduite ! Et lâche moi !

Sa main se desserre lentement, il garde implacable les yeux rivés sur moi. Tandis que je me masse le poignet, je le trucide du regard.

-Eh ! commence Roronoa en se tenant ses blessures. Tu parles beaucoup de Luffy... J'ignore ce qu'il t'a fait, et dans quelles circonstances tu l'as rencontré. Cependant, si tu l'as revu, sais-tu s'il va bien ?

-Tu es mon ennemi, j'ai pas à te répondre autrement que par une balle entre tes deux yeux.

-C'est une grâce que je te demande… quémande-t-il, figé. J'ai besoin de savoir…

Cela semble lui coûter de demander ça, je l'observe une seconde en compagnie de Perona et Mihawk. L'escrimeur est planté sur le sol malgré ses blessures il reste fier, sauf pour incliner la tête et mander mon indulgence… Il fait fit de nos deux statuts et de sa fierté, uniquement pour savoir si son ami va bien ? Chapeau de paille a décidément des amis bien étranges… et terriblement fidèles.

En soupirant je range mon arme dans mon kimono. Je me masse le crâne pour éviter à mon cerveau de se congestionner en masturbations cérébrales devant la bizarrerie de la chose.

-Mugiwara… pète la forme. Et c'est peu de le dire ! Il s'est pointé à Marinford. La raison, je sais pas. Moi-même j'ai pas pigé. Tous ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va bien.

L'autre hoche la tête rassuré, il a un sourire malgré toutes ses blessures. Il remet son sabre dans sa bouche, se met en garde et marmonne :

-Attend moi capitaine !

Zoro se retourne ensuite et cours en direction de la forêt.

-Crétin ! hurle Perona. La plage c'est pas par-là ! Eh ! Mais attends-moi !

La fille fantôme volette derrière lui en me jetant un regard peiné, comme si elle avait eu une folle envie de me transformer en poupée, mais que son premier jouet était partit et qu'elle devait le suivre. Brrr. Cette folle dingue ne m'approchera pas de sitôt.

Mihawk suit de ses yeux jaunes le parcourt de Roronoa.

-Quel étrange garçon. Sait-il au moins qu'il ne pourra pas repartir de l'île, même s'il atteint la berge ? songe-t-il tout haut.

-Hey ! Mais il pourrait me piquer mon bateau ! je m'exclame en pensant à l'éventualité.

-Aucun risque, continue l'épéiste traçant le parcours de son cadet des yeux dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

-Ah bon ? T'as mit des protections ? Cool, merci ! C'est vrai que je l'avais laissé dans la cave, j'aurais pas pensé que tu le protégerai !

-Je lui ai simplement donné ta barque, qu'il a brisé.

Il désigne derrière lui une épave, cassée en mille morceaux. Mille morceaux. De mon bateau.

…

-_T'as fait quoi, là_ ?

-Pourquoi gaspiller ma salive à répéter alors que tu ne souffres d'aucun problème d'audition, Chat ? répond Mihawk calmement en se détournant.

Ne pas s'énerver, la journée a été longue. Ne pas s'énerver, la journée a été longue. Ne pas s'énerver, la journée a été longue. Oh et puis flûte !

-MIHAWK ! TU ME DOIS UN MANTEAU _ET _UN BATEAU ESPECE DE SALAUD !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Hawkie-chan ! Pousse-toi ! Tu prends toute la place dans la baignoire !

-Non, répond catégoriquement Œil de Faucon.

Je fais la moue. Depuis que je me suis réveillée ce matin, je suis de bonne humeur et voilà qu'il vient gâcher ma journée ! Moi qui avait prit mon temps pour lui apporter un verre de vin tandis qu'il prenait son bain, monsieur fait la tête. C'est pas juste. Il est jamais détendu c'est incroyable ça ! Mon Corsaire-chan s'est ''réfugié'' de son côté de la baignoire, il fusille les carreaux en face de lui.

Pauvres carreaux.

Mais peut être que le livre qu'il a abandonné sur le sol quand j'ai commencé à me déshabiller prouve qu'il _était_ détendu. Avant que j'arrive bien entendu.

-Et puis pourquoi viens tu encore m'ennuyer alors que j'étais tranquille ?

-Mais euh ! Je t'ai apporté un verre de vin, t'en veux pas l'alcoolo ?

Pour toute réponse il porte le verre à ses lèvres puis le dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire dans un léger tintement. Il croise le bras sur sa poitrine, je l'imite bientôt.

-Moi qui voulais discuter sérieusement !

Mihawk soupire et se masse les tempes :

-Tu avais, semble-t-il, plusieurs occasions pour faire cela. Alors pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Dans mon intimité ?

-Tu admettras que tu t'es amélioré, t'as à peine essayé de t'enfuir et tu ne t'es pas couvert, Hawkie-chan.

-Car tu as pris la serviette, sale gamine. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, mais j'imagine que tu resteras à m'importuner tant que tu n'auras pas dit ce que tu avais à dire.

-Tout à fait. J'en viens au fait, Hawkie-chan, dis-je en tenant ses épaules. Mon bateau est tombé en rade. A qui la faute, je ne vise personne suis mon regard, eh non je ne te vise pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me dois un bateau et un manteau. Tu l'as déchiré avec ton attaque. Je demande réparation.

-Si c'est pour une telle chose que tu es venue, tu peux repartir et te rhabiller tout de suite. Il n'en est pas question, répond-il catégorique.

-Mais enfin… je peux pas être une Corsaire sans bateau fixe !

-Tu as de l'argent, vends tes perles et rachète-t-en un.

-Jamais ! C'est toi qui l'a donné à Roronoa, tu dois payer, ou le réparer.

-_Non_.

-S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait ! le supplie-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou prête à l'étouffer.

-Arrête ça maintenant ! s'écrit-il en m'empêchant de continuer, gêné.

Je me fige dans la même position au-dessus de lui, il lève la tête vers moi et me toise énervé.

-Je ne vendrais pas mes perles.

-Cesse tes caprices, gamine, tu es ridicule. Autant que ton entrée chez les Shichibukai qui résulte ni plus ni moins d'un caprice de ta part.

Je fronce les sourcils en gouttant sur sa tête qui fixe à nouveau le carrelage. Que dit-il ? Je me laisse glisser contre son dos et pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'aime bien le contact, pas lui. Il frisonne et me toise quand je fais cela, mais j'enchaîne rapidement sans me démonter.

-Que veux-tu dire ? On m'a accepté parce que j'avais le niveau, et ce n'est pas un caprice. C'était très réfléchit, dis-je piqué au vif.

-Pas du tout. On t'a accepté uniquement par intérêt.

-Hein ?

Mihawk tourne lentement la tête vers moi, ses yeux sont braqué cependant dans le vague pour une raison que j'ignore, tandis que mon menton prend appuis sur son omoplate. J'écoute attentive.

-Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que tu as fait durant Marinford.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-_Non._

-Alors c'est quoi cette histoire d'intérêt ?

Mon Corsaire favori soupire, sa tête se penche en l'air pour regarder le plafond en pierre, il semble chercher ses mots. Je l'imite dans l'attente de sa réponse qui arrive bien vite, tranchant le silence.

-Il se trouve que tu as pratiquement battu Crocodile, un corsaire ayant une prime intéressante sur sa tête, enfermé dans un des niveaux secrets d'Impel Down. Pour éviter que tu ne me le demandes, Impel Down la prison la mieux gardée au monde possède un étage inconnu du public, le sixième dans lequel sont enfermés les pires criminels.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-L'un des privilèges à être Shichibukai, quoi qu'il en soit… tu as faillit de ce que j'ai vu le battre, puis tu as été sauvé d'une noyade certaine par LeRoux, qui est l'un des Empereurs du Shin Sekai.

-Je pige pas… murmure-je à son oreille.

-Tu as prouvé que tu avais des liens avec lui, quand bien même ne l'ais-tu vu qu'une seule fois ici même. C'est ce que recherche le gouvernement absolument. C'est-à-dire mettre la main d'une quelconque manière sur un Empereur et qu'il soit manipulable. Ce n'est pas le cas du Roux, mais il est certainement le plus fort de ceux qui restent. Connais-tu leur nom, Chat ?

-Ouai… Kaidou aux milles plans et… _BigMom_.

-Exact. Depuis la mort de Barbe Blanche, le Shin Sekai est en ébullition, Marshall D Teach va probablement tenter de prendre sa place, chose que ne veux pas le Roux, tu me suis ?

-Oui.

-Le gouvernement souhaite éviter aussi cette possibilité, c'est là que tu interviens. Marinford va tenter certainement dans les prochaines semaines, de t'utiliser pour convaincre le manchot d'apporter son aide au terme d'une alliance pour empêcher la montée de Barbe Noire.

-C'est tordu, dis-je perdue en nombreuses réflexion. Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es l'ami de Shanks ?

-Certainement. Je ne cherche pas à me cacher, même si le terme ami est un peu trop concret.

-Alors pourquoi on t'utilise pas toi Hawkie-chan ?

En boudant je resserre ma prise sur son cou. C'est vrai quoi ! Les marines ne me voient que comme un pion à manipuler sur l'échiquier de Grand Line ? Mihawk prend une gorgée dans son verre de vin, dès qu'il l'approche de ses lèvres, je lui pique, il me fusille. Je lui rends amusée, tandis qu'il continue :

-Tu es jeune, naïve. Une cible parfaite, gamine.

-Je suis pas naïve ! Je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis forte ! Je sais bien tirer, certes, plutôt rapidement, mais ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Mon fruit du démon n'est pas un logia, il est même dans un sens handicapant. Je sais me battre en combat rapprochée, mais sur une courte période. Je suis même sûre que tu ne te battais pas à fond contre moi…

Il ne nie pas, et je broie du noir.

-Si je m'étais battu avec toutes mes capacités au maximum, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu serais morte.

-Je sais.

Mihawk joue désormais distraitement avec son verre vide, je le regarde faire dans l'expectative contre son épaule. Ma main lui vole le verre et je le dépose sur le rebord, il a un regard en coin légèrement agacé. Je souris malicieusement.

-Et pour mon bateau ?

-C'est toujours non. Ma serviette.

-Cours toujours !

Je sors rapidement, m'enroule dedans et ramasse mes affaires rapidement. Je rigole encore quand je traverse le couloir alors qu'il se retient de ne pas me hurler dessus. Après tout le Grand Dracule Mihawk, ne perd _jamais_ son calme, non ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Il n'empêche que malgré ce que m'a dit Mihawk ce matin, la pilule à du mal à passer. Je n'aime pas être manipulée, et je ne laisserai pas le successeur de Sengoku faire ce qu'il veut avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui obéir. C'est sur ces ruminations que j'entame mon déjeuné improvisé. A l'autre bout de la table, mon corsaire favoris lit un livre dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer le titre, un verre de vin posé sur un coin. Je rumine en jouant avec la mie de pain. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me faire un sandwich, honte sur moi. Je vois cependant les réserves de nourriture baisser grandement, et ça ne me plait pas. Surtout que _monsieur_ ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

-Hawkie-chan… pour ce qui est des courses…

Pas de réaction. Mihawk tourne une page de son livre concentré. Il m'en veut encore pour ce matin ? Nyaah, mais c'est pas de ma faute quand même ! Enfin si, un peu, mais il avait qu'à promettre de me repayer mon bateau ! Mon super bateau, enfin ! Il s'est vexé d'être resté sans serviette ? Il y a quand même pire dans la vie !

Cependant l'aura qui se dégage de mon nouveau collègue est tellement frigorifiante que je replonge le nez dans mon sandwich. Je vais peut être attendre qu'il me pardonne pour ce coup foireux. Peut être que j'aurais pas dû, mais il a un bateau et un manteau à me repayer ! Celui que j'ai sur le dos est maintenant tout élimé…

Perona fronce le nez quand elle sent aussi l'aura glacé, alors qu'elle entre en volant dans la pièce un journal à la main. Elle s'arrête deux mètres au dessus de ma tête, puis jette le journal au milieu de la table.

-Ne crois pas que c'est par sympathie ! L'autre idiot l'a lu, maintenant à vous, dit-elle rapidement pendant que Mihawk s'en saisit à la place de son livre.

Mon corsaire-chan lit la première page du canard, me jette un coup d'œil, puis le déplie. Alors que je prend une bouchée, je manque de m'étouffer en voyant le grand titre.

-MONTRE-MOI ÇA !

Je saute sur la table et lui arrache le journal des mains. Mon visage se décompose rien qu'à la vue du grand titre. Je suis ensuite enterrée vivante par la suite de l'article… Je veux mourir !

* * *

Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.

Linda : considérez ça comme un premier arc, la mise en place de certaines étapes.

Parfaitement tient ! Oui c'est un premier arc pour vous familiariser avec les relations entre les personnages. Mihawk et Queen sont pour l'instant platonique.

Linda : Aaaah ce cher Platon, ça me rappelle quand j'étais agent secret pour le K-GB, les russes adoraient le citer avant de passer à la kalachnikov. Uh uh uh.

? Linda, tu vas bien ? Agent secret ? Je t'ai pas trouvé dans un des cartons derrière pôle emploi ?

Linda : Ou pas va savoir. Je suis une femme mystérieuse. Je suis peut-être la chanteuse brune de t.A.t.u.

Bref. Nous réglerons ton problème d'identité dans le prochain chapitre. Maintenant, on raccroche et on vous laisse ! Merci pour avoir commenté tous ces chapitres, vous êtes adorables. Plus d'action au prochain chapitre !

Linda : Je trouve ça encore foireux. Mihawk-dono partage son bain avec l'autre. Ils sont fous tous les deux, na. Qui voudrait lire une histoire comme ça ? Ne commentez pas et surtout ne fav' et followez pas.

C'est au K-GB que tu as appris aussi la psychologie inversée ?

Linda : Non c'est vrai. Tu mérites pas de commentaire, retourne à tes devoirs, fumiste !

A la revoyure, mini pousse *^*'.

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes (et Linda)


	18. Règle 18 : Cohabiter on fera !

_Mes frères... j'ai fais un rêve._

_ Un rêve ou j'avais un chiffre rond, un chiffre parfait, un chiffre cent. Grâce à vous mes frères, je l'ai presque. Merci !_

_Sinon quoi d'autre ? J'adore toutes vos remarques et j'en tiens compte. Cette histoire est à partir d'aujourd'hui la plus lue et commentée que j'ai écris. Donc logiquement c'est celle qui plait le plus._

_-Pas forcément._

_-Linda, toi et moi on a pas encore réglé cette histoire de K-GB... Tu repasseras quand tu auras fait le disclaimer !_

_-Je serais muette comme une faucille et un marteau. Oda possède tout, il ne partage pas et ne collectivise pas One Piece. Ainsi l'oeuvre d'une jeunesse est le résultat d'un immonde capitalisme et **(CENSURE)** _

_-Ouai... Disons qu'on a rien entendu hein ?*bâillonne Linda avec du sparadra*. Bonne lecture. Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire plaise un pitit peu *^* i'm proud !_

* * *

_La molle oisiveté n'y engendre le vice,_  
_Le serviteur n'y perd son temps et son service,_  
_Et n'y médit-on point de cil qui est absent :_

_La justice y a lieu, la foi n'en est bannie,_  
_Là ne sait-on que c'est de prendre à compagnie,_  
_A change, à cense, à stock, et à trente pour cent._

Joachim DU BELLAY

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Zoro se traîna lentement dans le Hall en appuyant légèrement sur ses plaies. Ce qu'il allait faire, allait changer le cours de sa vie. Il allait laisser sa fierté de côté pour demander l'impensable, l'inimaginable. Et pourtant, c'est en connaissance de cause, que tremblant, il se dirigea vers l'origine de nombreux bruits dans le château pourtant si calme. La salle à manger. A travers la lourde porte en bois on entendait trois voix.

-Queen-chan arrête ! T'es plus mignonne comme ça !

-Ta gueule, j'veux crever !

-Boire du lait ne te tueras pas_, Chat_.

-M'en fous ! J'aurais le mérite d'avoir essayé ! Hawkie-chaaaan ! Achève-moi !

-Tu n'es pas digne que je me donne cette peine…

-T'ES TROP MECHANT !

Manifestement, Œil de Faucon était là et c'était le principal pour Roronoa. Il poussa la porte de ses deux mains, l'effort eut le mérite de lui arracher une grimace de douleur.

Dans la grande salle, l'activité avait cessé subitement. Œil de Faucon jeta un regard en coin au sabreur, Perona la fille fantôme, s'arrêta dans ses figures de voltiges quelques mètres au dessus du sol, et la rouquine démoniaque…

Eh bien...

La rouquine démoniaque s'enfilait bouteille de lait sur bouteille de lait, l'air d'en vouloir en fini avec la vie, vautrée à califourchon sur la table toujours entrain de pester sur le Faucon. Elle daigna lui jeter un regard et siffla en jetant le journal :

-Tu vois ce que ton abrutit d'ami m'a fait ? J'suis plus crédible maintenant, bordel ! J'veux crever !

L'épéiste à trois sabre s'approcha en snobant la fille aux corsaire aux cheveux rouges qui pleurait à qui mieux-mieux. Il avait effectivement lu le canard en question, et eut un énorme fou rire, il fallait l'avouer. La première page montrait Luffy embrassant goulument une Queen pétrifiée et des commentaires plus farfelus les uns que les autres de la part des journalistes. Le monde pirate, des médias autant que celui des marines se creusaient la cervelle pour trouver les liens entre les deux.

-C'est pas de ma faute si Luffy a décidé de te rouler un patin ! T'es son amie d'enfance ?

-Va te faire ! hurla-t-elle en lui jetant une bouteille de lait à la figure.

Zoro l'esquiva, il se tourna ensuite vers le meilleur bretteur du monde, clairement amusé rien qu'à voir son sourire en coin. L'homme aux cheveux verts soupira, il se jeta au sol, les mains de chaque côté de la tête, voûté, malgré ses blessures. Comme le ferait un disciple à son maître il demanda :

-Je vous en prie, entraînez-moi !

-Hein ? s'écrièrent les deux filles dans la pièce.

...

-Tu me déçois Roronoa, fit Mihawk avec dédain en prenant une gorgée de vin, ne daignant même pas regarder l'escrimeur. Honte à toi de demander à ton ennemi une telle chose ! Va-t-en, je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à de telles personnes… Je t'ai surestimé.

Roronoa ne bougea pas, le front posé sur le sol, il serra les dents.

-Quitte cette demeure, c'est embarrassant de ta part…

-Je dois devenir _meilleur_ ! cria le garçon aux cheveux verts.

-Tu t'es fait battre par les singes et tu n'es pas arrivé à la mer, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es revenu ici… Je n'ai rien à enseigner à quelqu'un comme toi. Même cette ridicule gamine a réussit là où tu échoues avec si peu d'humilité, dit l'escrimeur aux yeux de faucon en pointant sur la table la rouquine.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE RIDICULE GAMINE ? répondit l'autre en jetant une énième bouteille en l'air que le Dracule attrapa, blasé.

-J'ai battu les singes…

-Sérieux, s'exclama Queen, ravie.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne suis pas assez fort pour te battre…

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint Mihawk incrédule son verre à porté de ses lèvres. Tu me vois encore comme ton ennemi et tu attends de moi que je t'entraîne ?

-Je vais te battre !

Devant l'affirmation de son cadet Œil de Faucon eut un sourire puis éclata rire devant le regard intrigué des trois autres.

- Tu me demandes à moi ton ennemi de t'entraîner pour ma propre perte ? Es-tu un idiot, Roronoa ? Ce que tu demandes n'a pas de sens… Mais il semble que tu ais trouvé quelque chose de plus important que tes ambitions personnelles. Fille fantôme, Chat, soignez-le.

-JE SUIS PAS TA BONICHE ! s'écrièrent les deux furies de concert.

La rouquine ouvrit son poing pour sortir du bout de ses doigts un liquide grumeleux et grisâtre, peu ragoûtant, qui prit bientôt la forme ronde d'une perle. Plus rapidement qu'une balle de fusil, elle la propulsa rageusement et en pestant sur le corsaire qui l'évita en baissant la tête. Le mur n'eut pas cette chance il reçu le projectile qui laissa une marque de presque un mètre de diamètre.

-Un fruit du démon ! jura la fille fantôme.

-Tu peux te relever, l'entraînement va bientôt commencer, candidature acceptée, dit finalement Œil de Faucon après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil aux dégâts.

Le visage de Zoro s'éclaira, de joie, tandis que les deux filles houspillaient le corsaire pour ne pas avoir à soigner le cadet.

-On me demande trop, toujours trop ! s'énerva Perona.

-J'vais soigner ce gamin, grogna la rouquine, campée sur la table comme un félin prêt à attaquer. Mais c'est pas parce que tu me l'as demandé. J'vais avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs espèce de sale… Pour mon bateau et mon manteau !

Elle désigna un sourire mauvais aux lèvres son pardessus bien abîmé de ce qui semblait être un ou plusieurs coups d'épées. Le sourire se figea quand Mihawk lui tapota la tête calmement.

-Gentil Chat, maintenant, fait ce que je te dis.

-_Tu vas tellement mourir_ ! jura-t-elle en sautant de la table. Cheveux verts, ramène-toi !

La rouquine démoniaque attrapa le bras d'un Zoro surprit et elle le tira de la pièce en maugréant en compagnie de la fille fantôme.

Roronoa eut juste le temps de voir le sourire discret mais ni plus ni moins amusé d'Œil de Faucon avant qu'il ne soit emmené de force hors de la pièce.

L'épéiste commença à craindre considérablement pour sa vie quand la furie rousse le jeta sur un le lit sans ménagement de ce qui semblait-il allait être sa chambre pour les deux ans à venir avant de sortir une trousse de premier soin. Dont des ciseaux pointus, très pointus. Glups.

-Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça d'un coup ? s'exclama Perona en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face au lit.

-J'me pose la question aussi. C'est vrai quoi, on était bien Hawkie-chan et moi avant que vous deux ne veniez foutre le bocson !

-On dirait une femme mariée, constata la fille fantôme interloquée.

-Ta gueule. Sinon toi aussi je m'occupe de te _soigner_.

Zoro manqua de déglutir, non, il n'aurait pas la trouille face à cette fille un peu trop dingue et sadique pour être honnête. Il était un escrimeur bientôt entraîné par le meilleur qui soit. Donc non, il n'aurait pas la trouille de la jolie fille rousse qui avançait vers lui un air mauvais , des ciseaux dans la main, du sparadra dans l'autre.

-Je comprends pas. Ça veux dire quoi ces lettres et chiffres tatouées sur son bras ? demanda Perona en désignant la photo de la page principale, où l'on voyait Luffy en…

-VIRE CETTE PHOTO DE SOUS MON NEZ !

Vous aurez comprit.

-Eh bien, commença Zoro en se retenant de grimacer quand la corsaire rousse lui changeait ses bandages. On a fait la promesse de se retrouver à un endroit bien précis dans trois jours. Mais nous ne pouvons pas la tenir... Les 3D signifient trois jours, les 2Y par contre, signifient deux ans. Le point de rendez vous est dans deux ans, j'ai tous ce temps pour devenir le meilleur possible.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a débarqué à Marinford, ton crétin de capitaine ? grogna l'infirmière improvisée de Zoro.

-Oui, il a prit cette décision pour-ouch ! Espèce de tarée, tu m'as fait mal !

-Il avait une bonne raison pour me déshonorer comme ça, ton capitaine que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Il m'a volé mon premier baiser ! Je le réservais pour mon prince !

-Si tu continues à être aussi brutale, tu vas l'attendre longtemps, ricana Zoro.

Il se prit comme réponse une claque sur la joue, la furie ayant vérifié ses pansements avec Perona, commença à donner des coups de poings dans le sommier furieusement.

-BON. On va t'entraîner maintenant !

-T'es plus mignonne du tout quand t'es en colère ! s'énerva la princesse spectre.

-Va falloir t'y habituer, car ça va durer !

Elle le tira par l'oreille suivie par la fille fantôme. Malgré les protestations de Zoro, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et le jeta dans le salon. Il était traîné de force par cette sale mioche, lui Roronoa Zoro !

-Hawkie-chan il est prêt !

Le corsaire assis sur le sofa au milieu de la lugubre pièce leva un œil de son livre sceptique :

-A te voir sourire, Chat, j'en déduis que tu attends de moi que je massacre mon nouveau disciple… Non ?

La mimique de la jeune femme s'agrandit et ses yeux brillèrent, amusés. Amusés par … ?

-Ouai.

Œil de Faucon déposa son livre en soupirant. Il se releva et disparu dans un couloir. La rouquine infernale regarda le trajet de l'homme dédaigneusement, adossée contre un mur, puis elle se tourna vers ses deux nouveaux colocataires.

-Tu vas en baver, Roronoa. Je peux te l'assurer.

-J'ai pas besoin de pitié de sa part, plus il sera strict, mieux ce sera à mon goût, répondit Zoro.

-Parfait. Car j'ai été son élève pendant trois mois, et je peux te dire, que tu regrettes chaque secondes dès l'instant où l'entrainement commence. L'avantage, c'est que ça à eu le mérite d'avoir fait de moi une Shichibukai.

L'escrimeur aux cheveux verts haussa les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que cette jeune femme était _vraiment_ une Corsaire Royale. A cette annonce, Perona fondit en larme en repensant à son cher maître Moriah-sama, dont elle venait d'apprendre la démission et la disparition. Les deux regardèrent ensuite la fille fantôme voler en rond en marmonnant le nom de son ancien maître.

-S'il t'a entraîné, cela veut dire que tu es escrimeuse ?

-Pas du tout, sourit la jeune femme rousse en désignant les deux revolvers accrochés à ses bottes. Je suis dans tout ce qui est tir. Hawkie-chan a seulement amélioré ma vitesse.

-Hey ! Et ton fruit du démon, c'est du tir aussi ! C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? s'écria la princesse des spectres.

-Le Perlu Perlu no mi. Je suis une femme coquillage, comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la main comme précédemment, un liquide cette fois un peu rosé s'agglutina du bout de ses doigts vers le centre de sa paume puis monta et se transforma en une petite boule rose et brillante.

-En gros, t'es une huître quoi, dit finalement l'escrimeur aux trois sabres après une seconde.

-Sale petit…

-Roronoa, intervint Œil de Faucon. Nous pouvons commencer. Chat, évite de l'étrangler, sinon je risque de n'avoir pas grand-chose à apprendre à un cadavre.

-On s'en moque, il est déjà presque mort, ricana ''Chat'' en secouant le pauvre Zoro comme un prunier.

Roronoa finit par se dégager, et alla rejoindre son nouveau maître qui avait enfilé son manteau et Kokuto Yoru dans son dos. Les deux filles aux cheveux respectivement roses et rouges les suivirent tandis que le plus âgé ouvrait la porte du Hall. Cela suffit à alerter les singes humandrillus qui rugirent déjà énervé et prêt au combat suite à l'échec de leurs semblables.

-Ceux que tu as battu ne sont ni plus ni moins que l'avant-garde, Roronoa. Cependant, comme tout corps d'arme, ces singes avaient des maîtres, et ces maîtres eux même un maître. Suite à l'échec de leurs disciples, ils vont s'en prendre certainement à toi. Bats-le, tous. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement.

-Tu lui demandes de se battre contre l'alpha ? s'écria la petite corsaire. Même moi je n'y arrive pas !

-Tu n'y arrives pas, uniquement parce qu'il te déteste et que tu as peur de lui.

-Même pas vrai ! Je le bats quand je veux si tu veux !

-Fais-le, donc, continua Œil de Faucon.

-Euh… on va laisser Roronoa s'en charger. Et puis, j'suis fatiguée moi, c'est le soir… et… et puis j'ai pas à me justifier, na !

Zoro se mit en garde, plaça son sabre dans sa bouche. Il inspira longuement tandis que l'ombre menaçante des singes armés se reprochait inexorablement de lui. Pour Luffy, pour ses nakamas. Pour Luffy qui l'avait sauvé des mois plus tôt, et pour tous les moments passés avec ses amis, Nami, Ussop, Robin, Love-Cook, Chopper, Franky, Brook… Il s'élança vers les singes.

Perona effrayée alla se réfugier derrière l'épaule de la corsaire aux perles.

-Quand même, commença ''Chat'', c'est en petit pâté qu'il va revenir à son abruti de capitaine, à ce train là.

-Remet-toi donc de ce que Chapeau de Paille t'a fait. C'était uniquement symbolique, dit le meilleur épéiste du monde.

-Hein ?

-Il est de coutume dans l'ancien code d'honneur des pirates d'embrasser son ennemi pour lui pardonner et sceller ainsi une promesse de fraternité*. Non seulement entre deux ennemis, mais aussi entre les deux équipages. C'est une règle vieillotte, mais qui est encore présente…

-T'en sais des trucs… Mais attend, tu veux dire ce … de Mugiwara à fait de moi… sa sœur ? Enfin son alliée ? Et que je suis alliée avec toute sa bande de tarés maintenant ?

Œil de Faucon hocha la tête. Mortifiée, elle chercha de l'aide en suppliant silencieusement Perona, bien trop occupée à se ronger les phalanges pour l'escrimeur malmené par les singes. Queen se reporta ensuite à l'escrimeur. Alliée avec ça ?

-Non. Non. Non. NON ! Bon sang, si les marines l'apprennent, ils vont me virer c'est sûr ! Déjà qu'on pense que ce gamin est mon mec, mais en plus voilà que ça a une putain de valeur symbolique ! Je veux pas d'un frangin comme ça, moi ! Je suis fille unique, et je le vis très bien !

Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel. _Bizarrement_ la personne lui étant moins antipathique ici, était la fille fantôme. Du moins pour l'instant. S'il avait bien comprit, il avait deux ans pour former Roronoa. Cela voudrait dire deux ans de cohabitation très houleuse. Déjà qu'avec Chat ce n'était pas facile tous les jours…

Il serait temps qu'il retourne en mer quelque temps…

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Hawkie-chan est partit depuis trois semaines.

Trois semaines qu'est-ce que c'est loooong ! Lasse, je m'étire sur le sofa, puis replonge le nez dans ma bouteille de lait. Autant que ça, les réserves diminuent dangereusement, je vois le réfrigérateur se vider inexorablement et bientôt il ne reste plus grand-chose. A part du riz. C'est sympa de la part de mon corsaire-chan de nous laisser du riz, mais avec deux sacs de deux kilos, ont va pas tenir très longtemps à ce train là. Surtout que c'est Zoro qui cuisine et qu'il a un appétit à peu prêt proportionnel au mien quand je ne me rationne pas.

Oui, Perona et moi-même avons d'un commun accord décidé que ce serait lui le larbin de service pour la nourriture. Mes compétences culinaires avoisinant le moins quinze et celles de la fantômette étant peu ragoutantes, Zoro était le seul sur la liste pouvant nourrir nos estomacs. Mais à part faire chauffer de l'eau et produire une bouillie blanchâtre de riz, le résultat n'est pas probant.

M'enfin ! Sinon, tous va pour le mieux, la princesse fantôme m'adore et m'adule, mais veux en contrepartie que je fasse de même,- même pas en rêve- et l'épéiste à trois sabres se prend chaque jours une grosse branlée par l'alpha et ses potos.

C'est marrant. Donc ça fait trois semaine à ce rythme, soigner le larbin, l'emmener faire la bouffe, se moquer de lui, puis le laisser encore se faire refaire le portrait. C'est à croire qu'il y prend goût !

J'enlève mes gants machinalement puis regarde mes pauvres cuticules dévorées par la faim que j'ai dans le ventre. Le riz, ça ne nourrit pas une femme bon sang. Hawkie-chan a intérêt à rentrer avec de la ripaille, sinon j'le tue.

-Queen-chan ! Tes ongles sont tous moches ! Je peux te les refaire ! s'écrie une voix au dessus de moi.

Je frôle l'arrêt cardiaque et fait un bond de trois mètres hors du fauteuil.

-Shhh ! On avait dit que tu arrêtais de me tuer comme ça !

-Horo Horo Horo Horo ! C'est drôle, ce n'est pas ma faute ! rigole la lolita.

Elle va vraiment me tuer. Mourir la faim au ventre, ce n'est pas l'idéal.

-BONICHE ! Le repas est prêt ?

Pas de réponse. Est-ce que tous les escrimeurs sont associables ou bien c'est moi ? On va dire que ce sont les escrimeurs.

-L'autre abruti est encore, parti se battre contre les trucs moches, boude la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Je vois. Moi qui comptais faire un peu de lessive.

-De la lessive ?

-Histoire d'oublier qu'on mange du riz matin midi et soir, et qu'à part du lait, il n'y a rien d'autre, on va s'occuper. Ça tombe bien, cette maison commence à craindre.

-Tu vas faire la lessive ?

-Pas moi, l'abrutit aux cheveux verts qui nous sert de bonniche !

Un sourire vient fleurir sur nos deux bouches, nous sommes déjà sur la même longueur d'onde. Je reprends mes gants et suivie de ma très chère copine, nous faisons le tour des chambres occupées et retirons les draps. Puis, la petite montagne de linge portée par les esclaves fantôme de Perona, nous descendons dans le hall. J'ouvre la porte, joyeusement.

-Zoro-chan !

-Casse-toi espèce de taré, répond Roronoa-kun en esquivant les coups de tout les singes ayant bien la rage contre lui.

Mon sourire se fige, je fais la moue.

-Perona ?

-Oui ?

-Fais lâcher à tes ectoplasmes le linge sur sa tête.

Zoro lève sa tête et voit la montagne s'abattre impitoyablement sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Au bout d'une seconde, sa tête émerge, furieux. Les poilus le regardent interloqués, ils ne savent pas comment singer ça, c'est clair.

-Mais vous êtes deux barrées ! C'est quoi tous ça ?

-La lessive mon chou, la lessive. Ce château devient de plus en plus sale, et je peux pas supporter ça !

-On avait remarqué ! Tu laves tes fringues tout les jours ! répond l'autre épéiste.

-J'suis propre qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Prends-en de la graine. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu apportes tout ça, et que tu le nettoies au lac.

-Il y a un lac ? s'écrie Perona.

-Ouai, répond-je. A l'autre bout de l'île, mes fringues je les lave dans la baignoire, mais avec tous ça, c'est quasi impossible. Donc on se bouge, on se bouge et on fait le grand nettoyage de printemps !

-C'est pas le printemps.

-Merde ! Imagine quoi.

-T'es terrible quand t'as la dalle, espèce de rouquine tarée, grogne Zoro. Mais j'ai pas à faire ton job, je dois m'entraîner.

-Mon job ? hurle-je en projetant les babouins quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ouai, en gros, si j'ai bien compris, t'es la servante du Faucon…

-NON !

Les sourcils de cheveux verts se lèvent tandis qu'il évite les singes que je renvois à coup de pied. Il pose sa main sur son menton, l'air de réfléchir un peu.

-T'es sa femme ?

-CRETIN ! Je suis sa colocataire, voilà ! Pourquoi _tous_ le monde pense ça ? crie-je à l'intention des deux squatteurs.

-On s'en serait pas douté, bref. Il faut que je me battes moi. La lessive c'est un truc de nana.

-PERLU PERLU PEARL SLASH BOWL

-NEGATIVE HOLLOW !

-J'veux mourir… Pardonnez moi pour mon insolence envers vous… Achevez moi…

-Ça marche du tonnerre tes ectoplasmes, Perona !

-Merci Queen-chan ! Donc tu veux bien m'aduler comme ta princesse maintenant ?

-Euuuuh… non, va aérer les chambres et les nettoyer !

-Je ne suis pas ta servante ! gronde la furie rose.

-Mais tu as plein de serviteur. Une princesse ne doit pas dormir dans un château dégueu, donc on va lui ravaler sa façade à la ruine décrépie.

-Tu admets que je suis une princesse, la-la-la !

-En fait, je pensais à moi. Eh ! Où tu vas Zoro-chan ? J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

J'attrape le col du sabreur qui semble vouloir retourner ''jouer'' avec ses nouveaux copains sado-masochistes. Mais il a de la lessive à faire, donc.

-Je t'accompagne, pour m'assurer que tu la fasses.

-Quelle est la différence entre que je le fasse et que tu le fasses puisque tu vas être avec moi pendant tous le temps ?

-Je ne toucherais pas au linge sale. Allez, du nerf vous deux, on y va !

-T'as beau être une corsaire, t'es une sacrée emmerdeuse !

-L'autre abrutit à totalement raison.

-C'est pas en me faisant des compliments que vous arriverez à échapper à la corvée. J'ai faim, faut m'occuper !

-Fait le toi-même, alors ! s'écrie les deux d'une même voix.

-_Vous allez le faire. C'est clair_ ?

Les deux hochent la tête pas rassurés, Perona rentre dans le château avec ses petits serviteurs pendant que je traîne cheveux verts et la montagne de draps vers l'étang. Les poilus ont l'air remontés, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'évite leurs coups, mais avec un râleur dans mon dos, c'est pas chose aisée. Mais j'ai une volonté du tonnerre, surtout quand j'ai le ventre vide. Nous arrivons, mon nouveau larbin et moi-même, dans une petite clairière assez calme, les singes ne semblant pas aimer l'eau. Les sapins sont ordonnés en cercle parfait autour de la mare d'eau claire, il y a une pierre plate et lisse proche du limon vers laquelle je traîne Roronoa-chan.

-Allez, au travail ! dis-je en lui filant une pierre à laver, du savon et du linge.

Zoro me regarde bizarrement. Je lui souris, il déglutit, et puis s'exécute. _Voilà_, j'aime mieux ça ! C'est génial d'être un despote !

-Aller ! Frotte, du nerf !

-J'vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait faire ça, franchement ! Taka no me, n'a pas de bonne, à part toi ?

-J'suis pas sa bonne, abrutit. En quelle langue faut te le dire ?

-Pff.

Je lui jette, rancunière une taie d'oreiller sale sur le visage, il l'attrape au vol et le place avec le drap sur la pierre à moitié immergé, puis le passe plusieurs fois dessus. Je le regarde faire, blasée, qu'est-ce qu'il est looong ! Il lève sa tête :

-Te gêne surtout pas pour m'aider !

-Tu te débrouilles si bien, Zoro-chan ! Et puis, Hawkie-chan va être content que tu ais fait sa lessive, depuis que j'ai dormi avec lui il me dit qu'il doit les laver.

Zoro baisse les yeux vers la pierre à laver qu'il tient dans la main droite et le drap blanc qu'il coule sous le ruisseau. Son visage perd peu à peu toute couleur, il devient livide, un légume.

-TU ME FAIS LAVER LE LINGE DE MON ENNEMI CRETINE ? hurle le vert en lâchant le tout.

-Ouai feigne-je en regardant mes gants, blasée. Sachant que s'il entraîne c'est qu'il ne te considère pas comme un ennemi ou alors qu'il te trouve tellement pitoyable qu'il ne peut pas t'appeler comme ça. Faut voir.

-En parlant de ça, je veux pas critiquer ses méthodes d'enseignement, mais je trouve qu'elles craignent un max ! Parce qu'il se barre juste après avoir dit qu'il m'entraînait.

-T'es infoutu de battre deux trois singes, alors tu vas pas chouiner, car en plus il ramène la bouffe. Enfin, je crois.

Pitié, faite par tous les saint que mon corsaire adoré revienne avec des trucs à manger ! Je ne peux plus supporter le régime, riz et lait ! Enfin lait, surtout pour moi, les autres n'y touchent pas. Je peux même pas aller faire des courses c'est horrible !

-Bref, gronde-je ensuite. Il faut que j'aille voir ce que fabrique Perona, en attendant, tu finis ton job !

-Cours toujours, j'ai une sieste à faire.

-_Ton job… Sinon je peux t'assurer que les singes humandrillus ne seront pas ton plus gros souci_, murmure-je d'un air carnassier.

L'épéiste aux trois sabres m'observent avec une petite suée, disparaître derrière le couvert des arbres. J'adore commander tous le monde, c'est super amusant !

J'aurais dû ravaler ma salive.

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

Donc voili voilou, nous finissons une bonne fois pour toute avec la partie marinford pour revenir un peu à la routine de corsaire de Queen à Lugubra. Ce sera un peu long, mais j'ai prévu plein de truc... Uh uh.

-Tu glousses étrangement.

-Y parait. *le serment de fraternité par le baiser, techniquement chez les pirates c'était un baiser sur chaque joues, pas sur la bouche. Mais c'est vrai ! Reste à savoir maintenant pourquoi Rayleigh a demandé ça de Luffy pour Queen, uh uh.

-Tu commences vraiment à craindre.

-Y parait. Je voudrais juste dire merci d'être passé, et surtout de temps à autre regardez mon profil si vous voulez voir les nouveaux dessins de The Doll. Vous pouvez aussi proposer une commande, j'accepte tout :) Si on atteint un jour (ce que j'espère) les deux cents reviews, le deux centième revieweurs obtiendra un dessin de son perso préféré ou de son oc... si bien sûr il est membre.

-Tu t'y prends vachement tôt. On en a pas cent.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir... Mais dans ce cas là, je guérirais que dalle. Que dit Platon à propos de ça ?

-Je sais pas, mais Maddison te dis d'aller réviser tes SES.

*^*'

A plus les mini pousses.

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	19. Règle 19 : Les singes, t'éclateras

_Heeeeey ! Comment va ? *sponk*_

_Aïeuh... J'ai mal. Linda m'a frappé. Bouhouhou. Heureusement que j'ai vos petits soleils de reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de commenter et de mettre en fav et follow... A toutes celles ou _ceux_ (oui, oui) qui se donnent cette peine pour m'avoir permis d'attendre ce joli chiffre *-*_

_-Hell ! Elle va encore nous faire sa poussée de mégalomaniaque, faut l'arrêter, maydey !_

_-Je dominerais le monde Linda, uh, uh._

_-Et moi je serais la prochaine princesse d'angleterre en épousant le prince Harry._

_-Cooool, j't'arrange un coup ! Tu crois que tu pourras convaincre la reine de racheter One piece ?_

_-Non... Disclaimer, One piece reste la propriété d'Oda. C'est tout._

_-_Pour le moment.

* * *

_Eux. Eux et leur peau vétuste recouverte à poil ras, Eux qui jamais ne sourient, grogne sourds, sauvages des bois, Eux qui s'attaquent à ton jolis minois. _

_Toi, dis-moi que tu survivras._

_Roussette._

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

…

Bon… Rétrospectivement, ça pourrait être pire. Bien pire. Non en fait, c'est super foireux, archi foireux, comment j'ai fait pour me faire avoir par les poilus aussi connement ?

C'est ce que je me demande avec toute ma rhétorique les mains attachées dans le dos, dans le repère des singes. Je jette un coup d'œil à Perona évanouie à côté de moi. Bon, moi je suis consciente, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, comment me sortir de là ?

Je prends mon inspiration.

-_ZOOOOOROOOOOOOOOO_ !

Pas de réponse. J'en ai ras le bol.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? J'allais juste voir ce que trafiquait Perona, elle était pas dans le château, ni ses sbires, rien de ce que j'avait demandé n'avait été fait. J'ai eu envie de la tuer, et c'est dans cette idée que je suis partie dans la forêt. Very bad idea. Les poilus m'attendaient en masse. J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête… Et me voilà attachée à pétaouchnoc dans Lugubra avec ses poilus qui me grognent dessus.

M'en fous, j'vais continuer à gueuler.

-RAMENE TOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Les singes sortent les armes et se grattent le menton, style, '_'on la tue maintenant ou on attend encore un peu''_ ? L'un d'entre eux tire les cheveux de Perona qui pousse un petit gémissement de douleur, toujours dans les vapes. En fait, quand je suis arrivée, elle était dans les vapes, et soit elle l'est toujours, soit elle fait semblant, ce qui est débile vu qu'elle pourrait facilement s'enfuir vu qu'étant fantôme, c'est une putain de Logia…

Nous n'allons pas tergiverser sur le potentiel logian de la diva gothique lolita, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Ou plutôt d'autres singes… Car ces derniers s'écartent tandis que je me débats comme une furieuse en scotchant du regard mes pieds pour tenter de dégager mes pistolets. Bon, je suis attachée avec des cordes, mais un pistolet sera toujours ça de prit. Je sens une aura mauvaise au dessus de moi. Je lève la tête et me retrouve face à un plastron poilu. Je lève encore les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec une Kokuto Yoru. L'alpha. Glps. Le big boss des poilus est ici, et c'est pas pour me compter fleurette de ce que je vois.

-Euh… help ?

-Grrr.

-ZORO !

Le chef des poilus fait un signe aux autres, deux d'entre eux m'attrapent brutalement par les bras. Je le sens pas bien. Les macaques grognent, puis l'alpha me toise, j'ai un petit sourire stressé. Gentil singe, si je souris, c'est que je suis _gentille._

J'ai défoncé plein de tes potes, mais on va faire abstraction, hein ? Tu veux pô une banana ? On se la partage !

L'alpha passe son pouce sous sa gorge et la tranche virtuellement d'un coup sec. Mon sourire se fane, je suis pas dans la panade moi, pas de banana. Mais on va relativiser…

-ZORO-CHAN VIENS ME SAUVER ! J'VEUX PÔ MOURIR ICI !

-Grrroaw !

C'est marrant, on dirait un félin cet alpha… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Je vais me faire décapiter par deux poilus. Je tente de défaire le nœud dans mon dos, c'est bien serré. L'un d'entre eux approche une petite lame fine comme un scalpel de mon estomac… ils vont m'disséquer ? Je suis pas une grenouille !

-BORDEL ! RAMENE TOI, ZORO !

-Oh, *baille*, c'est bon, je suis pas sourd non plus !

Mon visage s'éclaire quand je vois en haut des ruines la silhouette enrubannée de sparadra de Zoro. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois qu'il s'étire et se frotte les yeux…

-Dis-moi, t'étais quand même pas en train de pioncer pendant tout ce temps !?

-Bah, si.

-SALE-

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir, les macaques me balourdent sur le côté, pas intéressés, préférant Roronoa. Ce dernier saute du gravas sur lequel il se tenait. Il dégaine ses trois sabres et commence un combat avec des singes en manque manifeste de sang. Pendant ce temps, je tente d'atteindre avec mes doigts un des bouts de la corde qui m'attache les mains, en vain.

Je ne sais pas où ils ont apprit à faire des nœuds ces sac à puce, mais ils sont archi compliqués. Zoro est en train de se faire surpasser par le nombre, il va se faire butter !

-Tu veux de l'aide Queen-chan ?

Ma veine est sur le point d'exploser, je lève la tête vers la fille fantôme volant tranquillement au dessus de moi.

-Toi… Depuis combien de temps t'es debout ?

-Une minute j'crois, j'ai juste vu débarquer l'autre abrutit… Qu'est-ce qu'il est idiot celui-là…

-Mais on s'en fout ! Détache-moi ! J'vais l'aider ce crétin !

La princesse spectre s'exécute. Dès qu'elle a fini, je lui colle une pichenette sur le crâne, un sourire sadique, une pearl slash bowl dans la main :

-Quand je les aurais rétamé, _je viendrais te faire ta fête à toi_… T'étais censée être au château !

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Perona de se trouver une excuse et fonce vers le massacre du cactus. Je prends mon élan lâche une salve de perle coupantes, puis saute. J'atterris dos à dos avec Zoro.

-Zoro-chan, besoin d'aide ?

-Tiens, tu vas mieux toi ? T'as fini de me péter les tympans ?

-La ferme ! J'viens te sauver les mouilles !

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère, répond l'escrimeur en esquivant un poilu. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire pour toi ! Je savais que j'aurais dû te laisser t'époumoner, t'aurais fini par claquer…

-Si je meurs, Hawkie-chan te tueras, rétorque-je aussitôt, en jouant avec la roulette de mon revolver pour atteindre un primate en plein dans le ventre.

-Sérieusement, hoquète-t-il.

-Non. En fait, il te remerciera sûrement, depuis le temps qu'il essaye de se débarrasser de moi !

Roronoa-chan a un sourire, moi aussi. Il se met en garde après notre petite conversation, je prépare quant à moi une bonne dizaine de gemme coupantes et une cartouche entière dans mon revolver.

-J'me charge de ceux de droite, commence-je.

-Moi ceux de gauche.

-BANZAI !

Je saute, tire, écrase à coup de pied et de poing les pauvres poilus. Je ne suis pas une souris de laboratoire, na ! Ils vont tous me le payer ! C'est dans ces moments que j'adore être plutôt forte ! Quand les singes sont trop nuls et qu'on les écrabouille, cela donne un sentiment pervers de supériorité ! Je ravale ces idées quand je manque d'être décapitée par une lame noire. La fausse Kokuto Yoru. L'alpha…

-J'm'en charge ! intervient Zoro en se mettant devant moi. Occupe-toi du menu fretin.

J'hoche la tête, pas rassurée, ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'il se bat contre ce singe là, sans victoire à la clef. Il revient chaque jours plus mal en point, et j'ignore totalement s'il peut faire ce que moi je n'ose pas trop… battre l'alpha.

J'assomme tous ceux autour de moi d'un bon coup de pied puis me tourne vers les deux combattants qui s'élancent souplement, sans autre forme d'ouverture qu'un hochement de tête sec.

-Cet idiot va se faire laminer ! Il n'a pas encore le niveau ! s'écrie Perona paniquée.

-Tiens, t'es toujours là toi quand les combats sont fini, c'est dingue ça.

-Pfff ! Je vous laisse vous asperger d'hémoglobine, très peu pour moi ces choses barbares !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle ne connait pas le magnifique mot, baston ? Elle ne sait pas à côté de quoi elle passe ! Je donne négligemment un coup de poing à un poilu se redressant derrière moi, en regardant le combat. La technique de l'alpha est étrangement proche de celle de Mihawk, normal remarque, il le copie, mais elle semble plus rude, plus animale, et animée d'attention nettement moins nobles que l'original. Zoro n'en mène pas large.

Même si je pense qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines à se mesurer au meilleur des singes, il a l'habitude de son mode de combat, il n'en reste pas moins terriblement semblable à mon Hawkie-chan. Mais Zoro ne se défend pas mal il faut l'avouer, sa technique à trois sabres ne manque pas de maintient. Cependant, n'étant pas escrimeuse, je remarque quand même une ou deux ouvertures dues à la pression exercée sur les trois sabres par la lame du singe. Ces ouvertures sont immédiatement mise à profit en faveur de l'alpha.

Je fronce les sourcils et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Aujourd'hui l'alpha semble plus tenace, et plus déterminé. Il veut clore pour de bon ce combat, rien qu'à son regard je le vois.

-Tu dois intervenir Queen-chan ! Il va se faire tuer.

-Non.

-Mais… enfin, s'évertue Perona. Il…

-C'est son combat, il doit le vaincre. Hawkie-chan ne va pas tarder à rentrer, si d'ici là, il n'a toujours pas battu ce singe, l'entraînement ne vaudra plus la peine.

-Tu veux dire que les semaines depuis qu'il a quitté l'île ce sont…

-Ouai, c'est un peu comme une limite de temps… je viens de piger…

-Ah bon, s'enquit la fille fantôme en ne manquant pas une miette du combat. Comment t'as su ?

-Parce qu'en prenant ma barcasse, je mets trois _putains_ d'heures pour arriver sur l'île d'en face, faire les courses et repartir, donc avec son satané radeau magique à la noix, il aurait mille fois plus vite fait ! Ce sale petit, je suis sûre qu'il est parti s'amuser en mer ! On met pas trois semaines à faire les courses, à moins d'être un demeuré complet !

Je pique une crise en écrabouillant le visage d'un poilu dans la boue. M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, j'aurais dû m'en douter, Mihawk était beaucoup trop joyeux en partant, trois semaines plus tôt, c'était louche !

-Regarde !

Je lève les yeux du macaque que je trucide à coup de pompe, pour les porter sur l'alpha et le sabreur aux trois sabres. Zoro est marqué d'une longue estafilade de l'omoplate au rein, il transpire, tandis que son adversaire porte aussi une longue coupure transperçant nettement son ventre. L'alpha lève aussitôt la fausse Yoru pour renouveler une attaque tranchante que le garçon aux cheveux verts évite de peu, il répond par une étrange combinaison avec ses trois sabres. Leste, il saute par-dessus son adversaire et d'un coup de pied monte sur la lame noire.

Stabilisé, il court sur le tranchant avec rapidité, il refait un bond dans la ligne d'ouverture entre les deux escrimeurs. Fascinée, je regarde Zoro trancher le torse du singe qui n'a pas le temps de comprendre. En fin de compte, il a fini par connaître son adversaire, chacune de ses attaques, de ses feintes et de ses ouvertures. Alors que l'alpha fait siffler la copie de Yoru Kokuto droit sur le sabreur, celui-ci saute en arrière pour respecter une distance de frappe. Emporté par son élan, le singe recule à son tour pour ne pas tomber en se tenant le ventre, il se remet en garde, Yoru à la verticale, Zoro fait de même en formant un triangle avec ses trois épées. Ils sautent tout deux. Il y a un bruit de fou, du sang et l'explosion de leurs deux attaques finales crée une fumée noire les masquant. A travers ce brouillard artificiel, personne à part les escrimeurs ne sait qui est le vainqueur.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que Perona me broie la main en se rongeant les ongles, elle s'attaque aux phalanges, je vais bientôt être obligée de lui filer mes doigts pour qu'elle ne se mange pas les coudes.

Lentement, le brouillard se dissipe laissant place à deux silhouettes debout, mais figées. Zoro et le singe, ils gardent tous deux le nez fixés sur le sol. Le singe fait un pas en avant, le sabreur en fait de même. L'alpha s'effondre… Roronoa-chan, vient de gagner ?

Ah ben non, Zoro mange la poussière lui aussi, mais deux secondes après son adversaire, donc il est gagnant… C'est pas beau tous ça ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Hawkie-chan ! T'es rentré !

J'ai entendu la porte du hall s'ouvrit du coup j'ai lâché mon livre et je me précipite maintenant dans le vestibule. Il m'avait manqué ce vieil idiot. En me voyant dévaler l'escalier, il n'a qu'un soupir à peine audible, mais se fige quand je me serre contre lui en chouinant.

-Tu m'as trop manqué ! En plus j'ai eu trop faim, t'étais pas là, c'était pas drôle, je m'ennuyais, et puis… je me suis faite kidnapper avec Perona par les singes, c'était horrible. Heureusement Zoro-chan est arrivé, cet idiot dormait, tu le crois ça ? Il dormait alors que je lui avais ordonné de faire la lessive, j'ai eu envie de le butter ! Mais c'est pas ça le pire, c'est qu'ils ont essayé de me découper en morceaux, enfin de me disséquer ces crétins de poilus ! Et puis j'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! T'as ramené à manger, dis-moi que t'as ramené à manger, sinon je te t-

-Paix, Chat, grogne Mihawk en m'écartant. Je constate que tu es manifestement en forme, un peu trop.

-J'ai la dalle !

Négligemment il désigne le sac dans son dos, j'ai les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

-T'es le meilleur ! Je t'adore Hawkie-chan !

Je suis tellement contente que j'ai de nouveau envie de le serrer contre moi, mais il m'évite et je m'écrase le visage sur le sol.

-T'es vilain ! hurle-je la tête enfoncée dans la pierre.

-Et toi ennuyeuse, siffle-t-il.

Je me redresse pas apeurée pour un sous. Mihawk est déjà partit ranger ses achats dans la cuisine. Relevée après m'être époussetée, je le suis à la trace, j'ai vraiment la dalle.

-Tu te demandes pas où sont Zoro et Perona ? je le questionne surprise.

-Non.

-Mais…

-J'en déduis que tu vas finir par me le dire de toute manière, constate-t-il platement en déballant les produits calme et posé.

Je le regarde faire un grand sourire malicieux sur le visage assis sur le comptoir en marbre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir faire des activités dite normales, vu qu'il ne cuisine pas, et que je le soupçonne de ne savoir encore moins que moi. Alors voir mon corsaire favori ranger dans le réfrigérateur des provisions m'impressionne. Surtout qu'à mieux y réfléchir je ne l'ai jamais vu manger non plus, boire oui, mais manger jamais. Il est donc humain et se nourrit ? Dingue.

-Alors… Zoro-chan, il a battu l'alpha c'est génial non ? Bref, il est revenu pratiquement défiguré et Perona l'a emmené dans sa chambre. Ça fait deux jours qu'ils sont enfermés là haut. J'ignore ce qu'ils fabriquent, mais je pense qu'ils doivent bien s'amuser…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse, gamine ?

-Bah, c'est amusant non ? Je pense qu'ils vont pas tarder à redescendre.

Mihawk ne répond rien, se contentant de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mon estomac grogne, je balance les jambes dans le vide.

-En fait, n'achève pas trop Zoro quand tu commenceras l'entraînement, pendant que t'étais pas là on a décidé avec Perona que c'était lui le larbin pour la cuisine.

-J'ignore si je dois plaindre Roronoa ou l'inverse…

-C'est méchant, ça, dis-je amusée. En fait, t'as fait quoi pendant plus de trois semaines ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Il se frotte les mains sa tâche achevé et me laisse en plan. Je me fige… et c'est reparti, il est toujours super froid…

-Mais lâche moi bon sang !

-Ne bouge pas abruti ! J'te rappelle que j'ai pas fini de te faire tes bandages !

-Rien à battre, je dois m'entraîner !

Sur ses paroles, Zoro descend l'escalier menant au hall alors que Perona et ses spectres tentent de le retenir. En bas j'accueille les nouveaux arrivants :

-Zoro-chan, comment tu vas ? Bien rétabli ?

-Ouai…

-Et c'était bien avec Perona ?

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'enquièrent les deux squatteurs d'une même voix.

-Rien, rien… Alors on va commencer ton entraînement, Zoro-chan ? Hawkie-chan est rentré. Perona-chan, tu vas voir, je pense que ça va être marrant.

… Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop de _chan_ dans une phrase…

-Œil de Faucon est revenu, s'exclame-il incrédule, super ! Marre de vous deux.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? nous exclamons-nous la fille fantôme et moi de concert.

-Rien, rien, répond Zoro un peu trop joyeux.

-J'ai hâte que Mihawk t'en fasse baver !

D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je tourne la tête à gauche et à droite, mon corsaire favori n'est nulle part. Il a dû s'éclipser dans le salon, pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. En vain, j'attrape Zoro par le bras pour que le pauvre chou ne se perde pas dans les deux couloirs séparant l'escalier de la salle à vivre, et cours en direction de la salle susmentionnée. Il est là ! Et il vient de me piquer mon livre.

-Hey ! J'l'ai pas fini celui-là !

-…

Mihawk ne répond pas, je tire une moue de petit chien battu, récupère mon bien et lui file son élève entre les pattes.

-Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est parce que tu as vaincu tous les singes Roronoa, commence Mihawk calmement.

-Ouai…

-Parfait, dit mon corsaire-chan en sortant de son fauteuil blasé. Met-toi en garde.

Zoro s'exécute plaçant chacun de ses sabres dans ses mains et sa bouche, il regarde désormais son maître comme un animal sauvage traqué, tandis que Hawkie-chan libère de son fourreau métallique sa lame crucifix.

-Vous ne devriez pas aller dehors pour vous battre ? s'enquit Perona apeurée.

Je lève un sourcil, apeurée à mon tour, elle a pas tord… je viens de finir de leur faire tous nettoyer… vont quand même pas tout saloper avec le sang de l'autre attardé de cactus ?

-Vu le niveau de Roronoa, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit mon collègue corsaire en traçant autour de son disciple, une sorte de cercle d'écart.

Intéressé, il continue sa ronde autour de Zoro, une main sur Kotogana l'autre négligemment mise dans la poche de son pantalon. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne le lâche pas du regard.

-Ton équilibre est… commence-t-il.

Mihawk s'arrête une seconde et le toise circonspect, puis lui envoie un coup de pied tellement rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que Zoro est déjà dans le mur d'en face.

-Terriblement mauvais. Tu n'es pas stable sur tes deux pieds.

J'explose de rire et tombe à terre, vraiment, je ne regrette pas cette journée, elle est juste géniale.

Ah ah ! Sadique moi ? Nooon… enfin, juste un tout petit peu.

-Evidemment, grogne l'autre en émergeant d'un coup des gravats. Si t'envois des coups par surprise !

-La base de l'escrime est l'équilibre, je reste constamment campé sur mes deux pieds, Roronoa. Si tu n'es pas capable d'apprendre cela, je n'ai plus rien à t'inculquer.

-Je le sais déjà, ça !

-Alors pour améliorer une si mauvaise base, nous avons du travail.

-Tes méthodes d'entraînement craignent Hawkie-chan, constate-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Je reprend une respiration régulière et me relève en essuyant une petite larme à l'œil.

-Reste désormais debout, en toute circonstance, Roronoa, et tient toi prêt à tous moment.

-J'suis d'accord avec la tarée de corsaire royale, tes méthodes sont-

-Oui ? Continue Roronoa…

L'autre déglutit devant le vilain regard noir, enfin jaune, enfin noir, enfin jaune, enfin… abeille –ouai abeille, on va dire abeille- de Mihawk.

-Euh rien.

-Exactement, rien, maintenant que tu es sous ma tutelle, je n'accepte aucune discussion de ta part vis-à-vis de mes méthodes. Applique-les, point.

Ça me rappelle des souvenirs tous ça… quand Mihawk m'entraînait moi aussi… C'était il y a, à peu près un mois, et pourtant ça me semble si loin… Nostalgie.

-Ouai, grogne le sabreur aux trois lames.

Ils hochent la tête et s'élancent l'un vers l'autre, leu lame brandies.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

C'est affreux, j'ai rien à vous dire !

-Ce qui changera relativement de d'habitude.

-Je dis des choses linda !

-Des choses qui ne servent à rien. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire que dire du rien.

*^*' Ouai... Sinon, le petit carré blanc en bas, faut pas en avoir peur. Je suis déjà en procès pour coups et blessures, je risquerais pas de vous frapper pour en obtenir.

-Mais moi si.

-Linda, en tant que Patronne je suis légalement responsable de tes actes !

-Ce qui est d'autant plus marrant. *klong* J'ai des envies de meurtres à évacuer.

Glups, mini pousses,

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	20. Règle 20 : Mon faux père il sera

Hey les minis pousses, j'ai faillis oublier de poster, mais ma grande âme m'a rappelée à vous.

Ehem... Je me prend un peu trop au sérieux non ?

Genre, ça craint beaucoup ? Je m'amuse avec cette fic et avec vos commentaires ! Ah ah. Quoi qu'il en soit, Linda bûche sur mes devoirs et moi je poste *^* ! Aaaah douce utopie.

Merci de vos lectures et de vos reviews.

Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartiendra jamais, alors je ne gagne pas d'argent à l'écriture de ce... truc. C'est tant mieux.

Keep calm and cool and stay Queen

* * *

_Frêle Démon, morne prince des Songes,  
Qui n'entretient l'âme que de mensonges,  
Si c'est de toi de qui je dois tenir  
Tout le bonheur qui me doit advenir,  
Si ton pouvoir d'une erreur favorable  
Peut adoucir l'ennui d'un misérable_

François Tristan L'HERMITE

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Les épées sifflent rapidement, elles se croisent et s'entrechoquent dans un bruit plus que strident. C'est comme ça depuis une semaine. Depuis une semaine, Roronoa-chan et Mihawk sont pratiquement douze heures par jour en train de se faire la guéguerre avec leurs petits couteaux. Enfin, petit couteau surtout pour le corsaire, car comme il l'a dit, il ne dégainera pas Kokuto Yoru avant plusieurs semaines. La preuve, il ne l'amène même pas au combat et la laisse dans sa chambre… Je crois que c'est là qu'il l'a laissé, non ? Bref. Aujourd'hui, les deux on visiblement décidé que Zoro perdait un peu trop de sang dans le salon, et que Perona et moi-même criions un peu trop à propos de ça, et ils sont dans la cour sur le perron.

Perchée sur le balcon un étage en haut, je regarde l'épéiste à trois sabres se faire laminer. La fille fantôme a décidé que cela ne l'amusait plus et est restée à l'intérieur, dommage, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque.

-Trop lent.

Zoro se retourne, Mihawk est déjà dans son dos, et pare son attaque avec facilité. L'épéiste à trois sabres est repoussé rapidement quand il tente une parade vers son professeur. Au final, il finit irrémédiablement à terre.

Mon corsaire favori tient fermement Kotogana contre la gorge de son disciple, puis il lève les yeux vers le ciel rougeoyant.

-La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

-Je peux encore me battre !

-Range ta haine en même temps que tes sabres dans ton fourreau, Roronoa. Contient cette dernière, et tu apprendras un tant sois peu à ne pas être aussi impulsif.

Mihawk range sa lame à son cou, il se relève ensuite souplement, tandis que Zoro est en sang, au sol, vaincu, blessé au thorax et furieux à souhait. Je saute de la balustrade pour arriver vers lui et constater l'étendue des dégâts.

-J't'avais dit qu'il a des méthodes douteuses… claironne-je.

-C'est ça vas-y fous toi de moi, grogne le grand blessé et se redressant. Ouch !

-Ça fait mal ? PERONA ! On a du travail pour toi ! Hawkie-chan, te vexe pas, mais tu n'es pas du tout pédagogue.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, rétorque tranquillement l'homme aux yeux de faucons dans mon dos. C'est Roronoa et toi qui êtes venus me demander de vous enseigner.

-Mais tu vas le tuer à force, regarde ! je m'écrie alors que Perona vole vers nous une trousse de secours dans les mains. Il s'est encore ouvert ses plaies à l'abdomen !

-Eh, mais j'suis pas en sucre non plus! dit le garçon aux cheveux verts, ultra vexé.

-Heureusement, sinon j'te mangerai, je répond l'eau à la bouche en lui pinçant les joues.

Zoro déglutit, Mihawk soupire et Perona crie en voyant les dégâts.

-Journal ! annonce la gothique lolita dépressive de but en blanc.

-Hein ?

J'ai la réponse à cette question très rhétorique vous l'admettrez quand un quotidien me tombe sur le visage. Je le ramasse et fusille la mouette qui s'en va poursuivre ses livraisons. Je hais cette bestiole.

Elle vient de m'interrompre en plein vagabondage gastronomique… Je jette au sol le fautif qui va finir au feu de cheminé comme ses prédécesseurs car le temps se rafraichit ces temps derniers.

-Hey ! Montre moi ça, grogne Zoro encore allongé.

-On dit s'il te plait ! rétorque-je aussi sec.

-Montre moi ce journal _maintenant_ ! Je veux voir le grand titre !

Il a pas l'air joyeux, et très sérieux, _pour changer_ (j'ai l'impression que ce garçon est une copie belliqueuse de Mihawk ! Dingue). Je fais la moue, puis récupère le dit papier et lui tends, il l'attrape aussitôt en virant Perona qui s'installait sur son nouveau doudou, puis lit le grand titre. Son visage se décompose.

-… Luffy…

-Quoi Luffy ? Mugiwara a quand même pas été tué par quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-On s'en moque de chapeau de paille, boude la fille fantôme.

Je prends le journal à mon tour et fronce les sourcils**. DECOUVERTE DU CORPS DE PORTGAS D ACE, HERITIER DE GOLD ROGER**.

-Laisse-moi lire ! hurle Zoro affolé en voulant se redresser.

Je le plaque au sol d'un coup de botte, pour ne pas qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau ses blessures, puis commence à lire à voix haute l'article vedette afin que tous le monde entende :

_-« Cette nouvelle fera sans doute date dans l'histoire de la piraterie. Alors que les pilleurs des mers se remettent difficilement de la mort de leur Leader, Edward Newgate, surnommé Barbe Blanche, nous venons de relayer mondialement une information d'importance capitale. En effet, trois jours plus tôt, une garnison marines proche de l'île des géants dans le Shin Sekai, avait retrouvé lors d'une de ses patrouilles une dépouille incinérée selon les us et coutumes pirate. Le corps en décomposition depuis semble-t-il plusieurs jours a été immédiatement rapatrié par le commandant de la flotte afin de l'identifier. Après de multiples examens, à la stupeur générale, le corps brûlé et inidentifiable sans test génétique a été authentifié comme étant celui de Portgas D Ace, fils de Gold Roger, roi des pirates et capitaine de la seconde flotte de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche ! Marinford a été immédiatement contactée et après des tests plus poussé à corroboré cette annonce. Comment ne pouvons nous pas nous souvenir de la fuite du fils du roi des mers en compagnie de son ''frère'' Monkey D Luffy, fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire peu de temps avant la mort de Barbe Blanche ? Cette nouvelle met alors en doute deux aspects , si les deux frères étaient semble-t-il ensemble lors de leur fuite, ont-ils trouvé la mort ensemble ? Dans ce cas où se trouverait le corps du Mugiwara, dont la prime a été récemment augmentée à plus de quatre cents millions de Berrys … ? Ou bien était-ce la véritable raison de la venue du Mugiwara à Marinford et de l'hommage donné envers ses confrères ? Voulait-il informer de la mort de Portgas par des moyens subliminaux ? Le QG de la marine et le monde entier, ne trouvent actuellement pas d'explication à cette étrange attitude de la part de Chapeau de Paille et se penche désormais avec d'autant plus de sérieux sur la question…_ et bla bla bla » Il a pas intérêt à crever le chapeau de paille, il me doit ma revanche !

-Tu n'as pas de cœur, espèce de garce ? hurle Zoro sous ma botte. Le frère de mon capitaine vient de mourir, et peut-être que lui aussi, et toi tu t'intéresses qu'à ton combat ? S'il est encore vivant, t'es pas dans ses priorités, tu vois !

-Oh… La ferme ! Ils sont vivants tous les deux !

-Comment tu le sais Queen-chan ?

-Eh bien… C'est un peu compliqué… Disons que je le sais, car Mugiwara est avec Rayleigh.

-Et alors ? demandent Perona et le sabreur d'une même voix.

J'enlève mon pied du torse de Roronoa-chan et me penche vers lui, ravie.

-Alors si ce cher vieux shnock de Rayleigh est avec le Chapeau de Paille, il n'a pas été très difficile pour lui de faire croire à la mort de Portgas.

-Je pige pas, tu connais le vieux, toi ? grogne Zoro, en se redressant douloureusement.

-Ouai, on va dire ça. J'ai le malheur de dire que c'est mon père d'adoption et que je connais chacune de ses techniques comme ma poche. Alors tu vois, je ne crois pas à la mort de ce Ace. Pas du tout, les deux font juste en sorte de le couvrir. Car après tout, ça serait totalement débile de courir après un mort, non ?

-T'es… la fille adoptive de Rayleigh le maître de l'ombre ? s'effare le sabreur.

-T'as rien pigé ? Je suis pas sa fille, abrutit… Enfin… Comment dire… des circonstances l'ont amené à me considérer plus comme sa fille, que comme son ennemie, c'est tout. Moi, je peux plus le blairer, le vieux. Chaque fois que je le vois, il me gave. Heureusement qu'il y avait Shakky-sama pour le calmer de temps en temps !

-Tu connais aussi Shakky ? Mais d'où tu sors ?

-De loin mon ami. De loin. Allez, lève toi, on va soigner tes gros bobos ! Perona aide-moi à le soulever.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! L'autre abrutit, je le soigne quand je veux. Là, je vois pas l'intérêt, il va se faire massacrer demain par l'autre !

-Il va pas l'abîmer, hein Hawkie-chan ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir que Mihawk vient de refermer la porte derrière lui. Pensive, je le regarde faire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Il avait l'air songeur, enfin, plus que d'habitude, s'entend. La porte claque, tandis que j'attrape l'épaule de Zoro.

-Je peux me lever seul !

-Très bien ! dis-je en le lâchant.

Il tombe au sol, je souris, l'autre grogne et Perona rouspète. En somme, rien d'inhabituel.

-La prochaine fois que tu le fais tomber, je te trucide ! hurle la fille fantôme. Regarde, il va encore se faire mal !

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

-Non ! rougit-elle tandis qu'un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Amusée, je laisse le sabreur se relever, il refuse mon soutient et avance clopin-clopant vers sa chambre.

-Les cuisines, c'est de l'autre côté !

-Je suis pas ton larbin ! grogne l'autre. Va te faire cuire un œuf !

-Justement, je ne sais pas ! Et j'ai faim !

-T'as tout le temps faim, rouquine démoniaque.

Perona approuve, je fais la moue. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir un grand estomac, c'est pas de ma faute à moi si j'ai un puits à la place de la panse ! Zoro se gratte la tête pensif. Il tourne ensuite la tête vers moi.

-Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure ?

-Absolument !

-Eh bien… tant mieux… Et… euh… je suppose que je dois te dire merci, t'étais pas obligée de me dire ça.

-Non… On va dire que j'ai gaffé !

J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en me frottant l'arrière de la tête gênée. J'ai une sainte horreur de ce genre de scène. Comment je suis sensée réagir, quand un pirate qui est sensé être désormais mon ennemi, celui de mon ''collègue'' et aussi son élève au passage, me remercie ? J'ai la réponse, quand il tend maladroitement sa main avec un air très sérieux. Je la serre aussitôt.

-Ça veut dire que la guéguerre est finie ? s'exclame Perona en volant au dessus de nous.

-On va dire ça, grogne Roronoa-chan.

-Cool ! Donc tu vas faire la cuisine ?

-Cours toujours, la cuisine c'est un truc de nana !

-NEGATIVE HOLLOW ! / PERLU PERLU SLASH BOWL !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Hawkie-chan ? T'es là ?

Mihawk leva les yeux de son livre, lentement. A l'entrée de la bibliothèque où il s'était installé pour avoir la paix (en vain puisqu'on entendait les chamailleries de Roronoa et la fille fantôme d'un bout à l'autre de la maisonnée) se trouvait Queen.

La gamine se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise et se frottait sa masse de cheveux roux, comme pour chercher quelque chose à dire :

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Hawkie-chan ?

Le concerné n'eut aucune réaction à cette question. Il laissa à la jeune femme le loisir de continuer de sa manière puérile si coutumière alors qu'elle s'approchait de son siège :

-Bah.. Tu pourrais, car après tout, je ne te raconte pas ma vie, et là je la balance devant Zoro-chan et Perona-chan. Je ne voulais pas dire cette partie… de ma vie… _c'est compliqué_.

-Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas gamine. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, soit. Je ne te demande pas une telle chose, alors si cela doit te gêner, pourquoi continuer ? constata calmement le corsaire.

-C'est… cool. On va dire, dit Chat légèrement moins tendue.

Son sourire naturel et enjoué vint repeindre ses lèvres roses. On aurait dit qu'elle avait un poids en moins sur la conscience.

-ESPECE DE TAREE DE LOLITA ! LÂCHE MOI LA GRAPPE !

-NON ! TU DOIS RANGER CE QUE TU AS SALIS ! SINON QUEEN-SAMA VA HURLER !

-C'EST L'AUTRE CINGLE DE ROUQUINE CORSAIRE A DEUX BERRYS QUI M'A DEMANDE DE FAIRE A MANGER ! SI ELLE GUEULE APRES C'EST PAS MON PROBLÈME ! JE VAIS DORMIR ! SALUT !

-NEGATIVE HOLLOW !

La _conversation_ des deux jeunes gens se terminait sur les excuses du pauvre Roronoa, sous l'effet des petits spectres de la lolita pirate. Manifestement, cela marchait apparemment plutôt bien, puisque le château était à nouveau redevenu l'havre de calme, de paix et de tranquillité habituel. Ou alors Roronoa s'était endormi… tous simplement.

-Terrorises-tu mon ''disciple'', Chat ? s'enquit le corsaire légèrement ironique après une minute de silence.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, se mortifia la rouquine plus qu'amusée. Même si c'est plus la guéguerre, maintenant… disons qu'avant…je lui ai simplement parlé de méthode de torture super sympa !

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Ah ben c'est simple, et super écologique en plus ! Tu attaches un type les bras et jambes écartés à des piquets un mètre au dessus du sol, puis tu plantes une pousse de bambou ! A la fin de la journée, le bambou pousse tellement vite qu'il est empalé ! C'est pas génial ça ?

Dit comme ça avec un sourire sadique, Chat faisait assez cinglée pour qu'en effet le sabreur à trois lames puisse avoir une raison valable d'avoir peur d'un petit bout de femme comme elle.

-Nous n'avons pas de bambou, Chat, constata simplement Mihawk le nez replongé dans son livre.

-On aura qu'à en acheter…

-Tu n'as plus de bateau.

-_A qui_ la faute ? Bref… Je sens que je vais encore m'énerver, tu fais quoi ?

Mihawk ne daigna même pas lever un œil de son ouvrage, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, un pied négligemment posé sur une table basse en verre.

-Hey !

-Ta question a-t-elle une quelconque utilité, alors que tu vois parfaitement ce que je fais, gamine ?

-Je peux lire avec toi ?

-_Non_.

-T'es vilain !

Queen gonfla les joues, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, elle leva le nez au ciel, hautaine. Et resta ainsi un long moment, avant de se rendre compte qu'Œil de Faucon ne faisait expressément pas attention à elle.

-C'est pas juste, Zoro il t'accapare toute la journée, ensuite tu t'en vas, c'est nul. Moi je t'ai quand pour moi toute seule !?

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, gronda Mihawk en foudroyant la rouquine du regard.

Chat ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua sur sa lancée avec son air gamin :

-Mais t'es mon Hawkie-chan à moi ! Moi je t'ai connu avant lui ! Na !

-C'est faux. J'ai rencontré Roronoa avant toi, petite.

-T'es cruel, tu me rends jalouse ! Tu passes toutes tes journées avec Zoro-chan, moi qui pensais que ce serait drôle ! Enfin, si pendant, ça l'est, mais après ça l'est plus ! Hey mais tu m'écoutes ?

-_Non_.

-La preuve que si, Hawkie-chan ! Tu es vraiment trop vilain, bouda-t-elle.

Blasé, le corsaire la regarda rouspéter pendant une demi minute. Puis voyant que le débit de paroles ne semblait pas se tarir, il se décala sur le côté et tapota la place à côté de lui. La gamine se précipita dans le creux de l'épaule d'œil de Faucon en ronronnant presque de joie, toute colère envolée, les jambes repliée sous elle. Chat cala ensuite sa tête contre son épaule pour lire, Mihawk la toisa, elle eut un sourire :

-C'est comme ça qu'on devrait lire, c'est plus drôle, non ?

-Pas vraiment.

Le sourire fondit pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse. Le corsaire stoppa toute véhémence de la part de la détentrice du Perlu Perlu no mi en abattant doucement sa main sur la tête de la fille. Ce geste signifiait quelque chose comme « _D'accord, tu peux rester, mais cesse de m'importuner_ » à laquelle elle s'empressa d'obéir –pour une fois- en se lovant contre lui, à la manière d'un véritable chaton. C'était gênant, pas autant que lorsqu'elle voulait partager son bain, mais quelque chose de proche. Il commença machinalement à caresser la tête de son… sa… son animal humain de compagnie ? Oui, quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais là encore, cela restait étrange.

-Bah tourne la page, Hawkie-chan !

Sans rien ajouter, il s'exécuta, à la plus grande joie de Queen, manifestement heureuse de s'être _réconciliée_, si l'on puit dire avec son cher Hawkie-chan.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Remarques pas drôle de l'auteur :

C'est la fin de pétaouchnoc city ! J'ai fais un chapitre c*c*l et flamby ! Bon sang de nouille ! Non mais allo quoi !

Enfin voilà. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement.

*BONG* c'était la cloche aux reviews que Linda vient de sonner.

*Linda portant un haori blanc agite des petits éventails blancs façon Hamtaro*

A vous les minis pousses,

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes


	21. Règle 21 : Perona on évitera

_Hey ! Et vous ? Comment va le monde ?_

_-Mal puisque tu es là._

_-Alors Soit, Linda *^* ! Je suis un rayon de lune et d'obscurité ah ah... Non, sérieusement je suis en train de lire un profil tellement... ouah allez sur le profil de NVJM sur ce site et je ne sais pas comment vous ne pourrez pas rire tellement c'est... _

_En fait, il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. C'est juste incroyable._

_-Si t'en a un sur le bout de la langue, mais tu ne le diras pas._

_-Non, je suis une auteur OBJECTIVE, Linda._

_-Parfaitement... non sérieusement ? Ouai... Disclaimer : NVJM n'a pas encore prit One Piece, c'est déjà ça._

* * *

_Me trouveras-tu si je me cache ?_

_Et m'en voudras-tu si je t'attache ?_

_Je compte sur mes doigts et puis je te mords, ce sera toi le chat_

Lola CES_, Dracula l'Amour plus fort que la mort_.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Tango ?

-Hein ?

-Tu dois dire Ranger ! Tango ?

-Tu m'les brises le chat !

Je me retiens de hurler sur Zoro-chan. Depuis un mois qu'il est ici, on arrive à se supporter, enfin, c'est vite dit. Alors qu'on est sensé avoir fait la paix, il vient encore gâcher, un plan mirobolant ! Je me plaque brusquement contre le mur, et attire le sabreur vers moi en chuchotant :

-Ecoute, je t'ai sauvé les mouilles ce matin, espèce d'ingrat ! Donc, si tu veux te faire chopper, vas-y, te gêne pas, Impel Down ce doit être une sinécure à côté !

-Tu m'as p'tet aidé tout à l'heure, mais je vois pas ce qu'on a à faire ici. Et pourquoi on se cache ?

Roronoa-chan tente de sortir la tête par l'arche menant au salon. Je le tire en arrière par le col et lui plaque la main sur la bouche.

-Sshhh ! T'es prêt ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tango ?

-Roger…

-Tango Ranger, crétin ! On recommence, Tango ?

-Ranger, soupire Zoro.

-Parfait. L'ennemi a été localisé. Bien reçu ? chuchote-je en jetant ou coup d'œil crispé vers l'extérieur de la cachette. L'ennemi sort de la salle de bain à ce qui me semble, il est proche de notre position et se place à un endroit stratégique. Il est accompagné de ses sbires. Faut les neutraliser ! Tango Ranger ! Tango Charlie ! Bien reçu ?

-Tu me traduis ça en français, idiote ?

-Sur le lustre, chut ! Fait moins de bruit ! L'ennemi va nous repérer !

-J'vais m'entraîner, j'te laisse !

-Nooon ! Reste ici, immédiatement, à moins de voir ta position signalée et de te faire chopper ! Tu sais de quoi l'ennemi est capable !

Zoro-chan déglutit, avec un sourire entendu, je continue en chuchotant :

-Nous devons tenter une sortie, vers la base afin de nous approvisionner ! Tu part en premier, je te couvre, bien reçu ?

-Euh… Ouai. Mais c'est quoi ce jeu à la con ?

-La ferme ! Fais ce que je dis ! Tango ?

-Ranger…

-Maintenant, fonce vers l'ennemi en diversion ! Tango Ranger, Tango Ranger !

Roronoa dégaine ses sabres et je l'éjecte dans le salon à coup de pied. Il se retourne pour me crier dessus, trop tard l'ennemi l'a repéré !

-Kawai ! Je vais te rendre Kawai espèce d'abrutit à cheveux verts ! Marre de voir de la laideur ici !

-Arg ! M'approche pas, tarée !

-Merci ! T'as ouvert le passage ! J'te revaudrais ça ! hurle-je en traçant la salle de part en part.

-Sale peste !

-Queen-sama, je vais te rendre Kawai toi aussi ! T'es trop mignonne, je veux te rendre encore plus mignonne !

Oh non… Repérée, l'ennemi me fonce dessus en ouvrant grand les bras ! Je vais me faire tuer par cette cinglée en manque de mignon !

-Dégage ! J'ai la dalle ! hurle en courant dans l'autre sens.

Elle me vole après avec ses copains ectoplasmes. Je les évite du mieux que je peux pour éviter une lobotimisation de cerveau par des fantômes névrosé ! Help ! Help ! Perona va me rattraper !

-Mais enfin ! Reviens ! Après tout ce qu'on a partagé, tu peux pas te sauver comme ça, hurle-t-elle.

-Mais on a rien partagé ! Oublie-moi, rétorque-je en forçant l'allure à travers tout les couloirs du château.

J'ai l'impression d'en faire le tour, faut dire qu'en prenant des chemins détournés pour éviter les fantômes maléfiques, je fais vite une boucle !

-Tango appelle Ranger ! Maydey ! Maydey ! Je répète, Tango appelle Ranger ! Maydey, ma position est désespérée !

-Negative Hollow !

-Perlu Perlu pink ball !

-Oh… Une perle ! Elle est kawaiiiii !

Perona fonce sur le projectile rose que j'envois, un grand sourire gravé sur le visage, elle s'en saisit et s'enfuit avec, comme une pie voleuse. Elle vient de me piquer une perle… Elle sait que je la fais fondre quand je veux maintenant ? Tant que l'aragonite n'est pas conservé dans un endroit froid, elle peut se désagréger, elle le sait ça ? Bon… éclipsons nous avant que je ne ravale à distance ma création.

-Hey ! T'es là ! s'écrie Zoro quand je cours dans sa direction comme une furie.

-Toi ! hurle-je en lui montrant mon poing. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans Maydey !?

-Maydey.

Ah… oui, vu comme ça… Mon poing s'abaisse, je baisse la tête, et mon ventre grogne.

-Allez, maintenant que la folle dingue est partie, on peux y aller.

-Ouai… Y'a plus de danger, hein ? demande Roronoa alors que je le tire par le bras.

-Pour l'instant…

-Comment ça…

-_EURK_ ! C'est dégoutant, c'est tous fondu !

-Maintenant, on peut vraiment courir !

Zoro ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et nous débarquons quelque peux essoufflés dans la cuisine. A notre arrivée fracassante, Mihawk daigne lever un œil de son journal et de son café.

-Je ne commenterais même pas.

-Tu viens de le faire, grogne Roronoa tendu comme à chaque fois qu'il est en présence du corsaire.

-HAWKIE-chan ! C'est horrible, Perona s'est levé d'humeur kawai !

Mihawk replonge son nez dans son canard accoudé au comptoir, manifestement pas intéressé. Tant pis. Je pousse son journal d'une main et pleure tragiquement.

-C'était affreux, angoissant, _terrifiant_ ! En fait, Zoro tu veux du café ?

-Tu as l'air en effet, profondément choquée, ironise mon corsaire favori.

Je lève le nez vexée en donnant la cafetière brûlante à Zoro qui se trouve à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tient mon colocataire. Par soucis de fierté, car après tout, on partage pas logiquement le café de l'homme à qui on veut trancher la tête… mais logiquement, on ne partage pas le toit non plus.

-Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, ce matin Perona s'est réveillée avec une envie folle de tous nous transformer en jouet. Elle a voulu faire de Zoro un ours en peluche, et je l'ai sauvé, quant à moi, je l'ignore, mais je ne préfère pas savoir… Brrr.

-T'étais pas obligé de le dire, ça ! crie Roronoa-chan rouge de honte.

Mon corsaire-chan hoche la tête vaguement intéressé, plongé dans la lecture d'un article. Mon ventre se rappelle à moi, je monte à genoux sur le comptoir pour atteindre les tiroirs du haut et les ouvre. Je prend de quoi me faire un petit déjeuner et atterris sur le sol une bouteille de lait déjà posée. Je mélange le lactose avec du sucre et tous aliment contenant des glucides passant à ma portée, puis je secoue.

-Tu vas vraiment boire ça ? s'écoeure Zoro.

-Arrête, c'est super bon ! Tu veux goûter ?

-Voyant tes qualités de cuisinière, plutôt crever !

-Cela tombe bien, intervient Mihawk, puisque l'entraînement commence dans une minute.

Roronoa fronce les sourcils, devenu sérieux à nouveau. J'avale en une gorgée le contenu de mon verre de lait au sucre.

-T'ES LA ! hurle Perona en sortant du mur en face de moi.

Et recrache le tout sur Zoro.

-Putain !

-Tu l'as dit bouffie ! Ma super mixture spéciale Queen au sucre, lait, caramel et fruits secs !

-J'en ai partout crétine !

-Tu m'as donné une fausse perle ! Pour la peine je ne te ferais pas les ongles, tu n'es plus kawai !

La gothique lolita lève le nez hautaine et s'en va avec ses compères comme si j'avais commit un crime de l'es majesté. Zoro continue de me hurler dessus et Mihawk regarde la scène blasé. J'ai l'impression que cela l'amuse beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le montrer. On dirait un gamin devant un sachet de sucre. Tiens, en parlant de sucre…

-Hawkie-chan ! Il y a presque plus de sucre dans cette maison, j'vais devenir tarée !

-Tu l'es déjà abrutie ! Je fais comment maintenant que je suis plein de ton immondice ? grogne Roronoa-chan prêt à dégainer.

-Tu relativises, mec ! Hawkie-chan, faut que t'en rachètes !

-Les chats boivent du lait.

…

-Je suis pas un foutu chat ! J'ai besoin de sucre, beaucoup de sucre, toujours du sucre ! Si je suis en manque, je vais pas faire long feu.

-Quelle joie.

-VA EN RACHETER !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, petite.

-Alors rachète-moi un bateau, celui que l'autre abrutit a explosé !

-Non.

-Qui tu traites d'abrutit ?

-Mais tu vas quand même pas me garder enfermée ici !? T'es frappé ! Je suis pas prisonnière ! J'ai besoin d'un bateau, j'suis pirate !

Mihawk me toise en finissant son café, il va ensuite laver sa tasse dans l'évier, toujours silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tranche :

-Je n'ai jamais dit quelque chose en ce sens. Tu vas te racheter un bateau. Je t'y emmènerai s'entend, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je devrai repayer tes affaires.

-Parce que tu l'as explosé !

-Roronoa, l'a laissé aux singes, nuance, constate mon corsaire –pas favori pour le moment-.

-Cet idiot est fauché comme les blés, et je me vois mal converser avec tes seuls potes les singes pour qu'ils me remboursent ! Donc, comme tu as donné _mon _bateau au crétin, tu dois payer, c'est logique !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner tes affaires.

-Ma barque était rangée, _dans la cave. _Dans la cave faucon du dimanche. ! C'est toi qui es allé la chercher pour la lui filer ! hurle-je.

-Tu n'es qu'une radine. En vendant ne serait-ce qu'une de tes perles, tu pourrais te racheter un gallion.

-M'en fous ! T'as cassé, tu répares, point barre ! Tes parents t'ont pas apprit ça ? Je veux ma barque, je veux ma barque ! C'est plutôt toi le radin, c'est pas de ma faute, si t'es fauché toi aussi !

Je pointe du doigt son torse. Il baisse les yeux pendant que je fulmine, puis claque la langue sur son palais, manifestement énervé.

-Cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt, Roronoa, nous pouvons commencer.

-Rrrr…

Je tourne la tête, en même temps que Mihawk. Zoro s'est endormi comme un bienheureux, débarbouillé en parti, le dos accoudé au mur, les mains placées sous chaque aisselle. Il ronfle et une bulle sort de son nez quand il ouvre la bouche.

-Je vais commencer à croire que tous les épéistes ne sont que de gros fumistes. Vous passez vraiment votre temps à dormir tous les deux !

-C'est cela.

Mon collègue corsaire se retourne et ouvre le réfrigérateur, sèchement, il y prend une bouteille, puis referme la porte.

-C'est pas ton fils caché, Roronoa ? Il te ressemble vachement sur certains trucs quand même ! Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette bouteille de lait ? Hein ?

Paniquée, je le regarde s'approché du cactus endormi durant notre dispute. Il décapsule la bouteille, puis lève la lève au plein au dessus de l'escrimeur. Il ferait quand même pas ça ? Si.

-Rrrr… Quoi ? Bordel !

-MON LAIT !

Dès que la bouteille est vide, Mihawk la jette au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Je fonce vers la pauvre victime en déplorant sa perte. Mon lait. Mon lait…

-Un conseil, Roronoa, commence le corsaire en s'accroupissant face à son disciple venant tout juste de subir un réveil aussi brutal que lacté. Si tu t'endors encore une fois alors que j'ai dit que l'entraînement a commencé, je ne te ferais pas d'autre cadeau.

-C'était un cadeau ça ?

-Je pense que tu préfèreras ça à une lame dans le ventre. Tu as exactement deux minutes pour nettoyer cette cuisine te retirer la majorité du contenu de cette bouteille et me rejoindre dehors.

-_Mon lait_… T'as vidé la dernière bouteille de lait de cette baraque ! T'es un monstre !

Le monstre venant de se venger de nous deux à la fois, vient de partir, et j'en suis sûre, ravi. Je le hais, je le hais !

-Tango ?

-Ranger… grogne le sabreur à trois lames furieux, une éponge entre les mains.

-Va le payer…

-Bien reçu, atteste Zoro.

* * *

Remarques pas drôle de l'auteur :

C'est donc un petit chapitre eh oui, à peine deux milles mots x) j'm'oublis moi... donc je disais un petit chapitre pour arriver à une autre partie, nettement plus intéressante. Nettement plus intéressante, uh uh. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos petits mots, vos petits com's et les favoris et follows, c'est trop gentil

-Calme ta joie.

-Jamais ! kellyhavas a fait un joli dessin de Queen, il se trouve sur son profil, allez le voir *^* ! C'est un ordre.

-Ouai... Pas mal.

-T'as fait un compliment Linda !

-Urusei.

-Bref, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée après ce pitit chapitre et n'oubliez pas que mon maigre salaire se compose de... vos remarques ! Les timides aussi, don't worry, i will not attack you !

Anglais de merde mis à part...

Mini Pousses,

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers !


	22. Règle 22 : Un môme tu sauveras

Salut les gens, comment allez vous ? Le week end est là, mais pas le repos... Bouhou heureusement que j'ai bien l'économie pour supporter ce monde cruel pleins de désillusions

-Suicide-toi, suicide-toi, suicide-toi.

-Linda encore une fois tu es d'un tel soutient...

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dis. Tu n'as pas un TPE à faire ?

-Si, mais je tenais à poster avant, pour vous prouver tout mon amooooour inconditionnel, pour vous, vos reviews, et ceux qui me suivent. Ceux qui me suivent et aiment ma fiction, bah... c'est très gentil, un petit mot ? *tend un micro* Bref, passons au disclaimer.

-Disclaimer : le jour où ma patronne me payera plus, je redeviendrais l'espionne que j'étais et volerais ses plains à Oda !

* * *

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_Les Talons_

_Vont_  
_D'un train d'enfer,_  
_Sur le sable blond,_  
_Les Talons_  
_Vont_  
_D'un train d'enfer_  
_Implacablement_  
_Et rythmiquement,_  
_Avec une méthode d'enfer,_  
_Les Talons_  
_Vont._

_Marie KRYSINSKA _

Dix jours. Dix jours sans lait. Trois jours sans sucre. C'est clair, je vais devenir tarée ! Tarée.

Ma forme a tellement baissé que j'ai laissé Perona m'attraper. Elle m'a fait subir la pire torture qui soit… elle m'a coiffé. Pendant deux longues heures elle s'est acharnée sur mon crâne, heureuse d'avoir un exutoire une fois qu'elle a finit de soigner Roronoa. Parce que faut le dire, Zoro-chan s'en prend lui aussi plein la poire. Je crois qu'Hawkie-chan est vraiment très fâché. Mais s'il ne le montre pas, on le devine lorsqu'à la fin de l'entraînement c'est Zoro le steak haché qui revient en rampant. Ouai… heureuse qu'il ne m'entraîne plus.

-T'es trop mignonne comme ça ! s'enthousiasme la fille fantôme, heureuse de son chef d'œuvre.

… Je n'ose pas regarder. Le manque de glucide m'a rendue, amorphe, je suis un légume. Sans sucre, je deviens une courgette !

La leçon d'escrime ne devrait pas tarder à se terminer, et c'est pas plus mal, car depuis quelque minutes on entend avec une régularité presque effrayante les cris de rage de Roronoa. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'en prend à nouveau plein la poire. Génial l'entraînement !

Je savais que Mihawk était un frustré. La gothique lolita va s'installer sur le canapé en rouspétant déjà. Je la suis, blasée un livre à la main. Je m'ennuis vraiment trop, la bibliothèque est le seul passe temps ici ! Car après tout, voir Zoro se faire charcuter tous les jours, ça va un temps !

-Ah…

Tiens, en parlant de charcuté. Roronoa trempé entre dans la pièce en se tenant le bras qui dégouline d'un liquide rouge. Il va s'avachir affable à côté de moi. Une vraie brochette de blasé, entre Perona qui compte les mouches au plafond, moi qui tente sans succès de lire et livre et à ma gauche Roronoa-chan qui boude en contenant son sang… on a tous l'air motivé. Pour ajouter à l'horreur, de cette journée pourrie, il pleut. Fantastique. Je lève un sourcil :

-Il est où Mihawk ?

-Psss, siffle l'épéiste aux cheveux verts passablement énervé.

-Tu boudes ? Moi aussi, j'ai pas mangé un aliment sucré depuis trois long jours et je suis en train d'hyper-ventiler !

-L'est dehors. 'Veut te voir.

-Hein ?

-Il est partit amarrer son bateau.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu boudes ? Plus de charcutage quotidien, enfin quelques jours de répit ! C'est le pied, non ?

-'Veut te voir, répète l'autre comme un gamin.

Je vois… Sachant qu'il est sur le point de partir, c'est pour s'excuser ?

Il pleut. Tans pis. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me veut d'un coup alors qu'il ne me parle plus depuis des jours. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui l'évite, on ne vide pas la dernière bouteille de lait sans conséquence ah ah ! En démontant la coiffure de Perona je cours vers la berge en évitant les poilus à coups de pieds et de sprint –ils deviennent de plus en plus forts les bougres- ! La pluie me trempe et quand j'arrive dans la crique où se trouve le bateau de Mihawk, je suis plus mouillée que si j'avais prit un bain habillée.

Hey ! J'ai fait ma lessive ce matin, pas besoin que mère nature s'en charge ! A mon arrivée sur le sable, le corsaire lève la tête, étendu de tout son long dans barque faisant manifestement un combat de pouce contre lui même.

Un combat de pouce, voilà l'activité de prédilection du meilleur bretteur au monde. Grave.

-Monte, dit-il enfin.

-Hein ?

-Ne discute pas, monte sur ce bateau.

Il a une voix d'outre tombe, visiblement, il est ennuyé. Je m'exécute, soudainement énervée. Pourquoi il me donne des ordres ? Et pourquoi je les suis ? Je m'apprête à quitter la barque, lorsque celle-ci démarre. Démarre ? Les bougies elles ne devraient pas brûler par ce temps de chien ! C'est pas logique !

-Mais t'es fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sur l'eau alors qu'une tempête se prépare ?

-Nous allons faire des commissions, gamine.

-Par ce temps merdique ? Va crever ! Rapproche-toi que je retourne sur la berge, là j'ai pas pied !

-_Non._

-TU ME KIDNAPPES ?

-Reste sur ce bateau. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Pour faire des courses t'as besoin de moi ? T'es un demeuré complet ma parole ! Pas question, ramène moi au bord !

-Paix.

Mihawk abaisse le bout de son chapeau et allonge ses jambes de tout son long sans se soucier du temps, ne me laissant qu'un tout petit espace sur son cercueil. Cela signifie que la discussion est terminée. Mais j'en ai pas fini avec lui :

-Mihawk ! On va faire quoi ? Je sais que t'as pas besoin de moi pour te réapprovisionner.

Je me penche vers lui, les mains campées sur les hanches dans une position que je voudrais énervée malgré la pluie qui me fouette le visage. Il lève un coin de son couvre chef, puis dit dans un léger sourire :

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je me rassois la mine songeuse. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est sensé être sadique, je dois craindre quelque chose de ce glaçon ambulant ? Il est étrangement calme alors que la barque tangue sous les vagues dues à la petite tempête, les bougies vertes fidèles à elles même ne s'éteignent jamais.

Je le déteste, pour la vie, c'est décidé.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Je me suis endormie bercée par le balancement des vagues qui ont effet étrangement relaxant. C'est une étrange relativité que de voir un rouleau de trois mètres vous arriver dessus et d'avoir envie de dormir. En tous cas, Mihawk ne s'est pas gêné, il a fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir depuis qu'on a quitté le périmètre de Lugubra. Il me gonfle à être aussi calme alors qu'il m'emmène je ne sais pas où… Déjà, je sais qu'il ne risque pas de me livrer à la marine, puisque je suis désormais un pirate _légal_… va quand même pas m'abandonner sur une île déserte… Il oserait pas ? Non, je crois pas.

Je lève la tête un peu groggy, le soleil est en train de pointer le bout de son nez sur l'horizon. J'en déduis que mon collègue corsaire ne vas pas me balourder sur une île déserte étant donné qu'on a dû en voir plein. Je me mets debout malgré l'équilibre précaire de la barcasse, puis craque mes articulations. Ouch !

Note pour moi-même : les bras du fauteuil de Mihawk, ne _font pas_, un bon oreiller.

Le cercueil continu lentement sa route sur l'eau redevenue d'huile. Il n'y a pas un bruit, à part la respiration calme du meilleur escrimeur du monde à côté de moi. Je regarde l'astre solaire monter doucement dans le ciel en le rosissant… c'est beau, tout semble figé. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Œil de Faucon. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant de venir l'embêter que se morfondre sur une étoile, après tout. Je remarque la plume de son couvre chef se balancer paresseusement au gré du vent. J'ai envie de lui piquer… Je tends la main.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, grogne la voix du sabreur alors que je suis sur le point de commettre mon forfait.

Il lève un œil jaune puis l'autre. Deux topazes brillent d'un éclat aussi furieux d'avoir été réveillé qu'amusé de ma mine déconfite :

-Comment t'as fait ? Il y a pas deux minutes tu ronflais comme un bienheureux, espèce de feignasse.

-Un niveau que tu n'égaleras jamais fait la différence entre toi et moi, Chat, dit platement mon collègue.

-T'es qu'un salaud ! En plus, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Acheter quelque chose.

-Et c'est encore loin ? Tu pouvais pas aller sur l'île en face de Lugubra ?

-Non.

-Et j'étais obligée de venir ?

-Oui.

Ce mec va me tuer… Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en rechignant. Il pouvait pas demander de l'aide aux autres squatteurs ? Non, fallait que ça tombe sur moi, toujours moi ! Autant Zoro j'aurais comprit vu son allure de viande pas fraiche, mais Perona… elle a autant d'utilité qu'une plante verte ! Je pourrais très bien soigner le petit sabreur pendant qu'elle va aider, monsieur le grand corsaire royal à faire ses achats ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il a besoin d'aide l'ermite de service ? Je croyais qu'il pouvait toujours tous faire seul !?

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Dans une demi journée.

-Tous ça ?! J'ai la dalle !

-Alors prend ton mal en patience, répond Mihawk catégorique en replongeant des les bras de morphée.

C'est définitif, meilleur épéiste du monde ou pas meilleur épéiste du monde, ce mec n'est vraiment qu'un fumiste. J'ai la furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un étant donné que je ne sais pas _où _on va ! Mon poing par tous seul dans la coque du cercueil, en vain. Ce foutu bateau magique a des protections contre ça ! Grrraaa !

Je vais me calmer. Je vais me calmer. Je suis calme… Dix… neuf… huit…sept… six… cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…

Et puis zut ! Ras le bol !

Je vais me pelotonner en boule avant que je ne fasse éclater ma colère une bonne fois pour toute et que le corsaire ne me foute à l'eau. Je ne ressort de ma position que lorsque le soleil est à son zénith au dessus de ma tête. Je fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux. Fait de plus en plus chaud… Je retire la sueur qui perle à la surface de mon front d'un revers de main.

-On arrive ? demande-je quand je constate que la barque prend la direction d'un petit point sur l'horizon.

-En effet, commente platement le corsaire parfaitement réveillé.

Je tourne la tête vers lui tandis que nous nous approchons. Je me demande vraiment ce que veut Mihawk qui nécessite mon aide…

-On joue au jeu des questions ? J'veux savoir ce que tu veux récupérer !

L'homme aux yeux de faucons ne répond pas, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine, il fixe l'horizon. Je ne me démonte pas :

-C'est gros ?

-Cela dépend, petite.

-Très pertinent… C'est lourd ?

-Plutôt.

-C'est cher ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, tranche-t-il placide.

-Sachant que tu m'embarques de force à perpette les oies, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qu'on va trafiquer ! Hey ! Mais tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores, hein ? Pourquoi ! Si tu avais besoin d'aide t'aurais dû demander à la fana de kawai, elle aurait été ravie ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a un faible pour toi d'ailleurs ! Elle écoute chacun de tes ordres !

-Tu ferais bien d'en prendre de la graine, Chat, répond Mihawk pendant qu'il se prépare à débarquer.

-Crève !

Je croise mes bras contre ma poitrine, buttée. Le petit cercueil s'approche de la berge, sur une île peu animée, le quai est vide, mais on remarque de l'agitation un peu plus loin. Il laisse sa barque et saute. Je reste sur la coque en boudant.

-Viens, grogne le sabreur.

-Crève pour que je t'écoute !

-Tans pis. Dans ce cas, nous repartons tout de suite.

-Hein ? On a fait tous ce foutu trajet, pour RIEN ? Non, on va quand même se dégourdir les jambes !

Mihawk a un sourire, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir été manipulée de A à Z. Soit, va me le payer, je prévois avec Zoro un plan fastidieux et complexe pour nous venger de ce qu'il nous a fait. En gros, je suis toujours dans l'élaboration. Je saute sur le quai à mon tour, puis suis le meilleur escrimeur du monde dans un dédale de rues. En effet, si le port était vide les rues sont animées, du moins l'étaient. Car, le type à côté de moi fait son petit effet. Faut dire que se balader avec une épée plus grande que lui doit jouer, c'est plus flagrant qu'un panneau disant « Je suis DRACULE MIHAWK, venez me lyncher ». Les gens s'écartent et ne me calculent pas. Je vais commencer par y prendre l'habitude, à côté du Grand Œil de Faucon, je fais parti du décor…

C'est vexant.

L'épéiste traverse la place, lentement, sous le regard un peu terrorisé des passants ayant reconnu l'épée dans son dos. J'hausse les sourcils… où est-ce qu'il se dirige ?

-Tu sais où on va, Hawkie-chan, rassure-moi ?

Il. Ne. Répond. Pas.

M'agace !

-Nous sommes arrivés, tranche-t-il d'un coup.

Je le regarde planté devant un bâtiment à l'est du petit village. L'entrée la plus grande est reliée à une petite crique par une cale de bois sur laquelle sont posés plusieurs bateaux… Je regarde la bâtisse en question… un magasin de bateau.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Choisis, dit Mihawk platement.

… Je suis pas sûre de comprendre… Il me demande de choisir… un bateau…

-Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J't'adore, hurle-je en me jetant dans ses bras pour le remercier. Je t'adore ! Tu vas vraiment me repayer mon bateau ?

-Oui, répond l'escrimeur en se dégageant lentement de mon étreinte. Tu n'as plus qu'à en choisir un.

-Hey mais quand même, c'est quoi ce subit revirement ? Je pourrais savoir la raison de tant de générosité de ta part ?

-Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

-T'es méchant !

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, Mihawk soupire et je m'approche de la cale sèche pour regarder les petits bâtiments de bois exposés, là. Un homme sort de la boutique et vient vers moi derechef :

-Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?

Je nie et me penche vers les barques, monte à bord de l'une d'entre elle, puis vérifie la souplesse du gouvernail, les cordages d'un autre et la résistance de la cale. Mouai…

-Ils ne sont pas terribles !

Le vendeur à une suée, tandis que mon collègue corsaire s'approche dubitatif alors que je pose mon pied sur la rambarde d'une autre embarcation ayant une petite voile.

-Quel est le souci ? Je ne te demande pas de pinailler.

-Bah viens voir, regarde au fond de la coque, dis-je en toquant légèrement contre la paroi. C'est poreux, et mal isolé, j'ai remarqué ça sur tous les autres bateaux. Si je prends la mer avec ça, l'isolation ne me permettra pas d'aller bien loin et je coulerai.

-Ce ne serait pas un grand manque.

-Peuh !

-Nous pourrions ajouter un vernissage à la coque, commence prudemment le vendeur.

-Cela prendrait plusieurs heures, remarque Mihawk. Pourquoi cela n'a-t-il pas été fait auparavant ?

Il toise le boutiquier inexpressif, pourtant, le vendeur se fige et transpire à grosses gouttes. C'est vrai que le regard du faucon à son petit effet.

-Je suis désolé. Si vous désirez acheter un bateau, le vernis va être posé immédiatement, le temps qu'il sèche ne vous prendra que deux petites heures…

Le type à l'air de se faire dessus. J'ai un peu de peine, car mon collègue corsaire n'a vraiment pas l'air commode. Je saute du bateau et me dirige vers l'homme.

-Bien, on va prendre celui-là, avec la voile. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué aussi un problème avec la dérive, il faudrait en changer.

-Ce sera fait, approuve le vendeur mal assuré en évitant le regard froid de Mihawk.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux celui-ci, petite ?

-Hmmm, ouai.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma future barque, de six pieds de large, neuf de long, une profondeur de trois pieds et quelques pouces, elle est en bois clair, qui sera ensuite teint par une couche de verni protecteur. Le mat doit faire deux fois ma taille, une large voile blanche est pliée contre le bôme, le foc par contre est bordé et se balance paresseusement au gré du vent. J'ai vérifié chaque bout et cordages du navire, ils ont l'air par contre en bon état et les différents nœuds pour gréer la grand voile sont déjà faits, c'est ça de moins

-Bien…

-Tu vas vraiment l'acheter Hawkie-chan ? Hein ?

-En effet, je te l'ai dit, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Je vais régler les détails.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le vendeur pour commencer une terrible confrontation sur les prix, le pauvre je le plains, le vendeur, hein, pas Mihawk. Quel radin quand même ! En plus, il ne doit pas être ravi étant donné que j'ai pris l'un des plus gros bateaux sur la cale. Tant pis pour le rapia. Je laisse les deux hommes discutailler et vais vagabonder en ville. J'avais vraiment raison quand je pensais que les gens ne me remarquaient pas avec le meilleur sabreur du monde, ils ne me remarquaient vraiment pas, _avant_. Maintenant si. Gros yeux, les femmes cachent leurs enfants contre leur giron quand je passe. Ils ont remarqués les deux revolvers accrochés à la boucle dorée des mes bottes, et le petit couteau contre ma ceinture ? Ou bien c'est le manteau élimé qui me fait à tord passer pour une clocharde ? Je ne préfère pas savoir, en fait. Je rentre dans un bar et commande quelque chose de sucré, du cola, tiens, ça me fera du bien.

Les hommes à l'intérieur de la petite pièce sombre et tamisée me jettent un regard à la foi méfiant et appréciateur… J'vais les bouffer, j'crois. Non sérieusement, c'est quoi ces sifflements débiles ?

-Hey, siffle un type près de la fenêtre, t'es libre poupée ?

-Ouah… tu siffles trop bien, j'vais te filer mon numéro de Den den mushi, c'est sûr !

-Sérieux ?

-Non. Tu crois sérieusement, mec que c'est en sifflant une fille qu'elle va accepter quoi que ce soit venant de toi ? Tu me gâches mon air.

Je prends une gorgée de cola, le type se lève et abats ses mains brutalement sur le bar en le brisant en deux. Je sursaute malgré moi, je crois bien que je l'ai énervé, lui et ses amis… car ils se lèvent tous d'un bond et s'approchent de ma petite personne, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce que tu ne sembles n'avoir pas comprit, ma jolie rouquine, c'est que tu es dans un bar de pirate ici. Je suis Dokurama Hafald, primé à cinquante cinq millions de berrys par le quartier général de la marine. Mon équipage les Break Downs valent à eu tous plus de cent millions, donc tiens-toi au pas !

Je regarde le barman se défiler vers la remise. Wouah, vraiment ce type courage incarné, comme celui devant moi. Quinze mecs contre une fille, je suis pour la parité sexuelle, mais là on exagère, un peu. Faut pas déconner.

-Je sais que c'est un bar de pirate, mon vieux. Si je viens là c'est pour une bonne raison, donc ami du soir bonsoir.

Je saute de mon tabouret, mon cola finit, le pirate m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers lui.

-On en a pas fini ma belle.

Il a un sourire lubrique, son haleine empeste le rhum et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de capacité intellectuelle pour deviner ce que lui et ses nakamas ont derrière la tête me concernant.

-Crève.

Un coup dans les parties, ça marche avec tout les monde, ce pirate ne fait pas exception, il tombe au sol en se tenant le service trois pièces. Des canons sont pointés sur ma tête désormais.

-Buttez moi cette conne !

Pas besoin de me dire ça pour en déduire que je dois me casser d'ici et vite. Je saute sur le bar en évitant les tirs des nakama de ce Dokugama, en passant j'envois un coup de pied circulaire sur le côté en défonçant la mâchoire de trois d'entre ces types. Je bondis ensuite pour éviter une nouvelle rafale de tir, dans la pagaille, ils sont désorganisés. Je lâche une série de perles coupantes qui vient les frapper de pleins fouet. En ré-atterrissant dans la faune de pirate, j'esquive de peu, le sabre d'un homme qui a l'air plus balèze que les autres, manifestement fâché que j'ai abîmé ses potes. Un autre lui vient en aide.

J'ai beau avoir l'entraînement de Mihawk, deux hommes à combattre au sabre en même temps c'est un peu plus dur. En jetant une table sur le côté pour avoir de l'espace, je sors mes revolvers, chargés, pour une fois et vise. Le capitaine de l'équipage se relève et vient en aide à ses amis, furieux, il pointe flingue sur moi. Si la plupart sont au sol, trois, dont le chef sont encore debout et bien vivaces.

-J'vais te tuer, sale pisseuse !

-Hey, mais c'est pas gentil ça. Perlu Perlu Pearl Slash Bowl.

En me baissant je lâche brusquement, ma gemme sur le capitaine et tire d'une autre dans l'épaule du sabreur s'apprêtant à m'empaler. Les deux s'effondrent comme un château de carte, celui qui reste me regarde l'arme tendue effrayé et apeuré. Il observe ses nakamas au sol, puis moi qui _n'ai pas un bobo_, attention les yeux ! La pagaille humaine finie, c'est la pagaille dans le bar, j'ai un peu tous cassé avec mes nouveaux coupains. Ils n'y sont pas allés du dos de la main morte… L'escrimeur devant moi, lâche les armes et se jette au sol :

-Pitié, me tuez pas ! J'me rend !

Ce garçon ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans fluet et brun, ça me fait de la peine pour lui, s'imaginer perdre la vie si jeune, ce doit être vraiment horrible. Heureusement que je suis une personne gentille !

-Mais je ne vais pas te tuer ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Ton capitaine m'les brisait, même si j'en ai théoriquement pas, je lui ai juste donné une bonne leçon. Tu passeras juste un message à ton équipage, t'es d'accord ?

L'autre ne répond pas. L'attrapant par le col je me penche vers son oreille et chuchote doucement :

-Dis-lui qu'il s'est battu contre la Corsaire Royale Akira Queen, je pense qu'il s'en souviendra, okey… euh… dis-moi ton nom ?

-Hatchin*, déglutit le petit escrimeur.

-Parfait, Hatchin, j'espère que tu as bien comprit ?

Simple, clair, efficace, c'est le début de la renommée mes amis… Même si maintenant, j'ai intérêt à filer avant de devoir payer les réparations.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques petite ?

-Hawkie-chan ! Contente de te voir, il est prêt mon bateau ?

Mihawk sur le pas de la porte regarde autour de lui, le mini carnage à l'échelle barmanesque, puis soupire :

-Je ne peux donc pas te laisser seule une heure… Tu te fourres déjà dans les ennuis.

-Dracule Mihawk, s'exclame le gamin sabreur en le reconnaissant.

-TAKA NO ME, jure le barman revenant de la remise, manquant la crise cardiaque, comme s'il voyait dans le meilleur escrimeur du monde l'incarnation de satan.

Il manque une deuxième crise cardiaque, quand il voit l'état de son bar. Pour compléter le tout, le lustre s'effondre à ses pieds, vaincu par les événements. Je regarde les débris au sol, le petit Hatchin que je tiens par le col et le barman aussi. Looooong silence.

-C'est pas moi, c'est eux !

-Un pécule ! Un pécule, je veux mon pécule, pour réparer ce bar !

-Oups…

-Taka no me… le meilleur escrimeur du monde ! pleurniche presque Hatchin de peur.

Je le lâche, il tombe au sol avec presque autant de grâce que le lustre susmentionné, puis se redresse et affronte le regard du bretteur resté silencieux depuis une bonne minute.

-Je veux me mesurer à vous, jure le gamin.

Mihawk à un léger sourire en coin.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, petit, tu es incapable de battre cette femme et tu te crois capable de m'affronter ? Je n'aurais aucune estime à te trancher la gorge.

-Ça veut dire que je suis faible, espèce de salaud ?

-Mon pécule ! hurle le barman.

-Non.

-Deux… deux… deux corsaires royaux, ici… je… je suis escrimeur, je dois me battre contre vous. Si je ne le fais pas, vous m'enverrez en prison ! Je préfère mourir libre, plutôt qu'emprisonné.

_Hein ?_

-Mon pécule !

-Mais on s'en carre de ton bar, va crever. Petit… t'as attiré, mon attention, grogne-je en me penchant vers l'adolescent à terre. Lève-toi. Tu veux être libre, non ?

Hatchin s'exécute troublé, sous l'œil affable de Mihawk. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en pleine réflexion, puis frotte la tignasse noire du garçon, ravie.

-Soit, tu veux être libre, c'est pour ça que tu es pirate ? Non ?

-Non… c'est compliqué.

-MON PÉCULE !

-Mais ta gueule ! claque-je en assénant au vendeur de boisson véreux jusqu'à la moelle, un coup de pied. Vendez ces types à la prochaine caserne de marine, ça suffira pour payer la réparation, je discute, là ! Embarquez tous le monde, je garde celui-là.

Je prends le jeune sabreur par l'épaule.

-Que comptes-tu faire, gamine ? s'enquit Mihawk dubitatif.

-T'occupe, Hawkie-chan on a une heure avant que mon bateau ne soit prêt, c'est largement suffisant.

-Pour faire quoi ? s'effare Hatchin.

-Rien, rien, oublie le message pour ton capitaine. Je suis persuadée qu'il se souviendra quand même de moi, à l'instar de ce charmant monsieur barman. Dis-moi, t'as choisis d'être pirate ?

-Pas du tout… répond l'adolescent apeuré. J'ai pas eu le choix, on m'a embarqué de force quand j'étais enfant à cause du roi Wapol qui a prit l'île en otage ! J'étudiais la médecine, j'ai dû fuir mon île pour ne pas être tué.

Jamais entendu parler…

-Hmmm… Je vois. Ça te dirait pas de rentrer chez toi ? D'où tu viens ?

-De l'île de Drum, une île hivernale…

-C'est un peu loin tous ça… mais je te ramène chez toi, t'es d'accord gamin ?

Le petit sabreur brun écarquille les yeux de surprise, la porte claque, Mihawk vient de sortir.

-Vous… vous feriez ça ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes corsaire, vous avez l'ordre de m'arrêter ou de me tuer !

-J'aime bien les gamins comme toi, petit ! Tu me rappelles moi, donc je vais te permettre de _retrouver le long chemin de la maison_. Bien, allons-y !

-Sale pirate, grogne le barman en essuyant un verre qu'il pose sur le comptoir.

Venant d'une personne aussi véreuse que lui, c'est un super compliment, je lui souris. Tenant toujours l'épaule de mon nouveau protégé, je l'entraîne dans mon sillage dehors.

-Tu as fini ? s'enquit calmement Mihawk accoudé dehors au mur d'enceinte de ce qui reste du bar, le bord de son couvre chef le cache du soleil de ce début d'après midi.

-Tout à fait. J'vais ramener ce gamin chez lui !

-Encore une autre de tes lubies, soupire le sabreur.

-C'est très réfléchit, au contraire, hein Hatchin-chi ? Je vais faire en sorte que ce petit sabreur retrouve son ile natale, de là, il deviendra plus fort. Peut être qu'il te battra, qui sait ? Pas que j'ai pas la foi en Zoro…

-Ne dis pas son nom, idiote, les murs ont des oreilles !

Du menton l'homme aux yeux de faucon désigne rapidement le garçon que je tiens. Ce dernier est très mal à l'aise. Ayant rangé l'idée de combattre le Faucon, il l'observe en chien de faïence, en craignant une attaque de sa part.

-Allez, on va le chercher ce bateau ? Je vais l'inaugurer de ce pas !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

*Hatchin, ou comment l'auteur ne savait pas quel nom donner. Hatchin est le perso principal de ma fic Pumkin et Hatchin sur le fandom de Bleach. Contraint de se coltiner la fille d'Ichigo et de Rukia, il évolue dans la Soul Society et se crée un PAQUET de problèmes et finit par découvrir des choses qu'il devrait pas connaître.

Mais cette histoire n'est pas liée à The Doll. Heureusement x) j'ai pas le courage de faire un crossover. Disons que j'ai juste pris le nom et l'apparence d'Hatchin puisqu'il ne ressemble pas mentalement à ça dans P&H. Voili voilou. Ce Hatchin-là, sera _peut-être_ intéressant.

-Qui sait ?

-Linda, qu'en pense le K-GB ? Suis-je prévisible dans la suite des événements ?

-Pas du tout, c'est tellement foireux que même en te piratant on comprendrait pas. Comme maintenant.

-Tant mieux, mouhahahaha ! I've got the power.

Mini pousses, merci d'être là.

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	23. Règle 23 : Une question tu te poseras

_Heeeeey les minis pousses ! Oh mais que vois-je en ce bel horizon, tout pleins de lectures et de commentaires x) merci ! Vous vous rendez compte que je suis à huit milles vues en trois mois ? Ouaaaah ! En plus j'ai pleins de lecteurs de différentes origines, il y a même un chinois. Eh beh tu t'es pas un peu perdu mon gars ?_

_*SBONK* -On avait dit que les blagues vaseuses on les gardait._

_Ouai... Ouch, bobo. Pour la review de Néa, ouai moi aussi je lis des fanfics tous le temps x) au petit déjeuner, dans la voiture, en cours, pendant la pause midi. "J'ai une vie sociale très épanouie, et ?"_

_Merci à Mimi Zozo et Kamikaze, ainsi qu'à Esmul, Emmalysse, la vague folle, et AnnO'Hime_

_Et aussi désolée pour les fautes du dernier chapitre, comme je l'ai dis à Ann-chan (je peux, je peux ? J'ai le droit au suffixe ?) le chapitre 22 et 23 sont des résidus laissés quelques part sur mon bureau dans un énorme fichier aussi baptisé Queen2 et dans celui que j'avais enregistré sur mon dossier Histoire, il n'y avait pas cette partie. Je ne me suis pas corrigée et relue, gomen mina ! Bref, je me suis relue sur celui-là et One piece ne m'appartient toujours pas !_

_A plus !*sbonk*_

_-C'était mon job !_

* * *

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie,  
Et que tu crains d'être pris  
En flagrant délit de joie  
Par la geôlière au front gris._

_Victor HUGO_

Voile ?

-Gréée, Madame Queen-sama !

-Dérive ?

-Mise !

-Est-ce qu'elle touche le fond ?

Hatchin nie d'un coup de tête, je vérifie les cordages à nouveau, la voile est bien tendue. Le verni noircissant beaucoup le bois est juste sec et il semble que le pauvre vendeur ait fait polir la poupe et le proue, craignant la colère de Mihawk. Des fois c'est positif de foutre les foies à tous ceux qu'on croise, jamais j'ai eu un bateau en si bon état.

Alors que nous venons de mouiller mon navire, je tourne la tête vers le meilleur escrimeur du monde :

-Merci encore ! Je reviens dans quelques semaines, je pense ! T'as plus qu'à m'attendre, Hawkie-chan !

L'autre hausse un sourcil, sceptique, puis se retourne pour regagner sa propre barque laissée au port, sans plus de considération qu'un « Au revoir le Chat » murmuré. Je suis sûre que je vais lui manquer !

-Vous êtes drôlement familière avec lui, madame, s'écrie Hatchin.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, pas du tout, pas du tout ! Non, pas du tout ! On est pas… Enfin… Disons qu'on se distrait l'un l'autre quand on a envie.

L'adolescent penche la tête sur le côté. Oui, vu comme ça, c'est aussi incompréhensible et cette phrase prête affreusement à confusion. Je bouillonne et mes joues se marquent de rouge. Le gamin à la tignasse brune, hausse les épaules :

- M'en fiche, j'vais revoir papa et maman ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

-Pas de soucis. Maintenant, tu vas empanner*, Hatchin.

Le sabreur me regarde bizarrement, les cordages dans les mains.

-Je veux dire, virer de bord ! T'étais quoi sur ton navire ?

-Larbin…

-Ça explique des tas de trucs.

Hatchin tire sur le cordage, le bôme, tourne brusquement en suivant le vent, je manque de me le prendre en pleine poire. En suivant le courant et le vent, mon nouveau petit bateau s'en va à vive allure en direction du nord. Mon petit protégé, étarque la voile pour suivre la direction de mon vieux Log Pose. Direction l'île de Drum !

-En fait, sur ton île, il y a des casinos, petit ?

-Bien sûr ! Si je me souviens bien, quand je suis partit, il y a cinq ans, il y en avait deux !

-Yeaaaah ! Ile de Drum, attend-moi !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

La vie avait continué son court sur l'île de Kuragaina, tranquille et paisible, l'automne avait commencé à laisser place à un hiver rigoureux et bientôt, on ne pouvait plus sortir du château sans être transformé en glaçon. Cela incluait ainsi que les entraînements de Roronoa par Mihawk se faisaient à l'intérieur sous les cris perpétuels de la gothique lolita. Les deux plus jeunes avaient d'ailleurs eu une réaction plutôt étrange, quand deux mois auparavant, ils avaient apprit que Queen ne rentrait pas de sitôt. Zoro avait émit un bref cri de joie, puis _pratiquement_ fondu en larme en comprenant qu'il serait le seul à subir les foudres de la lolita. Pour cette dernière, la réaction avait été une grande crise de larme ayant duré, trois jours entier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne découvre l'antre des singes humandrillus quand l'un des deux escrimeurs, -lequel, bonne question ?- en eu assez.

Après avoir injurié, et menacé le meilleur escrimeur du monde, Perona s'était rendue à l'évidence, sa chère Queen-sama, avait manifestement décidé d'aller faire un loooong tour.

L'ambiance était rapidement devenue morose sous le presque deuil de la fille fantôme, et le nouvel entraînement de Roronoa. Ce dit entraînement consistait à l'obliger à faire le tour du château sous la neige poursuivit par des singes –ces bêtes n'hibernaient pas ?- en portant de lourdes charges. Quelque chose poussait Zoro à croire que Queen n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire et qu'elle avait malencontreusement révélé, leur plan pour se venger de leur mentor un peu trop sadique pour être honnête. Oui, un peu trop sadique. Surtout quand ses chères épées avaient été volés par la princesse fantôme et accrochés au sommet du château, et qu'il avait dû participer à un superbe exercice d'escrime, où Mihawk tentait de le tuer, quand il tentait de récupérer ses sabres. Même si le détenteur de Kokuto Yoru n'avait jamais rien dit en rapport avec ce fameux plan, il était bon de penser qu'il était au courant, sinon pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

Oui, en somme une ambiance morose, quoi ! Quand la petite corsaire rousse n'était pas là, on finissait irrémédiablement par déprimer. C'était un peu idiot à dire et à penser, mais quand le quotidien habituel avec Queen se résumait à un souk monumental et coloré, ne plus connaître se souk rendait la vie normale un peu terne. Mais il était bon de savoir relativiser, surtout dans le cas de l'ex lieutenante de Gecko Moria, qui se cherchait désormais une nouvelle poupée, et qui trouvait en Zoro, un ourson _absolument_ adorable, surtout quand elle le forçait à cuisiner ! Pour ce qui était du cas du meilleur escrimeur, son attitude ne différa pas à un instant.

Sauf lorsqu'un beau matin :

-Hey ! Je suis rentrée ! Comment va le monde ?

-QUEEN-SAMA !

La jeune femme rousse se débarrassait de la neige sur son manteau, quand l'éternelle lolita lui fonça dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as trop manqué ! La prochaine fois, amène-moi avec toi ! T'étais passée où pendant deux mois entier ?

-Je faisais la tournée des casinos, ma chère ! répondit la corsaire amusée. J'ai ramené plein de trucs que j'ai gagné ! Coucou Zoro-chan !

Elle s'adressa ensuite au jeune escrimeur rentrant aussi glacé qu'essoufflé de sa course sous la neige.

-Toi ! Je sais que t'as cafté ! Œil de Faucon m'en a fait baver !

-Moi pas du tout ! J'ai rien dit, c'est toi qu'étais pas assez discret, de toute façon on ne va rien faire puisqu'il m'a acheté mon super bateau ! Ah ah ! Je reviens de l'île de Drum, c'est le pied là bas ! J'ai dévalisé les casinos, ah ah !

-Je te retrouve manifestement en forme, Chat, commença Mihawk en retrouvant sa jeune protégée sur le pas de la porte, mettant de la neige partout dans le hall.

-Tu l'as dit, Hawkie-chan ! C'était super ! Et j'ai gagné plein d'argent ! J'ai rencontré une vieille super sympa à l'île de Drum, Kureha, je crois, on a parié et j'ai raflé la mise, elle m'a donné en échange plein de médocs, ce sera utile pour toi, Zoro-chan !

Le meilleur bretteur au monde se retourna ensuite pour laisser les petits squatteurs discutailler.

-Kureha ? Tu l'as rencontré, s'exclama l'épéiste à trois lames.

-Euh ouai, tu la connais ?

-Un peu, répondit Zoro. C'est de là d'où viens notre médecin.

-Oh, bah c'est bien c'est bien, en plus je ne suis pas dépaysée, hein, le temps il est pareil ici, que sur Drum. Je pensais que c'était une île sans climat, moi ! Mais en fait, on se les pèle !

-Alors referme la porte, abrutie !

Queen s'exécuta rapidement, prenant son butin sous le bras, pour se diriger vers le salon du château où un feu ronflait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Un verre de vin et un ouvrage ouvert en son milieu trônaient sur la table basse en face du canapé où siégeait désormais Mihawk, reprenant ses activités. La jeune femme se précipita à la place vacante, pressée de raconter ses aventures :

-Non, sérieusement, t'es déjà allé dans un casino Hawkie-chan ? Chaque fois c'est encore mieux !

-Tu as vingt ans, non ?

-Ouai…

-Le jeu n'est pas interdit en dessous de vingt et un ans, petite ? s'enquit le corsaire en reprenant son livre tranquillement.

-Bof, j'y suis depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, alors…

-Mais d'où tu sors ? s'exclamèrent Zoro et Perona d'une même voix.

-De trèèèès loin ! J'ai faim, t'as fait à manger Zoro-chan ? J'ai pas mangé depuis un jour, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire des grosses provisions, quand ils m'ont pratiquement chassé de l'île !

-Chassé ?

-Comme, sur le principe, je n'avais rien pour parier, j'ai misé une toute petite perle, et mes adversaires ont été obligés de s'aligner du coup, comme j'ai tout raflé, le casino s'est endetté, et pas mal de grande personnalité de passage sur Drum. Ah ah !

-Tu as misé, tes précieuses perles, remarqua Mihawk presque amusé.

-J'y suis pas allé, bille en tête, j'avais tout prévu, tada !

La jeune femme piocha dans son soutien gorge en faisant les deux hommes de la pièce détourner le regard et sortit un alignement de carte, ravie.

-Tu triches au jeu ?

-Tricher est un bien grand mot, Hawkie-chan, disons que je m'aide avec ce que j'ai, c'est une nuance non négligeable !

-Cela reste de la triche, remarquèrent les deux escrimeurs et la fille fantôme d'une même voix placide.

-Tout le monde triche, l'avantage d'un casino est d'apprendre à mieux tricher que son prochain. Je dois dire que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. Et comme j'ai acquis tous cet argent légalement, logiquement je n'ai aucun butin à donner à la marine, ah ah ! Puisque je n'ai pas dévalisé ou détroussé des pirates, je suis un génie !

-T'es surtout une vraie tarée, rétorqua Roronoa. J'aurais dû me douter que tous les corsaires étaient des malades mentaux.

-Gecko Moria-sama n'était pas un fou ! Il était le plus brillant des plus brillants ! intervint subitement Perona.

-Tu te moque de moi j'espère ? Ce mec c'est un psychopathe !

-Hawkie-chan, c'est vrai que tous les corsaires sont fous ? demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers le dénommé un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne vais pas répondre…

-Moria-sama n'est pas psychopathe !

-Si, il est comme toi !

-Ils sont bruyant, remarqua Queen, blasée.

-En effet,.Roronoa, si tu as encore de l'énergie pour être si loquace, nous pouvons nous arranger… constata le meilleur escrimeur du monde.

Le jeune sabreur manqua d'avaler sa salive devant l'air tranquille de son homologue, il nia d'un coup de tête, et partit s'entraîner. Seul. Oui, manifestement, les dernières tortures d'Œil de Faucon se rappelaient au bon souvenir de Zoro. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé, de recommencer un nouvel exercice aussi idiot. Soit, il était d'accord pour suivre les ordres de son mentor, mais courir dans la neige poursuivit par des singes sous le regard ironique, du dit mentor avait-il une vraie utilité ? Donc, jusqu'à ce que Mihawk décide de le laisser se battre, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Ouai, c'était une bonne idée, ça. Perona le regarda s'éloigner, hautaine, puis se tourna vers sa chère Queen.

Il y avait tellement de coupes de cheveux qu'elle avait envie d'essayer sur elle ! Surprenant le regard de la lolita, la concernée se figea sur le fauteuil. Tenta un sourire timide et mal assuré. C'était pas bon du tout.

-Euh…

-Queen-sama, je te veux maintenant !

-Quoi ? A l'aide Hawkie-chan !

-Je te veux comme tête à coiffer !

-Jamais !

-Mais…

-A l'aide Hawkie-chan, la laisse pas s'approcher de moi !

Le faucon ne prêta pas attention aux cris de la femme corsaire, la laissant aux bons soins de la fille fantôme, tandis qu'il continuait sa lecture. Sadique, lui ? Noooon, qui vous a mit une telle idée dans la tête ?

-Dégage ! Dégage ! Ou t'auras pas ton cadeau !

-Un cadeau ? s'écria Perona. C'est mignon ?

-Très. Donc maintenant, vire, sinon t'auras pas ton cadeau !

-J'le veux maintenant !

-Non !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut une moue, croisa les bras en réfléchissant. Elle regarda le sac en toile aux pieds des deux corsaires. Juste entre les pieds des deux. Tenter de le piquer, ce serait risqué… non ? Oui, peut être un peu. Voir beaucoup en fait, vu le regard furibond que la détentrice du perlu perlu no mi et celui froid du détenteur de Kokuto Yoru lui lançait. Positivement, aux yeux de Perona, ça craignait.

Et puis, elle avait tout le temps pour dévaliser son amie rousse, plus tard ! C'est donc guillerettement qu'elle partit voir où en était Zoro.

-Ah ! Un peu de silence, ça fait du bien, ronronna Queen en se lovant sur le canapé pour profiter de la chaleur du feu de cheminé. Tu trouves pas Hawkie-chan ?

Le concerné tourna simplement une page de son livre.

-En tous cas, je suis contente d'être rentrée, tu m'as manqué !

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? s'enquit ironiquement l'escrimeur

-Non. Ah, ah ! J'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, surtout que je t'ai pas dit, tu sais Hachin, ce gamin que j'ai ramené ? Eh ben, il ne sait pas du tout naviguer, du coup il a faillit nous faire chavirer plusieurs fois. Il s'est prit le bôme dans la tronche plusieurs fois**, mais comme il voulait absolument m'aider pour me remercier, au bout d'un moment je l'ai attaché, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Drum. Je pensais qu'il y avait un tyran sur cette île aussi, donc je me préparais à me tirer à tous moment, mais non, c'est un chic type, Dalton, je crois. Super sympa, il voulait pas jouer contre moi quand il est passé par le casino mais je l'ai convaincu au final.

-Tu as triché contre un monarque ?

-Eh ouai ! Mais je ne l'ai pas détroussé, no soucis, d'après ce que m'a dit Hatchin, le pays n'est pas très riche, et je suis pas la dernière des raclures quand même ! Ça m'a fait de la peine quand je l'ai ramené à ses parents, j'ai faillit verser ma petite larme ! Tu te rends compte qu'il était sur les mers depuis l'âge de neuf ans, il n'a que quinze ans, à peine ! Pire que moi qui y suis…

La jeune femme se tut d'un coup, interrompant ses habituelles tirades d'un froncement de sourcil soucieux. Elle reprit bien vite contenance, d'un sourire joyeux et enfantin, puis demanda candide :

-Je peux lire avec toi ? S'il-te-plait !

L'épéiste leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit un bras pour que Chat se cale contre son épaule et reprit sa lecture. Mihawk l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, il y avait quelque chose que sa petite squatteuse protégé tenait absolument à cacher, dès qu'elle en dévoilait une partie, son air devenait indubitablement plus lourd et plus mature. Et pour se reprendre, elle devenait à nouveau, gamine, candide et attachante comme un chaton, pour qu'on ne cherche pas plus loin. Pas de passé, ils n'en parlaient pas, s'ils n'en avaient pas l'envie. C'était une règle tacite dans leur étrange relation qui n'était ni amoureuse, ni sexuelle, ni amicale, et encore moins celle d'un père et de sa fille. Néanmoins, le meilleur sabreur du monde savait à l'usure que le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper, surtout s'il est douloureux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire avec cette jeune fille.

Il ne savait pas, comme bien des choses en somme.

Et ce n'était pas son chaton qui allait lui donner la réponse.

* * *

Remarques pas drôle de l'auteur :

*Aaaaaah merci papa pour les cours de voile à la c*n... ils ont enfin payé.

** se prendre le bôme dans la tronche, fait mal. Très mal, vécu. Cela doit être pour ça que je suis barrée... ou bômée

PIRE BLAGUE DE L'ANNÉE 2013, applaudissez mesdames et messieurs !

Ah tiens en fait, je me suis fait un compte deviantart, si vous êtes curieux, le lien est sur mon profil.

-Collectivises-tu ton travail ?

Non. Hum, sinon toujours en parlant d'art plastique, j'ai un sujet : Faire coïncider un plan en 3D dans _une_ réalité. Vous avez l'encart de reviews pour m'aider x) et une heure pour répondre à la thématique. Ouai, l'art plastique au lycée, n'y allez jamais en pensant que c'est la fête chez popol. Vous allez être déçus.

Bref, minis pousses :

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	24. Règle 24 : Noël, tu fêteras !

Mini pousses, salut à vous x) !

Pour (bien ?) commencer le Week end un petit chapitre !

Jafaeden-chan, gomen de t'avoir oublié dans mes remerciement, pas frapper ! Ouch... Aïe, pas l'auteuse. C'est pour ça que je fais jamais un merci général, j'oublie toujours quelqu'un U.u', gomen mina.

Sinon, j'aurais un pitit truc à dire à la fin du chapitre, mais je vous laisse, Linda, en voiture Simone !

-*ne pas faire de commentaire, c'est elle qui te paye, ne pas faire de commentaire c'est elle qui te paye* Ma patronne devra payer plus Oda pour qu'il lui concède One Piece. Donc ce n'est pas à elle pour l'instant.

* * *

_Le temps est changé grandement_  
_Si chacun bien y considère_  
_Et nul ne sait plus bonnement_  
_Comme il se pourra contrefaire ;_

_Eustorg de BEAULIEU (1505-1552)_

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie…

Perona sur les genoux de laquelle je suis allongée, acquiesce tristement. C'est une autre journée qui commence, sous le froid et la neige. M'enfin tant que c'est pas sous l'hémoglobine. J'ai poussé une bonne gueulante quand j'ai su que pendant mon absence, ce cher Mihawk avait décidé d'entraîner mon cactus-chan à l'intérieur. Donc, maintenant, c'est dehors, que je ne sois pas obligé de passer derrière eux pour enlever le sang de Zoro. Une semaine que je suis rentrée, et j'ai quand même pu constater que ce dernier avait fait de nets progrès, surtout en rapidité. Je ne sais pas ce que mon corsaire préféré lui a fait, mais il court comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses !

Nous entendons les bruits de coups répétés, mais néanmoins nette amélioration, pas les cris de douleurs de Roronoa-chan, ce qui en vient à la conclusion qu'il est soit effectivement devenu plus fort, soit que Mihawk est de bonne humeur, soit qu'il encaisse les coups.

Quelle hypothèse est la plus probable ? Je l'ignore. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est vraiment pas la panacée, ici, on a vraiment plus rien à faire. J'aurais bien voulu rendre visite à mon petit Will-chan et lui parler de mes aventures sur l'île de Drum, mais j'ai mit mon bateau en cale sèche, car le froid n'a pas fait de bien au vernissage. Donc, rien que l'idée de le ressortir et de le mettre à l'eau par ce froid, me fatigue déjà.

-Il fait froid, constate Perona en frissonnant.

-Ravive le feu, alors.

Elle claque des doigts et ses petits serviteurs font la besogne en réchauffant la pièce.

-C'est vrai qu'on est en plein hiver, j'avais oublié.

-Je déteste le froid, gémit la fille fantôme.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas agréable, mais pense un peu aux deux idiots dehors en train de se les geler. Ils attendent Noël, ou quoi ?

…

-Noël… commence-t-elle.

-Noël… continue-je.

…

-OH PUTAIN C'EST VRAI ! C'est bientôt Noël !

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Tango ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit dire ça ?

-Discute pas les ordres, obéit ! Tango ?

-Charlie…

-Parfait, l'ennemi a été localisé il est en position de faiblesse, il faut le chopper, pigé ? Pigé ? Tango Charlie ! Tango Charlie, chopper Ranger !

-C'est partit !

-L'ennemi se retourne, il vient de nous remarquer,. L'endroit semble touffu, et marécageux, il _est entièrement nu_, tenue de camouflage d'été* ! Tango appelle Charlie, Mayday ! Mayday ! Nous sommes en perdition, je répète, nous sommes en perdition ! L'ennemi est en train de s'échapper ! Demande de renfort !

-NegativeHollow !

-Arrrg !

-Charlie intercepte Ranger, parfait ! C'est l'assaut final, il nous le faut _vivant_ !

-Bande de tarée fichez moi la paix ! J'étais dans ma douche !

-On s'en doute, vu qu'il y a popol qu'est de sortie ! Zoro-chan ! Reviens on a besoin de toi !

-C'était obligé maintenant, hurle Zoro une serviette autour de reins courant comme un dératé pour chercher ses sabres dans sa chambre.

-Oui, répondons-nous en chœur Perona et moi-même.

-PUTAIN ! Mais foutez le camp !

-Jamais ! On a besoin de toi ! Negative Hollow !

-PerluPerlu pearl slash bowl !

Les deux atteignent leur cible, et Zoro est à terre en s'excusant pour sa mauvaise attitude. Perona et moi, arrivons à sa hauteur tandis qu'il se remet. Je l'attrape par les oreilles pour le regarder en face, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Zoro-chan !

-Tu me fais mal crétine ! Mes oreilles !

-Je t'aurais bien prit par le col, mais t'as pas de vêtements…

-A qui la faute !?

-Bref, intervient la princesse fantôme sérieusement. Nous avons besoin de toi abrutit de cactus.

-J'avais cru comprendre ! C'est non !

-Tu sais même pas ce qu'on va te demander !

-La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de suivre un de tes plans tordus Queen, on m'a volé mes épées et Œil de Faucon a essayé de m'empaler dans tous le château ! Merci bien !

-J'y suis pour rien, je te jure ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi, besoin de toi, besoin de toi.

En le tenant toujours par les oreilles, je rapproche mon visage du sien qui se marbre d'une très jolie teinte rouge gêné. Il veut s'écarter, mais je le tiens trop bien, il baisse les yeux sur ma –petite (même pas vrai)- poitrine et déglutit. Un autre type, je l'aurais certainement tué, mais c'est Zoro. Soit un mec à la sexualité douteuse qui semble prendre du bon temps de temps à autre avec Perona. Même si je ne jurerais pas, là-dessus. Je susurre au jeune homme :

-J'ai _vraiment _ besoin de toi…

Il dévie le regard, j'ai déjà gagné. I'm the best !

-Je dois faire quoi ?

-Perona, toi et moi, allons organiser une fête de Noël, super, tout en étant très subtils !

-Noël ?

-Oui Noël !

-Et c'est quoi Noël ?

…

…

Le blasphème ! Mes oreilles ! Mes oreilles !

-Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Mihawk le pressentait. Chat avait une idée ancré au fond de sa petite tête rousse.

Cela avait commencé, par un petit sapin en plastique posé devant la porte de sa chambre. Un sapin, soit, mais encore ?

Puis ensuite était venu le tour de petits calendriers collés partout dans la cuisine, sur la cafetière, le placard à café, le placard à tasse. Tous avaient une date, le 24 décembre entouré au rouge à lèvres de Perona. Ce qui laissait penser que la fille fantôme et la jeune corsaire avaient apparemment trouvé un terrain d'entente, c'était inquiétant. Enfin, pas plus que lorsqu'un Zoro avec un chapeau de lutin était venu s'entraîner en jurant et que dès qu'il avait enlevé le couvre chef d'une teinte allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux, il s'était fait houspiller par les deux prédatrices cachés derrière le mur. Cela avait continué quand la fille fantôme avait commencé à chanter « Vive le vent d'hiver » alors qu'il lisait dans la bibliothèque, et que Queen avait passé à travers la porte de la salle de bain un petit dessin de gros monsieur habillé de rouge et blanc, tandis qu'il était dans son bain.

Glauque.

Même plus la paix dans son bain. Et dans cette très subtile démarche, le sabreur ne se demandait pas ce qu'il devait en retenir, mais surtout quelle était le dernier caprice de la jeune femme rousse. Surtout, quand est-ce que cela allait lui tomber dessus ? Il eut la réponse, quand un soir poussé par l'impulsion –et surtout le fait d'en avoir marre de maronner dans son coin- il demanda après le dîner :

-Donc… Quel est ton nouveau caprice cette fois, gamine ?

Queen leva la tête ravie, tandis que les deux autres squatteurs s'en allaient en catimini, vu le regard de l'escrimeur.

-Eh bien…

-Je te préviens tout net, c'est non.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes si c'est non, crétin ?

-L'habitude.

-Mais ! Demain c'est Noël ! Je voulais le fêter !

-Noël…

-Me dis pas que toi non plus tu ne connais pas noël ! Mais allô quoi ! Allô ! Tu connais pas noël, c'est comme si tu ne connaissais pas ta date de naissance** ! Enfin, noël, les bonhommes de neige, le papy pedobear qui apporte des cadeaux, le sapin, tous ça quoi !

-Je connais Noël, idiote. Je ne le fête pas, simplement.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Navrée, elle aplatit sa tête contre la table en pleurant presque :

-T'es un fou. Tu ne fêtes pas Noël, Hawkie-chan ?

-Non.

-Laisse-moi organiser une fête, je t'en supplie, demain c'est un grand jour, un jour de paix, de bonté et de partage, c'est noël quoi !

-J'ai déjà le malheur de partager ma demeure avec toi, ne pousse pas, petite.

-Mais t'as déjà fêté Noël, au moins, avant de critiquer et de refuser tout net ?

Mihawk resta silencieux, prenant une gorgée de silence était plus qu'éloquent et le visage de Queen se fendit en une moue compatissante.

-Mon pauvre Hawkie-chan, t'as jamais fêté Noël, je te plains tellement ! Ce doit être horrible, t'es comme Zoro-chan !

-Ne me compare pas à ce petit avorton, petite.

Un grognement de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle à manger disant quelque chose comme « c'est qui que tu traites d'avorton ? » signifia aux deux corsaires que leur conversation était écoutée. Chat se redressa subitement pour courir d'un bout de la table à l'autre, là où se trouvait Œil de Faucon.

-Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, juste une toute petite, toute petite, vraiment toute petite fête de noël de rien du tout, juste pour marquer le coup ! Ce château n'a pas dû abriter autant de personnes à la fois depuis des décennies !

Le meilleur escrimeur de monde poussa un loooong soupir et la jeune femme eut un sourire victorieux. Elle avait encore une fois gagné.

-Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas !

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour participer, grogna Mihawk.

-Tu rêves, même si je dois te traîner, je le ferais, foi de Queen.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas Chat, constata calmement l'escrimeur en se levant.

-Que tu crois.

Avec un poing levé et victorieux, Queen se retourna et partit en sautillant annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux deux squatteurs. La rose cria à son tour de l'autre côté de la porte, et le vert grogna :

-Vous les nanas, vous êtes toutes de cinglées démoniaques !

Mihawk trouva que pour une fois le jeune sabreur faisait preuve de bon sens, en ayant effectivement raison. Les femmes étaient diaboliques… et avaient un peu trop tendance à avoir ce qu'elles voulaient. Un talent non négligeable que Chat semblait maîtriser à la perfection.

Le lendemain Œil de Faucon s'éveilla dans les cris. Il n'était même plus surpris ou agacé, ayant déjà prit le pli avec Chat, et en connaissant la réputation de l'équipage du Mugiwara, c'était normal. Enfin, à cela prêt.

-Hawkie-chan ! T'es levé, génial ! Aide-nous à tenir Zoro !

Le susnommé criait à qui mieux mieux, pendant que les deux femmes l'entouraient de guirlandes en papier, une étoile en plastique collée sur le front.

-Pourquoi c'est moi le sapin, bande de crétine ?

-Il y en a pas sur cette île ! Il y a que des pins ! On ne fête pas noël avec des pins ! hurla Queen.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi vous… aïe, mais lâchez moi bordel de…

Perona jugea bon de serrer un peu plus les guirlandes en ligotant le pauvre Roronoa de rose, de bleu, et blanc.

-Il est trop kawaii comme ça !

Chat acquiesça ravie, en bâillonnant d'une guirlande le sabreur à trois lames. Mihawk eut un sourire ironique en voyant à quel point son jeune disciple était en position de faiblesse, face aux deux demoiselles. Oui, décidément, les femmes étaient diaboliques , et pas qu'un peu !

-Hawkie-chan ! Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête, donc tu ne vas pas toucher à notre sapin ! Tu lui feras la peau demain. Okey ?

-Je te plains Roronoa, ricana Œil de Faucon en allant prendre son petit déjeuner.

Zoro tenta de grogner quelque chose comme « La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » entravé par son bâillon en papier, on ne put discerner que des syllabes mâchonnées. Le pauvre avait subit un réveil mille fois plus brutal que son mentor.

-Non. Non. Non. Non ! Tu ne rentres pas dans cette cuisine, Hawkie-chan ! cria Queen. J'ai fait du café, il est dans le salon. Mais tu ne rentres pas.

-Je suis encore chez moi petite.

-Plus pour longtemps ! Si tu ne participes pas à l'esprit de Noël, tu n'as rien à faire ici, pas vrai Perona ?

La gothique lolita ne pu qu'acquiescer aux dires de son amie, en toisant le Faucon de toute sa hauteur.

-Voyant ce que vous faîtes à Roronoa en ce moment, je reste sur mes positions, petite.

-Peuh ! Allez, s'il-te plait ! Ce soir, tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ! J'ai pleins de cadeaux !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Queen croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en boudant, laissant le sapin improvisé crier, et la princesse fantôme injurier ce dernier.

-Si tu ne viens pas à Noël, c'est Noël qui viendra à toi !

Mihawk en voyant l'air sérieux de la jeune corsaire royale se dit qu'elle allait encore essayer d'arriver à ses fins. Et avec raison. Quand vint le soir, elle le traîna joyeusement par le bras dans le salon, où la princesse fantôme et le jeune sabreur –démis de sa charge de sapin- se trouvaient eux aussi.

-Joyeux Noël ! hurla-t-elle en donnant des paquets à tous le monde. Normalement c'est le lendemain qu'on donne des cadeaux, mais c'est pas grave !

Perona jubila en voyant que Queen lui avait offert son Yukata donné par Sengoku, Roronoa grogna en trouvant au fond du paquet un ensemble vert sapin et une ceinture rouge « dans l'esprit de Noël » cousu par la ne toucha pas à son paquet et laissa les jeunes gens se disputer sur leurs cadeaux.

-Hey, mais faut l'ouvrir ! grogna Chat en remarquant que le corsaire avait délassé son offrande sur la table.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes cadeaux.

-Mais ça va te faire plaisir ! Je l'ai ramené de Drum, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire ! Je l'ai gagné au Black Jack !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas toucher quelque chose que tu as eu en trichant.

-T'es méchant, Hawkie-chan, tu gâches Noël en étant tout le temps grognon ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça !? C'est une belle fête et tu viens tout détruire ! C'est horrible, moi qui m'était donné beaucoup de mal pour tout préparer et toi…

Elle s'arrêta subitement dans sa tirade, quand le corsaire prit son paquet, d'une forme longue et effilée et l'ouvrit laissant apparaître une bouteille de vin.

-T'es content ? C'est un des meilleurs cépages de North Blue à ce qu'il parait ! Le vin a été conservé au plus profond des caves de Drum et on y ajouté des herbes médicinales. D'ailleurs tu savais que l'île de Drum c'était une île pleins de médecins ? J'étais super étonnée, bref, quand le roi Dalton a accepté de faire une partie contre moi, il a misé ça. Je me suis dit que si un jour t'avais un coup de fatigue, tu pourrais boire ça. Il parait que c'est super bon et super efficace !

Mihawk ne répondit pas, en laissant Chat continuer à déblatérer de la façon peu orthodoxe dont elle avait acquis le bien. C'était… gentil. Pas intéressé comme à son habitude, juste gentil, quelque chose qu'on donnait sans rien attendre en retour, car elle était en effet la seule à ne rien avoir eu, sans s'en soucier.

-Fantastique ! Maintenant on passe à table ! Zoro, va mettre la table, Perona va vérifier le four !

-Hai !

-Pourquoi je dois faire ça ? Je suis pas ton esclave ! jura le sabreur vert.

-Zoro-c_han_. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, fais-le !

-Tu parles d'une tradition de Noël, où est le partage là dedans ? C'est pourrit, grogna le jeune homme en se traînant vers le lieu indiqué pour sa tâche ingrate.

Avec des airs de mère surveillant les corvées de ses petits, Queen vérifia ce que faisaient les deux squatteurs. Voyant que tous se passait sans encombre, elle sourit en revenant vers Mihawk :

-T'aurais quand même pu dire merci pour le cadeau ! Zoro non plus il n'a rien dit ! Tous les épéistes sont des ingrats ! Pas étonnant, après tout, ils sont fumistes, fainéants, ingrats… Enfin, bref, c'est noël, donc on va se calmer, ah ah ! Allez debout, on va manger, tous ensemble !

-Tu es vraiment ennuyante petite, grogna l'escrimeur en quittant à regret son fauteuil préféré.

-A table !

La jeune femme était manifestement, trop en forme, elle accompagna son collègue Corsaire vers la table où était disposé le repas. Repas était un bien grand mot, c'était un gâteau rose.

-C'est pas moi ! se récria le sabreur quand il vit le regard légèrement surprit et amusé de son mentor sur lui. Les deux cinglés viennent de me relâcher, quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de faire ça, hein ?

-Mais non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, corrigea Queen.

…

Lourd silence.

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu sais cuisiner, crétine ? s'insurgea Zoro en se demanda si depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il ne s'était pas fait manipuler. Tu m'as fait croire que tu ne savais rien faire, mais en fait c'était du chiqué ?

-Mais non, s'enthousiasma Chat en s'asseyant. Je ne sais pas cuisiner. A part les gâteaux, je ne sais rien faire.

-Tu ne sais pas faire cuire de l'eau chaude, mais tu es capable de faire des pâtisseries, dix fois plus compliquée que ça ? s'exclamèrent Perona et Roronoa surpris.

-Eh ouai !

-C'est pas logique !

-Et pourtant, je l'ai fait, donc mangez.

Il y eut le doute. Il y eut la peur sur le visage des jeunes gens en observant le gâteau. Il avait l'air certes bon, mais on ne doit pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Zoro trancha :

-Crève pour que j'avale ça.

-Je suis d'accord avec l'autre abrutit.

-NOËL C'EST UN JOUR DE JOIE DE PARTAGE, D'AMOUR ET D'AMITIE, donc vous allez manger, sinon, il y a rien d'autre ! Toi aussi Hawkie-chan !

-N'y compte pas petite.

-Mais il est bon mon gâteau ! J'y ai passé tout l'après midi pour vous ! C'est une charlotte aux fraises*** et au chocolat !

-Mais comment tu sais faire ça toi ?

-T'occupe, Zoro-chan et goûte !

-Nan !

-Si !

-Crève espèce de folle !

-Mange !

Queen enfourna de force une cuillerée dans la bouche du sabreur et de la princesse fantôme, dans un même temps. Ceux-ci, se jetèrent un regard, puis avalèrent.

-Mais c'est bon !

-Mais c'est super bon, Queen-sama !

-Ah ah ! Je le savais, vous ne vouliez pas goûter. Mes gâteaux sont toujours bons.

La jeune femme eut un air supérieur tandis que les deux squatteurs se prirent des parts, toute mauvaise humeur et toute appréhension envolée. Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent une longue discussion animée par des insultes, tout autant que par des blagues. L'ambiance était détendue, sans la moindre tension, plus calme que depuis plusieurs jours. Mihawk s'étant de lui même relégué au bout de la tablée, observait distraitement le sabreur, la lolita et la corsaire, se chamailler sur les talents de cuisinière de Queen. Elle y répondait en boudant une seconde, puis reprenait rapidement son entrain en riant joyeusement, un beau rire. Quelque part, fêter Noël n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Même si le meilleur escrimeur du monde ne l'admettrais jamais, cette animation soudaine dans son château, rompant avec son habituelle solitude était distrayante. Dans un sens, il aimait cette atmosphère plus joyeuse et moins ennuyante qui s'était installée dans sa vie, pas ce soir, mais bien depuis que Chat était arrivé.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :

Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, un peu plus dans le prochain promis x)

* Queen fait un cookie à qui trouvera la citation du béton que j'ai placé !

** Nabilla, pardonnez-moi. J'ai écris ce chapitre à l'époque où cette fille était encore un meme.

*** Charlotte aux fraises, ma cousine a vraiment déteint sur moi dans ce chapitre U.u'

Sinon, je voulais dire aussi merci pour les reviews, n'oubliez pas, au deux cents, j'offre un dessin sur le perso/oc de son choix à la deux centième personne. PS : je réalise aussi des commandes. Prenez les commandes sur mon profil avec Linda x)

A plus les minis pousses !

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	25. Règle 25 : A une réunion tu me conduiras

_Salut les minis pousses !_

_Comment va le monde ? Mal... ouai, moi aussi. En TPE j'aurais dû bosser... mais non. J'ai écris un OS sur Games of Throne... donc il est maintenant sur mon profil, allez le voir si vous êtes fan. Je sais pas où est-ce que je suis allée chercher un truc aussi... tordu._

_-De ton cerveau !_

_-Ouai x) on va dire. Ensuite, la vague folle... j'ai pas comprit un truc que tu m'as demandé. S'il y a de la romance dans ma fic, ouai, offcourse, mais on commence qu'à l'apercevoir dans ce chapitre, alors... x)_

_-Disclaimer : Oda ne partagera jamais. Je réclame le goulag !_

* * *

_Si j'avais su, moi-même, à quel empire  
On s'abandonne en regardant ses yeux,  
Sans le chercher comme l'air qu'on respire,  
J'aurais porté mes jours sous d'autres cieux.  
Il est trop tard pour renouer ma vie,  
Ma vie était un doux espoir déçu.  
Diras-tu pas, toi qui me l'as ravie,  
Si j'avais su !_

Marceline DESBORDES-VALMORE

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne pige que dalle.

Je suis dans ma chambre, ok. Je suis dans mon lit, ok. Je suis habillée, ça aussi c'est ok.

Alors quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre, et surtout pourquoi ce quelqu'un est penché vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres… ?

Je n'ai qu'un nom à un tel comportement.

-Perona…

-Queen-sama, t'es réveillée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? C'est territoire privé !

-Ingrate ! Je voulais être gentille et toi tu arrives à me rendre malheureuse dès le matin.

Pendant que Perona pleurniche, je me masse les paupières à moitié réveillée. Dire que je n'ai aucune diplomatie dès le matin serait un euphémisme. Sans ma dose matinale de sucre et de chocolat, je ne suis absolument bonne à rien. Et encore moins à subir les cris de la fille fantôme. Ma tête…, je ne suis quand même pas toujours comme ça ? Sinon, je félicite Mihawk de ne pas m'avoir dévissé la tête.

-Bon. Je suis désolée. Ça te va ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux à une heure aussi matinale.

-Matinale ? Il est dix heures du matin !

-Ça reste _le matin_, remarque-je calmement.

La rose acquiesce finalement puis se retourne et prend un paquet sur le lit que je ne distingue pas dans la pénombre.

-Joyeux Noël !

…

-T'es à la ramasse, Noël c'était il y a trois semaines…

-Je sais, mais tiens !

Di-plo-ma-tie… Et puis zut. Je me saisis pâteusement de son offrande et déchire le papier. Mes mains passent dans l'obscurité sur une surface un peu rugueuse et épaisse. Du cuir. Perona allume une bougie et je déplie le cadeau à la lueur vacillante. C'est un manteau… en cuir noir. Mon amie la fantomette semble dans l'expectative et je l'essaie à son grand ravissement. Le tissus frotte contre ma peau, mais il me va comme un gant, j'aime bien la coupe de ce vêtement, plus courte dans le dos, coupant mes reins et longues sur les manches faisant des mitaines en cuir.

Je sors du lit, frappe un adversaire invisible, le tissus se tend, mais les mouvements restent fluide, c'est le principal.

-Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Pour sûr !

-Super ! J'ai mis un temps fou à le coudre c'est horriblement difficile à coudre le cuir et je ne trouve pas ça Kawai !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as prit comme support ?

-J'avais rien d'autre que ce que cet abrutit d'Œil de Faucona bien voulu me donner…

-Attend… ce radin de Mihawk… t'a donné quelque chose ?

-Il m'a laissé prendre un vieux manteau « Dont il n'avait plus la moindre utilité », corrige Perona en l'imitant.

Ouai. En fait, c'est de la charité… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir à le remercier pour ça… Néanmoins, il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas, si il n'en avait plus l'utilité, pourquoi mon nouveau blazer porte son odeur ? En enfouissant discrètement mon nez dans le col, je retrouve le bouquet parfumé, le même que j'ai sentis une fois dans son cou. J'aime bien cette odeur, elle est calme et apaisante, comme lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'interrompt la lolita.

Mes joues se marbrent d'une belle teinte rouge allant avec mes cheveux, bien visible à la lueur de la bougie. Je décampe à toute vitesse de mon oubliette en laissant en plan la princesse fantôme surprise.

Bon… J'aime bien l'odeur de Mihawk… Et alors, on va pas y passer la nuit.

Surtout qu'on est le matin.

…

Remarque très pertinente, je l'admets. Cela ne veut rien dire d'aimer l'odeur d'un homme, rien du tout ! Je suis sûre que si je sentais l'odeur de Zoro, ça serait _pareil_ !Tiens… J'ai qu'à essayer.

-Zoro-chan !

-Kestuveux ? grogne ce dernier en enchaînant des mouvements d'épées. ERRRRGH !

Je l'attire contre moi et plonge mon nez dans son cou. Une odeur de sueur due à son entraînement mêlée à celle de pins. Mais je n'aime pas cette odeur comme celle de mon corsaire favori.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'impatiente mon prisonnier en transpirant gêné.

Je me dégage et fais la moue. Bon, il n'a pas la même odeur que Mihawk, normal.

-J'aime pas ton odeur.

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant, après avoir fait un truc aussi stupide espèce de psychopathe ?!hurle Roronoa à mon intention.

-Hey ! Où tu vas chercher ça ? Je suis une sociopathe, nette nuance.

-Pas pour moi ! T'es bonne à te faire enfermer pauvre fille !

-Même pas vrai, rétorque-je.

Il reprend ses épées et son entraînement en me zappant complètement. Je le regarde faire, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu savais que tu sentais le pin ?

-Remarque très pertinente.

Je tourne la tête, Mihawk a assisté à toute la scène puisque j'ai interrompu son ''cours'' avec son disciple.

-Salut ! T'as vu mon nouveau manteau, c'est Perona qui me l'a cousu, il est super ! Je crois que c'est toi qui a donné le tissus, non, Hawkie-chan ?

-Tu viens m'interrompre pour quelque chose étant l'évidence même, petite, constate-t-il morne.

-Eh ouai ! C'est gentil de ne pas avoir fait le radin pour une fois !

-J'ai juste fait en sorte que tu ne sois plus habillée comme une pauvresse.

-Sale petit ! M'en fous ! Il est trop bien, je l'adore ! Je l'adore ! Je l'adore ! Ah ah ! Néhéhé !

Je tourne sur moi-même avec laissant Mihawk en plan, son épée auparavant brandie sur Roronoa-chan se baisse. Il attend que je m'en aille pour continuer à torturer le pauvre cactus-chan. Je continue mon manège sur moi-même en rigolant, puis fais la moue :

-Hawkie-chan ?

-Quoi ? demande-t-il sèchement.

-On dit comment d'abord ! Tu trouves pas que ce manteau me fait de plus gros seins ? m'enquis-je en remontant ma poitrine dans mon soutien gorge.

Le corsaire me toise de haut en bas, puis se retourne en lâchant un bref « Aguicheuse ». Je ne me démonte pas et me dirige vers Zoro qui avale sa pomme d'adam.

-Et toi Zoro-chan ? Tu trouves pas que ce manteau me va bien ?

-Euh..ouai… grogne-t-il mal assuré.

-Tu trouves pas que ça grossit ma poitrine, le noir ?

Il rougit à mon grand amusement et observe une toute petite seconde l'espace susmentionné avant de revenir à mon visage. Il s'écarte brusquement à reculons.

-T'es vraiment une psychopathe ! Va te faire soigner !

-Ça veut dire que tu aimes mon manteau. Donc, je le garde, merci messieurs.

Je cours ensuite vers la cuisine ravie, Perona arrive à ma hauteur, interloquée.

-Pourquoi t'es heureuse comme ça de te faire traiter de tarée ?

-Tu comprends pas, dis-je en prenant ma bouteille de lait dans le frigo.

-Non, en effet.

-Zoro a rougit en voyant mon nouveau manteau, enfin plutôt ce qu'il découvrait. Pas Mihawk.

-Oui et alors ? boude la lolita. Tu montres tout, mais on y est habitué !

-Cela veut dire que ce nouvel accessoire en plus de son côté pratique, fait de l'effet aux autres hommes. Mais pas à Mihawk. Ah ah !

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, encore plus interloquée, puis se tient le menton du bout de l'index pour réfléchir.

-Je vais penser moi aussi que tu es une psychopathe Queen, je ne comprends pas ta logique.

-Sociopathe, corrige-je. Disons que j'appelle ça une arme de guerre contre le sexe faible.

-Je ne vais même plus chercher à comprendre.

-C'est en effet une judicieuse idée.

En laissant la rose surprise, je prends ma bouteille avec moi et part en courant à l'autre bout du château.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

_« Maman ! »_

_Pas la moindre réponse… je suis seule face à eux… une petite fille face à des monstres à visage humain. Ils ne me laisseront pas en paix tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient… le plus ironique c'est que c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Ils sont venus sur mon île, pour moi, dans le seul but de m'attraper. Je hurle et mon cri transperce les murs autour de moi :_

_« Maman ! »_

_« Cours, Queen ! Cours ! »_

_L'ordre de ma mère résonne dans encore dans ma tête, je ne cesse de l'appeler, en sachant que cela mènera mes ravisseurs à ma cachette, mais je m'en moque, il faut que je revois ma mère. Comprendre. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je tremble, une feuille emportée par le vent qui tremblote faiblement, pourtant, je continue ma course effrénée en me doutant que cela sera vain. Je finirai par tourner en rond sans trouver d'échappatoire. J'ai pu échapper à ces hommes en sautant par la fenêtre et en passant par le parc pour gagner la forêt. Mais maintenant retentissent les coups de feu, je suis un animal traqué par des chasseurs ayant déjà gagné. Mes poings se crispent d'eux même, je vois mes phalanges blanchir et mes ongles rentrent dans mes paumes salies de sang, celui d'un _homme_. Plus besoin d'incompréhension, c'est la rage qui domine._

_Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? C'est ce que je me demande alors qu'une longue main agrippe mon cou et me propulse au sol. J'ai perdu._

_J'ai tout perdu…_

Mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement. Je me lève en tressaillant, mon front baigné de sueur est brûlant, et je tremble encore. Un cri est tut dans ma gorge alors qu'il est sur le point de poindre et de réveiller les alentours. Je tâtonne les draps rapidement et fébrilement pour m'assurer que tous ce que j'ai vu n'était vraiment qu'un rêve. J'ai besoin de ça pour me convaincre que c'est vraiment fini, tout est vraiment fini. Des larmes coulent seules sur mes joues, je les essuies d'un revers de la main. Une telle rechute ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, mais ces deux derniers jours ont été un véritable enfer. Cela a commencé une semaine après que j'ai reçu mon cadeau de Noël en retard, une arme de guerre, tu parles ! Je revois chaque fois cette scène se rejouer devant moi. Je suis l'animal et les autres les chasseurs, une créature traquable.

Je voudrais oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est indélébile dans ma mémoire, gravée dans ma tête avec douleur. Je titube jusqu'à l'entrée de mon oubliette-chambre et me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain. J'y entre toute habillée et laisse l'eau chaude effacer mes larmes. Roulée en boule contre le bord du bac de douche, je laisse les jets brûlants faire leur travail, puis me déshabille. Je frotte mon visage et mes vêtements pour les laver. Dehors, le soleil est en train de se lever, mon cauchemar a réussit à faire de moi une matinale. A cette heure-ci, on n'entend pas un bruit dans le château, dehors, le bruissement des feuilles et du vent créent une atmosphère lugubre. Je ferme les yeux et me masse les paupières, Zoro doit dormir, Perona aussi, cependant, je ne peux pas dire s'ils partagent la même chambre, -sous l'un des coups de colère de la lolita-. Mihawk doit être aussi dans les bras de Morphée et je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le réveiller. Je respire accoudée au carrelage, une fois, deux fois, puis répète l'expérience dix fois environ. Mes poings se décrispent, je suis plus calme et moins tendue.

Si je ne peux pas oublier, je peux néanmoins refouler. Je vais mieux et mon ventre se rappelle à moi, j'ai faim, pour changer.

Le château est définitivement glauque lorsqu'il n'y a pas le moindre bruit à par le souffle du vent, remarque-je dans l'absolu. Les singes sont eux aussi endormis alors qu'à partir des fenêtres du palier, je vois à travers l'épais brouillard violet les faibles lueurs du soleil. Quand il n'y a personne autour de moi, je suis plus calme, je n'ai pas besoin de crier dans tous les sens, plus particulièrement maintenant alors que l'astre solaire tente une percée dans la brume tenace. Je regarde les vaines tentatives des rayons en m'asseyant sur le perron une tasse de lait chaud dans la main.

Je n'aime pas le soleil, il me rappelle trop ma vie… d'_avant_. Je préfère l'obscurité et ironiquement, en devenant pirate, c'est le chemin que j'ai choisit.

Je pose ensuite mon regard sur les marches, en bas de l'escalier de pierre blanche, se trouve le journal. Bizarrement l'oiseau incombé de cette tâche semble avoir enfin comprit que ce n'est pas au _beau milieu_ de la forêt qu'il faut le lâcher… ou pas. En le prenant, je remarque que le quotidien a été feuilleté et même lu, puisqu'il est plié à une page, je la lis.

''Investiture des nouveaux Shichibukai''

… What ?

Pourquoi le gouvernement aurait engagé de nouveaux corsaires sans que je n'en sois au courant ? Surtout si peu de temps après Marinford… alors que la guerre s'est finie, il y a peu près six mois ? Il est compréhensible que Marinford m'ait accepté afin d'assurer un intérim, mais maintenant que Sengoku a démissionné, qui a choisit la relève ? Et aussi pourquoi Mihawk ne m'en a pas parlé ? Car il a forcément été mit au courant, étant donné qu'il est le seul à lire le journal.

Bizarre. Je me demande s'il me cache quelque chose. Je n'ai qu'à aller vérifier.

Mon bol de lait fini en deux gorgées, je le laisse sur le perron et cours, le quotidien sous le bras à l'intérieur du château. Je traverse les couloirs et montre à quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à la chambre du faucon. Une fois devant ses appartements, j'hésite une seconde en me rendant compte qu'il est très tôt et qu'il doit dormir. Je frappe doucement au panneau, pas de réponse. Je pousse la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il y fait noir comme dans un four, à travers le faisceau de lumière, je parviens à distinguer la forme de son lit. Je m'approche, la respiration de Mihawk est régulière et mesurée, il est visiblement bien endormi.

-Hey !

Eh quoi ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais incarnation de délicatesse.

Il sursaute brusquement quand j'abats ma main sur son épaule, puis se reprend tout aussi rapidement, toujours maître de lui-même. Dans la pénombre, je distingue ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement et me toisant.

-Vas-t-en, tout de suite.

-Cours toujours ! C'est quoi ça ? demande-je en lui tendant le journal.

-Je ne peux voir ce que tu veux me montrer dans le noir, idiote.

Je tâtonne la table de nuit à son chevet pour atteindre un bougeoir et une boite d'allumette. J'allume la bougie en cire après quelques essais infructueux et plante le journal devant mon collègue. Il me toise encore une seconde et se saisit du papier, lit le grand titre et me le rend aussitôt et monte la couette sur sa tête.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? je m'exclame.

-Ce que cela veut dire, grogne le sabreur à travers ses draps. Je me moque de cette cérémonie d'investiture.

Je reste comme deux ronds de flancs devant le meilleur sabreur du monde qui dès le matin à un comportement de gamin ne voulant pas aller à l'école, risible.

-Mais la cérémonie est cet après midi ! Il faut qu'on y soit ! C'est important.

-Non.

-Arg !

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, il va quand même pas abandonner ses devoirs ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il y a pas vingt minutes je n'étais moi-même pas au courant, mais sachant qu'étant six heures du matin, et l'investiture à trois heures, arriver à l'heure est jouable.

Avec le bateau de Mihawk, bien sûr. Je suis donc contrainte d'utiliser la manière forte.

Je me dirige à la lueur de la bougie vers la fenêtre, tire les rideaux et ouvre les fenêtres à vitraux, le soleil matinal et faiblard, s'engouffre avec abondance dans la pièce continuellement fermée. Je souris soufflant, la bougie désormais inutile, en voyant le corsaire se cacher le visage des rayons avec son oreiller.

-Allez !

Il ne répond pas et grogne à travers son oreiller. Je grimpe sur le lit, taquine et tire le drap et le coussin. Son visage apparaît, neutre, mais néanmoins un éclat de colère transparaît dans sa double iris jaune.

-Allez, il faut y aller !

-Non. Vas-y seule, je dors.

-Mais t'es réveillé, Hawkie-chan !

-Mmmhh.

-L'investiture des nouveaux Shichibukai est cet après midi j'ai besoin de ton bateau magique pour arriver à temps pour y assister dans ma condition de capitaine corsaire ! Alors lève-toi pour m'amener.

-Je n'ai pas à écouter le moindre de tes ordres. J'ai une nuit à finir, petite.

Il se retourne et me montre son dos, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas, son dos nu, blanc et finement exposé aux rayons du soleil est une proie facile. Je glisse mes doigts lentement sur son dos, puis attaque en chatouille ! Il se crispe et relève sa tête du matelas :

-Arrête !

Je penche la tête sur le côté, surprise au possible. Mihawk est chatouilleux ? C'est une nouvelle intéressante ça ! Je continue à califourchon sur son dos aussitôt mes tortures pour qu'il se lève, l'effet escompté se réalise bien plus encore que ce que je m'imaginais, puisque le corsaire se redresse subitement et je tombe en arrière sur le matelas. Il attrape mon poignet rapidement en se retournant et s'assit sur moi en me dominant, de marbre. Ma main est tordue en arrière, je regarde Œil de Faucon mal à l'aise, tandis que lui me foudroie, les pupilles dilatées, tout endormissement envolé.

-_Stop_.

Il relâche une vague d'énergie brûlante dans la chambre, j'écarquille les yeux… Le Haki des rois. Je l'ai manifestement bien énervé. Je déglutis tandis qu'il tient toujours mon poignet au dessus de ma tête. Sa poigne se desserre progressivement sur mon membre alors que ses yeux sont nettement moins durs. Il soupire, puis saute hors du lit et quitte la chambre rapidement.

Je reste allongée sur le matelas le bras encore en arrière, le visage sûrement blanc comme un linge, mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les poings et ouvre la bouche à la manière d'une carpe. J'essaye de dire quelque chose, alors que Mihawk n'est plus dans la chambre depuis plus d'une minute. Il vient… d'user… du fluide suprême… contre moi. J'ai déjà subit ce fluide, sinon je me serais évanouie, mais alors pourquoi je me sens bizarre comme ça ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole dans ma cage thoracique ?

Ma main passe entre mes seins pour ressentir mon palpitant qui se calme doucement. J'ai une drôle de sensation, je me relève, et essuie la sueur perlant sur mon front. Je sors précipitamment de la chambre troublée.

-Hey !

Je viens de rentrer dans quelque chose, ouch, dans Zoro ?

Ce dernier se masse l'arête du nez tombé au sol, comme moi sous l'impact, ses épées en tombant font un bruit faramineux . Il se redresse.

-T'es matinale, grogne-t-il. C'est rare.

-Euh… ouai.

-Tu faisais quoi dans la chambre du Faucon ?

Je sursaute et assène un coup de poing au sabreur à trois sabres, sur le coup, il s'effondre en plein dans le couloir.

-Rien, rien ! Rien du tout ! Rien ! Ah ah ! Rien ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, je crie.

L'épéiste aux cheveux verts ne répond pas, il s'est évanoui. Je me mords la lèvre… la gaffe.

Je décampe rapidement à la recherche du sabreur que je n'ai pas encore violenté ce matin, Mihawk. Il me doit une paye, là, je ne pige pas comment son fluide a pu me rendre bizarre comme ça ! Je veux qu'il m'apprenne ! Mais avant tout, il doit m'accompagner à Marinford.

Je le retrouve en train d'essayer –en vain- de finir sa nuit dans son fauteuil fétiche. Je remarque qu'il ne s'est pas habillé, toujours comme unique vêtement, son éternel pantalon noir. Je le tire des semis bras de Morphée. Il ouvre un œil, puis voyant que c'est moi il le referme aussitôt. Je suis vexée.

-Hey ! Peut être que tu ne veux pas faire tes devoirs de Shichibukai, mais moi si.

-Aller à une célébration idiote ne m'intéresse pas, c'est uniquement pour les médias et plébisciter leur entrée.

-M'en fiche ! J'en ai pas eu, je veux voir !

-Alors tu n'avais qu'à partir deux jours plus tôt pour y assister, si tu y tenais tant.

-Je veux y aller, je n'étais pas au courant.

Mihawk soupire longuement, les yeux à demi fermés :

-Alors tant pis pour toi, je ne te conduirais pas à Marinford, car je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni l'énergie.

Un sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres, le corsaire lève un œil. On se toise une bonne minute, ma mimique s'agrandit et les deux yeux du Faucon s'ouvrent.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :

Et c'est qui-qui qui voulait un pan du passé de Queen ?x) Allez reconstituer ça, ça sera drôle U.U

Uh uh uh.

Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Donc, hein merci de reviewer et de mettre en favoris x) j'en ai plus de trente deux en favoris !

Mini pousses,

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes (ET LINDA !)


	26. Règle 26 : Draguer, tu te feras !

_Minis pousses... C'est les vacances ! Yeeeeeaaaaaah ! Levez les bras en l'air et foutez le bordel x) !_

_Non ?_

_-No *Linda's scarface*._

_Bon... bah, je voulais remercier pour les lectures, et surtout pour vos mignonnes petites reviews *^* ! Et... comme ce sont les vacances vous n'avez pas l'excuse de n'avoir pas le temps de violer le petit bouton carré en bas *Review* Rape it, c'est un ordre !_

_-Tu ne t'arranges vraiment pas. HEUREUSEMENT QUE ONE PIECE NE T'APPARTIENT PAS !_

* * *

_Comme au milieu des mers d'immobiles vaisseaux,  
Depuis des milliers d'ans vous dormez dans vos sables,  
Et sur vos fronts, pour vous créer impérissables,  
La force et le génie ont imprimé leurs sceaux._

Léon-Pamphile LE MAY

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

J'ai vaincu.

J'adresse un grand sourire ravi à Mihawk qui boude depuis quelques heures dans sa barque qui file vers Marinford. Il faut dire que je pense qu'une heure entière d'harcèlement ont eu raison de lui, malgré les menaces fleuries qu'il m'a adressé.

Œil de Faucon grogne, j'hoche la tête malicieusement :

-Tu le savais après tout que j'allais gagner ! De toute façon, toi aussi tu dois assister à cette cérémonie, c'est un mal comme un bien que t'y rendes.

-Non.

Il s'enfonce dans son siège le nez piqué dans ses mains et son fidèle couvre chef lui couvrant entièrement le visage. Je suis dans l'idée qu'il imagine comment me tuer, vu le réveil sportif que je lui ai fait subir ce matin. Vu son air inspiré, je suis dans l'idée qu'il a trouvé.

Brr.

-En fait, c'est l'investiture de qui ?

Il me jette pour réponse le journal rangé dans sa poche dans la figure. Sans remerciement je déplie le quotidien et parcours l'article détaillé. Trafalgar Law dit le Chirurgien de la mort et Buggy le Clown de l'équipage du clown. Je n'en connais aucun, cela n'est pas très étonnant puisqu'en ancienne pirate j'évitais les combats de face préférant les vols discrets.

-Tu connais ces pirates Hawkie-chan ?

-Non… sauf le Clown, il était à Marinford. Pitoyable.

-T'es dur !

-Juste réaliste petite, même toi tu le battrais facilement.

-Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas faible comme tu le crois. Bon, ok, je ne t'ai jamais battu, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis nulle ! Et cesse de sourire !

-Je n'ai rien fait, répond-il ironique le visage à demi caché par son chapeau.

Je soupire et m'avachi contre son fauteuil, lasse. Je suis fatiguée, étant donné que depuis deux jours mes cauchemars ont tendance à me hanter faisant de moi une lève -très- tôt. Mes bras repliés contre ma tête j'enfuis cette dernière dans mes genoux. En fait, cette position est très inconfortable ! Je relève la tête rapidement pour voir lentement apparaître dans la brume la porte de la justice grande et impénétrable vers Marinford.

La barque est stoppée une minute devant elle, ancrée malgré le courant puissant. La vigie reconnait le bateau et ouvre les deux battants métalliques. Le radeau trop rapide pour être honnête s'engouffre à l'intérieur du courant et vole pratiquement sur les vagues vers la baie. Le quai se dessine à son tour et Mihawk saute lestement de son bateau vers le centre du port. Je le suis rapidement. Arrivé en pleine activité, il grogne :

-Quel ennui…

-Tu aurais préféré rester couché Hawkie-chan ?

-Oui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. Les scouts blancs semblent enfin se rendre compte de la présence de deux corsaires sur leur place, ils sursautent et viennent vers nous, tendus.

-Vous venez assister à l'investiture des nouveaux Shichibukai, Corsaire Royal Œil de Faucon et Corsaire Royale Akira Queen ?

Mihawk hausse un sourcil tandis que je penche la tête sur le côté, une drôle de grimace peinte sur le visage au vitriol. L'art des questions inutiles… Cap'tain Obvious le retour.

-Non. On va camper ici ! souris-je enfin.

La tripoté de marine semble me prendre au mot et a une suée. Je soupire, l'ironie n'est pas dans leur vocabulaire à ceux là. Ça me navre.

-Bien sûr qu'on est là pour l'investiture !

Les marines hochent la tête rassurés et –un peu rien qu'un peu- plus sympathique. Maintenant, je me rends compte que les corsaires sont vraiment les chiens du gouvernement. C'est dingue ça, on rame pour _faire leur job_ et en remerciement on vous crache sur la tronche ! Certains me reluquent de haut en bas une mimique faciale débile gravée dans leurs traits. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? Je regarde mes bottes à talons noir, mon short court bleu et noir, mon top en tulle pastel qui dévoile toute mon ventre, mon nouveau manteau en cuir. Rien d'indécent quoi, je ne comprends pas le regard lubrique de ces types sur ma personne. M'enfin, si je ne comprends pas, je ne vais pas me poser des questions pendant quarante ans et régler ça presto. Un bon coup de pieds dans le pack surprise d'Adam fera l'affaire.

Sauf que je ne peux pas attaquer les marines…

Je déteste ça.

-Nous allons vous escorter vers le lieu de la cérémonie, commence ce qui semble être un capitaine.

Mihawk ne daigne pas accorder un regard au type en question, mais moi je le reconnais tout de suite :

-Kobby ?

-Queen-sama. Vous m'avez reconnu, s'étonne le garçon aux cheveux roses.

-Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Ah ah ! m'exclame-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Etant plutôt grande, et le jeune officier plutôt petit, il finit collé contre ma poitrine menue. Son visage vire au rouge jurant affreusement avec son originale teinte capillaire. Je souris, il se débat et fourre ma main dans sa poche.

-Je les ai ! Merci pour les sucettes Kobby-kun ! Ah ah !

Le jeune officier de la marine se rend compte de mon larcin, tâte ses poches et rougit encore plus quand il constate une bouille ironique sur le visage de ses subalternes. Eh oui, le nouveau petit gradé a un gros faible pour les sucreries ! Je dépapillote la sucette et la glisse dans ma bouche.

-Kobby-kun, je suis vraiment trop heureuse de te voir, ça fait six mois déjà non ? Il faut me raconter comment t'es devenu capitaine, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Je tire l'adolescent par l'épaule, entoure mon bras autour de son cou laissant Mihawk en plan. Ce dernier soupire, je devine que dans mon dos, il hausse les yeux au ciel.

-Il est où Hermep, d'ailleurs ? J'ai bien envie de le saluer, moi, mâchonne-je vers le jeune marine qui me conduit dans les couloirs de Marinford.

-Arrêtez Queen-sama, vous allez me faire avoir des ennuis, supplie le capitaine. Je dois éviter… de fraterniser… avec des pirates.

Je fais la moue :

-Hey, mon gars, je suis corsaire maintenant, donc on est sensé bosser ensemble pour la entre guillemet ''justice absolue''.

-Je sais, répond sérieusement Kobby. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé madame Queen-sama, Hermep sera heureux de savoir que je vous ai revue il sera sûrement jaloux.

-Tant mieux, d'ailleurs tant qu'on parle de ça, pourquoi tes hommes me dévisagent tous ?

-Eh bien… euh, commence-t-il mal assuré. Parce que vous êtes la petite amie de Luffy-sama le Mugiw-OUCH !

-N'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi, celui là si je le croise, je lui enlève à la pince à épiler ses-

-Pas de détail, conjure l'adolescent aux cheveux roses.

J'hausse les épaules, Mihawk lâche un ricanement amusé dans mon dos, je me tourne vers lui tandis que Kobby transpire :

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de le battre Hawkie-chan ?

-Absolument, tu seras écrasée.

Ma mâchoire va choir au sol, j'ai une envie furieuse de la frapper. Kobby s'arrête devant une large porte en ébène et s'incline avant de l'ouvrir. Elle n'est pas coulissante et la pièce derrière est dévoilée en coupe triangulaire. Œil de Faucon me devance et entre dans la salle de cérémonie, je le suis.

C'est une large salle ronde, en pierre, neuve apparemment reconstruite depuis peu, les cursives et arches sont hautes au dessus de ma tête, permettant de faire rentrer aisément un géant. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvent les corsaires que je connais déjà, Doflamingo et Kuma l'homme ours à la bible, Boa Hancock ne semble pas s'être déplacée. Les deux autres personnes sont un trentenaire aux cheveux bleus et au nez sur proportionné rouge fluo, Buggy Le Clown, et un autre. Pour ce dernier, mon cœur rate un battement, mes joues se marbrent d'une affreuse teinte rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ce mec ! La vingtaine, il a la même peau mate que moi, plutôt grand et brun, un bouc noir pointe sur son menton. Son regard gris et cerné trace un lent chemin vers mes yeux, je les baisse aussitôt. Mes chaussures sont nettement plus intéressantes.

Oui, nettement plus intéressantes. Le pirate brun, Trafalgar Law se tourne à nouveau vers un point de la salle circulaire, où siège l'Amiral en Chef de la Marine. Akainu. Ce dernier me foudroie, je m'empresse de me ranger sur le côté en compagnie de Mihawk, le regard de l'homme magma me suit tout du long.

Je crois comprendre qu'il m'en veut encore de l'avoir distrait pendant Marinford et d'avoir laissé échapper Mugiwara et Poing Ardent. Dois-je préciser que ce n'est pas ma faute ? Je jette un coup d'œil sur les côté, il y a l'amiral Kizaru, mais où se trouve Aokiji ? Le seul type un tant sois peu sympa avec moi –même si c'était un pervers- s'est barré, ou bien il a décidé que cela ne l'intéressait pas ?

-Queen Akira, revenez par là. Nous allons vous instituer à votre rôle, _correctement_, grogne l'amiral en chef.

Cachée dans l'ombre de Mihawk je tends le cou, pas rassurée pour croiser le regard d'Akainu qui me dit clairement de me mettre de l'autre côté. Bon… comme il n'a déjà pas l'air de m'aimer et que je ne compte pas finir en yakitori de rognon brûlé, je vais suivre l'ordre, je pense. Je me mets donc aux côté du clown et de Trafalgar, ce dernier à un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si mon embarras l'amusait et je pique un fard vers mes pieds. Doflamingo le remarque et ricane rapidement. L'amiral en chef réclame l'ordre de la part des corsaires d'un claquement de langue impatient et commence la cérémonie dans un long discours, barbant. Je n'écoute pas, mon esprit occupé par autre chose.

Mon rôle était jusqu'à présent officieux, je n'étais reconnue comme Shichibukai que par les marines, ce qui signifie en fin de compte que si Akainu, me déteste réellement, il aurait pu très facilement m'évincer. Puisque je suis encore considérée comme une simple pirate, après tout. Alors pourquoi officialise-t-il ma position s'il veut se venger de son inattention à Marinford ? Pour me surveiller ? Ou bien pour, comme l'a dit Mihawk avoir un pouvoir de persuasion sur Shanks, alors que je le connais très mal ?

A part les corsaires et les hauts gradés de la marine, il n'y a personne dans la salle, sauf un visioescargophone branché sur une colonne de pierre filmant toute la scène pour la retransmettre.

Akainu continue de parler, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite son intervention étant donné qu'elle ne me concerne qu'à puisque j'ai déjà ''pactisé'' pour ma place.

-…Ainsi, en vertu de l'amitié nouvelle liant désormais la marine et ces trois pirates devenu amis, nous devons apporter un gage de notre contrat.

L'amiral en chef claque des doigts et Kizaru s'écarte pour laisser passer trois marines portants des manteaux rouges amples aux bordures brodée de noir. Le premier le drape sur les épaules du clown.

-Baggy le Clown aux milles pièces, interpelle Akainu.

Ce dernier s'incline à son nom pour recevoir le manteau.

-Trafalgar Law, dit le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Le jeune homme à côté de moi se baisse négligemment et avec insolence pour accueillir le cadeau sur ses épaules de la part du marine. Je m'exécute à mon tour quand le dernier scout s'approche en tendant les bras et baisse la tête. Il déglutit et son regard s'attarde autre part que sur mon visage, il prend une autre belle couleur avant de lâcher le tissu rouge bordeaux sur moi.

-Akira Queen, The Doll.

Je tourne la tête surprise vers l'amiral en chef de la marine qui vient de parler. The Doll ? Mais ce n'est pas mon surnom. Les longues perles, est le surnom que m'ont donné les rares marines que j'ai affronté. Quand m'ont-ils rebaptisé the doll ? Cela veut dire la poupée, the doll. Je suis donc la poupée du gouvernement ? C'est pas très flatteur et même carrément pourri. L'amiral me fusille une seconde, puis se tourne à nouveau vers l'assemblée, composée de sept personnes. Il ne m'aime décidément pas, ça tombe bien c'est réciproque. Le marine va ensuite se mettre derrière le Den DenMushi pour l'éteindre, tandis qu'en dernière action, les anciens et nouveaux Shichibukai se saluent ''respectueusement''.

Dès que la communication avec le monde extérieur est coupée, je m'écarte rapidement du Chirurgien de la mort, qui garde son éternel sourire moqueur posé sur les lèvres. Les rangs ordonnés des corsaires se dessoudent rapidement et ils s' éparpillent dans la salle ou vers la sortie. Comme pour le cas de Mihawk qui quitte à grande enjambée la cérémonie, manifestement très ennuyé, je vois qu'il préférerait dormir qu'être en compagnie des corsaires. C'est là qu'est l'hypocrisie du gouvernement, par le visioescargphone on montre la puissance des corsaires, mais pas la tension entre eux. Le fait est qu'il existe une telle mésentente entre les Shichibukai est une grande faiblesse pour le gouvernement. Personnellement, je ne crois pas mal m'entendre avec les autres, notamment avec Œil de Faucon, mais particulièrement parce que je le connaissais avant et aussi parce que j'ai ma position grâce à lui. J'emboite le pas du meilleur escrimeur du monde. Akainu me dépasse sans me jeter un regard, mais je devine à la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Kizaru derrière lui, qu'il est énervé… contre moi ? C'est vrai que cela doit l'ennuyer de m'investiguer proprement à mon nouveau rôle, mais si cela l'embête à ce point, pourquoi le fait-il ?

-Akira Queen… m'interpelle une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Trafalgar Law. J'ai un tout petit mouvement de recul, il sourit et se rapproche de moi. Sur son T-shirt jaune, je vois un curieux symbole en forme de smiley, je fronce les sourcils, mais mon attention est bien vite détournée.

Je suis sensée faire quoi moi ? Quoi ? QUOI ? Il se penche vers mon oreille rapidement, sa joue effleure la mienne et je pique un fard. C'est quoi cette posture ? Tous les Supernovas sont des casanovas ou quoi ? Je tente de reculer pour lui coller mon pied dans le paquet, mais il tient mon épaule.

-Ne bouge pas, murmure-t-il. Maintenant que les casseurs de pieds ont quitté la salle, j'ai un petit quelque chose à te demander. De ce que j'ai vu tu as des liens avec le Mugiwara… si tu le vois, car nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas mort, rappelle lui qu'ils ont une dette envers moi. Je parle de lui et de Poing Ardent, bien sûr.

-P-pou-pourquoi tu me dis ça, ici ? articule-je.

-C'est plus simple.

Il s'écarte, un sourire encore plus moqueur gravé sur ses lèvres, son pouce vient cueillir sur mes lèvres ma sucette et il la met dans sa propre bouche.

C'est du flirt, pur et simple.

Nom d'un monstre marin !

Trafalgar se détourne et quitte la salle de cérémonie les mains dans les poches me laissant en plan. Je suis la reine des abruties, un mec vient de me demander de faire un truc pour lui alors que je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai pas rembarré ? Je suis figée, comme idiote au beau milieu de la pièce. Un ricanement me ramène durement à la réalité. Doflamingo est littéralement plié en deux et se frappe les côtes pour ne pas crier tellement il rit. Mes joues déjà bien colorés, virent encore plus vers cette teinte. Il se moque de moi. Cet abrutit se moque de moi, c'est une honte. Kuma est stoïque, quoi de plus normal vu son air étrangement robotique, mais j'ignore si l'intervention du Chirurgien de la mort est parvenu à le distraire.

Pour quoi je vais passer moi maintenant ? Déjà le Mugiwara qui me fait un stupide serment de fraternité devant le monde entier, et maintenant Trafalgar qui fait mine de me draguer ? Notons, que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à Marinford, ce qui veut dire clairement que je ne dois plus y foutre les pieds.

Je me retourne rapidement pour croiser le regard froid de Mihawk. Il ne laisse rien transparaître dans son attitude, mais en vue des ricanements incessants de Doflamingo, je devine qu'il est énervé. Alors qu'il était nonchalamment accoudé à un pilier près de l'entrée, il se détourne et marche avec raideur vers l'extérieur.

… Il a donc vu, l'intervention idiote de Trafalgar… est-ce la raison pour laquelle il parait ennuyé et en colère ? Je l'aurais froissé en quelque chose ? Je ne le comprends pas, et pas la peine de compter sur une explication maintenant qu'il semble furieux. Alors qu'il vient de disparaître, je me masse l'arrête du nez. Maintenant, je suis sensée flatter la susceptibilité de monsieur le corsaire ?

Comptez pas sur moi.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Mon petit Trafalgar ! sourit Doflamingo en accueillant le jeune corsaire sur son bateau.

Ce dernier nonchalant, son nodashi pendant dans son dos quittait son sous-marin pour le bâtiment de l'homme blond.

-Joker.

Doflamingo fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils devant le nom de code qu'il n'utilisait qu'en présence de ses alliées. Hors, le petit gars le disait juste devant Marinford. Des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient très bien entendre ce petit surnom. Il n'en ferait rien.

-Comment vont nos petites affaires mon p'tit Traffy ?

Law enleva la sucette d'une certaine rouquine de sa bouche pour répondre paisiblement :

-Très bien. Le gouvernement ferme désormais les yeux…

-Ne mentionne pas ça, Traffy, plaisanta l'homme flamant rose. Notre petite affaire c'est la robe d'une mariée, la dévoiler ça porte la poisse ! Sssssh.

Le plus jeune sourit flegmatique en regardant les membres d'équipages manœuvrer sur le navire. Rapides et organisés, comme l'était toute personne travaillant pour un génie du crime.

-Quel est la véritable raison pour m'avoir demandé de venir ici, Joker ?

Encore une fois le sourire large du flamant se crispa, ses sourcils se levèrent au dessus de ses lunettes à la forme originale.

-Tu as dit à la pitchounette corsaire que Chapeau de paille était vivant. Quoi de plus normal c'est toi qui l'a sauvé.

Lentement Law porta la sucette rouge à nouveau à ses lèvres pour provoquer son employeur, ses sourcils se levèrent simplement :

-Bien sûr. Quant à la raison de ce geste tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Je me fous de tes motivations mon p'tit Traffy. Je te parle de quelque chose désormais plus important. Poing Ardent est toujours vivant malgré ce que dit le gouvernement.

En dessous de leur pieds, l'équipage du sous marin des Heart Pirates souffla signifiant qu'ils écoutaient la conversation à travers le cockpit. Agacé, le chirurgien de la mort redressa son chapeau tâché pour hausser finalement les épaules.

-Je m'en doutais… cependant que veux-tu que cela me fasses, Joker ?

-Je vais te charger d'une petite mission, mon garçon autre que celle déjà donnée. Il est en fuite, loin de son frangin. Traque-le, propose-lui de me rejoindre, dans le cas échéant, livre-le moi. Sa tête vaudra à l'un de mes agents une place de choix chez les corsaires. Plus j'aurais d'agent au gouvernement mieux ce sera.

-Sais-tu compter ? ricana le jeune homme au nodashi. Toutes les places de corsaires sont prises.

-Oui, mais l'une d'entre eu est sur la sélecte. Le mignon petit chaton du Faucon.

Le brun loucha une seconde sur le bonbon volé.

-Pourquoi ? Elle semble forte pourtant cette fille. De ce que j'ai vu à Marinford et par rapport à sa prime…

-Fufufufufu ! Que tu crois mon petit, éclata de rire le génie du crime. Si Queen Akira est forte de l'extérieur, c'est une petite coquille brisée à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de si faible et mâché que l'expulser sera facile. Je vais casser la jolie poupée pour sa place chez les Shichibukai.

-Je vois. Tu n'as pas peur qu'Œil de faucon protège son… _chaton_ comme tu l'appelles ?

-Peuh, quand il se sera fatigué de cette gosse, il la lâchera sur une île déserte. Et lorsque cela arrivera je récupérerais la poupée cassée pour… la _fracasser_.

En ayant conscience des pouvoirs de marionnettiste de Doflamingo, Law retint un frisson. Oui, il avait vu avec son pouvoir jusqu'aux tréfonds du cœur de cette jolie fille et comptait bien continuer encore. Une torture mentale, sadique, cruelle qui semblait manifestement passionner Joker. Manipulée et blessée, la jeune femme serait brisée, détruite, à l'instar d'une poupée de porcelaine jetée contre un mur par un gamin capricieux. Le brun ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur le sort de Queen si elle était emmenée à Dressrosa par le Shichibukai. Un enfer humiliant pour la femme au visage de poupée glacée, pire que la mort. Le corsaire au manteau de plume jubilait presque à cette idée. Écœurant.

Le jeune utilisateur de l'ope ope no mi se retourna pour s'arracher au spectacle et à l'idée bien peu abstraite.

-Mon petit Trafalgar je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ? Tu semblais bien apprécier le petit chaton, fufufufu.

-Pas le moins du monde.

La démarche de Trafalgar était désormais moins traînante et plus raide, cela ne lui faisait effectivement _rien_. Il se moquait de ce qui allait arriver à cette gamine, si ça arrivait, c'est que cela devait arriver. Le brun maudissait son employeur de retarder son départ dans le Shin Sekai pour des broutilles, comme attraper Portgas. Law ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas d'illusion, il n'était désormais plus le seul à la poursuite du fils de Gold Roger. A coup sûr Doflamingo avait envoyé plusieurs de ses petites branches secrètes sur la piste de Poing Ardent. Le blond cherchait juste à vérifier sa loyauté au biais de cette quête insensée pour un homme prétendument mort.

L'homme au nodashi jeta le bonbon à la mer comme ultime argument et prit l'échelle pour descendre vers son équipage. Il adressa cependant à son boss une dernière question :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de tous ça ? Tu m'as expliqué tous ce que tu avais en tête, cela ne te ressemble pas.

Le shichibukai éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes de ses longs bras proportionnés à la démesure impressionnante de son corps bronzé :

-Mon petit Traffy, ce que tu n'arriveras jamais à te mettre dans le crâne, c'est que je ne t'ai donné comme information que celles que je voulais te donner. Je n'ai rien expliqué. Maintenant, dégage.

Sur ces injonction polies, le jeune homme remit correctement son cher couvre chef sur son crâne avant de regagner ses pénates. S'il n'entendit pas le « Sale petit con insolent » de son chef, il n'en pensa pas moins envers le blond en son fort intérieur.

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Tu vas longtemps bouder comme ça, Hawkie-chan ? grogne-je les bras croisé contre ma poitrine en toisant l'océan du cercueil flottant.

Seul son silence, éloquent depuis plusieurs heures, me répond. Il n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis que nous avons quitté Marinford. Si j'avais su que revenir allait encore plus envenimer la situation, je ne serais pas venue. C'est clair. Ma patience est à bout, mes yeux sont gonflés, je n'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis deux jours rongée par mes cauchemars. Je n'ai pas le courage de chercher pourquoi Mihawk semble me tenir rancune.

Je tourne mon regard vers le corsaire, ce dernier fusille l'horizon.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne vais pas deviner.

-Tu devrais, cela te mettrais un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, gronde-t-il en tuant la mer avec ses yeux de faucons.

-Gna gna gna, sérieusement.

-…

Œil de Faucon porte un instant ses prunelles sur moi, il n'a jamais aussi bien porté son surnom. Il me vrille littéralement, sans émotion dans sa double iris qui s'agite pourtant étrangement.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, petite. Tu as remarqué que l'Impératrice Pirate n'est pas venue à cette cérémonie.

-En effet.

-Parce que tu étais là. Elle semble te tenir rancœur à propos de quelque chose, au point de ne pas supporter ton hypothétique présence.

-Hey ! Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, je m'exclame. C'est pas comme si je lui avais piqué son mec ou que ce dernier m'avait embrassé. Car le seul a avoir fait ça, c'est cet idiot de Chapeau de Paille, et soyons sérieux une seconde, Mugiwara et elle… c'est impossible, néhéhé. De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Boa Hancock ne m'aime pas soit un problème.

-Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre… je vois. Tu crées la discorde entre les corsaires… du moins, inconsciemment tu l'attises. Notre mésentente est de rumeur connue, néanmoins, après l'exécution ratée de Poing Ardent et la démission de Sengoku, le QG de la marine doit montrer fière allure, notamment avec ses éléments forts. Si les corsaires se détestent ouvertement nous montrons les failles du gouvernement. Ce dont je me moque éperdument.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles, si t'en a rien à battre ?

-Car j'ai eu vent par Le Tyran Kuma que ton cas a été discuté avec les autres corsaire à Marijoa, pour savoir si tu méritais encore ta place. Je n'en ai pas été averti. Ce qui me gêne, est que l'on m'ait caché ce _détail_.

-Attend, on a voulu me virer ? C'était quand ?

-Il y a deux mois, en même temps que le choix du Chirurgien et du Clown.

-Mais pourquoi ils voulaient m'expulser, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non. Je dois tout t'expliquer petite. Akainu te déteste, c'est un fait, donc au changement de gouvernement, il est normal qu'il tente de t'évincer. Il a toujours refusé de voir un ennemi vivant, te démettre était facile, d'autant plus que la charte que Sengoku t'a donnée n'avait de valeur que pour la marine, pas encore pour les civils. Te tuer reviendrait encore à tuer un pirate. Il se trouve qu'à l'assemblée de Marijoa, Boa et Akainu ont voté pour te démettre, tandis que Doflamingo, Kuma et Kizaru ont voté le contraire. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, ce qui a joué en ta faveur sont les pirates que tu as combattu sur l'île où je t'ai acheté ton bateau petite. Il se trouvait que cet équipage assez médiocre je dois dire avait réussit à terroriser les côtes et les ports. En les battant tu as réussis à rallier Kizaru à ta cause.

Je reste une longue minute silencieuse en regardant mes pieds. Je savais que le nouvel amiral en chef me détestait, mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'en compagnie des autres corsaires il ait tenté de m'évincer comme ça. C'est pernicieux… sournois et mauvais. Comme le gouvernement mondial… je suis dégoûtée, si j'étais revenue comme une fleur aujourd'hui avec des votes contre moi, on m'aurait capturée. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Mihawk, si cela avait été le cas, est-ce qu'il aurait empêché la marine de me cueillir ? J'ai quelques doutes.

-Je ne comprends pas, vraiment… Pourquoi autant d'action par derrière, c'est ridicule, tant de cachoterie. Si Akainu veut vraiment me tuer, il n'a qu'à user de son fruit, et je suis morte. Maintenant que la cérémonie est faite, je suis officialisée, il ne peut rien contre moi.

-N'en soit pas si sûre, petite. Akainu va tenter de t'évincer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Soit sur tes gardes désormais, The Doll.

-Hey t'as vu ce surnom ? Il est bizarre, je me demande d'où il vient. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une poupée, Hawkie-chan ?

Œil de Faucon a un ricanement moqueur, puis se penche vers moi, un demi sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu veux une réponse franche ?

-Naaaan !

Nous abordons la petite crique lugubre de Lugubra, ma foi fort bien nommée, j'attend d'avoir un bon niveau d'eau pour sauter. Le niveau de la mer m'arrive au mollet. Je me penche vers mon reflet trouble. Une toute petite bouche rose et des yeux démesurément grands et trop clairs par rapport à la forme et la teinte de mon visage, plutôt ronde et mate. C'est vrai qu'en un sens, j'ai vraiment l'apparence pouponne, et mignonne. Mais ça a tendance à m'énerver, car j'ai plus de vingt ans, et ce physique kawai, comme dirait Perona, ne change malheureusement pas. Du coup, avec cette bouille-là, je fais pas très crédible face à un pirate. Donc la marine m'a nommée The Doll… C'est plutôt bien choisit en fin de compte, mais j'aimerais simplement avoir une petite discussion avec celui qui l'a trouvé pour lui dire deux trois mots.

-Queen-sama-kawai-sama !

Quand je parlais de fantomette, elle revient au galop.

La lolita me fonce dessus et s'écrase sur moi, me propulsant les quatre fers en l'air dans l'eau. Je manque de boire la tasse, et fusille la jeune fille rose.

-Où tu étais passé ? Et toi aussi, grogne-t-elle a l'intention de Mihawk qui sort de la barque nonchalamment. Toute la journée vous avez disparus !

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre, rétorque froidement le corsaire à l'utilisatrice du Horo Horo no mi.

Cette dernière peste en écrasant mon visage contre sa poitrine pour épargner mes oreilles de ce ''grossier personnage''. Hey ! Je comprends pourquoi les hommes aiment bien ça, c'est tous doux ! Ah ah, je me souviens de la divine couleur de Koby et ricane.

-Toi !

Zoro vient d'arriver sur la berge, furieux, un pansement sur le nez. Il dépasse Œil de Faucon sans lui accorder un regard, puis cours vers moi ses katanas brandis.

… Euh pas touché ? J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, je n'ai pas envie de finir en rondelle, moi maintenant !

-Pourquoi tu m'as assommé crétine psychopathe ? T'as quoi dans le crâne, de la semoule ?

-Et ouai… euh, la semoule, c'est… le truc de petites graines, hein ? Cool, ça veux dire que j'ai tous pleins de neurones !

Zoro et Perona ont une suée, Mihawk se détourne et part vers le château en ricanant ouvertement.

-M'en fous ! Je vais te butter, ça m'entraînera ! En plus de me péter le nez, tu m'as pris mon professeur toute la journée !

-Et alors Zo-chan ? T'es jaloux, car Hawkie-chan-chan n'était pas là pour jouer avec toi ? Oh lala ! Pas vrai Perona ?

-Oh lalala, affirme cette dernière avec son air de midinette commère et sournois.

Roronoa-kun rougit furieusement et sa veine manque d'exploser tellement il serre ses trois épées. Toujours à moitié dans l'eau de mer contre le bateau du Faucon, j'explose de rire en compagnie de mon amie la rose. Nous attrapons toutes les deux les jambes du garçon pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Je les prends tous les deux par le cou, ravie, un sourire démentiel sur le visage.

- Nyaaaaaah ! Vraiment, je suis trop contente que vous soyez là, les gars ! C'est bon le retour à la maison !

* * *

_Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :_

_Mouhahaha *Linda allume les éclairs en fond d'auteur* Les éléments commencent à s'enchaîner. Tous vas aller très vite après x) Promis. Je mets beaucoup de temps pour décrire des trucs pas forcément utiles sur le moment, mais qui auront de l'importance plus tard. Eh eh. _

_Traffy est un chaud lapin ? Naaaaaaoooon. Juste un petit coucou à toutes les fanficeuses sur Law... vous voyez, moi aussi j'ai essayé... mais c'est pas compatible, Mihawk risquerait d'être jaloux._

_-Roussette-san, ça y est, Taka no Me est en colère, je te prépare l'asile politique au Lima pour lui échapper !_

_... O_0'... Reviews ?_

_Minis pousses,_

_La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !_


	27. Règle 27 : Tanabata tu essayeras !

_Linda : Votre attentioooooon ! Sautez ce chapitre immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trooooop tard ! L'auteur a pété un plomb ! Elle sort d'une asile et a enfin reçu la lobotomisation qu'elle méritait !_

_Roussette : gné ?_

_Linda : En conséquence de quoi, ce chapitre est absolument FLUFFY, GUIMAUVE, ROMANTIQUE, HORRIBLE, MIÈVRE, MONSTRUEUX._

_Roussette : Gné... arg,... elle dit la vérité ! Mon incroyable assistante ne ment pas, les chaussette sales du dimanche de la messe ont débarquées emmenant tout mon non romantisme avec elles. C'est leur faute pas la mienne... ce truc... ça me ressemble pas... Mais il est écrit. U.u'_

_Linda : Il n'est pas trop tard crétine ! Réfléchis avant d'appuyer sur Save ! Notre réputation en dépend ! **One piece ne nous appartiens pas**, on a pas le droit de faire un truc pareil !_

_Roussette : Troooop tard ! x)_

_Linda : C'est la fin des culottes du samedi soir... Ce chapitre est à lire de préférence avec Hijo de la Luna de Mecano... dans la version que vous voulez. Selon le fluffy désiré. Bref... allons faire Seppuku maintenant _'_

* * *

_Toi, vêtue à moitié de mousselines frêles,  
Frissonnante là-bas sous la neige et les grêles,  
Comme tu pleurerais tes loisirs doux et francs,  
Si, le corset brutal emprisonnant tes flancs,  
Il te fallait glaner ton souper dans nos fanges  
Et vendre le parfum de tes charmes étranges,  
L'oeil pensif, et suivant, dans nos sales brouillards,  
Des cocotiers absents les fantômes épars !_

Charles BAUDELAIRE

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

-Je pense que je vais le regretter.

Je jette un regard mauvais au corsaire venant de parler, qui me le rend bien.

Il est le seul morose sur cette nouvelle île, où partout tout est festivité, joie et bonne humeur. Des lumières en papiers crépons vifs et colorés sont allumées et brillent de milles feux dans la nuit. Les rameaux des arbres sont décorés de guirlandes aux motifs abstraits, il brille de manière éparse à la pointe des branches de petites bougies rouges. Le sol est jonché de confettis que la plupart des passants piétinent sans s'en rendre compte. Tous on l'air heureux et ravis, en cette fête, habillés de kimonos voyants surmontés de fleurs. Les gens accrochent des papiers aux branches fines des arbres, d'autre se dirigent vers les stands pour acheter des confiseries. Au centre de toute cette activité, Mihawk planté sur le sol, les bras croisé fait vraiment tâche. Si bien qu'on l'évite en faisant des détours, l'air de se demander pourquoi ce type est statufié sur place en plein dans la fête.

-Pourquoi tu boudes, encore ?

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, petite.

-Pour Tanabata, réponds-je vexée.

Il hausse un sourcil pour toute rhétorique, puis envois un coup d'œil rapide à sa barque accostée au bout du port, l'air de se dire « Je m'en vais et je la laisse ou je reste ? »

Pensée ma foi fort joyeuse. Il reflète de sa personne un profond ennui, comme si ce bienheureux casanier préférerait se couper la jambe que de rester une minute de plus au milieu de cette ambiance. Il a aussi un air de profonde incompréhension qui contraste étrangement avec sa première façade.

-Tanabata, je te l'ai expliqué ce matin, c'est la fête de l'été ! On va fêter l'été mon vieux !

-Si je t'écoutais nous fêterions chaque jour de l'année, gamine.

-Pas faux. Mais et alors, Tanabata, c'est super ! Répète, Ta-na-ba-ta.

Mihawk me toise placide. Je fais la moue. Puis devant son mutisme ostentatoire, je remonte la manche de mon yukata (enfin celui donné par Sengoku que j'ai piqué à Perona après lui avoir donné), glisse ma main vivement dans la sienne et le tire vers l'animation.

Il grogne, mon sourire sage s'agrandit pour faire deux fois le tour de ma figure. J'adore le faire enrager depuis désormais un an qu'on se connait, et il me cède pratiquement tous, j'ignore pourquoi à vrai dire. Ce matin encore il refusait catégoriquement de sortir puisque notre escapade à Marinford vers le début de l'année lui avait suffit. Je lui ai gentiment rappelé que c'était il y a plus de cinq mois et il n'a pas rétorqué. Après l'avoir harcelé pendant une bonne heure sans le faire réagir, il a finalement demandé à Perona de m'enfermer. Manque de peau, elle n'était pas d'accord. Il a ordonné à Zoro de le faire, et ayant répondu à son maître qu'il n'était pas sa bonniche, ce dernier se souviendra qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier le faucon énervé. Le pauvre… je le plains sincèrement. Passé le lynchage de Roronoa, Mihawk a tenté de me cloîtrer dans ma chambre pour arrêter mon harcèlement, mais j'ai tenu. Il s'est battu, il n'a pas vaincu. Ou peut être qu'il était simplement curieux de voir ce qui me rendait si heureuse à la perspective de fêter Tanabata. J'imagine plus cette option à vrai dire. Alors que je l'entraîne à ma suite dans les différents étalages colorés et illuminés aux petits lumignons, il observe. Silencieux, comme une ombre, tandis que je souris aux vendeurs et aux gens de l'île. Cette île a un nom, c'est l'île Kaze, l'île du vent. Car il souffle toujours sur ce petit bout de terre de douces alizés agréables en ce début d'été. Le ciel est découvert et toutes les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, je trouve cela magique, comme la première fois que je suis venue ici. C'était avec Rayleigh et Shakky qui avait décidé d'abandonner son bar quelques temps. Ils voulaient me faire découvrir Tanabata, justement. Et en plus de me faire découvrir cette célébration, ils m'ont fait l'aimer, particulièrement sur cette île.

Quand j'ai su qu'elle se trouvait à l'ouest sur Grand Line de Lugubra, et pas très loin, j'ai pratiquement sauté de joie en rechargeant mon Log Pose. Chose d'ailleurs inutile puisque le corsaire à une panoplie de log chez lui.

Je tire la main du corsaire après avoir acheté un sachet de manju et lui souris.

-Tu aimes ? Cette ambiance.

Mihawk me toise :

-Pas particulièrement. La populace m'indiffère.

-Espèce d'ermite !

Le surnommé hausse les épaules, fataliste puis trace son chemin entre les badauds, silencieux. Je le suis en le tenant toujours par la main, je suis curieuse à mon tour. Il ne part pas vers le port, mais au contraire va dans le sens inverse et s'enfonce dans l'île pour dépasser les festivités. Il s'arrête à l'orée de la forêt pour surplomber l'activité.

-Ici je peux apprécier.

-On est loin de tout ! On entend à peine la musique et les gens !

-Tu as raison, petite.

Alors que je m'attend à ce qu'il retourne sur ces pas sur mes remarques, il s'enfonce au contraire plus dans les bois. J'ai du mal à le suivre, le yukata s'accroche dans les branchages, il marche pourtant lentement ! Après plusieurs minutes de marche, on entend plus aucun bruit entre les arbres, sauf celui de la nature endormie. Le corsaire pénètre dans une sorte de clairière en demi cercle puisque l'autre moitié n'est pas bordée d'arbres mais de sable blanc. C'est la plage, nous avons traversé toute l'île. Il s'avachit contre un tronc et lâche ma main.

-Ici je peux_ réellement_ apprécier, dit-il sardonique.

Je reste coite , il s'est sciemment éloigné des civils juste par envie. Il ne désire réellement pas leur présence. C'est assez étrange, puisqu'il semble désormais bien, maintenant qu'il est entouré par la nature et non par des personnes.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés et boude.

-Serais-tu agoraphobe ? demande-je.

-Nullement. La compagnie d'autres personne n'a rien à m'apporter, pourquoi devrais-je continuer à supporter leur présence en ce cas ?

-Je sais pas.

Mihawk s'adosse de façon plus confortable contre le tronc, et regarde distraitement le croissant de lune qui éclaire d'une lueur blanche presque bleue la semi clairière à travers le rameau des arbres.

-Si on est venu pour rester encore une fois à rien faire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Je voulais te montrer Tanabata, et à la place tu te mets à jouer les ermites naufragés au fond des bois.

Il a un léger sourire au coin des lèvres en continuant à dévisager la lune de ses yeux profonds et jaunes.

Profonds… j'ai bien pensé, profond ? Apparemment…

Pour cacher mon petit gêne, je sors les gâteaux manju de la petite poche sous le obi de mon kimono et les déballe du papier protecteur. Je croque dans l'un d'eu, la pâte de haricot rouge goutte dans ma gorge, sucrée et agréable.

La main du corsaire vient piocher dans le sachet pour en goûter un, il avale difficilement :

-C'est sucré.

J'ai un petit rire en voyant mon compagnon s'essuyer les mains pleines de sucre, dégoûté dans l'herbe grasse et verte. Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

-Ça ne sert à rien, la pâte de haricot ne s'en va pas facilement.

Il constate les dégâts, impassible, puis lâche un soupir. Je pose ma tête contre son torse amusée de sa réaction. Il se braque au contact comme à l'accoutumé mais au final ne dit rien. Le silence le plus total règne dans la forêt, seul quelques alizés viennent sonoriser et refroidir l'atmosphère actuelle. Je ramène mes pieds sous moi pour les couvrir avec le fin tissu de lin du kimono.

-Au final on ne fête pas tanabata, finalement. On ne fait même pas les vœux.

-Les vœux ? s'enquit-il. Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu ne connais pas les vœux de tanabata… Arg ! Moi qui pensait que les pirates, comme ils parcouraient le monde avaient une certaine ouverture d'esprit, je me suis trompée. Impensable, incroyable… Eh, mais tu m'écoutes !? Fait pas semblant de dormir !

Mihawk enfonce le bord de son chapeau, signifiant qu'il ne voudra me parler que lorsque j'aurais fini de le récriminer. Je lui tape le bras en sortant de ma manche, des petits papiers et un stylo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

-Les souhaits. Regarde, tu écris quelque chose sur le papier, un souhait ou un désir à but de générosité et d'empathie, ensuite tu l'accroches sur les branches d'un arbre. C'est la principale activité de tanabata.

-Et « Que Hawkie-chan se trouve un peu de compagnie, car il a l'air tout triste tout seul » est-il emplit de générosité ou bien d'empathie ? grogne-t-il en lisant mon souhait écrit par-dessus mon épaule.

-Plutôt d'humour, rétorque-je en me levant pour l'accrocher aux pointe du cèdre contre lequel nous sommes assis.

Il se refrogne très légèrement, sans rien écrire sur son papier à souhait. Je le range déçue, c'est que ça vaut cher ces trucs là quand même.

Mihawk continue sa contemplation de la lune, j'observe à mon tour silencieusement le croissant de lune luminescent dans l'obscurité. Sa seule lumière éclaire plus que les lumignons des stands de fête à l'autre bout de la forêt. Les rayons donnent au visage déjà pâle du meilleur bretteur au monde un aspect opalin. Il est si immobile qu'on dirait une statue, figure de proue faîte pour inspirer une douce terreur à son ennemi. Son regard serait capable de faire peur aux hommes les plus courageux, mais pourtant, il ne m'impressionne nullement.

Je lâche son visage une seconde, de peur d'être surprise à l'observer et de recevoir par la même occasion une remarque acide, puis me tourne vers le demi cercle dans le ciel. C'est beau et calme, silencieux. Une alizée vient secouer mes cheveux noués en chignon lâche au dessus de ma tête avec des baguettes. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent timidement sur les premières notes d'une musique que j'ai moi seule en tête :

_Idiot qui ne comprend pas,  
La légende qui comme ça  
Dis qu'une gitane implora  
La lune jusqu'au levé du jour.  
Pleurant elle demandait,  
Un gitan qui voudrait  
L'épouser par amour..._

'_'Tu auras ton homme,_  
_Femme brune''_  
_Du ciel, répondit_  
_La pleine lune,_  
_''Mais il faudra donner,_  
_Ton enfant le premier_  
_Dès qu'il te sera né...''_  
_Celle qui pour un homme,_  
_Son enfant immole,_  
_Bien peu l'auraient aimée_

_Lune tu veux être mère,_  
_Tu ne trouves pas l'amour_  
_Qui exhausse ta prière_  
_Dis moi lune d'argent,_  
_Toi qui n'as pas de bras,_  
_Comment bercer l'enfant ?_  
_Ah...aahhh..._  
_Hijo de la luna…_

Mes premiers mots sont murmurés du bout des lèvres, puis ma voix prend de l'ampleur et elle raisonne dans la clairière en troublant le silence installé. Je m'arrête sur les premiers vers, un peu inquiète… je n'ai pas chanté depuis mes treize ans… peu de temps après l'_incident_. Je m'inquiète de savoir si mon timbre est resté le même après plusieurs années d'inactivité cantatrice. En me dégageant des bras du corsaire, je me tourne vers lui inquisitrice, en cherchant dans les traits de son visage étrangement apaisé une quelconque réponse à mes rhétoriques. Ses yeux son fermés à l'instar de ses traits lisses comme du verre. Seul un léger froncement au coin de ses lèvres me signale qu'il à un léger sourire. Un autre, plus grand étire ma bouche. Chanter… c'est douloureux et si agréable à la fois, c'est une expérience paradoxale.

-A Tanabata on chante ! Était-ce joli ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, il hoche d'un coup sec la tête pour définitivement apaiser mes maintes craintes.

-Ah… tant mieux ! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que c'était tellement barbant que tu t'étais endormi espèce de goujat !

-C'était simplement une berceuse, qu'attendais-tu de ma part, Chat ?

-Il m'énerve ! M'énerve ! Ce n'était pas un berceuse, boude-je. C'était un chant triste, en honneur à la lune. T'as écouté les paroles au moins ? On voit bien que ce n'était pas une berceuse, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te chanterais quelque chose pour dormir. Tu passes bien assez de temps à dormir espèce de fumiste !

Je fulmine, mais il m'arrête d'un geste. Sa main vient saisir mon menton rapidement, je me fige.

-Tu parles trop petite, souffle-t-il.

Je déglutis, les yeux écarquillés. Sa main sur mon menton, se creuse pour le cueillir entièrement. Son pouce vient également se loger dans le creux son ma lèvre inférieure qui tremble. Les rôles se sont inversés, c'est moi la statue, je suis paralysée. Gênée, je ne comprends pas. Est-ce un jeu ? Si oui, quelle est cette lueur étrangement sérieuse que je distingue au fond des prunelles topaze de faucon que j'apprécie tant ? Pour échapper à son regard je laisse glisser mes yeux vers nos mains entrelacées qui me procurent une étrange chaleur sur les joues et dans le bas ventre. Il caresse le dos de ma main, nonchalamment du bout des doigts, son autre main soulève mon menton. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? J'ai l'envie furieuse de m'enfuir, pourtant je reste clouée sur place, mes joues marbrées de rouge. Les pupilles de Mihawk oscillent comme brûlées par un feu, il approche mon visage prisonnier dans sa poigne, près de lui.

Cette dernière entre-ouvre du pouce mes lèvres d'où s'échappe ma respiration erratique. Mon cœur bat follement dans ma poitrine. J'ai autant envie de partir d'ici que de prolonger le moment. Comme si le fait d'être prisonnière entre ses mains me rebutait autant que m'attirait. La captive qui s'attache à son tortionnaire. Ses doigts sur ma peau sont comme un incendie après l'hiver. En ne le lâchant pas du regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce contact agréable. Mes lèvres ouvertes laissent passer mon souffle, qui se rapproche de plus en plus du corsaire. La distance entre nous deux s'est rétrécie au point que nos nez se touchent pratiquement. Si proche, je distingue sur ses lèvres décloses du sucre restant des manjus. J'ai envie de venir le cueillir, ce désir ne s'amenuise pas le moins du monde lorsque nos deux souffles se croisent lentement. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe réellement, mais je décide que ça n'a maintenant plus d'importance, je ferme les yeux m'abandonnant complètement en attendant.

En attendant quoi exactement ? Un contact ? Il ne se passe rien. J'ouvre les yeux et les pose sur le corsaire. Celui-ci ne m'observe pas, mais toise plutôt, le regard brûlant, un point dans les frondaisons obscures de la forêt. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres -quémandant… j'ignore trop quoi- pour m'écarter.

D'un geste vif il dégaine Kokuto Yoru dans son dos. Mon cœur déjà affolé, manque un battement. Sur le coup de l'action un rayon bleu et vif file de la pointe pour trancher nettement une douzaine de cèdres. Ils s'écrasent coupés en diagonale avec une lenteur presque insolente sur l'herbe. Mihawk se relève, un sourire ironique gravé au coin de sa bouche.

-Sortez. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester cachés ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre, puis lentement, des bruits de pas se dirigent vers la clairière, ils sont nombreux. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer leur nombre, mais fébrilement je me mets en position d'attaque. Dans ma main gauche une perle coupante, dans la droite, mon revolver que j'ai pensé bienheureusement à apporter.

Mon envie de combattre disparait aussitôt, quand je reconnais les visages émergeant lentement du couvert des arbres.

Oh…

… Les pirates de Barbe Blanche…

* * *

Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :

Linda : NAON ! Te suicide pas par la fenêtre ! Utilise la corde c'est plus propre !

Roussette : t'es d'un soutien toi...

Linda : You're welcome *^* ! On reste en famille après tout. La corde !

Roussette : La faux !

Linda : Et le marteau, mouhahahahaha !

...

Bref, je vais pas chercher à comprendre. Voilà quoi... Je suis plus crédible moi. Tanabata c'est une fête qui se passe en août je crois, et les manjus c'est des gâteaux fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge... On s'en fous, j'ai perdu toute ma crédibilité moi !

Review ? *File se cacher*

La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	28. Règle 28 : Deux lames tu vaincras

_Mini pousses ! ... Pas trop déçues ? Vous savez que je vous haimes ? Oui je vous hais autant que je vous aime x) possible. Secrétaire, annonce la couleuvre :_

_-Le boa constrictor plutôt. Mercredi... on a atteint les 330 vues pour le chapitre, sans compter les autres jours. Cela veut dire qu'il y a un peu moins de trois cent personnes qui jouent les fantomas. *pardonnez moi pour les références digne de poulet aux prunes, j'ai pas le choix, je suis payée pour ça !* Eh ouai._

_-Eh ouai, Linda a tout à fait raison. Mais bon B) ! Merci de vos lectures et de vos reviews ! Je prends toujours le temps de vous répondre ! Disclaimer !_

_-A tes ordres ! Disclaimer : On haime Oda, pour avoir crée one piece mais pour cacher Mihawk quelque part durant tous les épisodes, le pauvre choupi. Si one piece nous appartenait, il pourrait plus sortir de son trou !_

* * *

_Sans cris, sans deuil, tu te dois montrer tel,  
Voilant d'un corps souffreteux et mortel,  
Triste prison, sortir l'Âme immortelle._

_Ce corps que Mort nous fait abandonner_  
_Sera tout neuf au jour qui renouvelle_

_,_  
_Et l'Âme y doit encore retourner._

Albert BABINOT

*£$_**QUEEN**_$£*

Doucement les pirates s'approchent, ils sont plus d'une trentaine. Je devine cependant qu'il y en a certainement d'autre cachés. En tête de file, se trouve celui qui doit être le nouveau capitaine des Pirates de Barbe Blanche, Marco le Phénix, détenteur d'un Zohan Légendaire. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu ce genre de… d'imprévu, dirons-nous. Je me tends imperceptiblement, le canon de mon revolver braqué sur des membres que j'espère non détenteur de fruit.

Je ne les ai pas entendu arriver, depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? Depuis le début ? Si oui, ils ont assisté… à… Mes joues chauffent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Si ce le cas, c'est certainement la chose la plus humiliante de ma vie. A cette pensée, j'enlève vivement la sécurité de mon arme à feu, prête à tirer. En voyant cela le Phénix à un air moqueur.

Du moins, un peu plus moqueur que ce que son visage flegmatiquement amusé ne laisse transparaitre d'ordinaire, mais une étrange lueur de rage brille dans ses yeux quand il croise le regard du Faucon. Il passe sa main basanée dans sa chevelure claire, que je me rappelle blonde à Marinford, vu que les rayons de lune donnent une teinte monochrome à l'environnement.

-Holà, on ne s'énerve pas voyons, yoi, s'exclame-t-il en montrant en évidence, amusé, ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Nous étions juste curieux, pas la peine de sortir tout de suite les armes, yoi.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, dit calmement Mihawk.

C'est implicite, disant clairement, partez sur le champ. Pourtant, aucun ne recule. Ils ont l'air au contraire de trouver la situation drôle. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? demande-je d'une voix que j'espère assurée.

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous demander ça, grogne un… geisha… L'île des vents fait partie des territoires de Barbe Blanche.

Le corsaire aux yeux de faucon me jette un léger regard en arrière. J'écarquille les yeux pour unique réponse. Comment je pouvais savoir que cette île appartenait à l'ex-équipage de l'ex-homme le plus fort du monde ? Et surtout, quelles étaient les chances pour que nous les croisions ce soir précisément, alors qu'ils devraient être dans le Shin Sekai ?

-C'est un crime donc, commence le meilleur bretteur du monde, de venir sur vos terres, sans y faire le moindre mal ?

-Pour des gens comme vous, oui, crache dédaigneusement, un colosse, (que je me rappelle comme étant Diamound Joz, détenteur du fruit du diamant).

-Des gens comme nous… Je vois…

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant l'attitude désinvolte de Mihawk. A quoi joue-t-il ? Non, il ne joue pas, seulement sur les mots. Il cherche à provoquer l'équipage déjà tatillons alors qu'ils sont déjà en supériorité numérique… c'est idiot… Ou bien très réfléchit. Je ne comprends pas sa démarche, surtout lorsqu'il abaisse son arme.

-En ce cas, des gens comme nous n'ont aucune raison de rester.

Si les choses étaient faciles, les pirates de Barbe Blanche se seraient écartés d'un même élan pour me laisser passer ainsi que l'homme à mes côtés, mais au contraire les rangs de pirates se resserrent. Un léger sourire ironique vient fleurir sur les lèvres du Faucon qui tranche l'air de Yoru pour se mettre en garde. J'ignore s'il avait l'intention de se battre depuis le début, mais en tous cas, un combat semble désormais inévitable. Je suis prête à envoyer une rafale de projectiles de perles coupantes sur eux.

Marco le Phénix s'interpose, moqueur comme un oiseau. Un homme vient se positionner à ses côtés. Je l'ai déjà vu aussi à Marinford. Plutôt grand et bien bâti, la peau tannée plus sombre que la mienne. Il porte une étonnante moustache en pointe et un couvre chef en haut de forme bleu nuit. Dans ses mains gantées immaculées deux sabres blancs. Le Phénix et cet homme semblent attendre une réaction de la part d'Œil de Faucon vu leur haussement de sourcils presque malicieux.

-Vista aux épées Fleuries, commandant de la cinquième flotte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, annonce Mihawk monotone en reconnaissant son adversaire. Je vois…

Je sens venir l'attaque à la charge que concentrent les deux épéistes dans leurs lames, je recule à temps, quand dans un crissement métallique assourdissant les fers se croisent.

-Nous avions un combat à finir, remarque le dénommé Vista presque avec politesse en forçant ses deux épées.

Son vis-à-vis hoche sèchement la tête avant de rétorquer acide :

-En effet. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

-Refuserais-tu un combat, Œil de Faucon ? s'étonne le bretteur aux deux sabres à la surprise générale.

Hawkie-chan à un léger rictus au coin de la bouche, contredisant son adversaire :

-En aucun cas. Simplement te sens-tu prêt, Vista aux Épées Fleuries ?

-Bien entendu, répond le haut de formé.

-En ce cas, soit donc prêt à combattre pour mourir.

-Certainement pas.

Mihawk, d'un bond, s'écarte brusquement de Vista. Il se remet en garde, et pointe sa lame noire et élégante vers l'homme aux deux lames. Le tranchant passe rapidement du noir à un bleu-vert, que je reconnais aussitôt. A l'instar des autres pirates, je me recule pour ne pas subir le choc de la force exercée par le rayon. Le commandant de la cinquième flotte se prépare à la recevoir, ses sabres en bouclier croisé, il encaisse difficilement le coup.

-Non, arrêtez, yoi, intervient Marco le Phénix après l'impact. Cette île était l'une des préférées de Père, votre combat causerait de gros dégâts sur le territoire que nous sommes sensés protéger, yoi. De plus, les villageois vont être alertés par le bruit. Nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher de s'inquiéter, yoi.

-Alors que proposes-tu, le Phénix ? lance platement le Faucon en gardant son vis-à-vis face à la pointe de sa lame.

Le blond lui lance un regard venimeux, presque empli d'une haine pure que je ne comprends absolument pas. Il désigne un point clair sur l'étendue noire d'eau non loin de la plage à environ une soixantaine de mètres.

-Il y a là bas un ancien banc de sable qui s'est transformé en ilet, yoi. Il est éloigné des côtes. Vous ne risquez pas de faire trop de dégât à cet endroit, yoi. Pour traverser, c'est simple, l'eau est continuellement aux genoux, yoi.

Vista hoche la tête, mais Mihawk, le visage dissimulé sous son fidèle couvre chef, semble réfléchir.

-Qui me dit qu'une fois mon combat achevé, un d'entre vous ne prendra pas sa place pour tenter de me vaincre ? J'ai un combat à terminer avec l'Epée Fleurie, je n'ai que faire de ce qui _reste_ de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Le Phénix serre les poings, mais reste flegmatique :

- Nous ne toucherons pas un corsaire, yoi. Tu as notre parole, _Faucon_.

-Celle de pirates, _Phénix_.

Les deux hommes se détesteraient-ils pour une raison que j'ignore ? La réaction du blond et du brun me semble étrange. Je distingue à travers le bord du chapeau l'œil de Mihawk dériver rapidement vers moi, puis vers mon arme et la perle que je tiens toujours entre mes doigts.

-Soit, convient-il légèrement plus calme. Fais attention à toi, Chat.

Sur cette ultime parole, il se retourne, laissant son dos à découvert à ses ennemis, comme une provocation.

-Vista, murmure le Geisha en l'interpellant, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Parfaitement, Izou, répond l'autre sérieux à l'absolu.

L'homme au Zohan légendaire hoche la tête pour montrer son assentiment, tandis que les deux bretteurs s'enfoncent lentement dans l'eau basse vers l'arène improvisée. Quand les deux hommes sont en position sur l'ilet au loin. Le combat peut commencer. Les adversaires sur l'ilet semblent se jauger une minute, puis s'élancent dans un grand fracas qui vrille mes tympans. Les coups se multiplient avec une telle force que de grandes vagues se créent.

Les pirates sifflent. Je me fige. Je me rends compte maintenant de l'idiotie de la chose, ou plutôt de ma position. Je suis seule contre une trentaine d'hommes forts, entraînés et possesseurs de fruits du démon. Honnêtement, je pense être capable de battre certains d'entre eux, mais pas tous. Je suis donc manifestement bien à leur merci. Pas question de compter sur le corsaire, étant donné qu'il est lui-même bien occupé avec un adversaire que je devine fort –sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté le duel-.

Je recule à couvert dans les bois pour garder une distance de sûreté face à mes potentiels ennemis. Quand j'y pense, le rôle des corsaires est bel et bien d'affronter les Empereurs. Mais je ne suis pas idiote au point de combattre Shanks, car je suis à peu près sûre, en vu de son comportement avec moi, qu'il me laisserait gagner. Pour ce qui est des autres Empereur… eh bien…

Cependant, je baisse légèrement mon bras armé et ravale ma nacre, quand je vois que les pirates ne semblent pas le moins du monde agressifs. Ils ont l'air au contraire soucieux pour leur ami, quoi de plus normal. Connaissant les relations fraternelles liant les membres d'équipage du Shirohige, j'en déduis qu'ils doivent être très liés. Ils ne font d'ailleurs pas attention à moi, ce n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Je me concentre donc vers le combat propulsant vers la plage de grandes vagues d'eau et d'énergie.

-Avons-nous bien fait de le laisser l'affronter ? demande un petit rouquin au visage étrangement féminin au Phénix.

-Je le pense Haruta, yoi. Sinon c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt. Tu voulais aussi affronter le faucon, non, yoi ? sourit le blond.

Le susnommé semble réfléchir en tâtant sa ceinture d'où pendent deux lames, pour finalement acquiescer. Un homme poisson bleu s'approche à son tour du ''chef'' d'équipage, il a un huit tatoué sur le cou près de ses branchies.

-Il va vers la mort, grogne ce dernier. Tu sais bien que depuis la mort de Père, il veut faire ses preuves. C'est irréfléchi de sa part. Que ferions-nous avec un mort de plus sur nos bras ? Nous avons déjà Père et Ace !

J'hausse légèrement un sourcil en entendant la conversation des deux commandants. Ils ne savent pas qu'Ace est hypothétiquement encore en vie. C'est étrange puisque Trafalgar est au courant de la magouille de Rayleigh. On ne leur aurait pas parlé ? Donc Ace aurait survécu, et se serait fait la malle sans en parler à ses frères d'équipage ? C'est ce qu'on appelle un faux frère.

Ou bien peut être, jouent-ils la comédie, en feignant le deuil de Poing Ardent, puisque je suis là ? Cela semble plus probable.

En m'asseyant sur une souche morte je reporte mon attention vers le combat. Les gestes sont trop rapides pour que je distingue qui semble mener, je ne vois que des vagues d'énergie et de pétales. Les silhouettes noires et découpées par les rayons de lune, se mouvent avec habilité sur le sable. On dirait presque un ballet où la seule musique serait le rythme presque régulier avec lequel les lames se croisent dans un crissement cristallin. Un rayon vert, part de la longue lame noire, la forme de Vista aux Epées Fleuries l'évite de peu, à défaut de pouvoir la contrer. Il revient à la charge rapidement pour surprendre Mihawk et percer ses défenses. En vain, la tactique ne manque pas de finesse, mais semble tellement maladroite par rapport à l'agilité du meilleur escrimeur du monde.

-Il va se prendre une branlée, remarque platement un homme à la peau basanée et aux cheveux clairs coupés au carré.

-J'espère que non Kingdew, répond le dénommé Haruta. Sinon, on va être obligé d'aller repêcher son cadavre.

Certains rigolent, mais le Phénix intervient :

-Faîtes lui un peu confiance. Je crois aux capacités de Vista, yoi.

Ce qui semble inévitable c'est bel et bien qu'en plus d'avoir un gagnant et un perdant, il y aura un mort et un vivant. Je ne doute pas des capacités du corsaire, mais je trouve trop absolu et irrémédiable une mise à mort. Le combat est cependant ainsi et à son achèvement, l'un d'eux aura perdu la vie. Je sens l'inquiétude pondre un peu en moi à cette idée. Je ne veux pas que Mihawk meure, ce serait à mes yeux la pire chose qui soit.

-Et s'il meure ? me surprends-je moi-même à demander.

Tous les fils de Barbe Blanche se tournent lentement vers moi. Certains semblent se moquer de ma présence, d'autre sont amusés, peu sont hostiles à ma remarque et je continue mal à l'aise :

-Si vous avez peur pour votre ami, pourquoi le laissez-vous partir tête baissée ?

-Tête baissée, voilà le terme que je cherchais, me gratifie le dénommé Haruta. Se rend-il compte des conséquences de ses actes sur notre équipage ?

-Je l'ignore Haruta, yoi, répond Marco. Mais pour ta gouverne, petite Corsaire qu'un combat non-achevé est pour un bretteur le plu grand déshonneur qui soit, yoi. C'est refuser un résultat qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Vista s'est engagé avec… _ton ami_ dans un duel d'honneur, yoi. Si nous ne le laissions pas l'affronter, nous bafouerions son honneur. Un pirate n'a pas besoin qu'on craigne pour sa vie, yoi.

-Cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir peur, rétorque-je acide.

Je n'aime vraiment pas l'intonation moqueuse avec laquelle il a appelé Mihawk, mon ami… Ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est… compliqué. Mais je n'ai pas à me justifier aux Shirohige.

-En effet, dit le Geisha Izou. Mais toi aussi tu crains pour le corsaire, petite.

-Peut-être.

Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, je détourne la tête vers l'arène de sable. On ne parvient pas à voir l'issue du combat, ni le combat, d'ailleurs. Le sable vole autour de deux silhouettes floutées comme un film de mauvaise qualité. Je croise les doigts pour que mon bretteur préféré remporte cette joute. Il faut qu'il survive ! Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il perde ne serait-ce qu'un combat, alors la vie ! Il n'a pas le droit de mourir.

Une vague est propulsée de l'ilet jusqu'au rivage. On ne voit pourtant pas de vainqueur, inlassablement, les deux hommes se foncent dessus et semblent caresser leurs lames dans des étincelles meurtrières avant de s'écarter sous l'onde provoquée.

Un homme casqué de corne, à la longue barbe noire et lisse se dirige vers la plage et fronce les sourcils en observant, non pas l'ilet, mais la plage parallèle. Celle où se trouve le village.

-Les gens s'excitent là-bas. Ils doivent voir le combat où les vagues.

- J'y vais, dit un homme à l'épée embrasée. La quinzième flotte avec moi, on va aller calmer les habitants.

Deux personnes partent avec lui, mais au fond de la forêt, j'entends que ça s'agite, signifiant que le reste de la quinzième flotte les suit pour rasséréner la population.

-Hey ! s'écrie l'homme au casque de viking.

Ce dernier pointe l'ilet. Il y a une grande détonation… de haki. Deux pressions de haki différentes se croisent certains subordonnés ne le supportent pas et mettent un genou à terre. J'ai de la chance d'être assise, car je ne suis pas loin de les rejoindre au sol. La pression s'amenuise lentement sur l'ilet. Une silhouette est debout, l'autre au sol.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

La silhouette à une longue épée.

La seconde silhouette ne bouge plus. Noires, découpées par le rayon blanc de la lune qui laisse lentement sa place au soleil de l'aube, les deux formes sont aussi immobiles que des statues. Sèchement, celle debout vient rompre l'équilibre du tableau monochrome. D'un coup sec, elle retire, le sang sur la lame noire, un bruit cristallin s'ensuit de cette action en brisant le silence tendu des pirates autour de moi.

-Vista ! finit par crier Diamound Joz en se précipitant vers le dénommé.

Marco le Phénix, l'en empêche en mettant sa main devant son torse. Il attend.

Ce qu'il semble attendre arrive finalement quand le meilleur épéiste du monde toujours détenteur du titre, rengaine brutalement, se baisse vers le vaincu et le ramasse. Lentement, il traverse le bas niveau d'eau avec son chargement. Les fils de Barbe Blanche sont éberlués pour la plupart, d'autre crispent les poings devant l'action du Corsaire. Arrivé sur le sable, Mihawk lâche Vista, à moitié éveillé, semi comateux, et lui jette ses épées.

-Je ne serais pas ton bourreau, ce n'est pas mon but.

-Vista ! Tiens bon ! crie un homme au visage porcin en courant vers lui, une trousse de premier soin dans les mains.

Le commandant de la cinquième flotte semble mal en point, vraiment, mal en point. Tous son torse découvert n'est plus qu'une large plaie béante d'où suinte du sang à profusion sur le sable blanc. Son visage que je trouvais auparavant jovial est déformé par une grimace de douleur et plusieurs coupures et ecchymoses violacés. Il toise le vainqueur le dominant de toute sa hauteur, d'un œil mauvais :

-Quel… dés… déshonneur… me faire sauver par mon ennemi. Tue-moi… le code des épéistes l'oblige… nous nous sommes engagés dans un combat à mort…

-Et je ne serais pas ton bourreau, répond simplement Mihawk. Je voulais un combat, je n'ai pas eu ce que je désirais. Tu aurais dû normalement mourir de ma main, mais en vue de tes prouesses à l'arme, laisse-moi te déprécier en te disant que tu n'en es pas digne.

Joz qui vient d'arriver crache aux pieds du corsaire et tente de l'attraper par le col. En vain, il glisse comme un serpent et se mouve pour arriver à mes côtés. Il semble vérifier que je suis entière, ce à quoi je lui réponds par une langue tirée insolente. Il me prend pour qui celui-là ?

-Pourquoi traites-tu les gens ainsi Œil de Faucon ? s'énerve Izou l'homme Geisha.

-Je n'ai aucun respect pour les suicidaires. Je lui ai demandé s'il était prêt à combattre pour mourir, s'il ne m'a pas répondu en ce sens, ses actions parlent pour lui. Il n'était manifestement pas prêt _psychologiquement_. Je n'aurais aucune gloire à tuer quelqu'un comme lui.

Les pirates sifflent très mécontent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça en vue de leur était d'énervement apparent ? Je lui fais les gros yeux, mais il ne me remarque pas trop occupé à rester médisant face à ses ennemis.

Tandis que l'homme au nez de cochon, -Speed Jiru, de ce que je vois écrit sur son vêtement- s'affaire à soigner Épées Fleuries, les rangs des pirates de Shirohige se resserrent lentement. Les lèvres du corsaire à côté de moi s'étirent en un rictus ironique. Si la supériorité numérique ne lui fait pas peur, moi si ! Et je ne compte pas rester là me faire découper/hacher menue/griller(retirez la mention inutile) par mes nouveaux copains. L'homme aux yeux de faucon, couvert de sang, (celui de Vista ?) croise les bras sans se départir de son air insolent et ironique. Il échange un regard brulant avec Marco Le Phénix.

-Et ta parole de pirate ? lance Mihawk d'une voix plate d'où suinte l'insolence.

-…

Le détenteur du Zohan légendaire a un masque de flegmatisme mais semble réfléchir intensément. S'assurer que l'équipage le plus fort des quatre mers nous fasse la peau, ou non ? Et dire qu'à l'origine, je voulais juste fêter Tanabata.

-J'avais dit qu'on ne toucherait pas, _un_ corsaire, yoi… Ou plutôt une, yoi. Te voir mourir le Faucon serait un grand bonheur, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans… murmure le blond.

Il m'adresse un sourire amical genre « Hey ! On va tuer ton pote, sinon tu veux un biscuit ? » Ou du moins quelque chose dans ce goût là. De quoi semble parler le commandant de la première flotte ? Il fait référence à quelque chose s'étant passé il y a plusieurs années, avant ma naissance probablement. Je ne pige pas… pour changer. Re-sourire psychopathe.

-Bon, prenez la petite, ramenez là au village, elle saura se débrouiller, yoi.

-Hey non ! Moi j'ai pas de bateau et pas de log pose pour rentrer ! Il vient avec moi ! m'écris-je en tirant Mihawk vers moi par le bras.

Stoïque, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je tire encore.

-Non sérieusement, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui pour rentrer !

-Va falloir que tu te débrouilles seule alors, pitchounette, dit le géant Diamound Joz. Beaucoup d'entre nous réclament un combat contre lui.

Je t'en foutrais moi du pitchounette ! J'essaye de sauver ma peau, et celle du corsaire en même temps. Si je réussis cette prouesse, je vais être médaillée, pour sûr ! Vu comment les pirates ont l'air proche d'étriper le meilleur escrimeur du monde et vu comment ce dernier leur rend bien cette envie. Mais il est taré ou quoi ? Il fait pas le poids !

-Hey le Phénix ! De ce que je me souvienne, t'as dit que tu n'attaquerais pas Hawkie-chan s'il battait Vista. Il l'a battu, vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Hawkie-chan, yoi ? se moque ouvertement le blond.

-Bah quoi … Il n'est pas bien mon surnom ? Ne change pas de sujet, tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer quelqu'un après lui avoir donné ta parole. Tu as peut être ajouté ensuite que tu ne toucherais pas à un corsaire, justement, lui tu ne le toucheras pas.

Je prends rapidement son bras et le pose sur le mien. Il penche la tête sur le côté incertain. J'ai un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as touché, tu ne pouvais toucher qu'un corsaire… donc salut salut !

Le phénix à perdu son air flegmatique… il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Ravie, je vois les autres pirates de barbe Blanche se demander ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je me tourne vers Mihawk pour voir ce qu'il en pense, il est déjà en train de s'enfoncer dans la forêt… sans m'attendre.

Je viens de lui sauver la mise alors qu'il pissait le sang (bon d'accord, pas forcément le sien vu l'état de Vista) et cet idiot ne m'attend pas ? Quel goujat !

Je cours à sa poursuite pour lui passer un savon en laissant les fils de Shirohige un peu éberlués mais juste ce qu'il faut pour être bien.

* * *

Remarques pas drôle de l'auteur :

Yeaaaaaah ! J'vous ai manqué ? Les Shirohige sont dans la place! Levez les bras en l'air, c'est la fête !

Sinon... j'ai dessiné les nouveaux corsaires : Ils se trouvent sur mon Deviantart, sur mon profil - **Shichibukai post timeskip** x) Ils sont mignon ? Vous aurez en exclusivité l'image d'intro de The Doll arc 2 aussi x) ça donnera plein d'indice pour la suite, mouhahaha !

-C'est pas drôle.

-Ouai... Ah vous voulez rire ? Fuffufuffu. Tapez sur Youtube : **Sanji aime les moches**, cliquez sur le premier lien et essayez de ne pas vous faire pipi dessus !

-Classe.

-Ouai. Mais n'oubliez pas le petit encart, l'incontinence n'est pas Alzheimer, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! *^* !

Mini pisse ?

BAD JOKE ! La chauve souris/requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


End file.
